Improbable, pas impossible II: A maturité
by youte
Summary: 2004. Le monde sorcier est enfin remis. Mais derrière les parfaites apparences se cachent drames, rancoeurs et secrets... Et une mystérieuse force semble bien décidée à faire chuter nos jeunes vétérans de leur piédestal...
1. Prologue: Nouveaux Regards

**Cette histoire est une suite d'une précédente fic, _Improbable, pas impossible_, qui après 20 chapitres a été terminée il y a quelques semaines. Elle se situait en 1997 et 1998, durant la septième année scolaire de la génération incluant Harry Potter et les autres.**

**Auteur: **Youte.

**Début de rédaction: **Juillet 2007. Juste après avoir lu le tome 7 (il fallait que je le marque quelque part!)

**NOTE: **AU par rapport au tome 7, bien entendu.

**Résumé: **Six ans après la fin de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, les ex Combattants de l'Hybride vivent dans un monde enfin remis et jouissent d'une société de nouveau stable et équilibrée, société ayant une forte tendance à idéaliser toutes les choses du passé. Mais c'est derrière les parfaites apparences que reposent les honteuses vérités… Secrets, rancoeurs, fautes, vanités, jalousies, autant de maux qu'aucun des jeunes adultes n'est prêt à voir être révélé. Mais une force mystérieuse semble bien décidée à faire tomber Kara, Ellina et leurs amis de leur piédestal…

**Personnages: **

_**Principaux: **_Kara Sallington et Ellina Scott avant tout, bien entendu, elles restent les principales protagonistes de l'histoire.

Les autres personnages importants seront Timrus, Jenna, Draco, Hermione, Sally-Anne, Dean, Ernie, Lavande, Morag, Remus, Dan, Susan.

_**Apparences:**_ On entendra des nouvelles d'Hannah, de Garrik, de Graham, d'Alexine, de Luna, de Neville, d'Harry, de Ginny, des Weasley, et bien entendu de Martin Scott, Minerva McGonagall aussi,…

**Rating: **T.

**Genres:** Drame, Romance, Angst, Mystère…

**A propos des réponses aux reviews:** Je viens de m'apercevoir (il était temps!) que le site ne permettait plus que les auteurs répondent aux commentaires dans leurs histoires. Par conséquent, je répondrai aux reviews signées ou accompagnées d'une adresse e-mail directement par mails, quant aux autres, j'aviserai… peut-être mettrais-je temporairement leurs réponses sur ma page bio… Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture!

**/…/**

_**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**_

**A maturité**

**Prologue: Regards neufs.**

Beaucoup de personnes au monde diraient qu'il est très difficile de faire montre d'un bas moral en des temps bien ensoleillés. Et en ce milieu du mois d'août de l'année 2004 le ciel était particulièrement clément, d'un riche bleu à peine tacheté de quelques sympathiques nuages blancs. Par conséquent, et il était très naturel que les choses se passassent ainsi, les rues de Londres accueillaient son lot de joyeux promeneurs.

Mais aucune des avenues et impasses de l'historique capitale anglaise n'aurait pu surpasser la bonne humeur, l'agréable agitation et l'excitation ambiante qui se dégageaient du bien secret, étrange et extraordinaire quartier se cachant derrière la singulière auberge d'aspect miteux appelée le Chaudron Baveur.

Des familles se promenaient et faisaient leurs courses. Des retraités profitaient de ce beau temps pour languir en terrasse des cafés et restaurants. Des adolescents majeurs tentaient avidement d'épater leurs compagnons plus jeunes en lançant des sorts par-ci par-là. Des petits chenapans se sauvaient à toutes jambes du lieu de leur dernier larcin. Des parents anxieux accompagnaient leur progéniture pour les premiers achats de leur vie de sorciers, car dans quelques semaines aurait lieu la rentrée à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, à savoir la légendaire Poudlard. Les tout jeunes adolescents de onze ans suivaient allégrement leurs parents, les priant tantôt de leur acheter les derniers outils à la mode, essayant tantôt de les faire craquer pour un balai de course. Pourquoi pas le tout dernier né de la Fly International Corporation, toujours en tête de liste après cinq années, le magnifique Foudre de Zeus Z, la version familiale et plus abordable du célèbre et toujours imbattable balai de course Foudre de Zeus, créé en version limitée, possédé uniquement par les plus chanceux et les meilleurs joueurs des meilleurs équipes de Quidditch du monde? On disait même que le célèbre Harry Potter, Celui qui L'a Terrassé, volait sur ce magnifique bijou.

Au milieu des robes, chapeaux, capes et autres tuniques, les promeneurs d'origine moldue se distinguaient aisément, autant de part leurs attirails que grâce à leurs expressions stupéfaites, émerveillées, éberluées voire nerveuses. Aucun n'avait encore conscience qu'il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'ils ne mettent jamais les pieds dans cet univers de magie, et que leurs enfants sorciers restent coincés dans un monde à l'intérieur duquel ils n'auraient jamais tout à fait eu leurs places.

En somme, tout dans l'air détendu du Chemin de Traverse prouvait aux ignorants que depuis plus de six années toute guerre était terminée pour le monde sorcier. La vie avait retrouvé son équilibre, les bâtiments avaient depuis longtemps été réparés et rebâtis, et seuls les monuments aux morts, les plaques de mémoire et les absents prouvaient que deux guerres avaient bien déchiré le monde magique dans l'Histoire récente. Il faisait beau et chaud, tout était calme et la situation économique était de nouveau stable.

Et quoi de mieux pour les affaires? Chaque commerçant se frottait les mains de plaisir. Non seulement l'été était toujours fructueux, mais il était bien connu que le mois d'août apportait le plus gros chiffre d'affaire en raison des rentrées approchantes des écoles et académies de leur monde. Ainsi les jumeaux Weasley, possédant un important commerce de farces et attrapes très célèbre à travers l'Europe, n'en finissaient plus de vendre. Leurs quatre employés gigotaient dans tous les sens, et on aurait presque dit qu'on leur avait lancé un sort de tremblements. L'apothicaire n'en finissait plus de remplir ses pots, chaudrons et étagères. Eeylops, le royaume des hiboux, se voyait être presque dévalisé de ses pensionnaires. Fleury et Bott étaient tellement plein que des sorciers de toutes sortes faisaient la queue devant l'entrée. Chez Madame Guipure, on n'arrêtait plus d'essayer, de farfouiller et d'ajuster.

Bref, qui qu'on soit et quoi qu'on y fasse, on ne s'ennuyait pas dans ce bien surprenant quartier.

Cette agitation touchait à peine l'intérieur de cette très vieille boutique étroite nommée Ollivander, dont la façade informait la clientèle et les passants que l'endroit fabriquait des baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C.. Les habitués pouvait y voir les changements survenus depuis la succession du vieil Ollivander qui avait connu un destin tragique. Car si la façade gardait les traces du temps, la boutique était bien plus nette et amicale que six années auparavant. Dans la vitrine étaient mises en évidence quatre baguettes magiques, toutes très différentes les unes des autres, toutes reposant sur des coussins joufflus qui ronflaient doucement. A l'intérieur, les murs étaient toujours recouverts de milliers de boites, certaines poussiéreuses, d'autres immaculées et de création récente. Trois fauteuils dodus étaient mis à la disposition des clients, et un grand bureau de vieux sapin, au centre de l'étroit magasin, était recouvert de papiers, de quelques parchemins, de trois de ces longues et petites boites et - bien plus surprenant - d'un ordinateur portable alimenté, semblait-il, par la magie elle-même. Un passage derrière le bureau menait à l'arrière boutique et à l'atelier, et le tout sentait bon le parfum de bien des bois différents.

Ce fut dans cet étrange et pourtant chaleureux environnement qu'un garçon de onze ans et deux mois pénétra, accompagné par son père et par sa mère. Nerveux, il observa autour de lui, regarda par dessus son épaule ses parents, avant de reporter ses yeux sur les boites et l'endroit. Il se sentait déjà assez isolé de part son short et son T-Shirt, mais se trouver dans ce lieu alors qu'il n'était même pas certain de savoir si c'était le bon endroit…

Même si une clochette avait teinté lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, personne ne vint d'abord à leur rencontre. Il leva ses yeux bleus pour voir, sur le mur au-dessus des boites et quelque peu recouvert par elles, derrière le grand bureau, un étendard représentant l'emblème qu'il avait déjà vu sur des lettres - celui de Poudlard, entouré de la devise de l'école. Le serpent, l'aigle, le blaireau et le lion semblaient l'observer, les quatre couleurs avaient l'air de le tenter. Finalement, le faisant sursauter, une femme entra dans l'étroite boutique par le passage qu'il avait remarqué, habillée avec élégance dans une robe légère jaune pastelle faisant ressortir le blond de ses cheveux mi-longs légèrement ondulés. Les touches vertes de sa tenue sorcière illuminaient également ses yeux émeraude, et des sandales, elles typiquement moldues, terminaient son accoutrement, si on enlevait les quelques fins et élégants bijoux et la baguette qui était enfilée dans un pli de sa robe prévu à cet effet.

Le jeune garçon se rassura en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à ses parents. Toujours nerveux, il releva les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivée, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, et bougea anxieusement les mains. Mais le doux sourire qui illumina le joli visage de la sorcière le rassura, car si elle avait eu l'air sombre et préoccupée une seconde plus tôt, les ombres de son regard étaient soudainement chassées par la chaleur et la douceur de sa voix et de son expression.

« Bonjour. Bienvenue chez Ollivander. Je suis Ellina Scott, je tiens cette boutique. »

« Bonjour, madame. »

Il vit ses parents hocher la tête, sa mère - plus à l'aise que les deux autres, fit un sourire poli et sincère à la jeune femme.

« Première rentrée à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas? » lança madame Scott.

Le garçon hocha la tête avec vigueur, soulagé d'avoir une chose de moins à dire. Sa langue était plutôt liée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet endroit deux heures plus tôt, et si auparavant il avait été extasié par la nouvelle de son admission à l'école de sorcellerie et profondément soulagé que les étranges événements qui semblaient se produire autour de lui soient expliqués, il se demandait à présent comment il arriverait un jour à s'intégrer dans ce monde si différent de celui dans lequel il avait vécu toute sa vie.

« Avancez, je vous en prie. » invita gentiment la sorcière. « Vous pouvez vous asseoir, sauf toi, jeune homme. Quel est ton nom? »

« Will. Will Rush. Et ce sont mes parents, Mary et Daryll. »

« Enchantée. » répondit madame Scott avec un grand sourire. « Ne soyez pas nerveux. Les premiers pas sont toujours difficiles, mais tout s'arrange rapidement. Comment se passent les achats de la rentrée? »

« Bien, pour le moment. » répondit la mère du garçon, détendue à présent. « Mais nous avons tellement l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire ici. »

« Votre fils est un sorcier, et personne ne peut vous interdire d'être en ce lieu. Et je ne parle pas dans le vent, mais légalement. Depuis que les lois Dumbledore sont passées il y a cinq ans, les sorciers d'origine moldue et leurs familles sont pleinement protégés de toute agression verbale, morale et physique. Vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous cherchiez? »

« Oh oui. Sauf la baguette magique. »

La sorcière sourit.

« Alors tant mieux, parce que vous êtes au bon endroit. Mes prédécesseurs et moi faisons les meilleures qui soit. Viens, approche-toi, Will. Laisse-moi te regarder. »

Will s'empêcha de sourire nerveusement ou de gesticuler tandis que la femme glissait son regard vert sur lui, des cheveux aux doigts de pieds. Ses yeux semblaient le transpercer, et le garçon n'était vraiment pas certain d'apprécier cela. Puis brusquement elle le mesura sous toutes les coutures (mais vraiment toutes!) et finit par hocher la tête et sortir sa propre baguette magique avant de l'agiter. Le ruban vola et alla se ranger seul dans le tiroir.

« Je vois! » s'exclama madame Scott avec un air intrigué. « Tu m'as l'air bien complexe, jeune homme. Entre nous, je suis ravie. Tous les autres jeunes élèves qui sont passés par ici ne m'ont procurée aucun défi. Bouge pas. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et en cinq secondes, elle avait sorti quatre boites de différents coins de la pièce sans même les ouvrir. Toutes étaient identiques pour Will, malgré peut-être l'âge de chacune, mais la sorcière les posa sur son bureau après avoir donné un coup aux parchemins qui la gênaient. Ils allèrent rouler plus loin au sol.

« Alors, commençons. » Elle ouvrit la première boite et en sortit une grande baguette qu'elle tendit à Will. Il la saisit et leva le regard vers elle. « Agite-la. »

Will fit ce qu'elle dit, un sentiment d'excitation montant en lui, mais la seule chose que se passa fut que la chaise derrière le bureau alla se cogner contre le mur plus loin, faisant par là même tomber une horloge. Gêné, Will tendit la baguette à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci sourit.

« Trop longue. » se dit-elle, avant d'ouvrir un autre boite et de lui tendre la baguette magique sombre qu'elle contenait. « Celle-ci contient un crin de licorne. Je doute que cela te corresponde. Je pense que tu caches bien ton jeu, Will. Tu n'es pas timide, n'est-ce pas? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

« Oh non. » informa son père. « Il est très borné, et assez passif, mais en rien timide. »

« Essaye toujours. »

Will refit son geste, mais cette fois-ci seules deux étincelles blanches sortirent du bout de la baguette. Si le jeune sorcier fut assez impressionné de ce résultat, il ne sembla pas du tout satisfaire la vendeuse, qui la lui prit des mains avant de la ranger.

L'une après l'autre, quatre autres baguettes se succédèrent, et Will commençait à être frustré, d'autant plus qu'à présent il se sentait à l'aise grâce à la sympathie de la sorcière.

« Et si on n'en trouve pas qui m'aille? » demanda t-il.

Madame Scott, qui semblait réfléchir, lui fit un grand sourire.

« Quelle idée! » lança t-elle. « Il y a ici des milliers de baguettes magiques, certaines ayant été créées il y a des siècles attendent toujours leurs sorciers. Et si aucune ne te convenait, il y a d'autres endroits où se fournir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu es seulement un excellent défi. J'adore ça. Je pense avoir trouvé… Voyons… » Elle alla vers une haute pile et tira une boîte vers le milieu de celle-ci. « Tiens. Je pense que c'est la bonne piste. Les éléments magiques habituels ne te conviennent pas tout à fait. Essaye celle-ci pour voir. Elle est en frêne. 29,7 centimètres. Rigide. Et elle contient une plume de phénix. »

Le cœur de Will fit un bon.

« Phénix? »

« Oui, phénix. Tu en verras sûrement un jour. » rit-elle.

Lorsque Will prit la baguette et l'agita, un vent froid envahit la pièce. Déçu, ne voyant pas de différence avec tout ce qu'il s'était produit jusqu'à présent, il reposa l'instrument dans sa boite. Mais madame Scott l'observait à présent avec un intérêt pensif, une expression étrangement fermée sur le visage.

« Je vois. » fit-elle simplement, avant de s'en aller dans l'arrière boutique. Elle en revint deux minutes plus tard avec une boite en excellent état dans les mains. « Il se peut que j'aie trouvé. » Elle ouvrit l'écrin et le laissa se saisir lui-même de la baguette qu'elle contenait. Elle était de taille moyenne, légèrement recourbée, presque noire.

Dès qu'il l'eût entre les mains, il sentit une douce chaleur en lui et soudainement un halo de lumière jaune soleil l'entoura. Il leva les yeux vers la sorcière pour la voir sourire doucement, presque pensivement.

« On l'a trouvée? » demanda t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Elle t'a trouvé. Elle t'a choisi. C'est une baguette spéciale, Will. Les licornes et les dragons entre autres fournissent le principal composant de la plupart des baguettes magiques, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls. D'autres créatures et êtres magiques peuvent parfois fournir des éléments, mais ils sont plus volatiles et il est bien plus délicat de leur associer un bois ou de trouver la bonne taille, la bonne forme. Celle que tu as dans la main, je l'ai moi-même créée il y a un an, tout juste. 26,8 centimètres, ébène, plutôt souple et contenant une plume de Chouette Lunaire. Ce composant est aussi rare que les plumes de phénix. Je suis très fière de cette baguette magique, et je dois te dire, Will Rush, qu'elle te mènera certainement très loin. »

Enchanté, Will observa sa baguette magique avec révérence.

« Vraiment? »

« Une personne très chère à mes yeux possède également ce genre de baguette, c'est ce qui m'a poussée à mettre la main sur une de ces plumes et à m'atteler pendant douze longues semaines à la fabrication de cet instrument. Prends-en bien soin, Will. La baguette magique d'un sorcier est essentielle, elle est l'extension de toi-même. Ne la néglige jamais, ne la perd jamais, ne la quitte jamais. »

Alors que son père réglait madame Scott pour la baguette et le kit de nettoyage, Will observa l'étendard de Poudlard. Sa mère discutait avec la charmante vendeuse.

« Tout ici est si étonnant! Nous allons rester un peu pour visiter les boutiques. »

« Oh oui! Mon père y vient toujours de temps en temps. »

« Votre père est un moldu? » demanda Daryll, semblant intéressé. Will se rapprocha d'eux.

« Oui. » sourit madame Scott. « Je suis d'origine moldue. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, ne vous en faites pas. Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers sont de sang mêlé ou d'origine non magique, même si ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« C'est quand même un soulagement de vous l'entendre dire. Nous nous sentons si déplacés ici. »

« Je m'en doute, mais gardez à l'esprit que tout n'est pas si différent. »

« Tout s'est bien passé pour vous? Vous êtes allée à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas? » s'enquit la mère de Will. « Nous sommes un peu inquiet pour notre fils. »

« Oui, je suis allée à Poudlard, et tout s'est très bien passé. Il sera très encadré, je connais quelques membres de l'équipe enseignante et croyez-moi il n'aura aucun mal à s'intégrer. »

« Dans quelle Maison étiez-vous? » demanda Will, que la question intriguait vraiment. « J'ai lu les chapitres sur Poudlard dans le Guide Sorcier Pour Moldus Confus. »

La sorcière laissa échapper un doux rire.

« Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir ces guides. Ils n'existaient pas treize ans en arrière, quand j'avais onze ans. Personne ne s'était réellement soucié de cela. Pour ton information, j'ai fait mes études à Poufsouffle. »

« Le blaireau, c'est ça? » demanda t-il, observant l'étendard avec avidité.

« Tout à fait cela. Et si tu deviens l'un des nôtres, je suis certaine que tu porteras ses couleurs avec fierté. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que je ne pourrai pas aller à Serpentard? »

« Il serait grandement exceptionnel qu'un enfant de deux moldus y soit réparti, mais pas impossible. Ca s'est vu, mais pas plus d'une fois par siècle, et encore! Salazar Serpentard - et sa descendance d'ailleurs, n'était vraiment pas un être tolérant. »

« Nous avons lu les chapitres sur les Guerres des Sorciers. » s'enquit le père de Will avec inquiétude.

« Ne vous en faites pas, elles sont bel et bien terminées. »

Mary fronça les sourcils.

« Tout de même. Beaucoup ont perdu la vie, des centaines de moldus et de sorciers. Et l'histoire de ce jeune Harry Potter, quelle tragédie. »

« Sans lui ce monde ne serait pas ainsi, et ni vous ni moi ne serions ici. »

« Il n'y avait pas que lui, à première vue. Et ce qui nous a touché aussi, ce sont ces gamins de l'école qui ont participé à cette horrible bataille il y a quelques années. Tant de morts et de blessés, le livre ne donnait pas plus de précisions, mais tout de même. Ces jeunes devaient être bien courageux, et même fous. »

Un sourire étrange, à double sens, se dessina sur le visage de madame Scott.

« Oui. Ils devaient l'être. » dit-elle doucement.

Ses parents ne semblèrent rien remarquer, mais Will sentit ses sentiments à la fois sombres et fiers, mélancoliques et paisibles.

« Les auteurs du livre parle de cette guerre avec une telle révérence et une joie presque indécente, c'est vraiment très étrange. »

« Ce guide a été écrit un an à peine après la fin de la Seconde Guerre, juste après le passage des lois Dumbledore qui sont des conséquences directes des combats contre Voldemort. Vous avez certainement du mal à comprendre le soulagement, la joie et la libération qui consumaient les sorciers. Une vague sans précédent de changements a eu lieu au Ministère, dans les codes de lois sorciers aussi, dans la mentalité des gens, dans les institutions. Ça a changé l'histoire, totalement, et surtout pour les sorciers d'origine moldue et les peuples magiques comme les elfes de maison. Les deux années de guerre ouverte ont été très difficiles, très sombres. Mais même lors de tout cela les étudiants de Poudlard ont été très protégés. Ils étaient chanceux, même. A l'abris. »

« Jusqu'à cette fameuse Bataille de Poudlard et ces…comment les appelez-vous déjà? Combattants de l'Hybride? »

« Si cette bataille a grandement marqué les esprits c'est surtout à cause du nombre d'étudiants tombés cette nuit-là, et aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de Poudlard, qui a vu depuis bien des siècles grandir quasiment tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni. Tous les sorciers, sans exception, gardent dans leur cœur une grande place pour ce lieu. »

« Enfin, quelle histoire. »

« Oui. Quelle histoire. »

Will observa la sorcière, et finalement celle-ci leva le regard vers lui. Elle lui fit un sombre sourire, et il comprit que les ombres qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans ses yeux étaient bien peut-être en partie dues à cette fameuse guerre.

« Un conseil. » dit-elle doucement alors qu'ils partaient après avoir dit au revoir. « Si vous voulez que Will s'intègre au mieux et profitent pleinement de son temps au château, il serait bien d'aller faire un tour au magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Tous les enfants sorciers ont de leurs accessoires, même si la plupart est interdit à l'école. Et un animal de compagnie peut aider également. »

« Merci. » sourit la mère de Will.

« Au revoir. »

Will laissa ses parents sortir, et alors qu'il allait faire de même il tourna la tête vers Ellina Scott.

« J'en prendrai soin. » promit-il.

« Je sais. Et profite de Poudlard. Les années à venir seront parmi les plus belles de ton existence. »

Will sourit, hocha la tête et partit.

Ainsi il ne vit pas la sorcière se détourner, soupirer et retourner dans l'arrière boutique, enviant l'innocence et la situation du garçon qui serait bientôt à Poudlard, entouré d'amis, d'ennemis, de professeurs, de magie, dans un cadre simple, fermé.

Car au-delà, tout était bien plus complexe.

**HHH**

La toute jeune sorcière arriva par la troisième cheminée et pénétra dans le hall. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici, et elle observa autour d'elle avec avidité. C'était grand, presque aussi grand que le hall du Ministère et davantage luxueux. Une fontaine représentant un dragon endormi se trouvait au centre de l'endroit, et tout autour pas moins de onze cheminées étaient installées et ne cessaient d'accueillir sorciers partant et arrivant. Le sol était recouvert d'un élégant marbre blanc, et là bas, à la droite de la jeune fille, se trouvait un long comptoir derrière lequel quatre sorcières, deux sorciers, un elfe de maison et un gobelin accueillaient et renseignaient les gens. Au dessus d'eux, voletant juste sous le très haut toit se trouvaient une dizaine de boules blanches qui illuminaient le hall d'une lumière brillante, et juste en-dessous, zigzaguant même parfois entre elles, circulaient des hiboux et des chouettes, et même des missives magiques.

Évitant un sorcier très pressé, puis deux Aurors en profonde conversation, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention d'une vieille sorcière à l'air bourru, qui selon son badge devait répondre au nom de Raslyn.

« Puis-je vous aider? » demanda t-elle d'une voix râpeuse.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

« Sûrement. Je m'appelle Ranasel Dray, je travaille pour la société Magicolis, et j'ai un paquet pour mademoiselle Kara Sallington. »

« Remplissez le formulaire et laissez le paquet ici. »

« Désolée, mais je dois le remettre en mains propres. »

Face au regard perçant de la sorcière, Ranasel fit de son mieux pour paraître gênée.

Finalement Raslyn hocha la tête.

« Deuxième ascenseur de gauche. »

« Merci! »

Souriant, Ranasel s'en alla en direction des ascenseurs, situés derrière le comptoir. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du deuxième et attendit que les portes se ferment, appréciant la grandeur et le luxe simple de la cabine. Mais après tout, elle se trouvait à ce que les sorciers nommaient le Siège, au beau milieu du vieux Londres moldu. Et cet endroit, créé en grande partie magiquement un demi-siècle en arrière, abritait les bureaux anglo-saxons de direction de quasiment toutes les multinationales du monde entier et des grandes entreprises du Royaume-Uni, chacune ayant un niveau attribué. On ne pouvait y pénétrer que par un réseau de cheminées surprotégé, et y avoir accès uniquement grâce à des codes précis valables une seule fois.

Une voix douce s'éleva soudainement dans l'ascenseur.

« _Bienvenue au Siège, mademoiselle Dray. Quel niveau? _»

« Euh…je l'ignore. »

« _Niveau un: McFord&Associés, Angleterre. Niveau deux: Fontaine Entreprise, France. Niveau trois: Fly International Corporation, Canada. Niveau quatre: McMorton House, Ecosse. Niveau cinq: Bureaux de Salem, Etats-Unis. Bureaux de Durmstrang, Bulgarie. Bureaux de Beauxbâtons, France. Niveau six: Toledad Inc., Espagne. Niveau sept: Groupe Sallington, Angleterre. Niv-_»

« Niveau sept, s'il vous plait! »

L'ascenseur se mit en route et Ranasel n'eut même pas à attendre deux secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

« _Niveau sept: Groupe Sallington. Bonne journée, mademoiselle Dray._ »

Sans un mot, Ranasel s'avança dans une grande pièce circulaire élégante, meublée de bois sombre et de mobilier ancien. Un elfe rabougri se tenait assis derrière l'imposant bureau, si bien qu'il avait l'air minuscule, même s'il était installé sur un coussin volant à soixante centimètres au-dessus du fauteuil. Derrière ce bureau, le long du mur circulaire, se trouvaient cinq portes, de tailles et de formes différentes.

« Bonjour! » lança l'elfe jovialement.

Ranasel se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de doute. Depuis les lois Dumbledore, la plupart des elfes de maison était bien joyeux, surtout ceux qui avaient décidé d'être libres. Et plus le temps passait, plus nombreux les elfes libres étaient. Ils touchaient ainsi un salaire et pouvaient même effectuer d'autres travails que domestique, comme celui étant dans le hall, ou celui-ci.

« Bonjour. Je suis Ranasel Dray, j'ai un paquet à remettre en mains propres à Kara Sallington. »

« Approchez! Miro veux voir le paquet! Miss Ranasel Dray peut le déposer ici! »

La jeune fille fit ce que l'elfe lui demanda et déposa le colis au bord du bureau, entre quatre petites sphères qui se mirent brusquement à briller d'une lumière vive et pâle. Elles s'éteignirent.

« Miro déclare le paquet inoffensif! Miss Ranasel Dray devra patienter quelques secondes car Miss Kara est en entrevue avec son - »

Une des portes s'ouvrit, celle la plus proche de Ranasel, et une jeune femme en sortit, conversant avec quelqu'un juste derrière elle. Elle était assez grande, et mince, ses longs cheveux bruns retenus par une élégante broche d'argent. Ses grands yeux couleur chocolat reflétait intelligence, fierté et, la jeune fille le remarqua, fatigue. Les vêtements étaient sans hésitation luxueux et coûteux, les tissus, la forme, la coupe, tout criait sur-mesure. Un homme plus âgé la suivait, les cheveux châtains, les yeux pétillant de vie, une belle robe de sorcier et des chaussures moldues. Il portait une alliance et avait l'air très avenant.

« Nous devrions les licencier, ces deux-là. » disait la jeune femme.

Il sourit avec affection et amusement et secoua la tête.

« Allons, un avertissement suffirait, et tu le sais. Sois un peu indulgente. »

« Ce que je sais, Remus, c'est que j'en ai assez de tous ces incompétents, et que réparer leurs âneries ne m'intéresse pas. » Il était clair pour Ranasel que la sorcière n'avait aucunement envie d'être indulgente. « Tu fais virer au moins l'un des deux. »

« C'est toi le patron. » soupira t-il. « A plus tard, Kara. »

Il fit demi-tour et pénétra dans son bureau.

« Miss Kara, la jeune miss ici a un parquet pour vous! »

Kara Sallington leva le regard vers Ranasel et hocha la tête.

« Suivez-moi. » dit-elle, et la jeune fille obéit.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau de la riche et plutôt célèbre jeune présidente du Groupe Sallington, et alors qu'elle observait la pièce bien meublée dans les tons verts et noirs (certainement un mélange pratique et un reste de ses années à Serpentard), miss Sallington, âgée d'à peine huit ans de plus que Ranasel, s'assit à sa place.

« Je suis Kara Sallington, comme vous l'aurez compris. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. » invita t-elle avec un sourire poli, le premier depuis que Rana l'avait vue sortir du bureau de Remus Lupin, son Conseiller.

« Enchantée, je suis Ranasel Dray, je travaille pour l'été chez Magicolis et je dois délivrer ça pour vous. »

Elle déposa sa charge sur le bureau et donna le formulaire à remplir par la même occasion. Une plume enchantée vint de suite griffonner seule les informations dans les blancs, alors que miss Sallington tapotait du bout de sa baguette le carton qui s'ouvrit. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et haussa un sourcil, avant de se fixer de nouveau sur Ranasel, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux.

« Il n'y avait aucunement besoin de me l'apporter en mains propres, n'est-ce pas? » dit-elle simplement, son ton illisible.

Ranasel lui fit un demi-sourire coupable.

« Non. C'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi avoir perdu ce temps dans ce cas, mademoiselle Dray? »

« Eh bien, pénétrer au Siège, et en plus dans vos bureaux…l'occasion ne se représenterait pas de si tôt, du moins pas dans les deux ans à venir. »

« Tu envisages de faire carrière dans l'économie et la gestion? »

« J'aimerais assez, oui. »

« Tu étudies à Poudlard? »

« Oui, j'entre en sixième année. Je suis préfète. »

« Félicitations. Alors, que pense-tu de cet endroit? »

« Impressionnant. Agréable. »

« Je suppose que si tu voulais me donner ça en mains propres, un simple livre, c'était aussi pour rencontrer l'héritière Sallington qui tente désespérément d'échapper aux gnomes de Magic People? »

Ranasel ne parvenait pas vraiment à savoir si Sallington était ennuyée, amusée ou neutre, et son regard la rendit nerveuse, elle qui d'ordinaire était totalement à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation.

« Pas pour les raisons que vous semblez croire. Je fais partie de ceux qui ont accès à la Chambre des Fondateurs. » informa t-elle, et elle fut intriguée par l'expression qu'elle put lire dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. « Mes amis et moi avons mis quatre ans pour trouver la Chambre, vous savez. Ceux qui veulent y accéder doivent la découvrir par eux-mêmes, c'est la tradition maintenant. J'ai lu ce que vous et vos amis avez écrit dans les parchemins, et aussi ce qui est dit dans le Manuscrit de la Vie, et pour nous vous êtes tous des légendes. »

« Les légendes sont très souvent déformées. Nous ne sommes pas tout ce que les gens s'inventent. »

Ne sachant que dire face à l'expression lasse et amère de la jeune femme, Ranasel continua:

« L'année passée nous avons découvert la Salle sur Demande également, et on sait que c'est là que l'AD et la PG se réunissaient. »

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me rencontrer, au juste? »

Ranasel s'empêcha de rougir, et fut stupéfaite de ne pas y parvenir.

« J'ai parié que je pourrais vous rencontrer avant la rentrée. Nous avons tous rencontré Ellina Scott à Ollivander et le professeur Baldwin à Poudlard, bien sûr, et même l'Auror Thomas qui est venu faire un discours à la journée des métiers il y a deux ans. Plusieurs amis ont parlé à Luna Lovegood. Mais personne n'était arrivé à rencontrer l'un des Serpentard membre de la PG. »

« Personne, hein. Nous sommes pourtant des humains accessibles. »

« Difficilement, mais je réussis toujours. »

« Dray. Ton père est herboriste, pas vrai? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es de sang-mêlé, non? Dans quelle Maison étudies-tu? »

« Gryffondor. »

Un rictus de dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, alors qu'un soupçon de mélancolie se déposa dans sa voix.

« Malgré les amitiés, j'ai entendu dire que la rivalité entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard était toujours présente. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Tant mieux, sans cela Poudlard ne serait plus Poudlard. » Une sonnerie retentit provenant de son bureau. « Excuse-moi. » dit-elle, avant de tapoter du bout de la baguette magique un étrange objet rectangulaire, duquel s'éleva soudainement une voix.

« _Dame Sallington? _»

« Que me voulez-vous, Jack? »

« _Il y a eu un soucis à Paris chez Hope&Magic_. »

« Quel genre? »

« _Le sort de triage des manuscrits n'a pas été assez souvent renouvelé dans une des salles de réception à première vue. Il a déraillé, c'est la pagaille_. »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne? Il y a un directeur chargé de gérer la maison d'édition, la délégation ce n'est pas pour les hiboux! »

« _Le problème est qu'il faut votre autorisation pour tout ça, madame._ »

Kara soupira.

« Ce soir? »

« _Oui, madame_. »

« Je m'en chargerai. » dit-elle avant de redonner un coup de baguette à l'étrange boite. La communication s'arrêta. Elle leva de nouveau le regard vers Ranasel. « Tu veux vraiment faire carrière dans cette branche? Tu vois, je ne rentrerai encore pas chez moi ce soir, pas avant une heure impossible du moins. »

Rana sourit, sachant bien qu'aucune réponse n'était attendue.

« Alexine Polton, une Serpentard qui a fini sa scolarité en juin dernier, disait toujours qu'elle vous connaissait très bien. »

« C'est le cas. » affirma Sallington. « Alex et moi avons correspondu pendant toute sa scolarité. Je l'ai d'ailleurs vue récemment. »

« Personne ne la croyait, même si Abigail et Joris, les préfets et ses amis, le confirmaient. Je la croyais. »

« Pourquoi cela? »

« Parce qu'elle ne semblait pas être du style à mentir. Elle aidait toujours les première année de sa Maison, vous savez, surtout ceux qui avaient l'air perdu. J'aime bien faire pareil à Gryffondor, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je me suis liée d'amitié avec Alexine. »

« Tu aimes aider les perdus? »

« C'est peut-être une chose qu'on a en commun. » osa avancer Rana.

Un voile recouvrit soudainement les yeux de Sallington, mais elle ne la contredit pas.

« Je vais devoir partir. » s'excusa la Gryffondor en se levant. « Je dois rentrer chez moi pour dîner. Je ne veux pas faire attendre ma famille. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit la présidente d'une manière calme, pourtant Rana eut l'étrange impression qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible sans le vouloir.

« Merci pour tout, vous êtes plutôt cool, pas du tout comme le dit votre réputation. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, un exploit, venant d'un Gryffondor. »

Lui souriant avec espièglerie, acceptant la taquinerie, Ranasel s'apprêta à quitter le bureau, quand Kara l'interrompit.

« Si l'été prochain tu cherches un stage rémunéré et si tu souhaites toujours faire carrière dans cette branche, écris-moi, je te trouverai sans problème quelque chose. »

Stupéfaite et ravie, Rana hocha la tête.

« Merci, Dame Sallington. Passez une bonne soirée, et que Merlin vous garde. »

La jeune fille partit, pressée de raconter tout cela à sa famille et à ses amis.

Dans le bureau, Kara Sallington soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, une sombre expression au visage. Elle enviait cette fille, si libre et légère, sa vocation, son envie, et même ses idées fausses et son idéalisme.

Cette jeunesse et cette liberté paraissaient pour elle envolées depuis bien des éternités.

**/…/**


	2. Chapitre Un

_Salut. Voici la suite. Rien ne se passe de très palpitant…en surface. Mais la plupart des choses sont mises en place, mine de rien, visiblement ou non._

_A plus pour le chapitre deux, et merci de votre soutien._

_Youte._

**/…/**

_**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**_

**A maturité**

**Chapitre 1**

Ce soir-là, lorsque Ellina arriva au manoir, elle sut d'amblé qu'il était vide, mis à part les quelques fantômes et les deux elfes, lesquels à présent qu'ils étaient libres avaient leurs quartiers et ne travaillaient pas toujours en même temps.

Comme elle s'y attendait, une enveloppe, déposée là certainement par Apollon, reposait sur la grande table vide.

_« Bonsoir Ellie,_

_Je suis vraiment navrée mais je rentrerai plus tard que prévu ce soir, une affaire me retient au Siège. J'espère être là pour dîner._

_Je t'aime._

_Kara. »_

Ellina monta directement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa compagne et laissa tomber ses affaires sur le lit. En six années la chambre avait peu changé, seuls les signes propres à l'adolescence s'étaient évaporés. Les photos n'étaient pas les mêmes, beaucoup étaient plus récentes, et les décorations de serpentard avaient disparu. Bien sûr, Ellie avait au fil du temps imposé sa propre marque dans les pièces principales du manoir.

Soupirant, elle alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude, presque brûlante, la relaxa et la calma, et pendant un court instant béni aucune pensée ne vint la perturber. Une fois sortie, elle se changea dans des vêtements moldus - même après six années elle n'avait pas abandonné ses origines et s'évertuaient à mélanger les deux cultures.

L'automatisme prit le dessus. Séchage des cheveux, sorts d'éclaircissement de peau, rangement de la salle d'eau.

Comme à son habitude, elle alla ensuite dans son atelier installé à trois portes de la chambre, bien décidée à terminer la restauration d'une baguette magique pour l'un de ses clients.

Deux heures plus tard elle descendit à la salle à manger, après avoir chassé le fantôme de Arkar Sallington, et s'installa à sa place. Le courrier l'attendait à côté de ses couverts, mais mis à part une invitation, une lettre de Jenna et Draco confirmant leurs présences samedi et une pub, rien n'attira son attention.

« Bonsoir, miss Ellina! »

« Salut, Gilly. »

« Attendons-nous miss Kara ce soir? »

« Quelle heure est-il? »

« 20h44, miss. »

Le cœur serré, une pointe de rancœur dans les yeux, Ellie secoua la tête.

« Elle aurait dû être rentrée il y a plus d'une heure. Peux-tu me servir? »

« Bien sûr, tout de suite. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ellina avait terminé son repas, seule dans l'immense et luxueuse salle à manger face à une chaise vide et une assiette immaculée. Chantonnant doucement elle se dirigea vers la petite volière, et après avoir passé quelques minutes à cajoler Zeus, Artémis et Apollon, Héra les ayant quitté deux ans auparavant, elle chargea le premier d'apporter une lettre à son père.

Ne voyant que faire d'autre, elle s'installa dans le lit, un bouquin à la main.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que la femme partageant sa vie entra dans leur chambre.

« Ellie? » appela t-elle doucement.

« Je ne dors pas. »

« Bonsoir. »

Kara vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Tu m'as manquée. » confia t-elle.

« Toi aussi. » répondit Ellina, réclamant un nouveau baiser avant de se coucher.

Kara alla dans la salle de bain et continua à lui parler d'une voix plus forte.

« J'ai pas pu me libérer, il y a eu un problème à Paris et à première vu les protocoles mis en place par mon père demandaient mon aval, il faudra que je pense à les changer. C'est dingue qu'avec tous les changements que j'ai dû effectuer suite à la Dépression en plus de ceux selon mes préférences, j'en ai encore à faire chaque mois. Remus te salut, au fait. »

« Je le salue aussi. » répondit Ellina, déjà à moitié endormie.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée? » demanda Kara en pénétrant doucement dans le lit. Elle éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette et se coucha avec un soupir.

« Bien. Beaucoup de premières baguettes. »

« La rentrée à Poudlard. »

« Hum. »

« En passant, il n'y a pas à dire, Jack est bien plus compétent que Mary. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle m'ait volée. »

« Après ce que tu avais fait pour elle… »

« Hum. Jack et deux autres conseillers veulent que je rencontre plusieurs officiels au Ministère samedi. »

« Tu peux pas. » contra Ellina, le sommeil la tentant de plus en plus. Ses journées étaient longues depuis deux semaines, et ça ne se calmerait qu'avec la rentrée à Poudlard. Les adolescents ne viendraient plus à la boutique pour lui poser des questions, pour un kit de nettoyage, pour une réparation ou une restauration. Tous les nouveaux petits sorciers seraient équipés. Et les parents, qui profitent toujours des courses de rentrée pour faire réviser leurs baguettes, se feraient plus rares.

« Pourquoi? »

« Samedi. C'est le repas des Combattants. C'est chez nous ce mois-ci. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Tant mieux, ça me fait une bonne excuse. Ellie? Ellina? »

Mais la Laërkel dormait. Kara l'embrassa doucement, et ne mit que deux secondes à s'endormir également.

**HHHHH**

Le samedi était ensoleillé, ce qui permit aux elfes du manoir Sallington de dresser la table dehors. Kara et Ellina accueillirent leurs invités avec de grands sourires. Les premiers à arriver, peu après onze heure, furent comme souvent Remus et Tonks.

« Bonjour, Remus. » salut Kara avec un sourire. « Quelle semaine, hein? »

« Ne m'en parle pas! Dora a failli m'étriper! »

« Tout à fait. » confirma la sorcière, dont les cheveux virèrent soudainement au orange vif. « En tant qu'Auror je ne fais même pas les trois quarts de ses horaires! »

Ellina se baissa au niveau de la dernière arrivée, âgée de presque six ans et ayant déjà la même habitude que sa mère de changer continuellement d'apparence. Malgré son don de métamorphomage et sa maladresse qui lui venaient sans aucun doute de Tonks, Dana Lee Lupin avait les yeux (lorsqu'ils étaient au naturel) et la douceur de son père.

« Bonjour, Dana. »

« Salut, Li! »

Peu de temps après, Draco et Jenna Malefoy arrivèrent, aussi dignes et silencieux que d'ordinaire. Leur complicité et leur amour étaient encore plus puissants que lors de leur septième année, mais ils étaient plus ouverts et aussi bien plus libérés. Les McLane avaient pleinement accepté Draco, et celui-ci s'était construit un nom bien à lui et une confiance toute nouvelle. Le décès des grand-parents de Jen deux ans après la fin de la guerre avait poussé la jeune femme à laisser tomber l'entreprise familiale, McLane Toys, pour intégrer une formation de guérisseuse. A présent Jenna travaillait dans le meilleur service sorcier de maternité du pays, et Draco avait une belle carrière en perspective au Ministère, dans le département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, plus particulièrement de l'organisation des sports.

Deux secondes après le couple, ce fut Dean Thomas qui arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il venait d'enfin attraper un suspect pour son affaire en cours. Son ex-femme, Lavande Brown, apparut quelque temps à sa suite, avec dans ses bras leur jeune fils, âgé d'un an et demi, Seamus. Depuis la naissance du bébé, la jeune femme était en congé parental, elle retournerait dans quelques mois au département de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques.

Timrus Baldwin et Sally-Anne Perks, qui étaient devenus au fil des ans très amis, arrivèrent en même temps. Tim, en congés d'été, reprendrait son poste de professeur de sortilèges à la rentrée, fonction qu'il occupait depuis deux ans. Quant à Sally-Anne, sa carrière d'Auror battait son plein, et elle avait déjà eu droit à une promotion, la propulsant dans une unité très entraînée.

Les deux nouveaux arrivés étaient entrain de s'asseoir quand Morag MacDougal, travaillant à la Justice Magique, et sa petite-amie moldue, Tina Jensen, gérante d'un magasin de vêtements, sortirent de la cheminée. Et Bulon ne les avait même pas amenés à l'extérieur lorsque Dan Krane, travaillant lui aussi au Ministère, et Graham Pritchard, embauché par la Fly Corp., firent leur entrée.

Tous s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter avidement.

Ils avaient instauré ses repas mensuels un an après la Nuit Libératrice, lorsque leurs formations et emplois respectifs avaient commencé à accaparer tout leur temps, jusqu'à les empêcher de rester en contact. Et tous s'étaient vite rendus compte que ne pas se voir procurait un grand vide. On ne passait pas un an avec plus d'une dizaine d'amis, à compter sur eux, à les protéger, à survivre, et on ne traversait pas l'enfer ensemble pour que du jour au lendemain on se sépare ainsi. Aucun psy, aucune famille ne pourrait remplacer la présence de compagnons d'armes qui avaient vécu la même chose.

Tour à tour, l'un d'entre eux accueillait les autres. En général, ils étaient pratiquement tous présents. Même Hannah et Garrik Stevens, qui s'étaient établis en Irlande deux ans auparavant, venaient quand ils le pouvaient. Excellente journaliste, Hannah n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver un poste à Dublin, où Garrik, psychomage, enseignait partiellement dans une école pour jeunes sorciers souffrant de différents handicaps. Ils avaient deux filles: Sunny, trois ans, et Kelly, un an.

« Alors, Graham, des nouvelles de Kayley? » demanda soudainement Tim.

« Toujours en vadrouille. Ce mois-ci c'est l'Inde, il me semble. »

« Géant. »

« Neville est en Nouvelle-Zélande. Toujours dans l'équipe du professeur Green, à la recherche de plantes exceptionnellement rares. » informa Lavande, alors que le petit Seamus s'extasiait face aux grimaces de Dana.

Morag sourit:

« Luna est toujours avec lui? »

« A la recherche de je ne sais quelle créature imaginaire, en effet. »

« Eh, des nouvelles d'Ernie et Susan? » demanda Dean.

Ellie hocha la tête:

« Ernie a envoyé une lettre hier. Il vous passe le bonjour. Et, excellente nouvelle, il compte revenir au pays très prochainement, et pour un petit moment. »

« Sue vient avec lui? »

« Bien sûr, Tim. »

« Génial. Ça fait vraiment un moment qu'on ne les a plus vus! »

Partis dans le sud de la France en avril 2002, Susan et Ernie revenaient de temps en temps, mais très rarement cette dernière année. Ils donnaient cependant régulièrement des nouvelles.

« Vous avez lu la Gazette? » s'enquit Remus au bout d'un moment.

« Et comment! » s'exclama Sally-Anne. « Tout le monde en parlait au bureaux. La folie! Un Mangemort assassiné en plein Azkaban. Je sais qu'on a plus les Détraqueurs, mais les Veilleurs sont plus que compétents, en moins horribles. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Merlin, Graham, lis un peu la presse! On s'est introduit dans la prison et on a torturé Clarence Morris avant de le tuer. Et ils sont ressortis, comme ça! »

« Ils avaient une autorisation? »

« Sûrement, c'est la seule façon de passer devant les Veilleurs. Mais aucune trace. On l'a détruite, ou volée. »

« Bizarre. »

« Beaucoup pense que c'est une vengeance. Morris avait commis quelques horribles crimes durant la guerre. »

« Les répercussions ne sont pas encore terminées… » souffla Lavande.

« Non, pas encore. » acquiesça Morag. « Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins cette satanée Dépression économique est finie! »

Le repas se termina, et tous les volontaires partirent pour le terrain de quidditch. Ellina et Kara sortirent leurs très convoités Foudre de Zeus, et comme la plupart du temps, alors que beaucoup de joueurs s'arrêtèrent, quelques uns restèrent dans les airs jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Kara était de ceux-là, car cette occasion demeurait pratiquement la seule qui lui permettait de s'adonner à sa passion, elle qui pourtant il y avait quelques années volait presque tous les jours.

Les derniers à partir furent comme à l'accoutumée Dean, Morag, Tina et Graham, lequel avait sans doute un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool.

Ce soir-là, fatiguées mais ravies, Ellie et Kara allèrent se coucher aussitôt leurs amis partis, sans savoir que quelque chose s'était mis en route des années plus tôt, quelque chose qui allait menacer leur présent très rapidement.

Et pas seulement.

**HHH**

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Dean pour rentrer chez lui, le mardi matin suivant. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il entra dans son appartement, lança ses affaires et alla se doucher, tout en se ravissant une nouvelle fois que sa vie de célibataire lui permette de laisser traîner ainsi ses affaires.

A l'encontre de bien des divorcés, Dean Thomas ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il regrettait son mariage en quoi que ce soit. Si Lavande et lui s'étaient rapprochés à la fin de leurs études, c'était en raison de leur brusque maturité et de leurs surprenants points communs. Puis la vie les avait rapprochés de part leurs travails respectifs, et il y avait eu l'attirance physique, l'affection et en un rien de temps, lors d'une magnifique journée de mai 2000, soit deux ans après la fin de leurs études, il y avait eu le somptueux mariage.

Bien entendu, Lavande étant ce qu'elle étant, et la mère de Dean étant la mère de Dean, il aurait été impossible de ne pas faire un mariage en grande pompe, digne d'être couronné la plus belle cérémonie de l'année. Le mariage de deux des amis d'Harry Potter et de deux Combattants de l'Hybride avait fait la une des journaux pendant des semaines. Alors même que la Dépression économique frappait le monde sorcier anglo-saxon, cette nouvelle avait passionné l'opinion publique en un temps où tout ce qu'elle avait en tête étaient les contre-coups désastreux de la guerre, ceux des morts et ceux des destructions sur le marché financier et industriel.

Dean se souviendrait à jamais de cette magnifique journée. De la cérémonie grandiose, des dizaines et des dizaines d'invités, de la joie en ces temps compliqués, des rires. Il avait été heureux, aux anges, et jamais Lavande n'avait souri de la sorte avant ce jour.

En dehors de la sensation d'être le roi du monde lors de cette merveilleuse fête, c'était la soirée qui avait suivi qui aurait à jamais une place spéciale dans le cœur du jeune homme. Ses amis et sa famille, jouant, dansant et riant pendant des heures sans se soucier de leurs difficultés respectives. De Jenna et Draco, si dignes et si fermés dans leur petit monde sans pouvoir parvenir à le cacher aux gens autour d'eux. De Hannah et Garrik, dont le mariage était prévu pour le mois d'août suivant, qui semblaient flotter sur un nuage. De Sally-Anne, Kayley, Graham et Morag, faisant des blagues à toute l'assemblée comme s'ils avaient de nouveau quinze ans. De Tim, qui n'avait jamais été vu aussi soul de toute sa vie. De Kara et d'Ellina, qui se lançaient des regards emplis de sens cachés d'un côté à l'autre de la table, longs regards que seuls leurs amis proches remarquaient.

Le seul jour qui surpassait celui-ci dans le cœur de Dean, c'était exactement le dix-neuf juin 2002, journée bénie qui avait vu naître Seamus Thomas. Même encore aujourd'hui, Dean n'avouerait à personne qu'il avait pleuré dans les bras de sa femme en le rencontrant pour la première fois. Son fils.

Non, ce mariage ne serait jamais regretté par Dean. Il avait été basé sur l'amour et surtout sur l'amitié. Sur les expériences partagées, sur un passé commun, sur des différences et des ressemblances. La seule erreur qu'ils avaient faite avait été de ne jamais tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et au final, petit à petit, c'était ce qui les avait détruits et poussés à divorcer trois ans exactement après leur magnifique union.

Depuis, l'Auror vivait dans son appartement, en heureux jeune célibataire qui jouissait d'une petite célébrité très appréciée dû à son rang de vétéran. Et qui était-il pour refuser les attentions de ces dames?

C'était pour cela qu'il rentrait d'ailleurs ce matin-là à six heures. Il avait laissé sa dernière copine chez elle pour rentrer prendre une douche, se changer et partir au travail. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas Seamus, il ne prenait pas la peine de ranger convenablement son appartement. Seule la chambre du petit garçon restait toujours impeccable. Après tout, rien n'était trop beau ou parfait pour son fils.

Quant à Lavande, Dean et elle gardaient une excellente amitié, même s'il leur arrivait de se prendre le bec quant à telle ou telle question sur l'éducation de leur enfant. Mais une chose les unissait toujours: leur amour pour le petit, et tous les deux savaient que l'autre n'avait que les meilleurs intérêts de Seamus à cœur.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur le sablier du salon.

Mince, il allait encore être en retard au boulot.

La vie était belle.

**HHH**

Draco Malefoy hocha la tête lorsqu'il croisa un collègue au détour d'un couloir.

Son maintien droit et fier, son expression fermé, son regard gris froid et intense, personne n'aurait pu douter que ce jeune homme appartenait à la lignée des Malefoy. Dans sa manière d'être, il gardait une trace du petit garçon arrogant et dédaigneux qu'il avait un jour été. Seuls sa femme et ses plus proches amis, qu'il pouvait compter sur la moitié des doigts d'une main, savaient que c'était dans son cœur que tout avait changé bien des années auparavant.

Mais Draco se moquait de la façon dont on pouvait le percevoir, tant qu'il obtenait le respect de ses pairs et des gens le croisant. Après la guerre, il avait mis un certain temps à se construire un nom pour lui-même, à trouver un équilibre, et il devait avouer que sans le soutien de Hector et Ella McLane il aurait certainement eu du mal à subsister sans devoir aller vivre chez son sympathique cousin, Dominic, et ainsi être séparé de Jenna.

Honnêtement, Draco savait que l'amour qu'il avait pour cette femme était la seule chose qui l'avait motivé. A l'heure où il avait douté de lui-même, de ses capacités, sans en montrer une trace au monde, Jen avait su le voir, le sentir, et l'avait soutenu sans en avoir l'air. Avec le recul, le jeune homme savait qu'elle avait toujours su lire en lui, et qu'il n'en serait pas là sans elle. Et si leur mariage avait été souhaité simple et privé par les deux partis, à l'opposé de celui des ex époux Thomas, il n'en avait pas moins été exceptionnel.

C'était pour lui-même, mais aussi pour Jenna, qu'il s'était tant battu lors de sa formation au Ministère, et qu'il avait ainsi réussi à décrocher directement un poste au bureau de la Coopération Magique Internationale (CMI). C'était aussi pour eux deux qu'il avait tant travaillé pour leur assurer une situation financière stable alors même que le monde sorcier flanchait économiquement, c'était pour eux qu'il avait gravi les échelons au prix de longues heures de travail. Personne au sein du Ministère, du moins personne n'aillant travaillé près du jeune homme durant ces années, pouvait insinuer que Draco Malefoy n'avait pas gagné honnêtement, seul et honorablement sa place dans la société.

Et il en était fier, terriblement fier, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait la tête haute et un air légèrement arrogant au visage, et non pas parce qu'il était l'héritier d'une famille puissante aux croyances douteuses.

Draco Malefoy, époux de Jenna, Second Assistant du directeur du département des sports à la CMI, n'était pas un héritier, ni un fils à papa. Il était orphelin, et tout ce qu'il possédait il l'avait gagné au prix d'heures de travail acharné. Sa maison, toutes ses affaires, sa place, même ses amis, même sa femme. Il était heureux, et l'ironie ne lui échappait certainement pas. Bien plus jeune, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait l'aurait dégoûté. Et alors?

Tout allait parfaitement dans sa vie. Et c'était ce dont il se rappelait une heure plus tard, alors qu'il terminait de déjeuner avec Dan Krane et Morag MacDougal.

« Et là, tenez-vous bien les gars, » disait Morag avec un air de dégoût théâtral. « Pansy Parkinson arrive derrière moi et dit que le formulaire est mal rempli! _Pansy Parkinson, _par Merlin! Je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu obtenir son diplôme, même si elle l'a passé à Durmstrang! »

Dan, fidèle à lui-même, toujours composé et calme, haussa les épaules. Draco s'amusa du contraste que les deux hommes présentaient, l'un totalement extraverti, l'autre son opposé.

« Tout comme la question est de savoir comment elle est entrée au Département de la Justice. Toi-même tu as galéré avant d'obtenir ton poste. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de savoir si c'est un compliment, Dan. » accusa Morag, avant d'apercevoir le sablier du restaurent par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. « Bon sang, j'avais pas vu l'heure. Faut que je retourne bosser. A plus! »

Morag s'en alla rapidement, laissant Draco et Dan dans un silence laconique, comme toujours. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne chercha à le briser, ils appréciaient cet état de fait. Bientôt, il fut presque l'heure pour Draco de partir, et Dan sembla le remarquer.

« Comment va Jenna depuis l'autre jour? »

« Très bien, merci. »

« J'ai entendu Kara parler d'un rendez-vous chez un médicomage cet après-midi. »

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent. Dan avait toujours des oreilles qui traînaient de partout, un peu à l'image de Jen elle-même, et il savait que Kara, Jenna et Dan étaient très amis depuis leurs années à Serpentard. Et le jeune homme était assez discret pour qu'on oublie aisément sa présence et que les langues se délient sans que leurs propriétaires ne fassent attention à leur écoute. Il était bon d'avoir un atout comme celui-ci de son côté, mais Draco préférait de loin que sa vie reste privée.

« Jen voit un collègue et ami du service, c'est tout. » répondit-il. « Mais elle n'est pas malade, et va très bien. »

Le regard de son ami sembla le transpercer, mais rien ne changea dans l'expression de Dan.

« Ca me fait plaisir. » Puis il se leva et prit ses affaires. « C'est à ton tour de régler, n'est-ce pas? A plus tard. Bonne fin de journée. »

Draco hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Aux yeux du monde extérieur, l'homme aux yeux gris resta digne et fermé dans ses vêtements sorciers sombres et classes, contrastant avec sa blondeur et sa peau claire.

Mais en lui-même, Draco Malefoy devait brusquement avouer une fois pour toutes que non, tout n'allait pas parfaitement bien dans sa vie, malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, sans exception en dehors de sa femme, et malgré les parfaites apparences.

**HHH**

« Et où en est-on en ce qui concerne le problème avec Kerl'orc? »

« Les gobelins de son clan accusent toujours les sorciers de vol, en particulier les grandes firmes comme la nôtre, Dame Sallington. » répondit Maggie Kyle, la responsable des Relations Publiques au sein du Groupe Sallington. « Le Ministère commence réellement à s'impatienter et à s'en inquiéter. Des conflits entre les différentes races magiques si tôt depuis le passage des lois Dumbledore il y a quelques années ne seraient pas du tout de bon augure. Cela influencerait bien trop la politique du Ministère et l'orienterait vers des polémiques de plus en plus présentes. Les autres membres du Conseil Ministériel, que ce soit les élus ou les nommés, en profiteraient pour faire pencher la balance du côté de leurs convictions. »

Remus bougea sur son fauteuil, de l'autre côté de la belle table d'ébène, dans une des salles de réunion des bureaux du Groupe au Siège. La ride qui apparut sur son front ne fut pas le seul signe qui montra qu'il n'était pas très confortable avec cette ligne de discussion.

« La politique et les polémiques ne sont pas vraiment de notre ressort, ni du tien, Kara. La seule chose que nous ayons à faire, c'est de préserver le Groupe dans la neutralité, comme nous l'avons fait jusque là. »

« Mais cette position ne pourrait-elle pas nous causer bien plus de torts? » s'inquiéta Jack Fergus, Premier Assistant du bureau de direction depuis deux ans. « Jusque là la situation restait stable, malgré les aléas des contre coups de la Dépression. Si jamais ce conflit avec le Troisième Clan Gobelin (TCG) venait à prendre plus d'ampleur, la neutralité pourrait bien être vue comme de l'indécision. Et nous savons tous comment la société voit l'indécision. Il ne serait pas bon que miss Sallington soit désignée comme étant faible ou lâche, surtout que beaucoup des conseillers ministériels du même rang qu'elle ne sont pas très heureux de sa nomination d'il y a quatre ans. »

« C'est un point inquiétant, en effet. » acquiesça Maggie, passant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule, un geste nerveux que la femme quadragénaire avait développé bien des années auparavant. « La presse est depuis longtemps conquise par miss Sallington, principalement en raison de ses actions, légendaires ou réelles, en tant que Combattante de l'Hybride. Mais ses exploits durant la guerre pourraient être occultés par de nouveaux gros titres. »

« Je doute qu'ils en arrivent là. » informa Kara, d'une voix légèrement sarcastique. Elle ne se tourna pas vers ses trois plus importants collaborateurs. Son regard était perdu dans le paysage grandiose du vieux Londres qu'offraient les fenêtres de la salle. Debout devant elles depuis le début du meeting, elle ne savait pas vraiment que penser des derniers évènements. « Depuis la mort de Voldemort, ce pays passe son temps à idéaliser toutes les actions et les événements de la Seconde Guerre, et à propulser tous ses acteurs au rang de héros, peu importe la réalité de leurs propos. Il faudrait plus qu'une histoire de politique pour briser cela. »

« Mais les journaux sont en quête de scoop. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont plus aucune information grandiose à se mettre sous la dents, et faire tomber un de ces héros du piédestal commun leur assurerait quelques gros gallions. »

« Tu oublies le meurtre à Azkaban de la semaine dernière, Maggie. »

« Non, Remus, mais nous savons tous les deux que ça ne les occupera pas plus de quelques mois s'il n'y a pas du nouveau. » Après cela, la femme tourna de nouveau son attention vers sa patronne. « Les yeux de tous sont braqués sur votre génération, Dame Sallington. Sur vos amis, sur vos ennemis, et sur vous-même. La moindre petite action dans un sens ou dans l'autre de votre part pourrait cimenter ou fissurer l'opinion du monde sorcier quant à vous. »

Kara laissa deux secondes s'écouler. Puis elle se tourna vers eux, un mince sourire aux lèvres, le regard sombre. A la voir ainsi, les rayons dorés du soleil l'illuminant à travers la fenêtre derrière elle, son maintient sûr et son aura digne, un étranger ne verrait certainement pas sa jeunesse pourtant bien réelle mais souvent oubliée.

« Nous ne voudrions pas cela, n'est-ce pas? » fit-elle d'une voix posée. Alors elle alla s'asseoir en bout de la longue et élégante table. « Jack, assurez-moi une entrevue avec le Premier Ministre pour le plus tôt possible. Maggie, contrôlez les fuites vers la presse. Plus rien ne sort d'ici sans mon consentement. Remus, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on s'intéresse de plus près à la politique. »

Ne semblant pas du tout enthousiaste et encore moins favorable à cette idée, Remus informa néanmoins la jeune femme.

« La prochaine session du Conseil Ministériel aura lieu dans trois jours, en présence du Président Sorcier du Magenmagot. Et Karis Krane souhaite soumettre un nouveau projet. »

« Hum, encore une combine déguisée pour se faire de l'argent sur le dos des honnêtes gens. Seul son intelligence et ses manipulations lui ont permise de rester libre à la fin de la guerre. J'aurais préféré qu'elle subisse le même sort que son mari, son frère et sa belle-sœur, sans oublier sa chère nièce, Danielle Galler. On se demande comment elle a pu conserver sa charge au sein du Conseil. »

Remus continua comme si Kara n'avait pas parlé:

« Il y aura plusieurs motions de discutées, et bien sûr quelques nouvelles lois, dont l'une sur l'importation de potions, et une autre sur la régulation des Tetros Gonfleurs. En dehors de ça, il est clair que la séance sera tournée vers le TCG. Ta relation avec Kerl'orc pourrait être remarquée. »

« Ce n'est pas un secret. Il ne s'entendait pas avec mon père, alors par principe, il ne s'entend pas avec moi. »

Jack hocha la tête.

« C'est pourquoi il faut que vous montriez votre conviction. Le TCG est une organisation qui pourrait bien menacer la paix fragile entre les races dans les années à venir. Le fait que les gobelins détiennent les clés de tout le système monétaire et bancaire de la société inquiète tout le monde. Les idées aux intonations racistes de Kerl'orc ne sont pas vraiment ce qui est en cause ici. Ils joueront sur le fait que le gouvernement de notre monde est toujours presque uniquement dirigé par des sorciers. Le Premier Ministre, le Magenmagot et même le Conseil Ministériel ne sont composés que d'humains. Les elfes, les gobelins et les autres créatures n'ont pas encore grimpé les échelons pour en arriver là, nous sommes d'accord, mais c'est un fait délicat qui ne pourrait que tout déstabiliser. Sans oublier que malgré les dires et les grandes améliorations, beaucoup des anciennes lois et traditions demeurent, comme par exemple l'hérédité des charges qui fait que bien des lignées de Conseillers nommés sont présentes depuis des générations, et pour beaucoup sont riches et influents. »

« Kara est différente. » remarqua Remus. « Son grand-père avait abandonné cette charge, elle a été nommée légalement et à la majorité pour une durée de dix ans, ce n'est pas un titre héréditaire, et il n'est pas à titre viager. »

« C'est un fait, mais c'est loin d'être le cas de tous. Prenons Krane par exemple. Ou Hector McLane. Il y en a encore beaucoup, et les gobelins ne sont pas les seuls à voir cela d'un mauvais œil, et ils le savent. Nous devons devancer les ennuis. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Kara réfléchit aux choix qu'elle devait faire. Mais en lumière des derniers évènements, elle ne pouvait risquer d'être laissée derrière, alors que tant aimerait la voir chuter. Elle n'était pas vraiment dos au mur, mais elle avait conscience que bien des choses se jouaient sur des décisions comme celles-ci.

« Je m'investirai davantage dans les affaires du Ministère dans les prochains mois. Au moins pour surveiller l'évolution de tout cela. » trancha Kara. « Bon, maintenant que cela est fait, quel est le chiffre de la semaine? »

**HHH**

Se jetant une dernière fois un coup d'œil dans le miroir, satisfait que ses cheveux blonds ne rebiquent pas, Timrus Baldwin hocha la tête avec conviction et souffla doucement.

Ses amis le traiteraient certainement de lâche, il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais que pouvait-il y faire?

Il n'était pas timide. Le timide de la famille, c'était Rory, son aîné, mais certainement pas Tim.

Sauf peut-être face à une seule personne. Celle qu'il allait voir d'un instant à l'autre.

Lorsque quelques secondes plus tard il apparut au Chemin de Traverse, Tim fit de son mieux pour passer inaperçu. Entre ses élèves de Poudlard et les fanatiques le regardant étrangement en raison de son passé en tant que Combattant de l'Hybride, il avait vraiment du mal à rester anonyme. Et quand il pensait à la réalité de tout cela! Franchement, cette idée de Combattants, c'était une simple tentative de la part d'un groupe d'adolescents pour se sentir plus proches et plus liés, pour se rassurer, et ça n'avait duré que quelques jours! Et voilà qu'à présent, des années plus tard, leur petit groupe était vu comme des héros de guerre, alors qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir accompli les exploits d'autres vétérans plus âgés ou davantage dans l'ombre.

Mais les gens avaient eu besoin durant l'après-guerre de choses sur lesquelles si fixer, de sujets pour alimenter bavardages et ragots, de héros et de légendes pour garder espoir et rêver en des temps de crise économique et de deuils à répétition, alors que les reconstructions n'étaient pas achevées et laissaient voir partout les cicatrices paysagères des horreurs de la guerre.

Tim ne se plaignait pas. Sa situation semblait presque commune. Tout comme celle de Sally-Anne et Lavande, qui vivaient leurs vies tranquillement sans se soucier de toutes ces histoires. Dean, Graham et Morag adoraient l'attention. Dan, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi réservé qu'à présent, suite à toutes ces années passées à éviter les attentions que lui conférait son nom de famille, un peu à l'image de Malefoy, sauf qu'en ce qui le concernait sa mère était toujours en vie et gardait ses statuts. Draco et Jenna, dignes et discrets comme ils l'étaient, passionnaient tout le monde, sans que personne n'ose vraiment les approcher. Ellina était très connue, mais sa renommée lui était value autant par la guerre que par sa place dans la société sorcière en tant que Laërkel. Ses responsabilités ne s'arrêtaient pas seulement aux baguettes magiques de quasiment toute la communauté, on lui demandait aussi d'être présente lors de certaines manifestations, elle était appelée à faire partie des consultants ou témoins d'évènements officiels et importants, et bien entendu elle se devait de rester irréprochable. Quant à Kara, pas la peine de dire qu'elle était, en l'absence d'Harry et d'Hermione, la jeune personne la plus célèbre de la Grande-Bretagne. Non seulement en raison de son nom et de son statut, mais aussi quant à son passé à Poudlard, aux légendes qui avaient enflé au fil des ans, sans oublier sa position en tête d'une des seules sociétés anglaises à n'avoir (officiellement) presque rien perdu au sortir de la Dépression. Le mystère l'entourant s'était épaissi de plus en plus et à présent les gens la traitaient souvent avec révérence, dédain, jalousie ou admiration, et toujours avec prudence. Kara, elle, appliquait ce que ses parents lui avaient toujours appris. Elle restait éloignée de tout cela sans paraître pour autant hautaine et gardait sa discrétion.

Parfois, la situation étouffait Timrus. Quand ils étaient en public, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait dire qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, une action de trop, un mot de travers et tout pouvait changer. Les regards braqués sur eux le rendaient nerveux. Parce que s'ils étaient encensés aujourd'hui, qui pouvait certifier qu'ils ne seraient pas détruits demain? Nombre de leurs ennemis ou des envieux rêvaient de pouvoir mettre la main sur une quelconque information pouvant porter une faille à leurs réputations. Et Timrus savait que plus haut on se trouvait, plus dure était la chute, et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'on puisse se relever. A l'heure actuelle, un faux pas, un secret dévoilé, et tout serait perdu.

Et le jeune homme savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était près à voir cela se produire.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Baldwin? »

Il sortit de ses pensées brusquement et sauta sur ses pieds, un sourire éclairant son visage.

« Sally, comment vas-tu? »

La jeune femme, svelte et musclée, portait toujours ses robes d'Auror, son écusson de l'unité d'élite brillait au dessus de sa poitrine.

« Bien. » soupira t-elle. « Mais je suis désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ce soir. »

Tim hocha la tête. Ils dînaient tous les dimanches soirs ensemble depuis quelques temps, et il appréciait leur amitié, il l'appréciait même beaucoup. Depuis les études, Ellie et lui s'étaient éloignés, malgré tout. Oh, ils se voyaient souvent, mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Un mur semblait s'être érigé entre eux deux, et Tim savait qu'il en était en partie responsable, car Ellina et lui n'étaient plus des ados et qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui tous les deux des choses à se cacher.

« Ok. » fit-il, alors qu'il observait les yeux brillant de colère de la jeune femme devant lui s'illuminer davantage.

« Cet idiot de Bruner a encore tout gâché, et maintenant on doit partir en mission au sud. Un dimanche soir! Ce type est incapable de faire son boulot correctement, il devrait être viré! »

Tim sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je suis certain qu'il finira par l'être. » assura t-il.

Sally-Anne s'adoucit et lui fit un petit sourire espiègle, alors que tous deux sortaient du restaurent.

« Désolée pour le repas. »

« C'est rien, t'en fais pas. »

« On remettra ça, ok? »

« Ok. »

« Alors, bonsoir. A plus. »

« Oui… Oh, Sally-Anne! »

« Oui? »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, il eût brusquement la gorge noué et son courage s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Déçu et frustré, il lui fit un sourire et secoua la tête.

« Non, rien. Bonne soirée. Et fais attention à toi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Salut, Tim. »

Était-ce lui où avait-elle l'air déçue elle aussi? Dans un pop sonore, elle disparut, et il se retrouva seul sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste devant le restaurent.

Il soupira de dépit et entendait déjà les commentaires d'Ellie. Voilà bien des mois maintenant qu'il attendait le bon moment et cherchait le courage requis pour dire à Sally ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ou même pour l'embrasser, ou juste pour lui prendre la main. Bon sang, il avait déjà eu des relations, mais dès qu'il était face à cette femme qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien, il avait quinze ans de nouveau et toutes les peurs et les hésitations qui allaient avec.

Franchement, il avait fait face à des Mangemorts et à la mort avec elle, et voilà qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'inviter à sortir, _vraiment _sortir, comme un couple!

La vie était vraiment ridicule. Et il devait retourner à Poudlard.

**HHH**

« Tu vas à l'ouverture du Salon Magique anglais dans deux semaines? »

Ellina hocha la tête et termina d'avaler la bouchée de son dessert avant de répondre à la question de sa compagne.

« Je suis invitée, donc j'y vais, ouais. Ils veulent que le principal Laërkel du pays soit présent, comme chaque année. »

« Tu vas bientôt devoir assister à plus de trucs officiels que moi. » remarqua Kara avec amusement.

« Tu n'y vas pas? »

Kara déplaça son assiette pour que l'elfe de maison nouvellement apparu installât leurs tasses de café (pour Kara) et de thé (pour Ellie) sur la table.

« Non, je ne suis pas invitée à ce genre de choses. »

« On va toujours au restaurent la semaine prochaine? »

« Bien sûr. Comme prévu, comme promis. »

« Quand arrivent Ernie et Sue? »

« Dans quelques jours. »

« Et Hermione a dit qu'elle arrivait lundi. La chambre est prête? »

« T'en fais pas, Ellie. Elle le sera. »

« Bien. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes. Le regard de Kara se balada sur les tableaux silencieux de l'immense pièce. Il était près de vingt et une heures, et la pluie inondait cette partie de l'Ecosse. Derrière les vitres des portes-fenêtres, la nuit était presque tombée, l'herbe engorgée d'eau de pluie, et les éclairs illuminaient étrangement le ciel nuageux.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais face à ce spectacle Kara se trouva très mal à l'aise, comme si, quelque part, la météo était l'image de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait toujours.

« Kara? »

« Hum? »

Face à elle, Ellina fronçait les sourcils.

« Ca va? »

« Oui. Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. »

« C'est rien. J'ai eu des nouvelles de mon père. »

« Comment va t-il? »

« Bien. Il m'a promis qu'il ne forcerait pas trop. Il est toujours fragile depuis son dernier malaise cardiaque. Mais sa nouvelle classe lui plait beaucoup. »

« Tant mieux. »

« J'ai hâte qu'Hermione soit ici. »

« Oui. Ca fera du bien de la voir. Ca fait un moment. Quand arrive t-elle déjà? »

Ellie leva un regard furieux vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la lueur taquine dans les yeux chocolat.

« Très drôle. C'est dans deux jours, et tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier. »

« Pas de risque, j'ai déjà prévenu Remus que je ne travaillerai pas ce jour-là. »

« Génial. Oh, Lavande, Draco et Jenna sont invités à déjeuner aussi. Tim sera à Poudlard, et tous les autres n'ont pu venir. »

« Ok. Bon, faut que j'y aille. Je dois envoyer un courrier. On se fait un film après? »

« D'accord. Tu es chargée des boissons. »

« Chocolat chaud? »

« Thé, pour moi. Des petits gâteaux? »

« Ca marche. » Kara se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa compagne. « A tout de suite, chérie. »

**HHH**

« Hey. Je peux? »

Ellina leva les yeux pour les plonger dans un regard sombre et ténébreux, mais toujours pétillant. Elle sourit et fit signe au séduisant jeune homme de s'asseoir à sa table, dans un café du Chemin de Traverse.

« Bien sûr. » sourit-elle. « Comment vas-tu, Willius? »

Son ami s'installa et haussa les épaules, avant de passer une main pâle dans ses cheveux en broussailles.

« Très bien. Les affaires marchent plutôt fort. Et toi? A la boutique, tout se passe bien? »

« Ca se calme doucement. Mais je suis sans cesse débordée. »

« Une femme passionnée par son boulot telle que toi est toujours débordée, Li. »

Ellina eût un petit rire, acceptant la boutade autant que le compliment. Dans le café, les clients allaient et venaient alors que la nuit tombait. Il se faisait presque tard à présent, et malgré cela la jeune femme ne ressentait pas le désir de quitter les lieux, chaleureux et pleins de vie.

« J'aime mon boulot. » confirma t-elle. « Et les responsabilités. »

« Même si elles te pèsent parfois. »

Le regard compréhensif qu'il posait sur elle lui fit presque monter le rose aux joues. Elle hocha la tête.

« Parfois. » confirma t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Comme nous tous. »

Il lui sourit doucement, et tous deux restèrent un instant silencieux, l'atmosphère les confortant.

Ellina avait rencontré Willius Jones l'année passée, au cours d'une de ses ballades sur le Chemin de Traverse durant un de ses moments de libre. Will travaillait également sur place et ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. Peu de temps avait suffi pour qu'une amitié naisse entre eux, et sans jamais réellement partager quoi que ce soit de personnel, ils discutaient de tout et de rien avec sincérité. Compatissant, intelligent et doux, Willius partageait aussi des points communs avec Ellie et il lui plaisait de converser avec lui.

Tristement, c'était aussi dans ces moments là qu'Ellina se rendait compte d'à quel point elle se sentait seule par instants. Plus les mois défilaient et moins elle pouvait parler à Timrus, qui se montrait étrangement distant depuis quelques temps. Quant à Kara, qui était sa meilleure amie en plus d'être sa compagne, les choses étaient bien plus compliquées dans leur situation que l'une et l'autre ne voulait bien se l'admettre. Et si ce soir elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer, c'était aussi parce qu'Ellina n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle allait trouver au manoir, ou ne pas trouver. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle se surprit à se demander quelle situation la séduisait le plus, en cette soirée où elle n'avait que peu envie de parler ou de songer. Rentrer auprès de Kara, ou trouver la propriété vide?

« Eh, tu es partie, Li. »

Ellina redescendit sur Terre et secoua la tête. Elle chassa ses pensées, bien décidée à laisser de côté toutes ses ruminations. Sa commande de bois rares de Chine qui n'arrivait pas, la baguette magique qu'elle ne parvenait pas à terminer, les étranges rêves qu'elle faisait, Kara, Timrus, elle laissa tous ses soucis s'envoler et but une gorgée de thé.

Très rapidement, Willius et elle s'embarquèrent dans une discussion sur les nouvelles réglementations du Ministère, et la soirée s'écoula rapidement.

**HHH**

Kara accueillit son amie avec plaisir, un sourire ravie aux lèvres. Hermione avait bien changé, depuis la dernière fois que tous l'avaient vue, à Poudlard, toutes ses années plus tôt. Et même si Kara avait eu l'occasion de revoir la jeune femme trois ans auparavant, elle ne put qu'être de nouveau stupéfaite par le changement.

Comme pour chacun d'entre eux, l'âge adulte et les épreuves avaient laissé leurs marques dans le regard d'Hermione Granger. Et même si une pointe malicieuse et farouche brillait toujours dans ses yeux noisettes, il y avait bien là la sagesse et les ombres que lui avait durement conféré son pourtant court passé. La beauté l'avait rattrapée, effaçant les maladresses et défauts de l'adolescence, et une prestance étonnante se dégageait d'elle, une aura de pouvoir et de dignité étonnante que Kara n'avait remarqué seulement chez quelques personnes. Le doux sourire sur ses lèvres était serein et heureux, mais l'ancienne Serpentard pouvait habilement reconnaître la dureté dans ses pupilles, comme un témoignage des blessures de son âme.

Une fois qu'elle l'eût accueilli comme il se devait, elle mena le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger, non sans malice et anticipation. Et comme elle l'avait prévu, la réaction de Draco, Jen et Lavande fut particulièrement jouissive lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent, non seulement sur Hermione Granger, héroïne célèbre et adulée malgré son absence du pays depuis des années, mais aussi sur la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Ellina sauta de sa chaise avec un enthousiasme que Kara ne lui avait plus connu depuis longtemps, et en trois longues enjambées rejoignit Hermione avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la saluer avec joie.

Comme toujours vite remis de ses chocs, Draco ferma la bouche et posa son regard acier et malicieux sur Kara.

« Tu as peut-être du soucis à te faire. »

Jenna la dispensa de toute répartie lorsqu'elle mit un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son mari.

Une fois que les retrouvailles des deux amies furent terminées, Ellina se tourna vers leurs autres invités et, un sourire digne d'une publicité aux lèvres, les désigna.

« Vous vous souvenez d'Hermione? Hermione, tu te souviens de Lavande, et voici son fils, Seamus, et de Draco et sa femme, Jenna? »

« Bonjour. »

Lavande, son fils sur les genoux, sourit avec plaisir et hocha la tête.

« Salut, ravie de te revoir au pays! »

« Salut. » répondit Jenna, alors qu'Ellina désignait les places réservées à ses derniers invités.

« Granger. » salua Draco, alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui. Kara sa félicita de ce plan de table totalement fortuit, mais si prometteur.

« Malefoy. » répondit-elle sur le même ton neutre. « Je vous présente mon fils, Oliver Ronald Granger. »

Le petit garçon, âgé de cinq années et demie environ, hocha timidement la tête, son sourire révélant une fossette sur la joue gauche. Les cheveux roux clairs, les yeux noisette de sa mère, et les tâches de rousseurs reconnaissables, tout chez lui était un étrange mélange esthétique, et il ne fit nul doute chez les personnes présentes qu'il s'agissait là également de l'enfant de Ron Weasley, mort au combat et en héros six ans plus tôt.

Recouvrant du choc, Lavande sourit et s'extasia.

« Il est adorable! »

« Merci. » répondit l'enfant, visiblement ravi.

« Et je vous préviens, » intervint Kara. « il a déjà toute l'intelligence de sa mère. »

« Et son espièglerie. Sans oublier la maladresse de son paternel. » compléta Ellie.

« Alors c'est pour lui que tu as refusé la proposition de McGonagall, Hermione? Je suppose qu'en Grande-Bretagne, son existence reste un secret? » s'enquit Lavande, empêchant en même temps son bébé d'attraper sa fourchette.

« Pas vraiment un secret, plutôt une information non ébruitée. »

« C'est sûr. » affirma Kara. « Avoir un enfant à dix-huit ans, étant héroïne et Ron étant décédé, je comprends tout à fait ta décision. »

« Les choses n'ont pas été faciles. » affirma Hermione, et Kara savait bien assez lire les gens pour voir qu'elle avait appris depuis longtemps à contrôler ses émotions et les enfouir en elle. Ainsi, sa voix resta aussi neutre que son visage. « Heureusement que Harry était présent. »

« Comment va t-il? » demanda Jenna d'une voix douce, principalement pour réorienter le sujet vers un autre plus sûr.

« Très bien. » sourit Hermione. « Il aimerait revenir au pays, mais il n'est pas pressé d'être de nouveau sous les feux de la rampe. Aux Etats-Unis notre notoriété est certes grande, mais depuis le temps tout s'est calmé. Nous doutons que ça arrivera un jour en Grande-Bretagne. »

« Que fait-il, à présent? » demanda Lavande. « Je sais qu'il a cessé d'être Auror effectif. »

« En effet, ça fait quelques années maintenant. Il est Conseiller au Bureau des Aurors du Ministère, à Washington, et est également professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Salem depuis trois ans maintenant. Ginny, en revanche, n'a jamais cessé le service effectif, même si elle est toujours en congé maternité. »

Kara se leva, souhaitant aller en cuisine voir si tout se passait bien plus les elfes, mais Jenna la devança.

« Ne t'embête pas, j'y vais. » dit-elle doucement, puis elle quitta la table après s'être excusée. Draco l'observa partir, avant de se fixer de nouveau sur la conversation quand Lavande posa sa prochaine question:

« Combien ont-ils d'enfants, alors? »

« Arthur Sirius a six mois, et Lillian Hermione a deux ans déjà. Et ils sont gâtés pourris, je peux vous le dire. »

« Les enfants d'Harry Potter. J'imagine les gros titres, si un jour les journalistes les attrapent pendant l'une de leurs visites en Angleterre. »

« Oh, ils ont déjà essayé. Molly était dans tous ces états. Mais depuis ça n'est plus jamais arrivé. Harry et Ginny ont le projet de revenir s'installer ici dans quelques années. Ils souhaitent qu'Arthur et Lilly fassent leurs études à Poudlard. »

« Tu m'étonnes! Tu comptes rester combien de temps ici? »

« Je ne le sais pas encore. Je vais rendre visite à mes parents, en premier lieu. Et puis je compte bien…renouer avec le passé. »

Kara n'avait pas besoin de traduction. Renouer avec le passé, ce qu'ils cherchaient tous à faire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec plus ou moins de succès. Le repas mensuel des Combattants de l'Hybride en était une marque bien visible, mais ce n'était pas la seule, malgré les apparences.

Cela avait pris six années à Hermione pour se décider à faire le pas. Revisiter les anciens champs de batailles de son adolescence, rendre hommage au jeune homme qu'elle avait aimé, à ses alliés tombés, revisiter les chemins qui avaient scellé son destin, retourner à Poudlard, au Chemin de Traverse, revoir des visages connus, des ennemis, des amis, faire face. Tout un pèlerinage, pour réconcilier, guérir, accepter. Et vivre.

Au fond d'elle, Kara sentit quelque chose se glacer. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Ou alors elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Renouer avec le passé.

Ouais. Sûrement.

Kara ne le désirait aucunement, en un sens.

« Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez, Hermione. » offrait gentiment Ellina, son sourire n'illuminant pas tout à fait ses yeux émeraudes, pas comme ils l'auraient été quelques années auparavant.

Renouer avec le passé.

Kara n'avait jamais souhaité davantage oublier le passé, l'enterrer, le bannir. Aujourd'hui, elle ignorait si toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé valaient les bonheurs qui lui avaient maintenu la tête hors de l'eau. Tout ça, pour en arriver là. A la personne qu'elle était devenue. Une image pâle, floue mais bien réelle de ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'envisager, ce qu'elle s'était promise, toute petite fille, de ne jamais devenir.

Mais bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis. Avant Poudlard. Pendant Poudlard. Durant la guerre. Son passé l'avait forgée. N'était-ce pas ainsi que les choses étaient censées se produire? N'étaient-ce pas leurs histoires qui façonnaient les êtres humains?

Kara Sallington, elle, aurait parfois souhaité pouvoir oublier son histoire, ou en repousser certains aspects loin de son esprit.

Ce qu'elle ignorait à cet instant, c'était que cette histoire allait très rapidement la rattraper, s'insinuer dans son présent, fissurer son avenir incertain.

Parce qu'après tout, ni Kara, ni aucun de ses amis n'avait le pouvoir d'empêcher les évènements de se produire, surtout une fois qu'ils étaient en mouvement.

Et il arrivait aussi que les évènements soient provoqués par des forces extérieures… et qu'il soit impossible de les stopper.

**/…/**


	3. Chapitre Deux

**/.../**

_**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**_

**A maturité**

**Chapitre 2**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et malgré le temps passé, il semblait que peu de choses avait évolué. Bien entendu, tous avaient fêté l'arrivée d'Ernie dignement, c'est à dire avec boissons, nourriture, rires, histoires et blagues, et - il fallait bien qu'ils gardent leurs réputations, Graham, Sally et Dean n'avaient pas manqué de faire à leur ami visiteur quelques unes de leurs dernières blagues. L'absence de Susan avait peiné le groupe, mais Ernie avait précisé que sa formation à Paris ne durerait qu'un mois, et qu'elle comptait bien passer les voir après cela.

Malgré les éclaircies, le mois de novembre dont le terme s'approchait inexorablement amenait avec lui vent et températures bien aléatoires. Draco aurait dû en avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps, mais ce soir là s'emmitoufler dans sa cape lui arracha un soupir las. Ce qu'il haïssait le plus dans son travail (et il était loin d'être le seul), c'était bien toute la paperasserie que ça lui demandait, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait dû faire toute l'après-midi. Les quelques personnes qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs n'avaient pu que subir sa mauvaise humeur, et tant pis si une elfe de maison s'était mise soudainement à sangloter. Ses créatures ne supportaient même pas un petit regard un peu froid!

Rageant intérieurement contre la météo et contre à peu près tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans son champ de vision acier, il sortit du Ministère, vérifia rapidement les alentours et transplana. Le Chemin de Traverse, Merlin soit loué, était calme, et le jeune homme ne mit que quelques minutes pour faire ses quelques courses.

« Passer à Gringotts. » se rappela t-il d'un voix basse, alors qu'il était sur le point de partir.

Sans attendre, il traversa la rue et se dirigea vers l'éminente banque. Lorsque trois sorcières d'un âge moyen le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés et un gloussement qu'il pouvait presque entendre au coin des lèvres, Draco se contenta de plisser ses yeux froids dans leur direction et de passer tout droit. Les goules sans cervelle rirent après son passage, se concertant à l'aide de voix aiguës excitées.

« Foutu Hybride. » jura t-il doucement.

Et foutue célébrité, également. Un statut dont il se serait délecté enfant, et qu'il abhorrait maintenant. Impossible de se balader tranquillement, et il devait dire qu'avec ses couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux, et son nom de famille tristement connu, passer inaperçu relevait de l'exploit. Exploit qu'il parvenait assez souvent à accomplir, d'ailleurs, et bien heureusement pour sa santé mentale.

Les autographes, les groupies et les sourires? Pour Dean et Graham, lequel, même si ayant fait partie des Junior de la PG, n'avait pas participé activement à la Bataille de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Les deux garçons adoraient leur petite notoriété et en jouaient sans cesse, et Lavande elle aussi appréciait l'attention. Sally s'en servait de temps en temps dans son métier, histoire de faire peur aux criminels et autres mages noirs, mais en dehors elle l'évitait.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça n'intéressait en rien Draco, toutes ces histoires. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que d'interagir avec une bande d'adorateurs ignorants et trop stupides pour ne pas savoir faire la part des choses entre une légende et la froide réalité de la guerre.

N'étant pas totalement idiot, il était même plutôt perceptif, Draco n'eut qu'à faire trois pas dans le hall de la banque pour remarquer la tension. En apparence, tout allait bien. La soirée accueillait les derniers clients, les gobelins s'afféraient à leurs tâches avec des mines toujours aussi rabougries. Non, tout semblait banal. Sauf que…

Il y avait bien une tension ambiante. Après avoir grandi en temps de guerre fermée puis ouverte, après avoir combattu et participé à des jeux mentaux durant des mois, il savait le sentir, le déchiffrer. Sans qu'il en ait conscience, sa main passa sous sa cape, pour se poser près de sa baguette magique. Son regard balaya l'endroit tandis qu'il demandait au guichet ce dont il avait besoin. Il fallut quelques minutes aux gobelins pour aller chercher dans son coffre la somme demandée. Le ton même de la créature l'informa que Draco n'était pas totalement fou.

Avec des gestes délibérément longs, il passa le somme sous sa cape et se retira, puis avança lentement vers la sortie. Sa destination était presque atteinte lorsque du coin de l'œil une scène attira brusquement son attention. Kara, le chef des gobelins, son assistant et un Auror de haut rang sortaient d'un tunnel et discutaient à voix basses. La jeune femme était pâle, ses yeux illuminés d'une colère que Draco ne lui avait plus connu depuis Poudlard, et sur son front des lignes soucieuses étaient apparues.

Ne souhaitant pas être repéré, il sortit d'un geste, cette scène bien imprimée dans sa mémoire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était produit, mais le simple fait que ça ait mis Kara Sallington dans cet état lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Pourtant, il se reprit vite. Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser, et puis pour autant qu'il en sut, l'affaire pouvait être personnelle pour Kara et donc bénigne pour lui, tant que son amie se portait bien.

Une fois chez lui, il agrandit ses achats, les rangea et posa sa cape avec reconnaissance. La maison que Jen et lui avaient décoré ne manquait jamais de lui procurer une sentiment de bien être, quoiqu'il se fut passé durant la journée. Remarquant que sa femme devait être rentrée de son service à la clinique, il sourit et s'étira.

« Jenna? Jen? »

Lorsque aucun son ne lui répondit, il fronça les sourcils et réitéra son appel avec davantage de force:

« Jenna? »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé près de la chambre à coucher, qu'il les entendit. Des sanglots.

Sa femme était assise au bout du lit, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles et dors et déjà inondées, ses épaules animées de soubresauts sous ses pleurs étouffés.

« Jen… » dit-il doucement, presque prudemment.

Draco n'avait jamais été doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de réconforter, d'ailleurs toute une palette des émotions humaines le laissait penaud quand ce n'était pas lui qui les ressentait. Mais il s'agissait de sa femme.

Sans un mot il alla s'asseoir près d'elle et sa main alla trouver son dos dans une caresse presque maladroite, malgré leurs années de mariage.

« Jenna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison. »

« Si, bien sûr qu'il y en a! » fit-elle avec une soudaine force.

Malgré les larmes qui s'écoulaient toujours de ses yeux, l'étincelle de rage dans son regard brillait, illuminant son visage d'une nouvelle ardeur. Elle se redressa un peu plus et se tourna vers lui:

« Quelque chose ne va pas chez nous, Draco. Pourquoi… » Sa voix fut coupée d'un autre sanglot, qu'elle ravala avec colère. « Pourquoi nous? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça? »

Draco l'observa, son cœur serré. Les larmes de sa femme faisaient échos à la peine qui lui déchirait l'âme. Pourquoi, en effet? Jen avait toujours été une fille exceptionnelle. Et si lui avait été un gamin arrogant et cruel, il s'était efforcé de se racheter depuis. N'avait-il pas encore fait assez? Payait-il pour les fautes de ses aïeuls?

« Je ne sais pas, Jenna. Je ne sais pas. » soupira t-il, sa voix plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il devait rester fort pour elle. Pour eux.

« Regarde-moi. Je ne suis qu'une incapable. »

« Quoi? Bien sûr que non! »

Cette idée même le révoltait.

« Si! Chaque jour je vois des femmes mettant au monde leurs enfants, chaque jour des milliers d'entre elles conçoivent et moi, je ne suis pas même fichue de faire ce que mon corps a été créé pour accomplir! »

« Jen, ce n'est pas de ta faute. La stérilité n'a rien d'une faute! C'est ainsi et on n'y peut rien. »

« Les autres font des enfants à gogos, et je ne suis même pas capable d'en concevoir un seul! Toutes mes amies sont mères, ou presque, et je - »

« Je souhaiterais que nous n'ayons jamais fait ce test. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Que le problème vienne de moi ou de toi, au fond ça n'avance à rien. On ne peut pas me guérir par les traitements magiques et l'insémination est - »

« Hors de question. Tu as entendu le Guérisseur. La grossesse aurait toutes les chances de te tuer, c'est totalement hors limites. »

Les épaules de Jenna s'affaissèrent. Une année et demi d'essais, trois mois qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient concevoir, et deux semaines et demie que le test avait révélé qu'elle était stérile. Tout ces espoirs anéantis, ces rêves brisés. Ils avaient hésité pourtant, longuement, avant de décider de fonder une famille, de se convaincre mutuellement qu'ils seraient de bons parents, que c'était le bon moment pour faire venir un bébé au sein de leur foyer. La perspective de ce futur les avait enchantés, ils en avaient longtemps discuté, rêvé des heures à cet enfant qu'ils auraient, un mélange d'eux deux, une création de leur amour.

Mais certaines choses étaient au-delà de leur pouvoir.

Et Jen n'avait réellement plus d'énergie, après tant de temps de doutes et de craintes, pour enfin apprendre la terrible nouvelle.

« Il y a d'autres solutions. » dit doucement Draco. « Des potions… »

« Longues et dangereuses. La nature a toujours été un domaine à la limite des capacités des sorciers, et tu le sais. » Elle soupira, sécha ses larmes d'un geste vaincu. « Il faut qu'on se fasse une raison. Aucun enfant ne naîtra. »

Le silence s'éternisa. Tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, obligés de faire face une fois pour toutes à la réalité. Puis Draco parla doucement, comme effrayé de briser cette atmosphère.

« En as-tu parlé? »

« A qui? »

« Kara, bien sûr. »

Jenna secoua la tête.

« Pas les résultats du test. »

« Pourquoi? Tu lui as toujours tout dit pourtant. »

« Tu as bien remarqué comme elle est ces dernières années, non? En ce moment, c'est encore pire. Tout ne va pas comme elle le souhaiterait au Groupe. »

L'expression de dédain sur le visage de Draco était lourde de sens.

« Nous savons tous les deux que Kara ne sera jamais mieux, au contraire. »

« Je sais. » souffla t-elle, et son mari s'en voulut d'ajouter cette peine pour sa meilleure amie en plus du lourd fardeau qu'elle portait déjà sur ses épaules.

« Parler avec elle te ferait du bien, Jen. Kara t'écoutera. »

« Je sais. » Elle se leva et se redressa, et en quelques secondes toute sa dignité lui était revenue. « En route? »

Draco lui offrit un petit sourire, la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras avec force et tendresse.

« Souviens-toi que tu es ma famille. » lui fit-il.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la gratitude et l'amour de sa femme.

Une fois à la propriété Sallington, Jenna et Kara s'isolèrent à l'étage pour discuter. Comme il s'y était attendu, l'expression contrariée et fermée de la directrice du Groupe devint soucieuse et compatissante lorsqu'elle sentit chez son amie sa détresse.

Satisfait que Jenna partagerait enfin tous ses problèmes avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, sachant pertinemment que c'était ainsi qu'elle évacuait ses angoisses, Draco se dirigea vers la salle à manger. La nuit tombait et il fut surpris de voir une personne à l'extérieur, à l'arrière du manoir, avant de se souvenir des invités actuels des filles.

« Bonsoir, Granger. »

La jeune femme détacha ses yeux du ciel un instant pour les poser sur lui, et elle imita le rictus qui imprégnait le visage du sorcier.

« Bonsoir, Malefoy. »

« Comment est-ce que notre bonne vieille Ecosse te traite? »

« Mieux que lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans. » répliqua t-elle automatiquement, sa voix dénuée de l'amertume qu'il devina dans ses yeux noisettes, avant qu'elle ne les pose de nouveau sur le ciel.

Il suivit son regard et observa lui aussi Oliver voler sur son balai, à un niveau du sol très raisonnable pour son âge. A la vue du petit garçon emmitouflé dans sa cape, effectuant des figures simples à quatre mètres du sol, un sourire ravi aux lèvres et les joues rosies par la fraîcheur du soir, Draco ne put empêcher le pincement au cœur qu'il reçut en raison de ses émotions. Pour cacher et enterrer son trouble, il demanda:

« Comment l'empêche-tu de monter plus haut? »

« Un sort de sécurité, le même qu'ils utilisent pour les balais d'enfants. »

« C'est le Foudre de Zeus de Ron, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet. » répondit-elle, sa voix plus douce à la pensée de son amour de jeunesse, possiblement l'amour de sa vie.

« Kara et Ellina nous ont dit qu'il y avait une sécurité sur vos balais. Sauf si vous jetez un sort d'invitation. Mais la durée ne peut excéder dix minutes. »

« C'est le cas. Mais Oliver est le fils de Ron, ils ont le même sang, et une empreinte magique semblable. Ainsi le balai lui obéit. »

« C'est bien. »

« C'est vrai. Allez, Oliver, descend, il se fait tard! »

« Mais encore un peu, maman! »

« Non. »

Le petit garçon soupira mais descendit. Il passa son balai à sa mère et leva le regard vers Draco.

« Bonjour, monsieur. »

« Salut. »

« Maman, tonton Harry m'a promis qu'il m'apprendrait des figures quand je serai plus grand. »

« Pas avant que tu ais l'âge d'aller à l'école. »

« Mais je pourrai voler plus haut ou plus loin ou plus vite ou - »

« Non, le fait que je te laisse voler à cinq ans et demi est déjà en soi un miracle. Allez, chéri, file te laver les mains, nous allons manger. »

« Ok. Li elle est rentrée? »

« Je crois, oui. Mais ne la dérange pas si elle travaille. »

« Promis juré! »

Le garçonnet courut à l'intérieur et les deux adultes avancèrent d'un pas plus raisonnable. Une fois à l'intérieur Draco ferma les portes.

« Alors, que fais-tu à présent? »

« J'ai écris quelques livres, notamment sur les sortilèges et la métamorphose, pour les écoles. Et j'ai suivi la même formation qu'Harry à l'Académie des Aurors de Washington et j'ai travaillé au Département de la Justice magique là-bas. »

« Après la naissance du petit? »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

« On a attendu qu'il ait trois mois, oui. Une année de repos, après la guerre. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je suis désolé, pour Weasley. »

La jeune femme l'observa un moment d'un regard étrange, puis elle eut un doux rire.

« Désolée. C'est juste…j'imagine la tête de Ron s'il avait su cela. Malefoy, désolé, sur notre compte. Mais je te remercie. » souffla t-elle, une fois calmée. « Kara et Li m'avaient dit à quel point tu avais changé, mais c'était difficile de l'imaginer. »

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse ami-ami avec Potter, mais j'ai changé. »

« Ah oui? »

« Je suis mieux. » fit-il, avec son air le plus idiotement fier possible.

Elle sourit avec amusement.

« C'est vrai. »

« Je crois que ça pourrait être un nouveau départ pour nous deux, Granger. »

« En effet, Malefoy. »

Ils s'installèrent à la table, du côté vide, car l'autre bout était dressé pour quatre, et il y eut un court instant de silence.

« Oliver a l'air d'un enfant… » Il chercha un mot pour le définir, mais il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça, et peu sûr aussi de vouloir engager la discussion sur un sujet si douloureux pour lui.

Hermione sembla s'amuser de son hésitation, et elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, il l'est. Adorable, espiègle et intelligent. Oh, et il fait des bêtises parfois aussi mais…j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. »

L'observant du coin de l'œil, Draco chercha dans ses souvenirs la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hermione, avant qu'elle et ses amis ne quittent le pays. Ca avait été à Poudlard, avant que le Trio dorénavant célèbre (davantage encore que les Combattants) ne quitte l'école pour aller sauver le monde. Il se souvenait d'elle et de Weasley proches l'un de l'autre, en grande conversation avec Potter, tous trois isolés des autres. Avec un bien étrange sentiment de malaise, Draco se rendit compte d'à quel point ils avaient déjà été différents de tous leurs camarades à cette époque. Si l'ancien Serpentard et ses amis avaient tous totalement changé et grandi brusquement à l'occasion de la Nuit Libératrice, le Trio, lui, devait déjà avoir subi cette ascension forcée vers l'âge adulte et dans la sphère sombre de la guerre. Quant au face à face contre Voldemort et ses sbires, il n'osait se le représenter.

Honnêtement, Draco n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer, même à cette époque où il n'avait déjà plus grand chose du gamin pédant et moqueur, que Weasley et Granger avaient déjà construit une relation forte et sérieuse débouchant sur la création d'un enfant. Franchement, qui aurait pu penser qu'entre toutes les filles de Poudlard, Hermione Granger, miss je sais tout, Préfète en Chef, meilleure élève depuis des lustres et bla-bla-bla, puisse tomber enceinte avant même d'être diplômée?

Une grossesse à un âge aussi jeune aurait déjà eu son lot de rumeurs et de ragots en temps normal, mais si on y ajoute le contexte, la célébrité subite d'Hermione, la mort des parents et du petit-ami, l'après-guerre et tout le tralala, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela aurait produit. Il comprenait d'autant plus le besoin de Potter et Hermione ne s'exiler plus au calme sans même passer par la case cérémonies de mémoire, de récompense et de remise des diplômes, sans parler du reste. Sans même y réfléchir, il ressentit de la compassion pour Hermione, et pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Découvrir une grossesse pas prévue après la guerre, après la mort de son petit-ami, alors qu'elle était orpheline et presque seule au monde, et si jeune malgré tout, il ne pouvait qu'admirer sa force et son courage! Et dire qu'il avait traité cette fille de Sang-de-Bourbe!

« Vous vivez près des Potter? » demanda t-il, sortant de ses réflexions.

« Dans le même quartier, oui. Un quartier sorcier. Harry adore Oliver. Et tu peux imaginer à quel point Ginny s'est attaché à lui, sans parler de Molly. »

« J'imagine. Tu es allée à Poudlard cette semaine, non? »

« Oui. C'était étrange, de se retrouver là-bas, après tout ce temps. De voir le Monument aux Morts… »

« Je sais. » dit-il doucement.

« Ca a dû être une horrible bataille. »

« Ca a été une saleté de guerre. Je suppose que McGo a été fière de te montrer la plaque faite en votre honneur, dans le hall? »

« Ne m'en parle pas! »

Il eut un petit sourire en réponse à son expression outragée.

« T'a t-elle réitérée sa proposition de la seconder? Tu es en âge, maintenant, et tu as largement la formation. »

« Oui, elle l'a fait. »

« Et…? Allez, Granger, c'est pas comme si j'allais le crier à la presse. »

« Disons que j'y réfléchis sérieusement. J'aimerai m'installer de nouveau ici. Et je ne m'étais jamais aperçue à quel point Poudlard m'avait manquée. Ce château représente tellement… Mais j'aime ma condition d'Auror, et mon anonymat moyen, et puis je pense que j'aurai du mal à vivre aussi loin d'Harry. Il est ma famille, maintenant, en dehors de mon fils. »

« Mais les portoloins existent. Et puis rien ne t'empêche de travailler pour les Aurors également, tu parles, le Ministère acceptera que tu travailles à Poudlard et que tu débarques de temps en temps dans les Bureaux! Je te rappelle, Granger, que tu es l'Etoile Dorée. »

Elle le regarda avec un air à moitié horrifié.

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont toujours ce surnom débile! »

« Si, tu l'ignorais? »

« Je croyais que c'était juste un truc d'après-guerre! »

« Tu oublies comment est la presse sorcière ici. » remarqua t-il, prenant un certain plaisir face à sa frustration.

« Non mais ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire, ceux-là? »

« Apparemment, non. Et crois-moi, lorsqu'ils seront que tu es de retour, et que tu as un enfant, tu t'en rendras vite compte. »

« Génial! »

« Je ne vois qu'une chose pour t'en sortir. T'annoncer, attendre quelques jours, et vendre l'histoire d'amour secrète de Lady Sallington et la Laëkel Ellina Scott, et espérer qu'ils se passionnent pour la dernière info et t'oublient. »

« Génial! » répéta Hermione, d'un air défait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est génial? » demanda Kara en arrivant, accompagnée de Ellina, portant le petit Oliver, et de Jenna, qui avait l'air un peu mieux.

Kara croisa le regard de Malefoy et lui montra ainsi son inquiétude et son soutien. Il hocha simplement la tête.

Une fois que les salutations furent faites, deux couverts ajoutés pour les Malefoy, ils passèrent à table.

**HHH**

« Ellina? Ellina? »

Kara fronça les sourcils en ne recevant aucune réponse. Elle était pourtant certaine que l'autre femme se trouvait au manoir. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'étage, elle se dirigea vers le bout du couloir, mais ne trouva personne.

« Ellie? »

Finalement, ce fut à la bibliothèque qu'elle la trouva. La Laërkel était plongée dans la lecture d'un vieux grimoire, sorti d'une section dont les ouvrages et parchemins n'étaient certainement pas de ceux que Kara voulait voir entre les mains de sa compagne. Car si son grand-père s'était débarrassé de tous les écrits illégaux ou trop sombres, il y avait tout de même à la propriété une collection de livres noirs à vous faire froid dans le dos, une des raisons pour lesquelles la bibliothèque et les archives étaient protégées, d'ailleurs.

Kara l'observa quelques secondes. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle appréciait la situation, ou qu'elle était aveugle à tout ce qu'il se passait dans son foyer. Ellina s'était éloignée d'elle au fil du temps, s'était renfermée, et ces derniers mois elle semblait tendue et secrète, plus étrange que d'ordinaire. Sans vraiment le vouloir, sa Legilimancie lui ouvrit les portes des émotions et sentiments à la surface de l'esprit d'Ellie. Le lien mental qui semblait exister depuis leur adolescence n'avait jamais faibli, lui, et au contraire, avec l'augmentation de la puissance magique des deux femmes, il n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

De la tension. Quelque chose que Kara percevait très souvent chez Ellina à présent. De l'inquiétude aussi. De la frustration. De la peur. Quoiqu'elle lisait, ça ne faisait qu'augmenter ces émotions. Kara était loin de savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait, mais elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Que fais-tu? » demanda t-elle doucement, son ton trop neutre.

Ellina sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers elle avant de se lever et de fermer le bouquin.

« Juste une recherche. »

« Que chercherais-tu dans _Les rituels noirs et la puissance_? »

Ellina haussa un sourcil, une lueur de mécontentement dans les yeux.

« Quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. » fit-elle, son ton lui conseillant de ne pas insister. « J'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour utiliser les bouquins, maintenant? »

Kara l'observa ranger l'ancien livre à sa place avec l'horrible impression que tout allait de travers.

« Non. » répondit-elle, quelque peu surprise par cette accusation. Elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'impliqué qu'Ellie n'était pas chez elle ou que tout ce qui appartenait à Kara ne lui appartenait pas également. « Je voulais simplement savoir ce qui semblait te troubler à ce point. »

Ellina se tourna vers elle, une petite étincelle de regret dans les yeux, mais Kara était trop fatiguée pour devoir affronter ce soir ce qu'elles évitaient depuis bien des mois.

« J'ai encore du travail. » soupira t-elle, avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne chercha même pas à se détendre, et enterra ses émotions au fond d'elle et ses doutes dans les recoins de son esprit. La pièce n'avait en rien changé en six années. Jamais Kara n'avait modifié la déco, et elle pouvait presque sentir son père entre ces quatre murs, pouvait même parfois le voir dans ce fauteuil qu'elle occupait présentement. Tout était net et propre, classé, rangé, empilé sans un défaut, avec une précision qui lui avait valu souvent les taquineries d'Ellina. Mais ça faisait bien longtemps que l'une et l'autre avait cessé de se poser des questions sur leurs travails respectifs, mis à part les plus essentielles, et ça faisait longtemps que des choses aussi triviales que le rangement ne faisait plus l'objet d'une attention particulière.

Durant une heure, Kara s'appliqua à se concentrer à la tâche. Officiellement, le Groupe Sallington était ressorti de la Dépression avec les honneurs. Mais les gens ne s'attachaient qu'aux apparences, et la réalité était toute autre. Des intérêts qu'ils avaient eu en Europe, seule l'entreprise d'édition de Paris demeurait. Ses parts chez la Fly Corp étaient moindres, elle n'était également plus actionnaire du Jardin d'Enfants d'Aberdeen et de plusieurs autres associations ou sociétés. Plusieurs biens immobiliers avaient été vendus aussi, et même si elle restait riche, il était certain que sa fortune avait été bien entamée.

Lorsque c'était arrivé, il avait été difficile pour Kara de l'accepter. Elle l'avait ressenti comme un échec, et elle haïssait les échecs. Même si ses conseillers lui avaient tout expliqué en détails, la jeune femme de vingt ans à peine qu'elle avait alors été avait bien eu du mal à suivre les bouleversements économiques et leurs conséquences. Si elle savait gérer une société, elle avait ignoré comment réagir en fonction d'une crise et comprendre les flux, les spéculations et toute la technique que ça impliquait. En apparence, elle avait su donner le change, mais à l'intérieur, elle avait été totalement désoeuvrée. Oh, dans le long terme, ses décisions avaient été les bonnes et elle s'en félicitait, mais une grande part de chance et d'intuition y avait contribué.

Perdre des sociétés, des parts de marché, des actions, ce n'était pas ce qui avait dérangé Kara. Elle devait même avouer que le côté humanitaire des choses ne l'avait que peu touchée. En revanche, et il était difficile de l'ignorer en étant assise à ce bureau qui portait toujours l'essence de son paternel bien plus que la sienne, devoir ainsi arracher des pièces de l'entreprise de sa famille l'avait complètement bouleversée. Des générations de Sallington y avait contribué. Son grand-père l'avait agrandi, en avait fait un Groupe sûr et honnête, propre. Son père lui-même avait été un génie des affaires. Et la voilà, elle, qui après s'être totalement investie dans une guerre sanglante voyait sous sa présidence une partie de l'héritage Sallington s'envoler.

Jamais Kara ne parviendrait à l'avouer à voix haute, mais elle en ressentait encore la rage, la honte, la terreur et le désespoir. Veiller aux affaires Sallington était son devoir, elle en était l'héritière, elle restait le chef de clan, responsable devant ses ancêtres, ses parents, son cousin et sa famille. Déshonorer tout cela était sacrilège et faute impardonnable, et sa fierté en avait pris un grand coup.

Comment s'empêcher de se demander ce que ses parents se seraient dit?

Ellina avait tenté de l'atteindre, à cette période. Mais Kara avait préféré lui montrer une façade forte et en contrôle plutôt que la jeune fille cassée qui se cachait à l'intérieur d'elle-même et se réveillait souvent la nuit suite à des cauchemars peuplés des cadavres sanglants de ses parents, de ses amis, de ses victimes, et du regard dur et froid de ses ancêtres. A cette époque, Ellina avait également ses problèmes. Elle luttait pour terminer son apprentissage et faire tourner Ollivander malgré la Dépression, pour se faire un nom et prendre une totale confiance en elle.

Ironiquement, elle avait réussi à sortir de ces épreuves comme une jeune femme forte, assurée et maîtresse de ses affaires, tandis que Kara avait dû lutter pour ne pas se noyer, et honnêtement, elle n'était jamais sortie de l'eau glacée. Tout le contraire aurait pu être prévu par n'importe qui les connaissant trop peu, et Kara n'avait que trop conscience de ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle termina de lire les rapports et de prévoir la prochaine séance du Conseil Ministériel, elle se redressa et soupira. Fatiguée ne commençait même pas à définir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter, et lui rappela qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire que de se lamenter. Elle se tourna vers la haute fenêtre et observa un moment les éclairs déchirer la voûte noire de la nuit. L'incident qui s'était produit à Gringotts se rappela presque douloureusement à elle. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans le coffre de sa société, adjoint à ses coffres personnels, et y avait volé une petite somme. Comment avait-on réussi à avoir une autorisation signée de sa main? Bien entendu, les contre façons pouvaient se faire, mais les gobelins savaient d'ordinaire les repérer. Vu la somme assez dérisoire volée, Kara ne se serait pas autant inquiétée si seulement c'était la seule chose en cause. En dehors de sa fierté blessée et de sa rage face à cette violation, un autre fait la troublait bien davantage. Les gobelins avaient trouvé sur la porte du coffre Sallington un bout de parchemin qui portait un symbole bien particulier.

Une flèche pointée vers le bas, une étoile juste au-dessus de la pointe, un hexagone l'entourant.

Prétendre qu'elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait avait été simple face aux gobelins. Ils avaient pour principe de ne pas se mêler des histoires de leurs clients, surtout des clients qui leur rapportaient autant depuis des décennies. Mais à présent, dans l'obscurité relative de son bureau, alors qu'un orage éclatait au dehors, Kara n'aurait pu se mentir à elle-même, enterrer tout cela au fond d'elle.

Elle avait brûlé le papier et maudit le fait que l'intrus n'était pas tombé sur le dragon de la banque.

Ce que tout cela indiquait, en revanche, était bien plus inquiétant et troublant. Quelqu'un, quelque part, savait. Et quelqu'un, quelque part, la menaçait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à faire face à cela ainsi, seule, un jour. Il était hors de question qu'on découvre ce pan de son passé, la simple éventualité que ça se produise lui donnait envie de vomir. Ça détruirait tout, absolument tout.

Elle haïssait le fait d'avoir dû si brusquement se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait mis tant de soin à enterrer au fond de son esprit toutes ces années auparavant. Quel que soit cet inconnu qui se croyait permis d'envahir ses biens et de jouer avec son esprit, il le payerait cher.

« Kara? »

L'appel d'Ellina la surprit. Elle se leva et se tourna vers la porte du bureau.

« Oui? »

« On va dîner. »

« Ok. »

Elle rejoignit l'autre femme et elles descendirent ensemble dans la salle à manger. En longeant ses longs et historiques couloirs couverts de souvenirs de générations passées, Kara réprima l'envie de frissonner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle trouvait la propriété bien trop grande. Depuis combien de temps certaines pièces et chambres n'avaient-elles pas été visitées? Le poids des regards de tous les Sallington silencieux l'étouffait, comme s'ils dénigraient tous ses choix et la menaçaient par delà la mort de ne jamais faiblir et de ne jamais laisser le secret du symbole être révélé.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa à sa place à la table, Kara eut l'impression d'être une toute petite enfant coincée dans un gigantesque endroit qui lui faisait peur et l'inquiétait. C'était plus un spectre du passé plutôt qu'un sentiment actuel, et elle tenta de se reprendre et de pousser toutes ces idées aux oubliettes, en vain.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda doucement Ellina face à elle.

Son regard émeraude semblait inquiet, Kara secoua la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui? Rien à signaler? »

Une courte seconde, très courte mais bien présente, Kara sentit son cœur se serrer et l'envie de tout lui révéler. Puis elle se souvint de tout ce qui était en jeu, se dit que cette information et tout le reste détruiraient Ellie, et elle essaya de son convaincre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des secrets autour de cette table, et que tout ne pouvait être dit.

« Non. » mentit-elle. « Rien à signaler. »

Aucun changement n'apparut dans le regard vert, et Ellina hocha la tête et se concentra sur sa salade. Elle ne demanda rien de plus, et n'insista pas.

« Je suis désolée. Pour ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. » dit la blonde doucement au bout d'un moment.

« Ok. »

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que des excuses devaient être faites, dans les deux sens.

« Hermione et Oliver restent deux jours de plus avec les Weasley. »

« Il doit être gâté pourri par sa grand-mère. Et par ses oncles, d'ailleurs. »

« Il paraît. Tu ne sais pas la dernière des jumeaux, d'ailleurs? »

La conversation coula de nouveau aisément entre elles, car malgré tout, elles pouvaient toujours parler de tout et de rien avec facilité. Chacune enterrait ses secrets, ses pensées, et toutes les deux étaient devenues très douées au petit jeu dangereux des non-dits. Éviter ce qui était pourtant clairement présent dans l'atmosphère, cette distance qui les séparait, les doutes et les craintes grandissant depuis des années, non pas parce que l'amitié et l'amour n'étaient plus présents, mais parce que les changements n'avaient pas été acceptés et les souffrances, ignorées.

Ce soir-là, elles firent l'amour, avec passion et fougue. Pourtant toutes deux savaient que les automatismes envahissaient leurs nuits, et que la tendresse et les jeux, pourtant si caractéristiques de leurs premières années de vie commune, brillaient par leur absence.

Mais comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses, elles l'ignoraient.

**HHH**

Une semaine plus tard, Dan allait sortir du Ministère quand une conversation provenant d'un groupe de sorciers attira son attention. Il fit mine de lire une annonce volante et tendit l'oreille.

« Ouais, je vous jure! » disait l'un, un gros barbu au chapeau pointu d'un certain âge. « C'est la vieille Gerby qui travaille au Siège qui me l'a dit! Elle bosse au septième là-bas depuis des années. »

Celui d'en face, un petit maigre vêtu d'une robe d'Auror, grimaça:

« Le vote de Lady Sallington aurait rejeté la motion du TCG? Et alors? Rien d'exceptionnel, ces gobelins sont timbrés. »

« C'est qu'elle est pas connue pour son implication dans la politique, d'habitude. Comme ses parents, d'ailleurs. » informa une femme blonde. « Paraîtrait même qu'elle ait hésité à accepter sa nomination au Conseil Ministériel. »

« Elle protège ses intérêts, comme tout le monde. » grinça l'Auror. « Ces maudits gobelins veulent une part dans tout ce qui s'apparente plus ou moins aux richesses, et on peut pas dire que Sallington en manque. »

« En tout cas, sa prise de position fait du bruit. Sans son vote, la motion ne serait pas passée, et aurait dû être rediscutée plus tard. Si elle s'investit davantage dans toutes ces histoires, la balance du pouvoir au Conseil pour bien pencher. »

« Manquerait plus qu'elle s'accorde avec ceux de la même jambe que la vieille Krane. »

« Elle? Bien sûr que non. Elle a prouvé maintes fois qu'elle n'est pas de ceux-là. »

« A l'époque ses intérêts n'étaient pas menacés. »

Celui au chapeau du début reprit d'une voix excitée. Dan ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

« On m'a aussi rapporté qu'il se passerait de drôles de choses autour de Sallington. Paraîtrait qu'un incident a eu lieu à Gringotts autour de son coffre. Et qu'elle cacherait des choses dans son manoir. Paraîtrait qu'elle n'est pas célibataire. »

Les yeux de la sorcière brillèrent d'intérêt.

« Quoi? Elle se serait mariée en secret? »

« Avec un bon parti, peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas en faire profiter le pays. Peut-être même qu'elle prévoit de partir avec sa nouvelle famille. Ce serait désastreux pour l'économie. »

Dan grinça des dents et s'en alla. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en apprendre plus, il ne faisait aucun doute que les hypothèses iraient très loin, et comme toujours, les rumeurs allaient se déformer et enfler, faisant des dégâts sur leur passage.

Il ne restait au jeune homme qu'une chose à faire.

**HHH**

« Et alors? » lui disait Kara, une heure plus tard.

Elle rangea un dossier dans son bureau et agita sa baguette. Les quelques feuilles restant allèrent se glisser d'elles-mêmes sur une étagère.

Dan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la nonchalance de son amie, elle qui pourtant avait longtemps été de feu et de glace.

« Et alors? » reprit-il, d'un air surpris. « Ces rumeurs étaient étranges, mais elle avait un fond indéniable de vérité. Kara, tu sais sans doute plus que moi que de tels racontars pourraient te nuire. »

« Je fais partie du Conseil Ministériel, que j'y participe coule de source, c'est n'importe quoi. »

« Mais les gens se demanderont tes motivations et imagineront toutes sortes de choses. La suspicion peut avoir de graves conséquences depuis la fin de la guerre. »

« Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes. »

« Et pour le reste? »

« Qu'ils me croient mariés ou que je cache un lourd secret? Ca ça m'ennuie davantage. »

« Ce genre de rumeurs pourrait entailler ton autorité et ton image. »

« Je sais. »

Il observa la jeune femme réfléchir en silence. Dan appréciait depuis longtemps Kara, elle l'avait aidé lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et qu'il avait fait le choix de se séparer de l'idéologie propre aux Krane. En dehors de Graham, elle restait sa plus proche amie à présent, et son soutien lui était indispensable. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce que la vie d'adulte avait déjà fait d'elle, en si peu de temps. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux sombres, tout en elle lui suggérait la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

Finalement, il se décida à parler d'un ton posé:

« Ellina et toi avez-vous déjà songé à rendre publique votre relation? »

Sa question fit apparaître une nouvelle ombre dans le regard chocolat. Le visage de Kara se ferma et pendant une seconde elle baissa les yeux.

« Oui. »

Prudent, Dan demanda tout de même:

« Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait? »

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord. »

« Ellina refuse. » comprit-il soudainement.

Kara hocha la tête.

« Elle rechigne à être le centre d'intérêt. C'est un des aspects de son travail et de son rôle auquel elle a eu le plus de mal à s'adapter. Je crois qu'elle ne souhaite pas être davantage au centre des commérages, ou cible des critiques. »

« Mais… elle n'est pas seule. » Il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible lorsqu'il vit l'étincelle dans les yeux de son amie, et continua rapidement: « Ca pourrait prochainement devenir crucial. Mieux vaut que vous l'annonciez plutôt qu'on finisse par le découvrir après des mois de folles et idiotes suppositions qui seront rapidement dans les pages de MagicPeople. »

Kara prit une grande inspiration et soupira.

« On a encore le temps. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » contredit-il. « Je veux dire que je pense qu'il y a des fuites dans ton entourage. Si ce n'est pas parmi tes proches, alors chez tes employés. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne depuis quelques semaines. Tu devrais commencer à faire pareil. »

Ses mots eurent un impact, et par son expression Dan devina que ce n'était pas une surprise pour Kara. Il était clair qu'elle y avait déjà songé.

« Peu de personnes sont au courant pour Ellie et moi. Mais ça pourrait être deviné. Quant à mes affaires, la fuite est fort probable. Et en ce qui concerne Gringotts… ça c'est encore plus inquiétant. »

Il ne demanda pas de précision sur cette affaire. Propres à leurs idéologies de Serpentard, aucun d'entre eux ne cherchait jamais à en savoir plus sur les affaires personnelles de l'autre lorsque ce n'était pas souhaité.

« Tu as raison. » dit-elle finalement, levant un regard sombre et déterminé vers lui. « Je dois maintenant me méfier de tout le monde. »

Et au fond de lui, Dan Krane frissonna. Le danger et les menaces, Merlin savait qu'ils connaissaient. Mais à Poudlard, durant la guerre, tous avaient au fond du cœur les mêmes idéaux à défendre, les mêmes rêves de paix et de justice, et aussi, sans doute, la même naïveté.

A présent que rien n'était plus pareil, il avait la forte impression que les choses seraient bien plus compliquées.

**HHH**

Ernie et Hermione, assis dans le salon de la propriété Sallington, observaient tranquillement Ellina jouer avec Oliver un peu plus loin. La jeune femme, un sourire brillant aux lèvres, semblait retomber en enfance avec chaque seconde qui passait. A genoux à même le sol, jeux moldus et jouets sorciers l'entourant littéralement, elle s'amusait avec le petit garçon depuis près d'une heure et ne semblait pas être prête à s'arrêter.

« Elle ferait une mère merveilleuse. » remarqua Ernie avec un petit sourire.

Hermione termina son thé et leva le regard vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas vu Kara avec lui. L'autre soir ils ont construit une tour de cubes extraordinaire. Je soupçonne Kara d'avoir utiliser la magie pour la faire tenir, malgré ses réfutations. Oliver était aux anges. »

« Tu crois qu'elles y ont déjà pensé? »

« A avoir des enfants? »

« Ben oui. C'est pas comme si les couples gays n'avaient aucun recours surtout deux femmes dans le monde magique. »

« Je pense que la question est loin d'être leur premier soucis. » répondit Hermione évasivement.

Ernie fronça les sourcils, devinant qu'en vivant avec les deux autres femmes, Hermione devait en savoir bien plus long que lui, qui vivait au sud de la France tout le reste du temps.

Désirant changer de sujet, Ernie se tourna vers elle.

« Ta sortie au Chemin de Traverse a quasiment provoqué une émeute, alors? »

« Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais ce n'était pas très agréable. Oliver a même eu une belle frayeur. Tous ces gens qui nous regardaient et murmuraient sur notre passage, sans oublier ceux qui nous abordaient… J'étais très heureuse que Sally-Anne et Dean nous accompagnent dans leurs robes d'Aurors. »

« Pas la peine de se demander ce que vont titrer les journaux demain. Le retour de l'Etoile Dorée. Sans oublier de son fils. »

« Ne m'en parle pas. Harry veut que je lui envoie toutes les copies. Il s'en amuse un peu trop à mon goût. »

« Attends que ce soit son tour, tu auras ta revanche. »

« D'après Sally-Anne, des attaques ont eu lieu ces dernières semaines. Des vols et des agressions. Rien de bien grave, mais assez pour inquiéter. Le Ministre compte prendre une mesure. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Juste pour des attaques? »

« La meilleure équipe d'Aurors a été briefée. Sally se plaignait d'ailleurs. Ils sont débordés en ce moment. Quelques mages noirs leur donnent du fil à retordre. Un groupe qui vient de l'Europe de l'est à première vue. »

Oliver rit aux éclats lorsque l'avion qu'Ellina faisait voler s'écrasa juste à côté de lui dans un éclair doré. Hermione sourit.

Mais Ernie ne manqua pas la petite étincelle qu'il reconnaissait dans ses yeux.

Elle réfléchissait, cherchant certainement à lier des faits ou à résoudre un problème.

Il espéra que c'était seulement en réaction à sa notoriété.

**HHH**

« Si jamais le Conseil Ministériel est réuni en urgence, ce sera certainement pour voter cette motion. » informa Jack Fergus.

Kara hocha la tête, ça lui paraissait limpide.

« Ils décideront certainement d'augmenter les patrouilles d'Aurors. Je trouve ça un peu poussé, pour quelques attaques. »

« Tout de même. » dit Maggie. « La population s'inquiète, la rassurer éviterait les débordements. Le Ministre souhaite certainement se détacher du manque d'action des précédents ministères. »

« Mais augmenter les patrouilles provoquera une vague d'inquiétude justement. »

« Et possiblement de panique. » compléta Kara, à la suite de Jack. « Je ne trouve pas cette idée très judicieuse. »

Posant sa plume, Remus hocha la tête.

« Je vois des arguments dans les deux sens. Au final, si le vote a lieu, ce sera à toi de choisir, Kara. »

« Ok. On a fini? Bien, on se voit dans deux jours. »

Maggie et Jack hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Avant de quitter la salle, le second interpella sa patronne.

« Dame Sallington? Nous nous voyons toujours pour cette histoire sur les requêtes du TCG? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, et n'oubliez pas votre réponse pour le dossier Trevius. »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Et dites à McPherson que je veux le voir, et que c'est urgent. »

« Très bien. »

Une fois qu'il eût quitté le bureau, Kara soupira et s'adossa à son fauteuil. Une main vint masser une de ses tempes, sous le regard soucieux de Remus.

« Encore plus de politique? »

« Ils ont raison. Je n'ai plus le choix. Il fallait bien que je m'y implique un jour ou l'autre. »

« Mais autant… »

« Ce sont des affaires, rien de plus. »

Dernièrement, ce n'était jamais rien de plus. Tout semblait relié et compliqué, et Remus se trouvait soulagé de rentrer auprès de Nymphadora et de leur fille, et d'enfin laisser le travail derrière lui chaque soir. Mais il s'inquiétait pour sa jeune amie. Six ans plus tôt elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui, et durant des années il l'avait secondée au mieux. Pourtant en l'observant ainsi, le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait c'était l'impuissance. Si les affaires du Groupe commençait sérieusement à l'oppresser, il ne pouvait imaginer ce que c'était pour la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas un secret pour lui que ce métier n'avait jamais fait partie de ses rêves d'enfant.

« Kara, tu devrais penser à prendre des vacances. »

Ses mots arrachèrent un rire cynique à la jeune femme.

« Sûrement. C'est vraiment le moment. »

« Ce n'est jamais le moment. »

« Non. » acquiesça t-elle doucement. « Jamais. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Elle ne leva pas le regard vers lui et son hésitation en dit plus long que ses paroles.

« Si je la perds, je perds tout. » avoua t-elle d'une voix creuse. Remus n'eut pas besoin de précision sur ses paroles. « Je n'aurais plus aucune raison de continuer. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que jamais ça n'arrive. Tu m'entends, Remus? N'importe quoi. »

Le feu qu'elle avait soudain dans le regard lui fit presque froid dans le dos. Bien entendu, il s'était douté que tout n'était pas rose dans sa vie personnelle. Trop de choses avaient changé en quelques années, Ellina et Kara avaient changé. Il n'était pas aveugle et passer presque toutes ses journées en contact avec la jeune femme l'informait aisément. Pourtant ses paroles l'inquiétèrent.

« N'importe quoi, comme lui mentir? » demanda t-il doucement, prenant garde à garder son ton libre de jugement.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Kara avant qu'elle ne se contrôle.

« Comment ça? »

« Les rumeurs sur Gringotts. Beaucoup pensent peut-être qu'elles ne sont que balivernes, mais je les sais véridiques. Et Ellina n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'était rien. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. »

« Tu crois que ça arrangera les choses? »

Le demi-sourire qu'elle afficha soudainement n'atteignit en rien ses yeux. Au contraire, ils s'assombrirent, et sa voix porta une très faible marque de peur.

« Je crois que ça ne les empirera pas. »

**HHH**

_Pamrella Sallington observa son mari avec agitation, son regard marron sombre et voilé. Elle faisait des allées et retours nerveux dans la bibliothèque. Des tas de grimoires parsemaient la table, ouverts, fermés, négligemment jetés par-dessus les autres. _

_« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Conrad. »_

_Le grand homme aux yeux bleus observait sa femme d'un regard sombre et tourmenté. _

_« Je le sais. »_

_Tous les deux semblaient épuisés, pâles, bouleversés. Les mains de Pamrella tremblaient. _

_« Nous ne pouvons subir cette perte. » dit-elle d'une voix déterminée, et brusquement, sans signe avant-coureur, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes lesquelles inondèrent rapidement ses joues. « Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. »_

_Conrad se leva et prit sa femme dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle avec force. Son regard sombre brillait trop également, il avait l'air brisé._

_« D'accord. » fit-il, et sa voix trembla. Mais la conviction se lisait en lui soudainement. « D'accord. Nous allons le faire. Nous allons rouvrir les catacombes. »_

_Soudainement, des pleurs de jeune enfant brisèrent l'atmosphère…_

Ellina ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La sueur la recouvrait. Par habitude elle se redressa doucement, sans bruit, et soupira. A ses côtés Kara dormait profondément. Lorsqu'Ellie s'était couchée la veille, sa petite-amie n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, Ellina passa dans le couloir silencieux. Plus loin, deux chambres communicantes abritaient les Granger. Plongé dans l'ombre, le grand couloir lui paraissait menaçant, immense, et Ellie s'empressa de rejoindre la bibliothèque et d'en allumer les bougies d'un coup de baguette.

Observant autour d'elle, Ellina ne put que constater la similarité quasi exacte entre la pièce et celle qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Elle pouvait presque voir les parents de Kara, les livres éparpillés. Comme pour chacun des cauchemars qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois.

En réalité, jamais Ellina n'avait rencontré Pamrella et Conrad Sallington. Les tableaux étaient les seules images qu'elle avait vu d'eux. Le peu de choses qu'elle savait sur eux, c'était d'un point de vue public, de part leurs exploits et activités. Kara n'avait que rarement évoqué ses parents en dehors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. C'était un sujet quelque peu sensible, pour ne pas dire tabou. Mais difficile de l'éviter lorsque les murs et les peintures le leur rappelaient à chaque pas dans le manoir.

S'expliquer ces rêves était au delà des possibilités d'Ellina. Au départ, elle les avait mis sur le dos du stress. Ensuite, sur celui de la solitude qu'elle ressentait, puis de la propriété. Puis les songes étaient devenus des quasi cauchemars, les Sallington semblant de plus en plus perturbés, et elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. En parler à Kara avait été hors de question. Surchargée, stressée, rarement présente pour des moments de détente, Kara n'avait pas besoin de ça, et Ellie n'avait certes pas voulu lui révéler qu'elle rêvait de ses parents bouleversés, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une imagination trop débordante.

Puis elle avait commencé à voir plus de détail, et à avoir des doutes. Alors, elle avait débuté à se poser des questions, à vouloir s'assurer de l'irréalité de ses visions oniriques. Et elle avait découvert qu'il y avait bel et bien des zones d'ombre dans l'histoire passée de la famille Sallington. Dans ses rêves, ils semblaient jeunes, peut-être n'avait-il même pas encore eu Kara. La propriété ne lui avait jamais semblé si grande, froide, emplie d'un passé torturé et parfois horrible. Conrad et Pamrella n'avaient pas été les seuls à périr d'une terrible façon entre ces murs.

« Que s'est-il passé? » se demanda t-elle doucement.

Elle le sentit avant qu'elle ne le vit. Après quelques années et plusieurs apparitions, surtout ces derniers mois, elle commençait à le percevoir avant qu'il n'apparaisse.

Le petit fantôme leva ses grands yeux sombres sur lui, un regard abominablement triste.

« Salut, toi. »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Ellina avait estimé qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, cinq, au maximum. Il ne souriait jamais, n'avait jamais dit un mot, mais il restait près d'elle parfois. Jamais il n'était apparu lorsque Kara était avec elle, et si la Serpentard avait connaissance de ce fantôme, elle n'en avait rien dit.

Elle soupira.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas, tu sais? »

Le petit baissa tristement la tête. Puis comme à regret, il désigna une étagère d'un pan de la bibliothèque, à droite de l'entrée, plus précisément celle du bas. Ellina s'en approcha et se baissa, fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi? » demanda t-elle.

L'enfant lui montra un livre noir. Ellina s'exécuta et le tira. Elle fut profondément déçue et quelque peu troublée de découvrir que ce n'était qu'un vieux livre de recette.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu… »

Mais il avait disparu, comme il le faisait souvent. Soupirant, elle tendit le bras pour remettre le bouquin en place, mais elle se figea. Au fond de l'étagère, cachée entre les bouquins, se trouvait une petite pochette. Elle semblait très usée, jaunie par le temps.

Ellina posa le livre qu'elle tenait toujours au sol et attrapa sa découverte, avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis. La pochette était en papier kraft, un mot ornait un côté.

« Trésor. » lut-elle à voix basse.

L'écriture ronde et irrégulière, tout comme la cachette simple, indiquaient que ce qu'elle tenait avait appartenu à un enfant. Elle l'ouvrit prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, avant d'en faire glisser le contenu sur le sol.

Un petit bracelet d'argent, deux dessins pleins de couleurs et d'espoir où deux figures se tenaient à chaque fois par la main et souriaient, un petit bonhomme en bois, et un bout de parchemin plié en deux. D'une main tremblante, Ellina le déplia. L'écriture était la même que sur l'enveloppe.

« Il est tard et tout le monde dort. » lut-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être amusée par les fautes d'orthographe. « Je suis très fatigué maintenant. De plus en plus. Je peux plus jouer. Je peux plus courir. Je fais que dormir et j'ai mal à la tête. Dans l'histoire, ça disait que les étoiles veillaient sur les enfants et les protégeaient. Moi, je suis malade, et je vais jamais mieux. Alors je voudrais demander aux jolies étoiles de guérir ma maladie, pour que tout aille mieux. Je sais pas si elles entendront. Alors je cache tout ça quelque part, pour que ce soit en sécurité pour toujours, et qu'on soit toujours ensemble quelque part, jamais séparés. Je sais que je vais mourir. Bientôt. Je les ai entendus en parler. Et j'ai très peur, mais je veux rester fort. J'espère que ça fait pas mal, de mourir. Et j'espère que c'est vrai qu'on va vers les étoiles. Il faut que j'y aille. Je vous dis bonne nuit, et j'attends une réponse. Merci d'avance, mesdames les étoiles. »

Le mot candide arracha des larmes à Ellina. Cet enfant était bel et bien décédé, et au lieu de rejoindre les étoiles à défaut de guérir, il hantait les murs d'un manoir, avec si peu de compagnie et aucune joie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? » murmura Ellina une nouvelle fois. « Pourquoi n'a t-on rien fait pour t'aider? Que faisais-tu avec les Sallington? »

La seule autre piste qu'elle avait, c'était un étrange symbole qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé dans les livres de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plonge dans ceux de Magie Noire. Alors, elle avait découvert un signe s'y apparentant, utilisé dans les rituels de sacrifice humain.

La conclusion qu'elle en tirait lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais après des semaines à repousser cette idée, elle ne put que l'accepter avec ces nouvelles preuves. Après tout, ça s'accordait.

Le petit garçon avait-il été sacrifié? L'avait-on laissé mourir intentionnellement? Avait-il été retenu ici jusqu'à sa mort et hantait-il maintenant les lieux pour l'éternité?

**HHH**

Sally-Anne avait presque terminé son service lorsque son chef l'avait interpellée. Une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait dans une petite rue de Londres, dans le salon d'un appartement chaleureux, et regardait ses collègues quitter les lieux.

Près d'elle Timrus semblait étonnamment soucieux. Ce n'était certainement rien à côté de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'on lui avait donné l'adresse de l'agression. La simple idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave au jeune homme lui avait glacé le sang, et elle avait senti la poigne de la rage et de la peur lui contracter l'estomac, un fait rare chez elle.

Pourtant, Tim n'avait presque rien. En ce dimanche soir, il avait décidé de faire un saut à son appartement londonien pour y récupérer deux livres dont il aurait besoin pour ses cours de la semaine à Poudlard. En arrivant chez lui cependant il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'on avait brisé les sorts classiques de protection autour de son foyer, et que l'intrus, un homme emmitouflé dans une cape sombre, était toujours présent. Sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, Timrus avait été assommé. Aussitôt réveillé il avait appelé les Aurors, et selon la volonté du Ministère, l'unité d'élite de laquelle faisait partie Sally avait été appelée sur les lieux de la dernière agression en date.

« Tu es certain que ça ira? » demanda t-elle doucement à son ami.

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« J'ai rien, si ce n'est un mal de tête. Ma fierté a pris un plus grand coup. Je vais bien, Sally. »

« Ok. Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard, j'ai un cours tôt demain matin. »

« On se voit le week-end prochain? »

Comme toujours, elle vit l'étincelle dans le regard du jeune homme et elle ne put empêcher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, » répondit elle doucement, avant de s'en aller, presque à regret.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, l'expression de Timrus s'assombrit. Il soupira et d'une main tremblante, sortit de sa poche ce qu'il avait caché aux Aurors. Son visage pâlit alors que ses yeux suivaient une nouvelle fois le chemin incurvé du mot que l'intrus avait laissé, sans rien voler.

_Je sais ce que tu as fait._

Sept mots que Timrus Baldwin avait redouté durant des années. Sept mots qui pourraient détruire sa vie, qui pourraient tout détruire.

Il retourna le mot, et observa la photo d'un petite fille blonde souriante.

_Je sais ce que tu as fait._

D'un coup de baguette, il incendia la photo, le témoignage, la menace.

Mais dans son cœur, les sept mots trouvaient sans cesse échos et tournaient, encore et encore, pour venir torturer son âme mise à mal.

Il y avait des secrets qu'on ne voulait surtout pas voir remonter à la surface.

Mais plusieurs d'entre eux allaient soudain s'inviter et briller par leur révélation, et ce dans un avenir proche.

Bien trop proche…

**/…/**


	4. Chapitre Trois

_Et voilà! En une semaine, un autre chapitre, et un long, croyez-moi! _

_Prise comme je l'ai été (et pas seulement par l'écriture de ceci, bien sûr), je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir répondu à tous les messages, si c'est le cas, j'en suis navrée, je me rattraperai sur votre prochain mot, promis! J'espère n'avoir zappé personne dans les réponses, si seulement j'avais noté quelque part à qui j'avais répondu et à qui je devais encore répondre… Bref, désolée._

_Alors, voici le chapitre trois, qui fait nettement avancer tout ça, et qui comporte bien des choses. _

_Normalement, d'ici la fin du chapitre quelques mystères devraient être résolus, tous les indices sont là (presque tous, y'a quand même des choses qui manquent), et il est simple de mettre les bouts ensemble. Ben oui, j'écris pas des romans policiers aux intrigues très compliquées! Lol. Je me doute bien que la plus grande majorité des lecteurs auront tout compris ou presque avant que je ne termine! _

_Bien sûr, la situation et la psychologie des personnages sont petit à petit plus creusées, et vous devriez y voir plus clair en ce qui les concerne, toujours pour certains (pas tous à la fois!). Vous remarquerez sans doute que tous ne sont pas présents ici, mais ils seront de retour dès le prochain chapitre. Les essentiels sont là, bien entendu!_

_Enfin, ce chapitre aurait pu en faire deux, mais je ne voulais pas le couper. Tristement, ça fait un peu moins de suspense pour vous, mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde s'en plaindra._

_Bonne lecture, et bon week-end._

_Oh, et bonjour, au fait!_

_Y._

**/…/**

_**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**_

**A maturité**

**Chapitre 3**

Difficile de ne pas sentir le trouble. De ne pas le percevoir jusque dans ses os, de ne pas l'imaginer comme une brume noire malsaine, se propageant lentement, si lentement, mais avec un efficacité douloureuse, sadique, parfaite.

Et elle s'intensifiait, la brume, s'enroulait autour des habitants du manoir, les étouffait, avalait leurs cris de détresse dans son néant, les aveuglait face à leurs émotions. Elle gagnait chaque personne passant par ici, les contaminait, ses tentacules aussi efficaces que son cœur de noirceur, et toutes ces personnes repartaient avec elle sans s'apercevoir de rien, sans rien sentir. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Difficile de ne pas témoigner des méfaits de cette brume sombre. De l'amour enterré, remplacé par la fatigue, puis par les doutes, avec un soupçon maléfique d'indifférence et de rancœur, saupoudré de terreur et de secrets.

Parfois cette atmosphère étouffait Hermione, comme à cet instant. L'envie de tirer sa baguette était puissante, presque douloureusement instinctive, mais elle savait que cette brume n'existait que dans son esprit et qu'il était impossible de la combattre ainsi. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se protéger, par des barrières mentales autant qu'affectives, de se distancer des habitants de la demeure, de leurs amis et de leurs proches, pour ne surtout pas être contaminée. Sa main vint trouver l'épaule de son garçon et l'attira à elle, comme si l'enfant pusse être lui aussi touché par ce démon invisible. Il leva ses grands yeux vers sa mère, troublé, et elle lui sourit.

Pourtant, en son cœur, Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait pas matière à sourire. Ca ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle était là, mais ce peu de temps lui avait suffi pour se rendre compte de l'état des relations de tous les Combattants. Et en quelques semaines, les choses avaient empiré à une vitesse irréelle, trop irréelle pour ne pas être calculée. En son fort intérieur, elle sentait qu'il y avait plus là-dessous que chacun savait, et cette partie d'elle qu'elle avait crue morte avec Voldemort six années plus tôt frissonnait, l'avertissait d'une menace, d'un danger.

Mais était-ce seulement sa place? Être ici, témoin de cela? Avait-elle le droit de tenter d'intervenir au milieu d'un groupe d'amis dont elle ne faisait pas entièrement partie? Était-ce de son bon droit d'essayer de leur ouvrir les yeux?

Pouvait-elle se permettre de risquer tout cela, alors qu'elle s'était promise de ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre en danger son fils?

« Maman? »

« Oui, chéri? »

« Je peux aller jouer? »

« Où ça? »

Oliver se stoppa au milieu du couloir du premier étage, là où tous les principaux quartiers se trouvaient. Il se retourna et pointa du doigt l'endroit d'où ils venaient, plus précisément une porte située trois pièces après les quartiers que Kara et Ellina leur avaient prêté. C'était une porte de bois sombre, comme toutes celles de la propriété, et plus précisément la porte d'une des pièces verrouillées.

Hermione posa le regard sur son fils, fronçant les sourcils. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le petit garçon, pourtant peu aventureux, disparaissait dans le manoir des heures durant pour jouer seul, les elfes veillant sur lui, s'assurant régulièrement que tout se passait bien.

« As-tu le droit d'y jouer? » demanda t-elle.

Un vigoureux hochement de tête fut une partie de la réponse de son petit bonhomme.

« On m'a donné la permission. » assura t-il du mieux qu'il put, sa prononciation mise à mal par le dernier mot.

« Très bien. Sois prudent. Et ne va pas au deuxième. »

« Oui, maman! »

Et il courut de toute la force de ses petites jambes.

« Bulon? » appela Hermione, espérant que c'était bien l'elfe de service ce soir-là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe apparut face à elle, habillé bien étrangement.

« Oui, miss Granger? »

« Bonsoir. Oliver joue dans la pièce là-bas, auriez-vous le temps de le surveiller, s'il vous plait? »

« Bien sûr! Bulon aime beaucoup le petit monsieur! Soyez sans crainte! »

Après un sourire et un remerciement bien sincère, Hermione continua son chemin et passa au rez-de-chaussée. Les tableaux silencieux la mettaient à chaque fois mal à l'aise, mais elle s'efforça de les ignorer.

« Ellina? »

La jeune femme faisait des allées et venues dans le salon, le corps tendu et l'air mécontent.

« Hum? »

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Son amie jeta un coup d'œil au sablier ornant un meuble au-dessus d'un grand téléviseur. Le mélange moldu-sorcier avait profondément amusé Hermione la première fois qu'elle était venue, et l'avait ravie. Tout l'endroit était un mélange des héritages de Kara et d'Ellina, mais pourtant il était évident qu'une grande partie de la propriété n'était fruit d'aucune d'entre elles, mais d'un passé presque oppressant.

« Non, ça ne va pas. » Le ton frustré et empli de colère et de déception était clair. « Une heure et demie de retard, et une autre promesse de détruite. »

« Kara n'est pas revenue. » comprit Hermione. D'après ce dont elle avait été témoin, les journées de l'héritière étaient longues, et il lui arrivait de devoir partir ou revenir plus tard encore que prévu. Et par là-même, de déroger à sa parole souvent. Trop souvent. « Vous deviez sortir. »

« On devait. Comme on devait faire un tas de choses ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique à la fin? Ca la tuerait de me laisser un message? Pourquoi est-ce que tout a viré au cauchemar? » Le regard vert de la jeune femme tomba sur Hermione et son expression se ferma soudainement avec la réalisation de ses propos. Elle soupira. « Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. »

Inquiète, Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, Li. »

« Si. Si, justement. » Les yeux hantés par des démons porteurs de doute et de tristesse, Ellina finit par se diriger vers la porte après lui avoir adressé un faible sourire. « Tu m'excuses? Demain c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère. C'est l'une des deux seuls fois où on s'écrit dans l'année. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il y avait des jours où, en dépit des menaces qu'avait représenté Voldemort, en dépit des difficultés et de tout le reste, Hermione aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir la chance de se retrouver de nouveau à Poudlard, entourée d'Harry et de Ron, à percer des mystères, sauver le monde, s'occuper de devoirs et de règlements, et rire occasionnellement avec des camarades plus ou moins connus. Non seulement Ronald aurait été présent, mais en plus chacun des adultes qu'elle côtoyait aujourd'hui avaient été à l'époque bien plus libres, joyeux et innocents qu'à présent. En premier lieu elle-même.

Et quelque part, Hermione savait que si elle aurait tant aimé les voir libérés de toutes ces ombres et désillusions, c'était pour avoir une chance de toucher ou ne serait-ce qu'effleurer cette innocence depuis trop longtemps perdue.

« Comme si c'était possible. » murmura t-elle, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait toute seule.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour monter à l'étage et rejoindre la bibliothèque. Les livres qu'elle avait laissé bien ordonnés sur la table y étaient toujours, et elle se plongea dans le travail de nouveau.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle terminait de prendre des notes sur un point très intéressant de la transfiguration humaine, le temps écoulé lui sauta à la gorge et elle s'étira. Son fils ne l'avait pas appelée, et Bulon ne lui avait rien dit, elle assuma donc qu'il était toujours entrain de jouer. Elle se sentait parfois coupable de la vie solitaire d'Oliver, lui qui n'avait que peu d'amis de son âge. Lillian et Arthur étaient encore trop jeunes pour qu'ils soient ses camarades, et peu d'enfants vivaient dans leur quartier aux Etats-Unis. Il était par conséquent fort possible que le fait qu'il soit si posé et solitaire vienne de son environnement, quoique Harry en dise. Mais le jeune homme avait sans doute raison. Il n'était pas bon pour Hermione de ne cesser douter de ses capacités de mère. Elle était la première à louer la bonne santé et le bon caractère de son garçon, après tout. C'était bien un signe de sa bonne éducation, non?

« Oliver? » appela t-elle, une fois dans le couloir.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, alors elle rejoignit la porte de la pièce que son fils lui avait plus tôt indiqué.

« Comment? Comme ça? » demandait tout doucement la voix de son enfant, à l'intérieur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte, qui grinça horriblement, signe qu'elle n'avait dû que rarement être ouverte depuis bien des années.

A l'intérieur, Oliver était agenouillé au sol, sur une moquette bleue, et montait un jeu de construction en bois. Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle, avant de lui sourire.

« Maman, regarde! »

Hermione, troublée, observa un instant le château à demi-terminé et hocha la tête. Son regard se balada ensuite sur la pièce, sur la tapisserie bleutée et blanche, le vieux mobilier presque poussiéreux, les hautes fenêtres cachées par de lourds rideaux. Les meubles de bois clair comportaient aucun objet en vue, et un lit à une place était installé le long du mur. La table de nuit, elle, était à l'opposé, côte à côte avec sa jumelle. Hermione en conclut que le lit avait dû être poussé ainsi, certainement du fait que la chambre semblait avoir été quelque peu abandonnée. Des tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et représentaient des scènes féeriques pleines de couleurs, alors que derrière Oliver, un coffre ouvert laissait apercevoir une multitude de jouets.

Une chambre d'enfant.

« Tu as vu, maman? »

Troublée par ce lieu mais ne sachant pourquoi, Hermione se recentra sur son fils et lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

« C'est bien, Oliver. Mais j'aimerais que tu ranges à présent. Il est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

« Ok. » dit-il, avant de s'apprêter à ranger.

Hermione l'aida, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle.

« Tu étais tout seul? Je t'ai entendu parler tout à l'heure. »

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et hocha la tête, ce qui, et Hermione en avait conscience, pouvait signifier à peu près n'importe quoi. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le questionner davantage, il claqua le couvercle du coffre et courut jusqu'au couloir.

« Tu te dépêches, maman? »

Hermione jeta un dernier regard soucieux à la pièce avant de lui répondre.

« J'arrive. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs quartiers, des éclats de voix provenaient de l'étage d'en dessous. Ce n'était pas des cris de colère, et certainement pas violents. Mais les faits étaient indéniables, Kara et Ellina se disputaient, et comme les précédentes fois qu'elle les avait surprises, aucune des deux n'élevait la voix, et ça ne dura que quelques minutes, pour ne pas dire secondes.

Refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, Hermione se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré entendre des crises de colère, des larmes, des cris de frustration et des accusations, plutôt que ces discussions sèches et pleines de sous-entendus, mais civiles et contrôlées.

Après tout, et elle en savait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait sortir de bon de ce genre de situation.

**HHH**

Le bar était occupé par pas mal de monde, en ce début de soirée. Des sorciers de tout genre, des elfes libres, tous étaient tranquillement assis, seuls ou en groupe, et discutaient ou buvaient silencieusement leurs verres.

Sally-Anne, elle, était fatiguée et ne rêvait que de deux choses: d'un bon café elfique et d'oublier cette foutue journée. Mais en aucun cas fut-elle déçue d'apercevoir au bar du petit établissement de Londres Timrus, assis sur un tabouret, la mine étrangement fermée, les yeux rivés sur un verre de whisky pur feu non touché devant lui. Ses doigts vinrent caresser délicatement le cristal du verre, et il ne quitta pas des yeux le liquide contenu, comme s'il était incroyablement fasciné par les reflets ambrés de la mixture.

« Un peu de compagnie? » fit Sally en s'asseyant à côté de lui sans attendre de réponse.

A sa grande surprise, son ami sursauta et leva un regard étrange vers elle, avant qu'il ne se redresse, abandonne le verre et lui sourit.

« Sally-Anne, ravi de te voir! »

« Moi aussi. »

« Houlà. Foutue journée? »

« Ne m'en parle même pas. Et toi? Si pressé que ça de quitter Poudlard? On est seulement vendredi soir. D'habitude tu passes plutôt le samedi? »

« Oh, des choses qui ne veulent pas sortir de ma tête. Toujours débordée? »

Elle grogna.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Faut croire que le Ministère tient vraiment à impressionner les gens. »

Le barman se dirigea vers elle et elle commanda son précieux café, tandis que Tim, lui, demanda un jus de citrouille. Le gros sorcier lança un regard circonspect vers le verre inentamé du jeune homme avant d'hausser les épaules et de partir plus loin pour préparer les breuvages.

« Les journaux s'acharnent sur Hermione, t'as vu? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Pour le moment elle est encensée, mis à part cette article à double-tranchant sur le petit. »

« Il paraît qu'elle est allée voir le journaliste, tu sais si c'est vrai? »

Jouant avec une serviette qui traînait par là, Sally-Anne hocha la tête et attendit que le verre de Tim et sa tasse ne volent jusqu'à eux, lancés par un coup de baguette du gérant.

« Ouais, » fit-elle, après un gorgée. « Dean m'a dit que l'idiot tremblait tout lorsqu'elle en a eu fini avec lui. A mon avis, le message est passé. Aucun de ces crétins ne dira plus un mot de travers sur le fils de l'Etoile Dorée. »

« Jusqu'à ce que l'idée ne se fasse trop alléchante, assoiffés d'or comme ils sont. »

« Merlin, Hannah nous tuerait si elle nous entendait parler ainsi. »

« Elle est en dehors de toutes nos remarques, bien entendu. » sourit Tim.

Sally prit quelques secondes pour apprécier la façon dont ses yeux brillaient avec cette expression sur son visage, et son regard s'attarda deux secondes de trop sur les lèvres douces du jeune homme. Elle détourna rapidement la tête, se maudit silencieusement et sourit.

« Tout à fait. »

Elle savait que Timrus avait surpris sa réaction, mais elle savait aussi que, malheureusement, il n'en ferait rien. Ca faisait des années que ce jeu de chat et de souris durait entre eux, et sincèrement elle commençait à en être fatiguée. S'il s'était s'agit de tout autre que Tim Baldwin, elle aurait fait les premiers pas dès le départ, mais il y avait trop en jeu ici. Elle n'était pas prête à le perdre.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, deux heures plus tard, après qu'ils furent sortis du bar, Tim lui prit soudain la main, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec une douceur mêlée de passion délicieuse. Sans une seconde de battement, Sally répondit à son baiser, collant son corps davantage contre le sien, jouant adroitement avec sa langue, des frissons de plaisir et de désir l'envahissant totalement. Pourtant, Timrus mit fin à l'embrassade quelques minutes plus tard. Il se décala, s'éclaircit la gorge et, avec un sourire aux lèvres et une grande inquiétude au fond des yeux, il transplana.

Frustration ne commençait même pas à décrire l'état dans lequel se trouva Sally-Anne Perks à ce moment-là.

**HHH**

L'enfant courut à toute allure jusqu'à sa table, et se faisant, il se cogna contre la chaise de la tablée voisine, ce qui n'amoindrit en rien son jeune enthousiasme lorsqu'il pria sa grand-mère de lui acheter une glace en forme de balai. Aspirant au calme plus qu'à la santé de l'adorable blondinet, la dame sourit et lui donna son accord et quelques mornilles, et le bambin repartit de plus belle pour refaire la connaissance de l'abominable pied de chaise et quasiment celle du sol, avant de se rattraper et de s'élancer vers le comptoir pour enfin faire la queue derrière une file d'environ cinq sorciers.

Mais tout cela ne pénétra aucunement la concentration de la jeune femme blonde assise à la table voisine de celle du garçonnet et de sa grand-mère. Son regard vert, fixé sur le papier devant elle, ne divergeait aucunement depuis dix bonnes minutes. Dans son esprit les idées virevoltaient, flirtaient avec les doutes et les soupçons, mais rien n'avait de sens. Elle n'avait pas assez de données pour comprendre, pas assez de connaissance sur cet étrange signe, cette flèche pointée vers le bas, avec cette petite étoile et cet hexagone. Trop de variables entraient en jeu pour que les suppositions se fixent et passent d'hypothèses à vérités.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. »

Ellina leva les yeux vers Willius, lequel, essoufflé, se passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui les décoiffa davantage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La jeune femme retint son sourire, amusée.

« Ca va, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

Le temps n'était pas très clément. Il faisait gris, il faisait froid, les feuilles brunies commençaient à se détacher des arbres, et ainsi en ce tout début d'après-midi le café était à demi-rempli, et le Chemin de Traverse plutôt vide. Ellina avait à peine mangé, malgré le fait qu'elle adorait le plat du jour. Son dessert n'avait pas été touché. Seul son thé était en grande voie d'être terminé. Le symbole et sa signification retenaient cent pour cent de son attention depuis qu'elle avait refait un cauchemar sur les Sallington la nuit précédente.

« Ellina, que fais-tu avec ça? »

La voix soucieuse et quelque peu choquée de son ami l'intrigua. Lorsqu'elle leva le regard elle ne put que remarquer qu'il observait le symbole avec inquiétude.

« Quoi? » Elle lui montra la feuille. « Juste une recherche. »

« Une recherche? Là-dessus? » Il secoua la tête. « C'est une mauvaise idée. Et tu devrais vraiment ranger ça tout de suite. »

Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil autour d'eux, comme apeuré à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu voir de quoi il était question, Ellina se redressa sur sa chaise et se pencha vers lui pour parler d'une voix plus basse.

« C'est très important pour moi, Will. Que sais-tu sur ce signe? »

Pâle, il avala difficilement sa salive et haussa les épaules.

« Quelle importance. Range-le. »

« Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce que tu sais. »

Son challenge alluma une étincelle d'affection et d'amusement dans son regard, du moins Ellie le perçut ainsi. Elle sourit, et il finit par hocher la tête.

« Je ne sais pas exactement tout sur ce truc, juste sa symbolique immédiate. Il est maléfique, et pas qu'un peu. Illégal depuis longtemps, tu peux imaginer. Quiconque l'utilise ou essaye de l'utiliser y gagne un allé simple pour Azkaban et la peine capitale. Le rituel utilisant ce symbole est très peu connu. »

« Comment le connais-tu? »

« Mon père a fait des études de Défense contre la Magie Noire avancée. Je n'en avais pas le droit, mais il m'est arrivé de farfouiller dans ses dossiers quand j'étais ado. »

« Ce rituel autour du symbole, c'est quoi? »

« Communément, on l'appelle le Sortilège de Transfert d'Essence. Il n'y a rien de plus vile. Personne n'est certain de rien concernant cette pratique. Elle date de trois siècles, et n'a été que peu utilisée, et toujours dans l'illégalité la plus totale, même à l'époque. Il s'agit en réalité de vider un sorcier de sa magie brute pour la transférer à un autre et ainsi accroître son énergie physique, magique et spirituelle. La victime en meurt toujours, car sans énergie un être ne peut vivre, et il s'agit obligatoirement d'un enfant, dont la magie se trouve toujours la plus pure. »

Tout le corps d'Ellina se crispa, pour ne pas dire son âme. Une partie de son esprit repoussait tous les mots de Will et tout ce qu'elle savait déjà, jusqu'aux images du petit fantôme de la propriété Sallington. Brusquement, la simple idée de devoir y retourner le soir venu lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Un sacrifice? » Sa question rhétorique ne fut bien sûr suivie d'aucune réponse, et elle ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler. Willius la regardait d'un air grave, presque solennel. « Un rituel noir du premier degré? »

« Oui. Inventé par un mage noir du nom de Cervus Kerkorff. »

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« Peut-être pas ainsi. Mais si je te disais qu'il était le fils unique de Borius et Irina Kerkorff, et qu'avant son mariage, Irina portait le nom de Sallington? »

Cette fois-ci, Ellie eut du mal à garder son calme, et son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Entre ses mains moites le papier se froissa sous la soudaine crispation de ses doigts.

« Sallington? Les mêmes que… »

Sa voix s'interrompit, mais Willius ne s'en rendit pas compte et hocha gravement la tête.

« Même branche que ceux d'Ecosse et d'Irlande, oui. J'en sais pas grand chose, mais il me semble qu'Irina a été mariée à Borius, l'héritier d'une famille importante de l'Europe de l'est, dès qu'elle fut en âge. Leur fils, Cervus, était très puissant et a créé ce rituel de transfert pour l'un de ses amis. Lequel tua l'un de ses deux enfants et, une fois qu'il fut attrapé, finit par dénoncer Cervus. Tous les deux furent brûlés sur un bûcher. Mais le rituel perdura à travers les décennies. Officiellement, cela fait bien un presque un siècle que plus personne n'en a entendu parler, du moins au Royaume-Uni. Mais va savoir. »

« Un rituel noir… » souffla Ellina.

« Pour la puissance. »

Dans toute sa vie, jamais Ellie n'aurait songé ressentir un tel effroi glacé s'insinuer en elle, prendre presque possession de son esprit. Il s'était emparé de son cœur et de ses pensées, un étau glacial sur tout son être. Et rien de ce qu'elle fit de la journée lui permit de s'en défaire.

Il paraissait de plus en plus évident que Pamrella et Conrad Sallington, ces gens qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés mais qui pourtant étaient connus et reconnus par l'ensemble de la société sorcière, n'avait en réalité pas été les personnes dignes et justes que le monde entier honorait encore.

**HHH**

Ce soir-là, lorsque Kara rentra chez elle, ce fut avec la bien désagréable sensation que quelque chose était entrain de se produire.

Habituée à écouter ces intuitions qui lui avaient par le passé sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, Kara se mit tout de suite sur ses gardes. Oliver vint la saluer avec enthousiasme, ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune femme et une petite exclamation outrée de sa mère qui tentait désespérément de le faire entrer dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle eut salué Hermione, elle lui demanda où se trouvait Ellina et partit dans cette direction.

En parcourant ce chemin qu'elle évitait pourtant depuis bien longtemps avec une assiduité incomparable, un frisson la parcourut toute entière et ses mains se glacèrent et s'humidifièrent. Sans pour autant qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, ses défenses magiques et émotionnelles s'élevèrent et son visage se ferma, et bientôt elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du rez-de-chaussée, bureau qui était resté depuis bien des années abandonné à son sort.

Se retrouver à cet endroit faisait naître en Kara des émotions bien sombres, et elle détesta cela. Elle aima encore moins les bruits qui provenaient de l'intérieur, et lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la pièce pour découvrir Ellina face à la cheminée, il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que la colère mêlée de frayeur envahisse son cœur et assombrisse son humeur.

Accroupie face à l'âtre éteint, Ellina frôlait du bout des doigts l'intérieur de la cheminée, puis tapota de sa baguette quelques endroits avant de lancer divers sorts. Elle devait forcer les sortilèges de défense depuis un moment déjà, parce que la dernière incantation qu'elle murmura déclencha un éclair brillant qui propulsa la jeune femme au sol et fit coulisser les pierres du pan droit de l'intérieur de la cheminée.

Non seulement Ellina avait trouvé l'entrée des catacombes tristement célèbres du manoir, mais en plus elle les avait ouvertes.

Et cela sans avoir prononcer la bonne incantation, et sans posséder l'empreinte magique d'un Sallington.

Déjà, la sombre et puissante magie noire s'était activée, et le sortilège n'avait qu'une cible, la profanatrice, et s'apprêtait à faire son œuvre mortelle. Reprenant seulement ses esprits, Ellina leva sa baguette magique d'un main tremblante mais rapide alors qu'elle se redressait lentement.

Le cœur serré, ses émotions sans dessus-dessous et ses réflexes ravivés par sa crainte, Kara s'avança avec rapidité et prit le bras de sa compagne pour la pousser derrière elle avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Elle leva sa baguette, accomplit un geste vif et murmura avec puissance les anciens mots. Un éclair bleuté, un bruit sourd, et les catacombes furent de nouveau fermées, la magie noire disparaissant de l'atmosphère de la pièce, une étrange odeur manifestant de l'énergie déployée ces dernières secondes.

Les yeux brillant, le visage dur, Kara se tourna vers Ellina qui se redressait.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire? » demanda l'héritière sèchement, sous le choc.

« A ton avis? » défia Ellina.

Kara fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as failli te faire tuer! »

« J'aurais réagi, Kara, pas la peine de - »

« Réagi? Sais-tu seulement de quelle malédiction il s'agissait? »

« Ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que ce passage ne devrait plus exister. Selon tes propres paroles. »

Les dents serrées, les yeux sombres, Kara secoua la tête, contourna Ellina et sortit de la pièce rapidement. Mais l'autre femme la rejoignit et lui saisit le bras pour la tourner face à elle.

« Tu m'avais dit que les catacombes avaient été scellées par ton grand-père. »

« Et c'était le cas, avant que tu décides brusquement pour je ne sais quelle raison de jouer les kamikazes. Comment as-tu trouvé l'entrée? Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlée? A quoi joues-tu? »

« A quoi je joue! Ne me prends pas pour une gnome des prés, Kara, ces catacombes n'ont rien de scellées, l'entrée était juste verrouillée! »

« Pourquoi es-tu fascinée par les sous-sols, maintenant? Si je n'étais pas arrivée, tu - »

« Tiens, et où étais-tu encore? Il est presque neuf heures du soir. »

« Tu sais très bien où j'étais. Nous avions une réunion pour la séance du Conseil. »

« Tu travaillais, encore, comme toujours. Ce boulot est plus important pour toi que - »

« Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir. Et ça n'est pas le propos. »

« Bien sûr, ne discutons surtout pas de ce que tu fais. »

« Ne t'approche plus de ce bureau. Le sort que j'ai jeté a multiplié la puissance de la malédiction. Ce serait dangereux. »

« Ben voyons. »

Soucieuse quant à ces évènements pour le moins inattendus, Kara fronça les sourcils.

« Que cherchais-tu là-bas, Li? »

Il y eut quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard vert de la jeune femme: de l'inquiétude, de la crainte. Envers Kara? Pour Kara?

En tout cas, elle ne répondit pas. Kara soupira.

« Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger Ellina l'arrêta une nouvelle fois, mais bien plus doucement.

« Merci, pour tout à l'heure. »

Kara évita son regard et hocha mollement la tête.

« Désolée d'être encore en retard. »

Elles se mirent en route, et aucune n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Kara n'était pas certaine des raisons d'Ellie, mais elle-même savait pourquoi elle souhaitait tant éviter le regard de sa compagne à cet instant.

Elle haïssait le fait qu'Ellina lui cachait tellement de choses, et qu'elle ne pouvait l'interroger sans devenir fatalement une plus grande hypocrite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Et par dessus tout elle haïssait lui mentir. Et elle haïssait la peur qu'elle ressentait.

Ce fut sans un mot qu'elles rejoignirent Hermione, qui venait de réussir à coucher son petit garçon.

**HHH**

Dan, Kara et Jenna déjeunaient ensemble trois jours plus tard. Les deux femmes étaient bien promptes à rire et plaisanter, embarrasser leur ami, tout plutôt que de laisser une chance, même infime, à leurs pensées de dériver vers des sujets bien plus sombres.

Connaissant assez bien les deux femmes pour reconnaître leurs troubles silencieux, Dan acceptait la situation sans ciller. Il y avait des choses plus importantes que sa fierté, et l'amitié de ses deux aînées en faisait partie. Et puis lui aussi appréciait le moment de détente. Il avait croisé sa mère au Ministère, et être dans le même bâtiment qu'elle était déjà une situation bien assez désagréable d'ordinaire sans qu'ils ne se croisent.

« Alors, dis nous à quoi elle ressemble, Krane. » disait Kara avec un large sourire.

Jenna se pencha vers sa meilleure amie, comme pour lui faire une confidence. Son regard amusé était pourtant rivé sur le jeune homme.

« Je crois qu'il en a deux. »

« Deux? » s'interrogea son amie d'un air exagéré. « Deux amantes? Eh bien, mon brave, voilà qui est passionnant. Raconte! »

Dan secoua la tête, croisant les bras contre lui avec un faux air renfrogné. Kara les avait invités dans un restaurent chic situé à Glasgow, un peu trop guindé pour être dans les goûts du jeune homme et, il le soupçonnait, dans ceux de l'héritière. Mais l'établissement avait l'indiscutable avantage d'être privé et d'offrir aux riches convives l'assurance d'une tranquillité facilitée par l'espacement entre les tables et les sorts de réduction de sons, sans oublier les fenêtres ensorcelées laissant aucunement voir l'intérieur aux éventuels passants écossais.

« Oh, il boude, comme c'est touchant. »

Le sarcasme dont Jenna fit preuve aurait pu rivaliser avec celui habituel de Kara, laquelle prit une voix aiguë:

« Comme il est mignon… »

« Pas assez pour te faire changer d'équipe, j'ose espérer. » contra Dan sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

Jenna étouffa son rire, alors que Kara se tournait vers elle.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il veut parler. Et toi? »

« Aucunement. »

« Non parce que si j'en avais une idée, je serais dans l'obligation de sévir. »

« Je suis mort de peur, Sallington. »

« Tu devrais l'être, et je concède que tu es mignon, mais je ne suis pas prête à te trouver attirant. Elle en revanche… »

Dan dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre à sa droite. Une jeune femme brune passait de l'autre côté de la rue, tenant un appareil moldu à son oreille. Elle souriait et marchait avec grâce, et Dan devait bien concéder que Kara avait bon goût.

Jenna leva les yeux au ciel.

« Revenez ici vous deux, je me sens un peu seule tout à coup. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa t-il avec un sourire. « C'est de sa faute. »

« Eh! » protesta la Lady. « C'est pas vrai! »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Les enfants, ça suffit, vous allez être privés de dessert! »

« Ok, ok, Jen. Dites, vous avez des nouvelles de Graham? »

Dan hocha la tête.

« Il est plutôt occupé en ce moment. Mais Ernie, Dean et lui sont sortis la semaine dernière. Ils se sont beaucoup amusés il me semble. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir Ernie. Comme va t-il? »

« Pas mal du tout. Très heureux d'être ici, très heureux d'être en vacances. Les français commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. »

« Leur plaintes incessantes? » avança Jenna. « Leur nourriture? »

Kara haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers elle:

« Leur nourriture? Tu sais qu'ils sont les meilleurs mondiaux dans ce domaine, n'est-ce pas? Les français vivent pour manger. Un ami allemand m'a même dit une fois que si les allemands mangeaient pour travailler, les français, eux, travaillaient pour manger.»

« Pitié. Ils mangent des grenouilles et des escargots. Il faut vraiment être une patrie en perdition pour en arriver à avaler des bestioles baveuses. »

« C'est délicieux! »

« C'est dégoûtant. »

« Non, si tu cherches un défaut aux français, évoque plutôt leur chauvinisme. Quand je vais à Paris pour m'occuper de la maison d'édition, j'ai à faire à certains. Le représentant m'est particulièrement désagréable. D'ailleurs, une seconde il se plaint de tout et voit le chaudron plus propre chez les voisins, et celle d'après il se vante d'être le meilleur en tout. »

« En fait - »

« Dites, les filles, je parlais. »

Avec un sourire désolé et espiègle, les deux femmes cessèrent leurs débats et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Je disais donc qu'Ernie était bien content d'être de retour. »

« Comment marche son bar-restaurant, alors? »

« Il n'en a trop rien dit. Ça tourne. »

« Heureusement. J'espère que tout ira bien. Après ce qui est arrivé à son restaurant… Il a fermé quand? En avril 2002, c'est ça? »

Dan fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a presque deux ans et demi, oui, ça doit être ça. Il est parti tout de suite. »

« Il s'est passé tellement de choses durant ces années, avec la Dépression, nos mariages, nos formations… Tout est allé très vite. »

« C'est certain que MacMillan n'a pas été le seul à voir son commerce sombrer dans ces années-là, malheureusement. Il a eu du nez de partir ouvrir un restau en France, bien que je n'aie jamais compris pourquoi. »

Kara haussa les épaules.

« Pas certaine de le savoir non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque la Dépression a commencé à frapper en début 2000, tout s'est passé rapidement. »

« Hum. J'aurais espéré que ma mère fasse partie de ses victimes. Perdre tout ce qui lui restait aurait été une trop douce punition, mais ça aurait été au moins ça. »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne répondirent rien à Dan, comprenant son amertume mais ne sachant qu'ajouter. L'air sombre de leur ami donna le ton à la suite de la conversation.

« Justement, » dit-il. « je ne voulais pas gâcher le repas avec cela, mais à présent que nous avons presque fini, je voulais vous faire part de quelque chose en privé. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau à Poudlard, en dernière année, tout à coup. » marmonna Jenna. « Ces petites réunions entre Serpentard dissidents n'étaient jamais de bon augure. »

« Et celle-ci ne fera pas exception, j'en ai bien peur. J'ai entendu des rumeurs, au Ministère. Un courrier m'a affirmé qu'il avait entendu dire que l'auteur des agressions de ces deux derniers mois allaient frapper plus fort. Il se serait vanter de vouloir faire de réelles victimes à son prochaine coup, et que les Aurors seraient loin de pouvoir l'arrêter. »

Kara fronça les sourcils.

« A ton avis, quelle importance peut-on réellement donner à ces rumeurs? »

« Honnêtement? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fait un moment qu'elles tournent, et que très peu de monde est au courant, ce qui signifie qu'elle pourrait avoir un degré de vérité. Quant à savoir lequel… »

« Beaucoup de choses se passent ces derniers temps. Trop de choses. » nota Jenna avec inquiétude.

« D'après ce que j'ai réussi à glaner, les rumeurs proviendraient de mes supérieurs. Je pourrais toujours écouter ce qu'il se raconte, traîner un peu dans le coin… »

Comme quelques années plus tôt, les regards se tournèrent vers Kara, attendant un conseil, un ordre. La jeune femme réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'hocher prudemment la tête.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il nous faut des informations. Sois prudent surtout. »

« Pas de problème. Et vous, restez sur vos gardes. »

**HHH**

A bien des kilomètres de là, de l'autre côté de la frontière, dans la capitale anglaise, Sally-Anne rentrait d'une patrouille, bien contente d'avoir presque terminé sa journée.

Elle discuta avec ses collègues des dernières infos quant aux cambriolages et agressions agitant le monde sorcier ces derniers temps. Malheureusement, rien de nouveau n'avait été découvert.

Un café à la main, Sally se dirigea vers son bureau et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil. Elle adorait son métier, sa signification, sa symbolique. Mais parfois, comme pour tous les emplois, même une forte vocation ne pouvait effacer la fatigue.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bureau finalement, pour voir une enveloppe blanche déposée près de ses parchemins. Après un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Sally se saisit de son invitée surprise et en sortie non pas un mot, comme elle s'y était attendue, mais une photographie. Une photographie moldue, plus précisément. Celle d'une fillette, une jeune adolescente qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, dans un parc chaleureux illuminé par un chaud soleil. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux sombres, la peau matte, la petite était sans conteste mignonne mais totalement inconnue à Sally-Anne. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, et la fille était apparemment moldue et visiblement paralysée, en fauteuil roulant.

Son instinct l'avertissant de quelque chose d'important, Sally reprit l'enveloppe et la fit tourner entre ses mains. Rien n'y apparaissait. Par contre, au dos de la photo, quelqu'un avait écrit quelques mots, probablement par magie.

« _18.02.02. Es-tu sûre de connaître tes amis? _» lut-elle. « Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore? Eh, Bogus! »

« Ouais? » répondit le sorcier de dix ans son aîné, de l'autre côté de la salle.

« T'as vu quelqu'un par là? Poser quelque chose sur mon bureau? »

« Non, rien du tout. Y'avait pas grand monde aujourd'hui, et j'ai pas mal bougé. Un problème? »

« Non. » répondit-elle, avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur la photo. Figée dans l'immobilité de la photographie moldue, la jeune adolescente souriait toujours. « Non, pas de problème. » murmura t-elle.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle mentait.

Il y avait sans doute un problème.

Et un gros.

**HHH**

Peut-être qu'Hermione se faisait des idées, mais elle avait vraiment la désagréable impression que l'atmosphère de la propriété Sallington se refroidissait de jour en jour, de semaine en semaine. Était-ce réellement physique, ou plutôt mental? Aucun doute pour elle que l'état de la relation mise à mal des deux habitantes était le principal coupable.

En grimpant à l'étage, la jeune femme avait dans l'espoir de tomber sur Ellina et son fils, qui devaient passer l'après-midi ensemble. Le temps déplorable à l'extérieur avait forcément dû les obliger à trouver des occupations dans le manoir ce qui, dans un endroit aussi grand et plein de magie, ne se révélait pas une tâche bien compliquée.

Alors qu'elle cherchait à entendre le moindre bruit pourrant lui révéler la localisation d'Oliver et Ellie, son regard tomba sur un tableau présent dans le couloir. Comme dans toute la propriété, la toile ne laissa aucun son briser le silence ambiant, et les personnes représentées bougeaient et parlaient sans espoir d'être entendus. Hermione le savait, les deux élégants sorciers au centre de l'image, debout au milieu d'une reconstitution de la bibliothèque familiale, n'étaient autres que les parents de Kara, Pamrella et Conrad.

Droits et fiers, le regard sombre et digne, ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et se regardaient de temps en temps. Devant eux, âgé de six ans, tout au plus, se tenait une petite Kara bien étrangement réservée. Elle était plutôt petite et mince, à l'air pâle et somme toute, fragile. A un pas de ses parents, elle ne touchait ni l'un ni l'autre et jamais son regard ne se posait en face d'elle, sur l'observateur. Il se baladait des livres, à son père, à sa mère, au sol, à ses mains, jamais ailleurs, comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de savoir comment agir dans le cadre pictural. L'enchantement que Polimor avait jeté à toutes les œuvres d'art de l'endroit rendait impossible les voyages inter-tableaux, ce qui assurait l'observateur d'être témoin de l'intégralité de la toile. Pourtant, et c'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione se concentrait ainsi sur un tableau, elle pouvait sentir quelque chose d'étrange émaner de la peinture, comme un défaut dans le sortilège l'entourant. Comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, avait déchiré l'enchantement pour une raison ou une autre avant de le recoudre quelque peu grossièrement.

Mais dans quel but?

« J'ai gagné! » cria une petite voix triomphale, provenant de la pièce d'à côté.

« Oliver Ronald Granger. Je suis sûre que tu as triché. »

Le sourire dans la voix d'Ellie était très clair, et Hermione détacha son attention de la toile pour se diriger dans la chambre des deux maîtresses de maison. Elle découvrit son fils et son amie assis autour d'une petite table, disposée à l'opposé du lit dans la grande pièce. Ils jouaient à un jeu de société moldu et avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

« J'ai pas triché! Hein que c'est vrai? »

Un instant, Hermione crut avec stupéfaction qu'ils l'avaient déjà remarquée, alors qu'elle était seulement sur le pas de la porte et n'avait fait aucun bruit. Puis elle se rendit compte que l'enfant ne s'adressait pas à elle, mais à un autre garçon. Un garçon vraisemblablement très…mort.

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne parle pas. »

Le petit fantôme haussa les épaules légèrement, observant les deux joueurs avec un air calme. Il pointa du doigt Oliver, et celui-ci sourit, ravi, ressemblant bien davantage à son paternel que d'ordinaire.

« Tu vois! » fit-il. « Merci, mon ami! »

Avec un petit sourire qui éclaira un instant son jeune visage bien triste, le fantôme hocha la tête alors qu'Ellina souriait. Hermione, elle, comprit soudainement pourquoi son fils jouait seul ainsi des heures durant sans se lasser dans cette propriété. Il n'avait jamais été seul, mais s'était en réalité trouvé un petit camarade, pour le moins incongru.

Le jeune fantôme silencieux leva le regard et remarqua Hermione. Il l'observa une seconde, puis tourna les talons et passa à travers le mur. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que les deux joueurs la remarquèrent.

« Maman! » Oliver courut vers elle pour l'entourer avec enthousiasme de ses bras. Parfois Hermione louait sa jeunesse, malgré toutes les difficultés et les douleurs qui allaient avec avoir un bébé à son jeune âge. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment des gens bien plus âgés qu'elle pouvait trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour tenir face à ces petits emplis de fougue. « J'ai gagné! » lança t-il, ravi. « J'ai gagné le jeu! »

« J'ai gagné au jeu. » corrigea Hermione, sans réellement y penser. Elle sourit au petit et hocha la tête. « Bravo. Tu viens, on va aider Li à ranger. »

Une fois que la corvée fut achevée, Oliver partit devant dans le but d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à la salle à manger où un goûter toujours copieux l'attendait. Une autre chose qu'il avait hérité de Ron: son appétit.

« Qui était ce petit fantôme? » demanda Hermione avec curiosité. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. »

« Je ne sais pas. La première fois que je suis venue ici je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes. » confia Ellina. « Il m'est apparue de nouveau qu'un an après que j'ai commencé à vivre ici, puis seulement de temps en temps pendant de courts instants. Cette dernière année, il est venu me voir un peu plus souvent, pour un peu plus longtemps. Il ne parle jamais, j'ignore qui il est. »

Hermione sentit qu'Ellina en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire, ou du moins avait des suppositions. Mais elle ne lui fit rien remarquer.

« Tu as demandé à Kara? »

« Les trois fois où j'ai abordé le sujet, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'autre fantôme que Arkar, Gwenda et un autre que je n'ai jamais vu et dont j'ai oublié le nom. Mais aucun enfant. Il n'apparaît jamais quand elle est là, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Étant donné que je le voyais que trois ou quatre fois par an, je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet de nouveau. On n'avait bien d'autres choses à se dire. »

L'implicite de sa dernière phrase était clair pour Hermione, mais elle décida de rien dire.

« Oliver ne m'avait rien dit non plus. »

« J'ai été surprise aussi. A première vu le fantôme est très attaché à lui, il est resté deux heures et demie avec nous, ça n'était jamais arrivé. »

Comme elles passaient devant le tableau qui avait tant intrigué Hermione, celle-ci se stoppa et le désigna.

« Tu n'as jamais rien remarqué d'étrange avec cette toile? »

Ellina fronça les sourcils et observa la peinture magique.

« Non, pourquoi? Mis à part que c'est l'un des deux seuls portraits de famille de Kara et ses parents, sur l'autre elle a treize ans. Il y a quelques photos mais très peu et presque aucune de cette période. Ses parents n'étaient pas très attachés à ce genre de souvenirs. Pourquoi? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. Tu ne sens pas quelque chose? Par rapport aux sortilèges de mutisme et d'encadrement? »

« Hum…ils sont assez puissants pour qu'on les ressente, mais je ne vois pas… attends… mais qu'est-ce que c'est? On dirait…une faille? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce normal. Je n'ai jamais fait attention aux autres. »

« Moi non plus. »

Hermione observa l'air troublé d'Ellina, et s'en voulut d'avoir soulevé ce point avec elle. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin de cela.

« Oh c'est rien. Juste quelque chose d'un peu étrange. »

« Je commence à croire que bien des choses sont étranges dans le coin. » murmura Ellina, alors qu'elle suivait Hermione vers le rez-de-chaussée.

L'ex Gryffondor ne dit rien, mais elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

**HHH**

Les sorciers avaient tous des mines différentes, des allures tantôt opposées, tantôt semblables, des tenues hétéroclites, si bien qu'un peintre ou un dessinateur aurait été aux anges face à ce spectacle.

Pourtant, la salle du Conseil Ministériel n'était en rien ouvert aux artistes n'en faisant pas partie, et la séance se passait sous huis-clos. Bien des choses auraient été à dire sur le système sorcier, mais certains schémas de leur appareil politique se rapprochait de ceux des moldus.

Le Conseil, comme son nom l'indiquait, n'était là que pour donner son avis et parfois en faire usage. Ses membres représentaient (dans l'idéal et en théorie) toutes les tranches de la société. Le plus polémiqué par certains groupes était sans aucun doute la présence de Conseillers dont la charge restait héréditaire, et ce depuis des années. Vu comme un privilège et contraire à bien des principes, surtout depuis la Seconde Guerre, il ne se passait pas un an sans qu'une association ou une autre demande la révocation de cette loi, qui donnait aux riches et aux influents un pouvoir non négligeable. Pourquoi des sorciers seraient-ils nommés par hérédité? Leur naissance ne faisait certes pas acte d'élection, ni ne les rendait plus capables que d'autres, au contraire. Au cours des dernières années, plusieurs lignées s'étaient éteintes, d'autres avaient abandonné la charge par nécessité, par désintérêt ou encore par volonté de montrer leur désaccord avec ce système, comme Polimor Sallington.

En ce qui concernait les autres Conseillers, certains étaient élus. Dans chaque zone des élections étaient organisés, la liste des ressortissants était envoyée au Conseil qui votait en faveur d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière par district magique. Ces Conseillers-là étaient certainement les plus représentatifs de l'ensemble des sorciers.

Quant aux derniers groupes, c'était simple. Quelques membres étaient simplement des membres clés de départements du ministère, représentant les majeures branches du gouvernement et des institutions. Les autres, tout aussi peu nombreux, étaient directement nommés par suggestion de l'ensemble des sorciers, l'occasion se présentant deux fois par an. Chaque ville sous l'autorité du Ministère organisait un vote en règle, auquel les sorciers pouvaient se rendre ou non, en fonction de leur approbation des membres de la société choisis préalablement, souvent des gens respectables et respectés. Lorsqu'un sorcier obtenait assez de votes, sa nomination était soumise au Conseil qui approuvait ou non, auquel cas un autre vote avait lieu, sur lequel cette fois-ci le Conseil n'avait pas droit de regard. Ainsi, lors de ce second vote, les sorciers choisissaient de prendre en compte l'avis des Conseillers ou de fermer les yeux et d'élire les mêmes personnes qu'ils avaient préalablement choisies. Ces élus pouvaient être nommés pour deux, cinq, sept ou dix ans, suivant la décision du Conseil et sa popularité.

C'était de ce genre de nomination, quelque peu plus démocratique, que Kara Sallington avait été nommée au Conseil pour une décennie, voilà presque deux années, à son plus grand désarroi. Mais le pourcentage de votes en sa faveur provenant de l'ensemble de la société avait été quelque peu inattendu et impressionnant, et il aurait été mal avisé de refuser, surtout après qu'une écrasante majorité du Conseil avait approuvé.

Honnêtement, la politique n'avait jamais intéressé la jeune femme, qui avait pourtant dû l'étudier très tôt dans sa jeunesse. Tout était trop long, trop aléatoire, trop subtile pour elle, qui aimait les choses directes et immédiates. Bien sûr, elle aimait les intrigues et voyaient très bien leurs intérêts, et avait toute sa vie échafaudé des plans qui avaient fonctionné. Mais quand il s'agissait de politique, elle ne supportait pas l'hypocrisie qui régnait.

Une des tâches essentielles du Conseil était de réviser et de donner son avis sur les lois que le gouvernement souhaitait faire passer. Sur certaines, désignées par un ensemble de règles assez complexe, les conseillers avaient un droit de veto. Sur d'autres, ils pouvaient demander des modifications ou changements. D'autres encore devaient être longtemps débattues et étudiées par l'ensemble des membres pour que leur validité et leur nécessité soient prouvées.

C'était un aspect du gouvernement qui avait été plus ou moins juste, selon les périodes, et qui avaient bien entendu causé bien des problèmes au cours de l'Histoire. Les réformes suite à la Première et à la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers avaient quelque peu rééquilibré le système, mais tout n'était pas encore bien net.

Ce jour-là, une seule chose était en discussion, et ce depuis bien des heures. Les arguments fusaient de tous côtés, l'agitation fermement contrôlée par le Président du Conseil et les Conseillers Supérieurs - les plus anciens. Suite aux nombreuses demandes des sorciers, à la pression que causait la presse, à l'inquiétude ambiante, le Ministère avait décidé de proposer une augmentation des patrouilles d'Aurors assez conséquente, qui impliquerait certainement l'ensemble des brigades. Une augmentation qui ne pouvait passer sans l'approbation du Conseil.

C'était donc ainsi que Kara s'était retrouvée pendant des heures assise dans son siège à écouter argument sur argument. Les avis étaient très partagés sur la question. Certains pensaient que c'était pleinement justifié, la peur d'une nouvelle menace se faisait sentir même entre ces murs. D'autres étaient pour, avec l'objectif de calmer les gens. Quelques uns étaient contre, en raison de la mobilisation nécessaire pour cette mesure. Difficilement raisonnable, quand on savait que les Aurors étaient bien assez occupés comme cela. Pour les derniers, plusieurs opinions autres étaient certainement représentées, ainsi certains allaient voter à l'encontre de la mesure pour des raisons bien plus floues, tandis que d'autres voteraient sûrement neutre.

Une fois que tous les débats furent clos, il fut enfin temps de se décider.

Les sorciers devaient écrire leur choix avec des plumes spéciaux sur des parchemins ensorcelés, et le comptage se faisait magiquement. Autant dire que tout le système était parfaitement sécurisé.

Kara, lorsque le parchemin et la plume apparurent devant elle, mit quelques secondes avant d'agir. Toutes ses décisions étaient lourdement pesées. Elle avait conscience d'avoir été élue et nommée pour représenter quelque chose, pour agir en faveur de tous. Les responsabilités étaient énormes, et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir refusé à sa nomination. Elle avait déjà bien assez de responsabilités comme cela, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Les arguments passèrent dans son esprit, ainsi que tous les évènements des derniers mois. Finalement, les avis de ses propres conseillers, Remus, Maggie et Jack furent de nouveau analysés. Remus trouvait la mesure risquée, mais peut-être nécessaire. Maggie y voyait un gage de responsabilité de la part du Ministre, ni plus ni moins qu'un coup médiatique et possiblement politique. Peut-être aussi les patrouilles parviendraient à arrêter le ou les sorciers coupable de ces agressions et vols. Pour elle, ça ne pouvait être que positif. Jack, lui, trouvait la mesure peu raisonnable et surtout dangereuse. Cette décision de la part du Ministère entretiendrait la psychose et la crainte de la population, qui serait très prompte à se souvenir des évènements de la guerre, et là les accidents se feraient sans doute nombreux. Les Aurors étaient débordés et étaient de toute manière déjà centrés sur l'affaire. Organiser une telle augmentation des patrouilles ne ferait qu'augmenter leur tension et leur fatigue, ce qui n'était jamais bon.

D'un geste fluide, Kara écrit son choix. Une heure plus tard, après avoir dû converser avec quelques officiels d'affaires, du vote, de politique, des familles et autres, et après avoir dû supporter un petit échange de mots forcé et bourré de sous entendus et d'implicite avec des gens qu'elle ne pouvait supporter (Karis Krane et ses semblables, entre autres), Kara put enfin quitter l'endroit, bien décidée à prendre un bon bain chaud.

Elle venait de voter à l'encontre de la mesure, laquelle au final, avec une petite majorité, n'avait pas été validée.

**HHH**

« Je voudrais juste que tu passes un peu de temps ici, ce n'est tout de même pas trop demander! »

Kara se passa une main dans les cheveux avec agitation. Jamais encore une dispute avec Ellina n'avait duré autant, et le ton n'était jamais monté ainsi. Sa frustration laissait place à la colère, la lassitude et la peur, et Kara savait que c'était un triste mélange.

« Tu es absente aussi souvent que moi! » contrecarra t-elle.

« C'est complètement faux! Sais-tu seulement combien de repas j'ai dû passer toute seule ici? Combien de soirées? Combien de projets tu as décommandé ou annulé, parfois à la toute dernière minute? Je ne suis pas là pour te rappeler les faits importants, comme les anniversaires de nos amis, ou les repas, ou je ne sais quoi! Je ne suis pas une petite femme au foyer qui fait agenda de poche en prime! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais traitée ainsi! » protesta vivement Kara, s'avançant soudainement à un mètre d'Ellie. Elle était inconsciemment soulagée qu'elles soient seules, parce que leurs cris, transportés par la taille de la salle à manger, auraient été aisément entendus. « Jamais! »

Les yeux brillant de frustration et de colère, Ellina la fusilla du regard.

« Ah oui? Et comment, dans ce cas?! Nous ne nous voyons presque plus, quand tu es là tu ne l'es pas vraiment, tu es toujours ailleurs, physiquement ou non! Je t'avais dit, je t'avais prévenue que si tu ne réduisais pas tes heures tu serais avalée, tu aurais dû m'écouter! »

« J'ai un travail à faire, des responsabilités! »

« Responsabilité, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche!! Et ce depuis que je te connais d'ailleurs! »

« Justement, ça n'a rien de nouveau. »

« A cette échelle, ça ne date que de quelques années et encore! Tu devrais plus déléguer, tu devrais faire un minimum d'efforts! »

« Que crois-tu que je fais? Tu crois que ça me plait de passer des heures enfermée au Siège, ou dans des réunions, ou en dîner d'affaires, ou au Ministère?! J'ai un société à gérer, et je me débrouille comme je peux! Bon sang, tu crois que c'est simple?! Je ne joue pas vraiment aux billes! »

« J'ai un métier qui me prend énormément de temps moi aussi, et des responsabilités et des obligations sociales, mais j'arrive à les équilibrer, ce que tu es incapable de faire! Ca fait des mois que je te - »

« Oui, je sais, je ne suis jamais là! Merci, j'ai compris. »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que notre relation t'importe tant que ça. » répliqua Ellie d'un ton rauque.

Kara s'enflamma:

« Je t'interdis de dire ça! Tu n'as aucun droit d'avancer une chose pareille! »

« Je crois que je suis en droit d'avancer ce que je veux, je fais partie de la relation en question, tu te rappelles? »

Le sarcasme de la blonde ne calma en rien sa compagne, même si ses remarques lui faisaient l'effet d'une gifle.

« Je ne suis pas la seule en cause dans l'évolution de tout ça. Il me semble avoir mangé seule moi aussi, parce que tu avais oublié - »

« C'est arrivé une fois! »

« Deux! Et tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, tu n'es pas vraiment présente non plus quand je suis là, tu mets une distance entre nous, une distance que jamais tu ne me laisses franchir! Tu es secrète et fermée et - »

« Moi?! Qui ne raconte rien de ce qu'il se passe dans sa journée de travail mises à part les grandes lignes? Qui préfère garder des secrets? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

« De tout! »

« Ca a un rapport avec les catacombes? »

« Laisse tomber, ok?! Je m'aperçois juste qu'il y a bien des choses dans cette relation qui ne fonctionnent pas bien. »

« Moi au moins je m'investie. »

« Nous ne sommes même pas un vrai couple, Kara! Avec le temps qu'on passe ensemble - »

« A qui la faute?! Comment peux-tu me reprocher cela?! Nous passerions bien plus de temps ensemble si nous n'étions pas forcées d'aller à des endroits séparément ou éviter de trop passer de temps ensemble en dehors d'ici! On vit enfermées depuis six ans, notre relation est cloîtrée entre ces murs! Et qui a donné ces limites? Qui, Ellina? Qui n'est pas prête à révéler au monde la véritable nature de notre relation?! Qui a toujours catégoriquement refusé de faire le pas suivant?! Qui n'assume pas ses propres choix, n'est pas prête à accepter son orientation sexu - »

« C'est totalement faux! »

« Alors pourquoi refuses-tu depuis trois ans de le révéler aux autres, pour qu'on puisse enfin vivre comme tout le monde?! Rien n'est un crime dans ce que l'on fait, les lois sont pour nous, et je me fiche de ce qu'ils penseront et je suis prête à faire face à toutes les conséquences, y compris les effets que ça pourrait avoir sur mon image et le Groupe! Mais toi… toi tu n'as jamais été prête. A prendre les risques. Pour toi, l'un ne vaut pas l'autre, et c'est clairement t'afficher avec moi qui te fait le plus peur. »

« Je… »

Ellina ne put argumenter davantage. Dans la cheminée, les flammes s'étaient embrasées et avaient pris une couleur verte bien caractéristique. Kara évita Ellina dans tous les sens du terme et s'accroupit près de l'âtre avant d'accepter la communication. La tête de nul autre que Hannah Stevens apparut dans les flammes. Ça faisait bien trois semaines que Kara n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Peut-être Ellina l'avait-elle contactée, elle n'en savait rien.

« Bonsoir, Kara. »

« Salut, Hannah. Comment vas-tu? »

« Bien, merci. Et vous? »

« Tout va bien. Les petites? »

« Toujours en forme. »

« Ce n'est pas un appel de courtoisie, hein? »

Kara avait vu juste en reconnaissant les signes de nervosité et d'agitation chez son amie établie en Irlande. Au milieu des flammes, la tête opina.

« En effet. J'ai bien peur d'avoir des nouvelles pas très réjouissantes. »

Une de plus ou une de moins, Kara n'était vraiment plus à ça près. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tomber et dormir, et avec un peu de chance elle ne se réveillerait que dans quelques années.

« Vas-y. »

« En fait, je vous contacte pour vous prévenir, les filles. Quelqu'un sait, ou a parlé. Vous n'allez pas du tout aimer les gros titres des journaux demain matin. »

Le cœur de Kara se stoppa un instant. Le timing ne pouvait pas être plus désastreux. La femme d'affaires en elle prit immédiatement le dessus. Son expression resta neutre, sa voix devint plus rauque, mais elle garda l'esprit clair par pur automatisme.

« Demain? Certaine? »

« J'exagère un peu. Mais des infos commencent à circuler, et si certaines sont n'importe quoi, un noyau de vérité perdure. Votre relation est clairement évoquée. Si on en est ici à Dublin, il n'y a pas à douter que chez vous c'est pareil. En les temps qui courent et vu votre renommée, je ne pense pas qu'un journaliste serait assez fou pour lancer l'info sans fait, et puis pour le moment les journaux ne manquent pas de sujet. Mais très bientôt, ça sortira. Il va vous falloir être prudentes. »

« Je vois. »

« Je pourrai contrôler ce qu'il se passe ici, j'ai pas mal de relations. Mais seulement pour quelques jours. Une semaine, peut-être deux, grand maximum. En espérant que les infos chez vous n'ont pas trop circulé ou se sont perdues dans les couloirs. »

« Merci, on apprécie. »

« Une chose est certaine. Si vous voulez faire quelque chose, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

« Très bien. »

« Je vous laisse. Garrik vous embrasse. »

« Pareil. Bonsoir, et encore merci. »

« De rien. »

Hannah disparut de la cheminée, et les flammes se calmèrent de nouveau. Kara resta un instant sans bouger, le regard perdu, ses émotions totalement bouleversées. Puis lentement, elle se redressa et se tourna. Ellina était debout plus loin, droite, figée, ses yeux trop brillants, sa peau pâle. Avec un seul long regard, Kara lui fit passer ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Son avis n'avait pas changé, et elle interrogea la Laërkel des yeux. Mais celle-ci, au bout de quelques secondes, détourna son regard vert, puis partit de la pièce en silence.

Dans un état second, éreintée et sur auto-pilote, Kara monta les marches et entra dans sa - leur chambre. Une fois qu'elle se fut laissée tomber assise sur le lit, son esprit dériva. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi, mais soudainement son visage se durcit, elle se leva et tira quelque chose de sa poche. Un petit écrin noir, qui ne l'avait quittée depuis trois ans, atterrit dans sa main et ce fut de l'autre, tremblante, qu'elle l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, un simple et élégant anneau d'or blanc, finement entrelacé d'un trait plus fin d'or jaune, reposait ainsi dans sa petite boite emplie de velours depuis qu'il avait été acheté, tout ce temps auparavant. Aucun bon moment n'avait été propice à sa sortie, aucune opportunité, puis tout s'était enchaîné si vite…

Kara referma la boite d'un geste sec, ouvrit le tiroir et la laissa tomber à l'intérieur avant de le fermer d'un geste de baguette magique. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, y lança de la poudre, prononça l'adresse et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle était dans un salon où l'attendait une Jenna McLane surprise et tendue.

Kara sortit de l'âtre, consciente que pour sa meilleure amie, les émotions présentes dans son regard et sur son visage neutre devaient être limpides.

« Kara? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Kara haussa les épaules et Jenna s'approcha vers elle rapidement avant de lui prendre gentiment le bras et de la guider jusqu'au canapé où elle la fit asseoir. Une fois près d'elle, elle lui prit la main et l'observa avec inquiétude.

« Kara, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? C'est Ellina? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle veuille rester avec moi. »

Jen fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais que tout n'est pas idyllique en ce moment, mais Li t'aime. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant, si jamais c'est encore le cas. Elle ne veut pas vraiment être avec moi. » expliqua Kara, sa voix toujours aussi neutre.

« Si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? »

« On s'est disputées. Hannah nous a contactées pour nous dire qu'il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient sur notre relation. Mais Ellina ne veut pas agir. »

« Elle ne veut toujours pas s'afficher. » comprit Jenna.

Kara s'était quelques fois confiée à elle, ce qui était rare pour elle. Mais n'ayant personne d'autre vers qui se tourner pour ses problèmes personnels, personne en qui elle pouvait totalement avoir confiance sans avoir à retenir quoi que ce soit (ou presque), Jenna était rapidement devenue l'autre partie de sa famille. Elles étaient même plus proches à présent qu'elles ne l'avaient été pendant sept années à Poudlard, et c'était dire quelque chose.

« Kara, les choses s'arrangeront. »

« Je suis si fatiguée. Ca t'ennuie si je dors ici? »»

Sachant très bien que pour en arriver là, Kara devait sans doute être très mal, Jen lui sourit doucement.

« Bien sûr. Tu devrais te reposer. On parlera un peu plus demain matin. »

« Ok. »

Sans autre mot, Kara s'allongea sur le canapé et Jenna se redressa. Elle lui passa une main sur les cheveux puis alla chercher un plaid et la recouvrit. Avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé, son amie s'était endormie.

Lorsque Draco rentra d'un dîner avec des collègues une heure plus tard, il haussa silencieusement un sourcil en voyant une héritière endormie dans son salon.

Jenna lui indiqua de la rejoindre dans la chambre dont elle ferma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Elle va bien? Et Ellina? »

« Kara ne va pas fort, non. La situation entre elles s'est encore dégradée. »

« J'en suis désolé. » avoua Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit, sincèrement inquiet pour ses amies.

« Pour une fois que je peux lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, pour tout le soutien qu'elle m'a offert, sans parler d'une épaule pour pleurer, je souhaiterai vraiment ne pas avoir à le faire. »

« Je partirai tôt demain. Ça te permettra de lui parler, elle ne dira rien si je suis là. »

Jenna sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Quelle chance j'ai d'avoir un époux si compréhensif. »

Il grimaça.

« Ne va pas dire ça à tout le monde. J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

Le lendemain matin, les deux femmes déjeunèrent ensemble, Kara toujours silencieuse.

« Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas travailler, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non. Remus s'occupera de tout. »

« Bien. Et si tu te décidais à me dire ce qui a tant déraillé? »

« Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas déraillé? » Le regard que Jenna lui lança fut lourd de sens quant à ses pensées sur ces sarcasmes inopportuns. Kara haussa les épaules. « Rien n'est pareil. »

« Vous êtes différentes. Le monde est différent. »

« Mais pas ce qu'on attend de la vie. »

« En es-tu certaine? »

« Pardon? »

« Es-tu certaine que tu attends toujours de la vie ce que tu en attendais il y a trois ans, six ou dix? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Bien sûr que oui. Un monde équilibré, en paix. Des défis à relever. Des amis. Une vie stable et digne. Un foyer. Ellina. »

« Il y aurait bien des choses à dire sur cette liste. »

« J'aime Ellina. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. »

« Je sais. J'étais là au tout début. Je vous ai vues grandir ensemble, devenir des femmes exceptionnelles, je t'ai vue t'ouvrir à son contact, changer. Mais d'autres choses entrent en compte, des choses qui vont au-delà des sentiments. »

Kara croisa les bras, quelque peu sur la défensive et semblant toujours fatiguée, son regard sombre attestant de son état d'esprit.

« J'ai tout ce que je veux! Je suis loin d'avoir à me plaindre. J'ai une fortune, une renommée, un passé glorieux, une famille illustre même si ce n'est pas toujours pour des raisons honorables, j'ai une propriété magnifique, un métier intéressant, des dizaines de gens sous mes ordres, des amis passionnants, je connais tous les personnages importants du monde sorcier personnellement, j'ai Ellina, je n'ai rien à demander de plus! »

« Et pourquoi pas? Parce que tu es riche? Belle? Puissante? Intelligente? Parce que tu as des amis et des ennemis? Parce que des tas de gens te jalousent ou voudraient être à ta place? Parce que beaucoup ont besoin et que tu as trop? Rien de tout ça ne t'enlève le droit de souhaiter, de vouloir, d'avoir envie. Rien de tout ça ne t'empêche d'être humaine. » Puisque Kara ne parlait pas, Jen continua, sa voix adoucie. « Kara, tu as toujours été comme ça, depuis que nous sommes gamines. A Serpentard tu faisais les choses parce que tu devais les faire, en dernière année tu restais forte et maîtrisée parce que tu le devais pour les autres, tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as toujours fait par devoir, et c'est tout en ton honneur, mais parfois, les humains ont besoin d'être écoutés, d'être soulagés, de souffler. Pendant la guerre tu n'as pas arrêté. Après la guerre non plus, et depuis tu travailles comme une dingue. Crois-tu faire de vieux os en vivant ainsi? »

« J'ai des devoirs et des responsabilités. »

« Je sais. Et bien plus que tu ne devrais en avoir eu à dix-sept, vingt ou même vingt-quatre ans. Ne crois-tu pas que tu en as fait assez? Pour nous, tes amis, pour la société sorcière, pour le monde, pour l'économie, pour tes employés, pour le Ministère? Pour ta famille? »

Quelque chose s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune femme, et Jenna n'en fut en rien surprise. Elle avait toujours su comment fonctionnait Kara de ce côté là.

« Je suis une Sallington, en tant qu'héritière, j'ai le devoir de gérer les affaires de ma lignée, d'entretenir l'héritage et d'agir honorablement. » fit-elle d'une voix sèche.

« Kara, dans toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus honorable que toi. Tu as géré les affaires Sallington d'une manière exceptionnelle, quoi que tu puisses en penser. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie aussi. »

« Je la vis. »

« Tu es misérable! » explosa Jenna soudainement, à la surprise de sa meilleure amie. « Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi triste et aussi renfermée que ces dernières années! Tu détestes le Groupe, tu détestes tes fonctions, tu hais ton travail! »

« C'est faux! »

« Kara! La toute première nuit que nous avons passé à Poudlard, juste après notre Répartition et le festin, dans le dortoir Serpentard, lorsque nous avons silencieusement décidé que nous deviendrions amies, alors que tout le monde dormait, tu te souviens de notre discussion? Tu t'en souviens? »

« Tu as dis que tu ne savais pas ce que tu voulais faire plus tard. » dit doucement Kara contre son propre gré, comme si elle se souvenait de choses qu'elle avait longtemps refusées. « Mais tu as dis que tu voulais aider. »

« Et tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas encore ce que te réservait l'avenir, mais que tu mettrais toutes les chances de ton côté, et que tu espérais que tu n'aurais pas à passer ton temps à gérer des affaires et à diriger une société. Tu n'as jamais eu aucun désir de succéder à ton père, tu as toujours espéré que ce jour arrive le plus tard possible, et à à peine dix-huit ans tu n'as eu aucun autre choix et tu as dû lutter et bosser comme un gnome pour arriver à apprendre sur le tas ce qu'il faut à d'autres des années pour tout pouvoir gérer, et tout ça en menant avec brio la fin de tes études et en menant la résistance de l'école. A la fin de la guerre, j'avais espéré qu'il en serait autrement. »

« C'était ce que j'avais à faire. Ce que j'ai à faire. »

« Au prix de ton bonheur, de ta vie, de tes rêves? Le jour de la cérémonie, quand tu as annoncé que tu reprenais la tête du Groupe, j'ai su tout de suite que c'était une erreur. Ellina a protesté, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait compris à quel point cette décision était néfaste, pas alors. Mais moi, je savais. Je savais que jamais ça ne te plairait, que tu n'y prendrais pas goût soudainement au combien tu pourrais devenir encore plus douée. Te voilà maintenant, des années plus tard, l'un des plus grands présidents de société du pays, élu au Conseil Ministériel, et complètement éteinte. »

« Jenna - »

« Je t'ai vue au fil des années t'éteindre, petit à petit, toute ta joie de vivre s'est envolée, tu as changé, tu es devenue plus posée et plus calme, tu es… résignée. La préfète de Serpentard n'aurait même pas effleuré la résignation, mais toi tu es lasse, tu es soumise à une vie que tu as choisi. Et pourquoi? »

« Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre?! »

« Délégué? Nommer un directeur? Ne me dis pas que tu ne regrettes pas tes - »

« Jamais je n'aurais songé ne pas faire ce que je devais faire! Si tout était à recommencer, mes choix seraient les mêmes! »

« C'est bien ce que je ne comprends pas. »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Tes parents sont morts, Kara, rien ne les ramènera, et ils ne peuvent être que fiers de toi pour ce que tu as accompli, et je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient vu d'un si mauvais œil que tu décides à vingt-quatre ans d'enfin commencer à vivre ta vie et de même rattraper un peu de l'insouciance que tu as perdu il y a si longtemps, et si c'est le cas, si vraiment ils jugeraient ce choix comme un déshonneur et une marque de profond irrespect envers eux, alors Merlin qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, au fond? Je ne montre aucun manque de respect envers eux, mais je te vois si malheureuse et… » Jenna avala difficilement et se força à se contrôler, un exploit quand on pensait qu'elle avait retenu tout ça des années. Il était vraiment temps. « Parfois, Kara, les choses doivent changer. »

« Et parfois j'aimerais juste qu'elles se stoppent. » répliqua Kara d'une voix bien rauque, le regard fixé sur le mur.

Il y eut un long silence, tel qu'elles n'en avaient plus connu depuis leurs années à Poudlard. Jenna se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans l'esprit de son amie.

« Tu sais… » commença doucement Kara. « J'ai tant de gens autour de moi. Et pourtant, je me suis souvent sentie seule. Quand j'étais petite ça me rendait malade. A Poudlard je m'étais presque convaincue moi-même que ça n'avait pas d'importance. » Sa voix était étrange, elle portait une vulnérabilité que jamais Jenna n'avait entendu chez elle, et ça lui fit presque peur. « Mais il y a une partie de moi qui manque. Et je n'y peux rien. »

« Tu n'es pas seule. Ellina, Dan, Draco, Remus, et Hermione aussi, ils sont là pour toi. »

« Les choses changent encore, tu as raison, Jenna. Il y a sûrement un de mes proches qui me trahit depuis quelque temps, au Conseil c'est la pagaille, Dan est convaincu que la menace qui rôde a bien plus d'importance qu'on ne le croit, le travail me prend de plus en plus de temps, les médias sont sur notre dos, plusieurs Mangemorts ou sympathisants marchent librement dans nos rues malgré tous nos sacrifices et nos efforts, Ellie… rien ne s'améliore. »

Un instant, Jenna partagea les sentiments de Kara, puis elle s'approcha d'elle et dans une impulsion la prit dans ses bras, avec douceur et fermeté.

« Quoiqu'il advienne, Kara, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Tu sais ça. »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la Guérisseuse sente les bras de son amie dans son dos. Une seconde plus tard, l'étreinte fut rompue par les deux femmes.

« Je sais. » répondit Kara. « Et je serais toujours là pour toi. »

« C'est à ça que les sœurs servent… enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

Kara lui offrit un petit sourire et soupira.

« Je vais rentrer. Les elfes et Hermione doivent se demander où je suis passée. »

« Pas Ellina? »

Un voile sombre tomba sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir la réponse. Merci pour tout. »

**HHH**

La veille, alors que Kara arrivait seulement chez Jenna, s'était déroulée une toute autre scène à Londres, au domicile de l'Auror d'élite Sally-Anne Perks.

Lorsque Timrus Baldwin, quelque peu nerveux, était entré à sa suite dans les lieux, la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se diriger vers sa cuisine.

« Comment vont les choses? » demanda le jeune homme en posant sa cape sur le dos d'un fauteuil. Il n'était pas certain de l'état de sa relation avec Sally depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

« Aux bureaux ça va mieux, depuis que la mesure sur l'augmentation des patrouilles a été rejetée. »

« J'ai entendu dire que ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde. »

« C'est certain. »

Le ton dur et le regard intense que la jeune femme employait et avait rendaient Tim plutôt appréhensif, et Sally-Anne le voyait bien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était le même ton qu'elle employait lorsqu'elle interrogeait suspects et coupables. Elle sortit deux verres de son placard et vit du coin de l'œil Timrus l'observer attentivement. Elle ressentit une douce chaleur lorsqu'elle reconnut la lueur de tendresse et de passion qu'il y avait toujours dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les posait sur elle.

Elle avait passé des heures à tourner et retourner toutes les informations dans son esprit, à chercher qui pouvait bien lui avoir laissé cette photo, et pourquoi. Et dans ses recherches, au cours de toutes ses réflexions, elle avait ouvert les yeux sur un certain nombre de choses.

Avec habilité, elle leur servit à chacun une dose de whisky, alors qu'une sonnerie moldue retentissait. Timrus se saisit de son téléphone mobile, modifié par magie, et refusa l'appel.

« Qui est-ce? »

« Ellina. Ca fait deux fois qu'elle essaye de me joindre en deux minutes. »

L'inquiétude qu'elle ressentit lui fit oublier son but un instant.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un problème pour qu'elle essaye de te contacter ainsi et plusieurs fois? »

« Je la rappellerai. » assura Tim, et elle finit par hocher la tête.

Elle rangea la bouteille et alla prendre quelques amuse-gueules. Finalement elle poussa un verre vers son invité et prit le second. Tim secoua la tête.

« Non, merci. Je n'ai pas soif. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. »

« Allez, on trinque à notre amitié et à mon premier week-end depuis des semaines, Tim. Et si tu ne bois pas, ce n'est pas un vrai toast. »

« Je… »

Elle l'observa durement et il prit le verre d'une main peu sûre. Finalement, il le reposa et secoua la tête.

Alors Sally-Anne souffla et croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre le meuble derrière elle, fixant le jeune homme.

« Timrus, es-tu alcoolique? » demanda t-elle enfin, d'une voix sans appel.

Elle attendait une réponse réelle.

**HHH**

Ce même soir, Ellina Scott était réellement dans tous ses états. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi agitée dans son existence, comme si tout lui échappait, toute sa vie partait dans un cyclone sans qu'elle ne puisse absolument rien y faire.

Elle s'était disputée avec Kara comme jamais, et avait dû faire face à certaines dures vérités. A présent, il y avait en prime les nouvelles d'Hannah, et elle ne croyait pas être assez forte pour supporter et gérer tout ça, plus à présent.

Elle raccrocha son mobile d'un geste rageur lorsque Tim ne répondit pas à ses appels. Il avait toujours été là pour elle même s'ils s'étaient éloignés ces derniers temps, et voilà qu'au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui il ne répondait pas. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'avoir un peu de réconfort, n'importe quoi, et elle se refusait d'aller voir son père pour ce genre de problème.

Elle fit quelques allées et venues au milieu de la rue avant d'entrer dans le café qu'elle fréquentait tout le temps, pas très loin de la boutique Ollivander. L'endroit était plutôt vide, à son plus grand soulagement, et elle se laissa glisser sur une banquette confortable et commanda une Bièraubeurre, avant de sortir son mobile et d'essayer une fois de plus de contacter son ami. Sans succès.

« Nom de dieu! » jura t-elle.

« Très moldu de ta part. »

La voix profonde et douce de Willius Jones lui fit lever les yeux brusquement.

« Wow. » fit le sorcier avec un petit sourire. « Ne m'ensorcèle pas. »

« Désolée. » grommela t-elle, alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle. « Sale journée. »

« Je vois ça. Tu veux en parler? »

Elle leva le regard vers lui, l'observa, puis finit par secouer la tête.

« Non. Alors, comment s'est passé ta soirée avec Robert? »

Son ami lui raconta ainsi ses dernières aventures du bureau, avec force gestes et exagérations. Une demi-heure plus tard, Ellina riait doucement, ses soucis poussés dans un coin de son esprit. Ce fut peut-être parce que Will était si gentil et compréhensif, ou peut-être parce qu'il l'avait faite rire et était un excellent ami, qu'il était séduisant, ou peut-être à cause de la bièraubeurre, ou même encore à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait en tête qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il s'était penché vers elle. Et avant qu'elle n'ait décidé que faire, ses lèvres douces étaient sur les siennes, et Ellina se figea.

Il y aurait eu sans doute de longues choses à dire sur son état d'esprit à cet instant, sur les évènements et sur sa vie, toujours est-il qu'au bout de quelques secondes elle se détendit et ferma les yeux, acceptant la chaleur qui l'envahit alors.

Établissant des barrières entre elle et le monde extérieur, Ellie se perdit dans le long baiser, et y répondit.

**HHH**

Le lendemain matin, il tombait des cordes sur toute l'Ecosse. Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures et pourtant le pays tout entier était bien sombre, et l'Angleterre n'était guère mieux.

Ce fut sans doute à cause de ce temps bien triste que le premier employé à arriver à l'auberge sorcière La Petite Dragonne, à la sortie de Crossriver, ne remarqua rien tout de suite. Encore une fois, Sergus avait oublié ses clés et encore une fois il avait dû faire le tour, passer dans la petite ruelle adjacente et sombre dans le but de trouver la clé y étant cachée par son patron pour les cas comme celui-ci. Peu réveillé, le brave homme faillit bien trébucher et maudit les cagettes qui traînaient depuis des semaines sans avoir été débarrassées, avant de baisser les yeux et de se figer.

« Par Merlin et les Fondateurs. »

Sa main légèrement tremblante, le quadragénaire sortit sa baguette magique et alluma les environs, mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Le corps d'un jeune homme, sans aucun doute sorcier, se trouvait bien à ses pieds, les yeux sombres grands ouverts vers le ciel. Les Aurors allaient devoir être prévenus.

Car le monde ne savait pas encore que le cadavre de Dan Krane gisait dans une sordide petite ruelle.

**HHH**

A quelques kilomètres du village plus sorcier que moldu, quelque part près du Chemin des Grands Mages, la majestueuse propriété Sallington était bien silencieuse, et la pluie battait son sol et ses murs.

Les intempéries provoquaient un bruit sourd dans le hangar à balais, pièce bien silencieuse et sombre. Assise contre le mur, allumée par une unique bougie, Kara écoutait l'eau battre les vitres sans y faire réellement attention pour autant. Sur ses genoux était posé son Foudre de Zeus, son nom, gravé magiquement dans le bois du manche, étincelait sous la lumière dansante de la flamme. Le balai le plus sophistiqué du monde était en excellent état, ce qui attestait de son entretien régulier. Le bout des doigts de la jeune femme effleuraient doucement le bois, son regard perdu devant elle, son visage mélancolique.

Près d'elle, un petit fantôme l'observait tristement, en silence, son regard fixé sur Kara. Elle leva un regard empli de larmes vers lui, et l'enfant lui sourit doucement, avec un air bien désolé et tourmenté.

Il se tourna vers la pluie au dehors, observa les éclairs déchirer le ciel un instant, avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur la jeune femme. Comme si elle pouvait lire toutes ses questions et ses paroles dans son regard fantomatique, Kara se leva et se tourna elle aussi face aux grandes fenêtres, avant de contempler l'orage, son balai à la main, deux larmes sur ses joues.

Près d'elle, si près qu'il aurait pu la frôler s'il avait été vivant, plus près qu'il ne s'approchait de toute autre personne, le fantôme se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation du spectacle qu'offrait la météo, une nature triste et tourmentée à leur image.

Sans un mot, côte à côte, tous deux restèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant de bien longues minutes, pendant des heures.

A l'extérieur, le tonnerre gronda.

**/…/**


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**/…/**

_**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**_

**A maturité**

**Chapitre 4**

Un quart d'heure.

C'était tout ce qui avait fallu.

Un quart d'heure, quinze pauvres petites minutes et tout partait en vrille.

Au départ, il n'y avait eu qu'un lourd silence, des paroles presque murmurées, des regards bien tristes, des visages endeuillés.

Après tout ce soir-là il n'y avait que des amis et des proches de Dan Krane dans le salon Sallington.

Mais très rapidement il y avait eu les phrases, puis les questions, puis les informations. Et les tensions, présentes depuis des semaines, avaient atteint le palier de non retour et se faisaient à présent froidement reconnaître. Qui pouvait dénier que la peine atteignait facilement la rage, la fatigue flirtait aisément avec l'irritation, la peur dansait souvent avec les jugements? Dans ces cas-là, difficile de retenir les accusations précipitées et froides, et les disputes.

« Tu l'as envoyé espionner? » s'exclama Dean, les yeux brillant d'outrage.

Hermione les observait, en silence. Elle n'avait pas vraiment connu Dan, et ne ressentait pas ainsi toute leur douleur et leur tristesse. Mais elle avait été celle à devoir annoncer à Kara qu'elle avait reçu une missive urgente de Remus lorsque la jeune Lady était revenue du hangar, hagarde et fatiguée. Alors que Kara avait parcouru la courte lettre son visage avait pâli, et ses yeux avaient brillé un instant de larmes avant de brusquement sécher et s'assombrir, son expression devenue neutre.

Dean, Lavande, Morag, Ernie et Graham étaient arrivés une heure plus tard, pour en discuter. Lavande avait encore des traces de larmes sur les joues, les jeunes hommes semblaient choqués, Graham en particulier. Timrus et Sally-Anne leur avaient fait suite, tous deux évidemment troublés, mais Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose d'autre semblait les préoccuper. Enfin, Ellina était apparue, et après un regard quelque peu étrange vers Kara, elle s'était assise à côté de Tim, en silence. Lorsque les époux Malefoy avaient fait leur entrée, l'ambiance avait déjà été presque à couper au couteau.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » répliqua froidement Kara, lançant un regard sombre vers le Gryffondor. Son ton glacé rappela à tous leurs années à Poudlard et la guerre. Si quelques uns en furent stupéfaits, d'autres se gardèrent bien d'ajouter quoique ce fut.

« C'était risqué, c'était stupide! »

« C'était l'idée de Dan, Thomas. » coupa Jenna, dont la présence au côté de Kara ne laissait aucune place à l'interprétation. « Tu n'étais pas là, et tu ferais mieux de te taire. »

« Et alors? Tout le monde ici sait que Dan n'aurait jamais rien fait sans l'autorisation de Lady Sallington. »

« J'ai approuvé, je n'ai pas dit le contraire. »

« Bravo! Maintenant il est mort! »

« Dean, ça suffit. » lui dit doucement Lavande.

« Ce qui est étrange, et ce sur quoi nous devrions nous concentrer, ce serait plutôt sur ce qu'a peut-être découvert Dan pour qu'on en vienne à l'éliminer. » intervint Sally d'un ton fort. Et Hermione, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser avec ses réflexes d'Auror également, ne put qu'approuver en silence.

« Et à le laisser à Crossriver. » nota Morag en haussant un sourcil.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Kara, qui ne broncha pas, tendue et l'expression digne. Hermione n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir passé autant de temps près d'Harry et prise dans une guerre pour comprendre que l'héritière était très loin de prendre les choses froidement, encore moins d'être calme.

Dean en particulier ne sembla pas vraiment savoir comment gérer les derniers évènements. Il fusilla de nouveau Kara des yeux.

« Un message pour toi, sans aucun doute. Qui as-tu confronté dernièrement? A qui as-tu crié haut et fort tes convictions personnelles en te fichant des conséquences? »

Face à cette nouvelle attaque, Jenna intervint immédiatement, avec cette force et cette aplomb, cette froideur presque effrayante aussi, qu'elle n'employait seulement lorsque Kara et Draco étaient concernés. Elle fit un pas vers lui:

« Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec - »

« Oh, oh! On se calme, les gars! » Ernie les regarda tous en levant les deux mains. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, c'est dingue! Par Merlin, on n'est pas là pour s'entretuer! »

Soudainement Hermione fut heureuse de ne pas être la seule nouvelle revenue au pays dans la pièce. Enfin quelqu'un de censé!

« Il a raison. » approuva Lavande. « Je suis fatiguée, et il faut que je récupère Seamus. » Elle tourna son regard vers les anciens Serpentard et hocha la tête. « Si Dan était un bon ami, je sais qu'il était plus pour vous. Mes condoléances. Prenez soin de vous. »

« Je crois que nous devrions reparler de tout ça quand tout le monde sera plus calme. »

Sur ce, Morag et Graham suivirent Lavande en direction de la cheminée. Timrus se tourna vers Ellina, lui murmura quelques mots et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. La jeune femme, bien pâle et troublée, lui fit un demi-sourire sans conviction et hocha la tête. Puis avec un long regard pour Sally-Anne, le professeur s'en alla. Dean fusilla un instant Jenna et Kara du regard avant de partir brusquement.

Et alors qu'Hermione et Sally se rapprochaient de Kara et Jen pour échanger quelques mots, Ellina en profita pour s'éclipser dans la pièce d'à côté, et Draco pour suivre Dean plus loin. Il le rattrapa juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la cheminée.

« Thomas. » appela t-il d'un ton neutre, prenant bien soin de ne pouvoir être entendu des autres.

« Quoi? » demanda l'interpellé, ennuyé.

Le regard gris glacé transcenda le sien, et la voix du Serpentard s'emplit d'avertissement et de menace.

« Laisse Kara en paix. »

« Pardon? »

« Tu veux peut-être que je te l'épelle? »

« Ecoute, Malefoy, je veux bien que tu - »

« N'oublie pas qu'une transaction va toujours dans les deux sens. »

Une seconde, Dean eut l'air perdu, quand soudainement ses yeux brillèrent et il pinça des lèvres.

« Je sais. » fit-il, furieux mais honnête.

« Tu as une dette envers moi. Alors je te le redis. Laisse. Kara. Tranquille. »

« Pour elle? Ou pour Jenna? »

Sans répondre, Draco se détourna de lui.

« Tu es prévenu. »

Puis il s'éloigna. Dean secoua la tête, lança avec rage la poudre dans la cheminée et s'en alla.

**HHH**

Ce soir-là, Kara ne rejoignit sa chambre que très tard dans la nuit. La mort de Dan la hantait, la tourmentait, se mélangeant allégrement à tout ce qui tournait déjà dans son esprit. Remus avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne quelques jours de repos et honnêtement, Kara aurait bien aimé pouvoir se le permettre. Mais la simple idée de devoir rester là, dans ce manoir, dans cette atmosphère, avec ces seules pensées sombres et quelques fantômes comme compagnons la rendaient presque physiquement malade.

Et puis, peut-être était-elle simplement trop lasse de tout pour vraiment se soucier de sa santé, physique, mentale ou émotionnelle.

La porte grinça légèrement lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et elle entra en silence. Ellina ne dormait pas. Elle lisait un parchemin, et lorsqu'elle la vit elle se redressa sur le lit et évita son regard. Trop éreintée pour être nerveuse, Kara alla lentement s'asseoir au bord du lit et soupira doucement. Sa compagne ne dit rien.

« Ca va? » demanda l'héritière.

Elle entendit Ellina poser sa lecture près d'elle, mais Kara continua à laisser son regard vagabonder droit devant sur le mur et les tableaux. Les armoiries de sa famille ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi imposantes.

« Oui. » répondit Ellie d'une voix neutre, basse.

« Tu n'étais pas là ce matin. »

Kara sentit quelque chose apparaître à la surface de l'esprit d'Ellina, quelque chose de froid, de soudain. Sans qu'elle le cherche vraiment, sa Légilimencie se renforça mais la jeune femme refusa de regarder Ellina dans les yeux pour en apprendre plus.

« Tu n'étais pas là cette nuit. » contra la Laëkel simplement, sans se justifier ni offrir plus d'information à la remarque pourtant non-agressive.

« J'étais chez Jen et Draco. »

« Je vois. »

Un silence lourd, pesant, figea la pièce. Autrefois emplie de rire et d'amour, l'endroit leur paraissait à présent sombre et inconfortable, presque menaçant, comme si le lieu lui-même était responsable de tout ce qui arrivait.

Kara frissonna pour une raison qu'elle ignorait…ou ignora.

« Ellie… » commença t-elle doucement, avec une hésitation qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu quelques années plus tôt. Mais la fragilité et les peurs qu'elle enterrait depuis très longtemps faisaient surface peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. « Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé pour qu'on en soit là maintenant, à être si déconnectées… Je sais que j'ai mes torts, mais j'essaye, j'essaye vraiment, parce que je t'aime. Mais je sens…que tu t'éloignes de moi. Ellina, je t'en prie, dis-moi que je me trompe. » Sa voix baissa, pour s'éteindre dans un murmure hésitant, portant une trace de crainte et possiblement de supplication.

Difficile de faire abstraction du silence qui suivit, là où autrefois il y aurait eu les dénégations et les assurances immédiates.

Finalement, Kara tourna la tête vers l'autre femme et sentit ses défenses se mettre en place d'elles-mêmes. Ellina évitait toujours son regard, comme plus tôt dans le salon, mais elle pouvait sentir sa tension, voir sur son visage sa tristesse, sa crainte et…autre chose. Quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus effrayant.

Et puis jamais Ellina n'avait auparavant tenté de ne pas rencontrer le regard chocolat de Kara ainsi. Une légère irritation naquit dans l'esprit de la Serpentard, due principalement à la peur et à la dévastation qu'elle ressentit à cet instant.

« Ellina? » demanda t-elle avec plus de force.

Finalement, la blonde tourna la tête vers elle, plongea son regard de jade dans le sien, et la connexion se fit immédiatement. Kara ne sentit aucune pensée, ne vit aucune image et ne chercha pas à prononcer la formule. Mais elle fut à même de capter des choses, des sentiments qui ne lui plurent pas vraiment… Crainte, suspicion…

« Kara, les choses sont compliquées en ce moment. »

Les mots n'arrivèrent pas tout à fait jusqu'au cerveau de la jeune femme. Son attention était tournée vers ce qui lui provenait de l'esprit de la Laërkel.

Il y avait là d'autres choses encore… des choses qu'Ellina tentait d'enterrer, de cacher, d'ignorer… Des choses qui étaient irrémédiablement remuées par la conversation qu'elles avaient…

Des doutes. Un doute fort, enivrant, puissant, qui faillit étouffer Kara.

Et…du remord… de la honte aussi…

Pourquoi?

« Kara? »

Se redressant soudainement, la respiration plus rapide, Kara fit un pas en arrière, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis des années. Elle était presque parvenue à éclaircir ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque le regard d'Ellina brilla et, la femme comprenant ce qu'il se passait, se détourna brusquement vers le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » demanda Kara d'une voix tremblante.

« Rien. »

« Ellie, que s'est-il passé? »

« Rien! »

« Ne me mens pas! »

« Et toi arrête de violer mon intimité! »

« Je - »

Mais Kara s'interrompit. Jamais Ellie n'avait pris leur connexion comme une violation auparavant. Jamais. Ça avait été un atout, une preuve de leur amour si puissant, de leur confiance, de leur osmose. Un don.

Et la simple idée qu'un tel lien révulsait à présent la jeune femme lui coupa le souffle.

Alors, Kara Sallington fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle abandonna.

« Très bien. Bonne nuit. »

Elle se détourna, alla jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans le couloir, dans la ferme intention de dormir dans d'autres quartiers.

Et rien ne vint briser le silence glacé du manoir.

Aucun souffle.

Aucun elfe.

Aucun fantôme.

Et encore moins les protestations d'Ellina Scott.

**HHH**

Tim avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours le jour suivant. Tant de choses traversaient son esprit…

Il se rendit en salle des professeurs, évitant le flots des élèves riant et discutant. A l'intérieur de la pièce, les sorciers présents étaient bien plus calmes que leurs étudiants. Certains avaient été les pédagogues de Timrus, d'autres lui avaient été étrangers, d'autres encore étaient tout nouveaux. Mais aucun n'avait ce jour-là le cœur aussi serré que celui du jeune homme.

Il se rendit à son casier, prit ce dont il avait besoin et alla jusqu'à son bureau. La mort de Dan lui avait fait de la peine, et l'avait profondément inquiété. En dehors de tous ses soucis personnels, il était clair que trop de choses étranges arrivaient pour n'être que des faits isolés.

Une autre inquiétude venait s'ajouter à cela. Ellina. Sa meilleure amie, avec laquelle il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de se réunir, lui était apparue comme bien pâle et silencieuse la veille. Il l'avait trouvée tendue, soucieuse et cette étincelle de vie et de bonheur qu'elle avait pourtant toujours portée ces dernières années semblait s'être éteinte. Un coup d'œil vers Kara ne l'avait pas rassuré.

Face à ces interrogations murmurées, Ellina n'avait fait que secouer la tête, et elle n'avait pas réellement répondu à ses questions quant aux appels que Timrus avait reçu lorsqu'il avait été chez Sally-Anne. Il était évident que Kara et Li s'étaient disputées, mais pourquoi? Les choses étaient compliquées entre elles ces derniers temps, avec leur carrière respective si prenantes et leur vie si complexe. Autrefois Tim aurait parié sans une hésitation sur leur amour si puissant, pouvant surmonter n'importe quel obstacle. Mais les choses évoluaient et changeaient. Les gens changeaient.

Et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

A la fin de sa journée, il tenta de contacter Ellina, sans succès. Alors, il alla au bar et demanda un jus de citrouille. Un quart d'heure plus tard il faillit tirer sa baguette en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est que moi. » lui dit une voix douce et lasse.

Sally s'assit en face de lui, l'air fatigué, toujours dans ses robes d'Auror.

« Salut. » dit-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit et son regard tomba sur le verre vide devant lui.

« Jus de citrouille. » précisa Timrus, faisant légèrement tourné le contenant entre ses doigts. « Je t'ai dit que j'ai suivi une cure. »

« Je suis désolée. Mais je… je sais que l'alcoolisme ne se guérit jamais tout à fait. »

« Un jour à la fois, c'est notre devise. »

Sa petite blague eut pour seul effet un petit sourire, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à mieux.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit quand tu es allé en cure. Je me souviens pas d'une absence prolongée de ta part. » demanda t-elle.

Tim haussa les épaules.

« Avril 2002. Il y a deux ans et quelques mois. »

« Les vacances. » comprit rapidement Sally-Anne, et Tim ne put que sourire face à sa mémoire et sa perspicacité. « Tu étais parti en vacances. »

« En désintox, en réalité. Et à la rentrée, je suis devenu prof à temps plein. »

« Et depuis? »

Tim haussa les épaules.

« Une rechute, l'été suivant. Trois verres. Mais depuis, plus rien. Les aides magiques sont efficaces, je me demande comment font les moldus. »

« Tu n'as rien dit à personne, n'est-ce pas? »

« La première fois…que j'ai réellement plongé dans l'alcoolisme, c'était au mariage de Dean et Lavande. Mais je ne voulais pas le savoir, le comprendre. Je me suis enfin décidé à me réveiller sur mon problème presque deux ans plus tard, en février 2002. »

« Tant de choses allaient mal à cette époque. »

« Ouais, ça c'est le cas de le dire. »

Il y eut un silence. Dans l'esprit de Timrus, les choses se bousculaient. Seul son frère aîné connaissait ses ennuis avec l'alcool. Leur mère était décédée l'année passée, et ils n'avaient pas voulu ennuyer leur père avec ça. Le jeune homme avait tellement fait d'effort pour le cacher, l'ignorer, parce qu'il en avait honte. Mais il avait encore plus honte d'avoir dû mentir à l'homme qui l'avait élevé, à ses amis, à Ellie et à Sally. Et à présent, il était si soulagé d'en avoir parlé… mais tout n'était pas dit. La photo qu'il avait trouvé dans son appartement l'avait brusquement fait comprendre que rien ne serait jamais oublié. Et quitte à tomber, il le ferait de lui-même, de front, il le devait bien.

« Sally… il y a autre chose. » Sa voix se serra, et un instant il n'osa pas croiser le regard de son amie. « J'ai fait quelque chose… »

Le regard doux de Sally-Anne ne changea pas. Elle lui prit chaleureusement la main et le fit se lever en même temps qu'elle.

« Allons chez moi. »

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'appartement de la jeune femme. Une fois à l'intérieur ils s'assirent confortablement sur le canapé.

« C'était durant l'hiver, en 2002. J'étais en Espagne pour les vacances et… Et je… »

Sally lui serra doucement la main.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette photo? »

D'une main tremblante, choqué, Timrus se saisit de la photographie qu'elle lui tendait.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur mon bureau l'autre jour. Personne ne sait qui l'a déposée. Aucune empreinte, rien. »

Timrus ne dit rien un moment, et observa la jeune adolescente dans son fauteuil roulant.

« Qui est-ce, Tim? »

« Elle s'appelle Maria Sandoval. Moldue. Ce soir-là… ce soir-là il y a eu une fête à l'hôtel. Et j'avais trop bu, encore. Je suis sorti, et j'ai marché, et j'ai sorti ma baguette magique. » Sans qu'il ne le veuille, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et il n'en eut rien à faire. « Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si seulement j'avais été sobre, si j'avais été un homme, j'aurais été capable de dire que j'étais un foutu alcoolo et je me serais fait soigner bien plus tôt. Mais non! Il a fallu que quelqu'un paye pour mes conneries pour qu'enfin je me réveille. »

« Tim, tu - »

« J'ai commencé à faire de la magie. N'importe comment, à découvert, dans un quartier moldu. C'était en début de soirée. Je n'étais pas assez perceptif pour remarquer que quelqu'un était sorti d'une maison. Elle… Elle sortait promener son chien. Elle n'a rien vu venir. Un rayon les a heurtés. Le lendemain, quand je suis sorti de mon état pathétique, j'ai appris que le chien était mort, et qu'une gosse de treize à peine, totalement innocente, était paralysée à vie à cause de moi. Et chaque nuit… » Un sanglot lui échappa. « Chaque nuit depuis ça me réveille. »

Sally-Anne se tourna vers lui et l'attira contre elle, avant de l'entourer de ses bras.

« Tim, tu as fait des erreurs, je ne dis aucunement le contraire. Et ce qui est arrivé était pleinement de ta faute. Mais tu n'es pas seul, je te promet que je vais t'aider. »

« Il faut que je me dénonce. »

« Oui. Je te soutiendrai. »

« Je lui ai offert un chiot. »

« Quoi? »

A présent les sanglots de Timrus avait cessé, mais Sally-Anne ne le lâcha pas et il ne chercha aucunement à se dégager.

« A Maria. Lorsqu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital. J'avais laissé un chiot dans sa chambre. C'est stupide. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider. »

Sally-Anne ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. La petite fille passerait sa vie dans un fauteuil à cause de Timrus Baldwin, et c'était écoeurant et injuste.

Mais l'Auror connaissait l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle connaissait ses défauts, mais aussi ses qualités. Absolument rien ne l'excusait, mais il avait un cœur bon, généreux. Il avait sauvé des vies, risqué la sienne courageusement pour la liberté, il aimait le monde et chaque être le constituant, et encore aujourd'hui il pourrait certainement se sacrifier pour un autre. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Il était peut-être tard, mais il allait se dénoncer, et qu'importe ce que la justice déciderait, elle savait qu'elle l'avait pardonné.

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Tim. »

Il redressa la tête vers elle, et les mains de la jeune femme glissa de ses épaules à sa taille svelte. Son cœur battit plus férocement en sentant le souffle chaud de son ami sur sa joue. Le regard du jeune homme était assombri par ses démons, sa crainte et ses regrets. Sa honte aussi. Tout ce qu'elle voulut à cet instant, ce fut le protéger contre tout.

Elle leva une main jusqu'à son visage, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de Tim, et son index trouva sa tempe et glissa jusqu'à son menton, emmenant avec lui l'humidité d'une dernière larme.

Comment penser qu'un homme si bon et fort pouvait être un monstre? C'était impossible. Ce qui était arrivé était involontaire, une tragédie. Jamais Timrus n'aurait souhaité du mal à un enfant innocent.

« Tim… » Elle hésita. Était-ce réellement le bon moment?

Timrus l'observait attentivement, de cette manière si profonde tant familière à la jeune femme. Sa main était posée dans son dos, ses doigts la caressaient doucement, et Sally pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur malgré ses vêtements.

« Tim, je serai toujours là pour toi. Toute ta vie. » dit-elle finalement, ne parvenant pas à prononcer la confession d'amour qu'elle souhaitait tant voir passer ses lèvres.

« Et si je te disais que passer ma vie à tes côtés ne me déplairait pas? » fit-il tout aussi doucement, d'un ton profond, sérieux, empli de promesses.

Pourtant très loquace, Sally se trouva à court de mots d'un seul coup.

« Je t'aime. » confia Tim, et jamais elle n'aurait songé qu'il serait celui à avoir le courage de tout initier.

« Je… »

Il sourit face à son manque de mot et haussa un sourcil.

« Je le vois dans tes yeux. » confia t-il avec espièglerie, un peu moqueur.

Elle eut envie de le frapper, mais il se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec une tendresse mêlée d'un puissant désir, si longtemps refoulé. Sally-Anne y répondit, avec fougue et passion, et tous deux gémirent.

« Tu… » Un baiser interrompit Sally, et quand elle put parler de nouveau, ce fut avec un souffle très réduit. « Tu… » Mais les lèvres de Tim avaient trouvé un point très sensible sur le côté de sa gorge et elle dut fermer les yeux, tentant sans succès de contrôler les réactions de son corps face à ses caresses. « Tu dois être à Poudlard demain matin. » Sa phrase se termina en léger gémissement, et ses mains la trahissaient. Elle sentit sous ses doigts la peau du jeune homme, chaude et ferme, ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent sous son contact.

Elle avait honnêtement bien trop besoin de lui à présent pour le laisser arrêter.

« J'y serai. » assura le jeune homme d'un ton rauque.

Sally-Anne se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le canapé, entraînant son amant avec elle.

**HHH**

Ellina pensait devenir folle.

De toute la matinée, elle n'avait eu que trois clients, et elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer assez pour songer à travailler sur une baguette magique.

La mort de Dan l'avait choquée, inquiétée. Elle était triste et blessée par tout ça, et elle haïssait le fait que ce n'était pourtant pas là-dessus que se focalisait toute son attention.

Était-elle égoïste au point d'être accaparée bien plus par ses propres problèmes que par la mort d'un ami? Était-elle réellement devenue si égocentrique?

Cette pensée lui donna presque envie de vomir.

A cet instant, elle se haïssait, se dégoûtait.

Tout était si trouble. Si confus.

Comment pouvait-elle être si perdue, alors que si peu de temps auparavant elle avait été sûre de savoir ce qu'elle était, qui elle était, dans quel monde elle vivait?

Elle savait pourtant que tout avait été un très long processus. Et pourtant, brusquement, elle avait l'impression que tout lui tombait dessus en même temps, une grande explosion de questions et de problèmes dans sa petite vie tranquille.

Tout d'abord, il y avait son métier, si passionnant mais si prenant. Les obligations sociales qu'il comprenait et qu'elle détestait. Son passé par-dessus tout cela, que les journalistes adoraient et encensaient, comme pour chaque Combattant.

Et il y avait Kara. Ellina ne savait plus que penser d'elle. Plus jeune, elle avait été si persuadée de connaître parfaitement miss Sallington, être la seule personne à absolument tout savoir d'elle, à la comprendre. A présent, Kara était un mystère. Les cauchemars, les découvertes, plus les choses s'éclaircissaient, et plus Ellie avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de mensonges et de secrets. Et Kara avait tant changé… Comment était-il possible qu'elles se soient tant éloignées l'une de l'autre? Qu'elles soient devenues des étrangères l'une pour l'autre?

Et bien pire, comment était-il simplement pensable qu'Ellina ne parvienne pas à trouver en elle la force, le courage, la confiance d'aller vers Kara? De comprendre, de découvrir, d'assurer?

Était-il possible que… qu'elle ne soit plus amoureuse de Kara?

« Merde! » cria t-elle brusquement, envoyant valser un parchemin ayant eu la malchance de se trouver à portée.

Et il y avait eu ce…cette… enfin, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Willius l'autre jour. Ellina avait été si perdue, tellement avide de compagnie. Ces baisers… Combien de temps avaient-ils duré?

Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle n'y avait pas mis fin. Et elle y avait répondu… et en avait pris du plaisir.

Jamais auparavant Ellina n'avait embrassé un homme. C'était différent, mais semblable aussi. Et… agréable. Will était généreux, gentil, doux, compréhensif. Intelligent, quelque peu vantard. Toujours là pour elle, et plein d'humour. Et physiquement… difficile de ne pas le trouver attirant.

Bon sang, trouver un homme attirant, était-ce un fait naturel pour une homosexuelle? Avoir apprécié son odeur masculine, la légère rigueur de ses caresses, la fermeté de son torse, était-ce normal?

Avoir ressenti une douce chaleur à ses baisers prouvait-il quelque chose? Quoi?

Ellina était certaine de ne pas être amoureuse de Willius Jones. Elle l'aimait bien, mais elle n'en était pas amoureuse, c'était un fait. N'est-ce pas?

Avec le recul, Ellina avait l'impression d'avoir pris trop de choses pour acquises. Elle avait fait la rencontre de Kara à Poudlard, avait passé du temps avec elle, avait développé des sentiments pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'amitié, elle s'était tout de suite dit qu'elle était gay, et ça ne l'avait que peu dérangée. Kara était une femme, après tout. C'était évident.

Mais voilà que des années plus tard, Ellie se posait bien des questions sur la réalité de ses propos. Bien sûr qu'elle avait entendu parlé ou lu des articles sur l'homosexualité et les théories l'entourant. Personne n'en connaissait réellement l'origine à cent pour cent. Était-ce génétique, inné, dû au développement de la personnalité, à la psychologie? Ni les chercheurs moldus ni les sorciers n'avaient encore trouvé la réelle raison derrière cette nature. Ce qui était certain, c'était que ce n'était pas une maladie, et certainement pas une monstruosité - du moins pour ce qu'en pensait Ellina et tous les gens tolérants et censés de la planète.

Parfois, l'homosexualité était un calvaire pour certains, une fois qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils étaient gays. Difficile de le comprendre, de l'accepter, de savoir que faire ou comment réagir, comme le dire. Le début de la sexualité était déjà en soi bien compliqué, alors comment gérer cette différence? Comment la vivre? Comment ne serait-ce que reconnaître qu'une autre personne était elle-même gay, par exemple? Parfois, c'était aussi bien accueilli que l'hétérosexualité. Ils étaient gays, et alors? Même chose, mêmes problèmes. D'autres fois, c'était bien vécu mais caché. Des gens ne découvraient leur réelle orientation sexuelle qu'après l'adolescence, voire même tard dans leur vie d'adulte. D'autres préféraient l'ignorer toute leur vie et se persuader eux-mêmes d'une hétérosexualité fictive. D'autres encore pensaient être gays, avant de se rendre compte qu'en réalité, ce n'était qu'une phase de leur sexualité. Et dans tout cela, il y avait aussi le mystère plus étrange encore de la bisexualité.

A l'heure où la société se développait tout en voyant des principes d'autrefois renaître et être portés dans certains pays, la question demeurait sensible, trouble, polémique et partageait bien des gens, déchirait même trop souvent des familles.

Ellina, elle, se rendait brusquement compte de tout cela. A dix-huit ans, elle avait rencontré Kara, était tombée amoureuse et s'était identifiée comme étant gay. Une chance que Kara le soit elle-même et que ses sentiments soient réciproqués, d'ailleurs. Quelles étaient les statistiques, hum?

Mais voilà qu'à présent, des doutes s'emparaient brusquement d'elle. Avait-elle eu tort de sauter si vite aux conclusions?

Non seulement leur histoire était allée très vite, leur amour s'était-il tout de suite enflammé, solidement lié par une profonde amitié, mais en plus il y avait eu le contexte exceptionnel et complexe, et puis au sortir de leurs études elles avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble. Elles n'avaient pourtant que dix-huit ans, presque dix-neuf. Elles n'étaient plus des enfants, surtout au vu de ce qu'elles avaient vécu, mais avaient-elles été assez matures, s'étaient-elles aveuglées elles-mêmes? Y aurait-il mieux valu attendre un peu, prendre le temps de voir les choses venir?

Ellie tenta de se souvenir si elle avait été attirée par d'autres femmes ou d'autres hommes, mais ne parvint pas à le déterminer précisément. Était-ce possible qu'elle se soit trompée? Que Kara ait été un cas unique, et qu'elle était en fait hétérosexuelle? Ou qu'elle n'avait en réalité aucune préférence, que le genre importait peu et que son cerveau et son corps réagissaient de manière égale à l'un ou l'autre sexe?

C'était si frustrant!

Si énervant de se rendre compte qu'en réalité, Ellina ne se connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le songeait!

Et Kara… Si Kara avait ses torts, entre autres ses absences et ses secrets, elle ne méritait pas pour autant tout cela. Elle ne méritait pas ce qu'Ellina lui avait déjà fait, et était entrain de lui faire rien qu'en pensées. Elles avaient toutes deux leurs torts, et elles se détruisaient à petit feu, aussi sûrement et brutalement que si les coups blessants étaient réellement intentionnés.

Était-il temps d'arrêter la casse?

La confusion n'avait d'égal que le doute dans l'esprit de la Laërkel, et ça ne l'aidait absolument pas à réfléchir.

Au final, elle envoya une missive à Willius et sortit de chez Ollivander. Il était temps de réagir, peut-être que ça l'aiderait un minimum.

Il lui fallut attendre près de vingt-cinq minutes avant que le sorcier n'arrive. Il lui offrit un sourire, ses yeux brillèrent, et il s'approcha d'elle. Autour d'eux, quelques promeneurs passaient sans leur accorder d'attention.

« Hey. » salua t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha la tête, nerveuse.

« Salut. »

« Tu sembles - »

« Ecoute, Will… Je… C'est vrai, que tu es charmant, et séduisant. Mais je… c'était une erreur notre baiser, la dernière fois. Nos baisers, je veux dire. Enfin…je crois. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois? Li, c'était merveilleux. Ne me dis pas que - »

« C'était pas ça, c'est… Je ne peux pas poursuivre ça. »

Il fit un pas vers elle, et son odeur l'envahit. Plus grand qu'elle, il pencha légèrement la tête et parla d'une voix rauque, profonde.

« Tu en es certaine? Li, on pourrait bâtir quelque chose de fort tous les deux. »

« Non. »

Il leva son visage vers le sien avec des mains douces et chaudes.

« Ellina, on peut essayer. »

« Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

« Juste un dîner, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Elle ne dit rien, luttant pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Un dîner, Li. »

« Je suis désolée. » fit-elle finalement, avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Il parut triste et déçu.

« Chez Plocus. Mardi soir. Je t'attendrai. »

« Je ne viendrai pas. » assura t-elle gentiment.

« On verra. »

Il sourit, hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Ellina, quant à elle, leva son regard vert au-dessus d'elle. Le ciel était gris, reflet de son humeur. Elle inspira doucement, et décida sur le champs qu'elle ne pourrait pas travailler davantage aujourd'hui. La boutique allait rester fermée.

Ça faisait quelque temps qu'elle n'avait pas rendu visite à son père.

Il était temps d'aller passer un peu de temps chez Martin Scott.

**HHH**

Kara eut du mal à rejoindre son bureau au Siège.

Avant cela elle avait dû passer au Ministère, et non seulement son devoir lui avait dicté d'assister aux deux rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu, mais il avait fallu qu'elle croise nul autre que Karis Krane. Cette damnée goule, à laquelle l'occasion avait sans doute semblé trop parfaite pour faire profile bas. Dignité, sourires, regards hautains… Son fils était mort, et sa satisfaction brillait dans ses pupilles sombres. Si elles n'avaient pas été au siège du gouvernement, si Kara ne devait pas surveiller chacun de ses pas, la jeune Lady aurait volontiers envoyé cette femme en enfer. Merlin savait qu'elle avait en ce moment assez de colère et de dégoût pour en arriver là.

Elle avait cru que le pire était passé. Et après les condoléances parfois fausses, parfois intéressées, rarement attristées, après Krane mère, après ses rendez-vous pleins de fausse courtoisie et de faux-semblants, Kara était sortie dans l'espoir de prendre l'air avant de devoir reprendre ses fonctions de présidente du Groupe Sallington.

Manque de chance, les journalistes l'attendaient. La mort de Dan, la nouvelle fluctuation économique, le blocage de la mesure sur l'augmentation des patrouilles d'Aurors, la présence de Hermione Granger et de son enfant chez elle, la défaite de l'équipe nationale italienne aux championnats d'Europe de Quidditch, tout y était passé. Y compris son absence lors de la réception annuelle en l'honneur de la réouverture du Musée de l'Artisanat Féerique, initialement ouvert par un aïeul à elle. Et un journaliste, sans doute plus téméraire que les autres, avait demandé si le fait que le seul autre officiel à ne pas avoir répondu à son invitation était la Laëkel Ellina Scott avait un rapport avec sa propre absence. Kara était restée de marbre, et s'était contentée de répondre qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi mademoiselle Scott ne s'y était pas rendue, mais que ce n'était sans doute pas pour la même raison qu'elle, car ça l'aurait étonnée que la Laërkel ait été retenue par le fantôme d'une aïeule hurlant la perte de ses poils de doigt de pied. Et elle avait profité des rires et sourires pour s'excuser et s'éclipser.

Une fois au Siège, elle avait dû éviter une star de la chanson sorcière, un employé qu'elle avait renvoyé et qui avait tendance à abuser du vin, et trois concurrents, pour enfin se retrouver à son étage, éviter les informations enthousiastes de l'elfe et _enfin _claquer la porte de son bureau derrière elle.

Elle souffla, avança jusqu'au grand et confortable fauteuil et se laissa tomber dessus. Il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi, et elle était totalement éreintée. Elle avait pris une potion de sommeil vers deux heure quand elle s'était décidée à accepter qu'elle ne s'endormirait certainement pas naturellement. Après avoir laissé Ellina dans leur chambre, elle avait marché quelque temps dans le manoir pour finir par rejoindre une ancienne chambre au deuxième. Mais l'endroit lui avait paru presque étranger, hostile, froid, sombre. Tout indiqué.

Son regard se posa sur son bureau. Il n'y avait là aucune photo personnelle. Rien peut-être qui, comme dans le bureau du manoir, rappelait sa personnalité, marquait réellement sa présence. Peu de choses avait réellement changé, et la pièce devait être quasi la même qu'à l'époque de son père. Kara n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin ni l'envie de changer cet état de fait. Au début, elle avait été très loin d'avoir le temps d'y penser, avec tout ce qu'elle avait du comprendre, apprendre et accomplir. Quelques années plus tard, elle ne s'en était pas sentie digne. Aujourd'hui, alors que le monde entier témoignait de sa réussite, seuls la fatigue et le vide semblaient l'habiter.

Et au fond, pourquoi s'était-elle battue dans toute sa vie? Qu'y avait-elle gagné? Le respect? Le prestige? Des ennemis? La solitude?

« Kara. »

La douce voix, profonde et chaude, interrompit à temps le cours de ses funestes pensées. Kara leva la tête et se redressa.

« Remus. Je viens d'arriver. Tout s'est bien passé avec le géant…hum… »

« Roffren. Tout s'est bien déroulé. Il a signé un contrat. Kara, tu devrais aller te reposer. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« C'est le jour de la fête des enfants. Tu devrais être auprès de ta fille. »

« Nous la fêtons ce soir. Dana est avec sa grand-mère. Dora travaille aussi. » contra t-il, pas le moins du monde perturbé par la tentative de Kara. « Je suis inquiet. »

« Pour? »

« Toi. »

Quelque part, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'impression que cette intervention était anodine.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Je vais bien. J'ai du travail à faire, je dois partir le week-end prochain en Allemagne pour assister à ce bal privé, le Ministre est sur mon dos pour je ne sais quelle loi, la directrice McGonagall me harcèle presque pour que je fasse une visite à Poudlard pour une sorte de journée de sensibilisation, je dois aller rendre visite à mon cousin en Irlande depuis deux semaines et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le temps, l'un de mes meilleurs amis a été tué trop près de chez moi pour que ce soit une coïncidence et il y a des évènements très louches qui ne cessent de se produire, alors tu m'excuseras si j'ai autre chose à faire que de me reposer. »

« Tu t'investies justement beaucoup trop ces derniers mois. Nous avions convenus que rester le plus neutre possible en politique était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le Groupe, et que laisser le plus de responsabilités possibles à tes directeurs serait ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour toi. Ce sont des gens intelligents et loyaux, Kara. Ils aiment leur boulot. »

« Moi aussi! »

« Justement, non. » répondit-il avec plus de fermeté. « Et plus tu t'investies, plus tu exècrent tout ça. Il est temps de reprendre le cours de ta vie, Kara. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Kara eut un sourire cynique. Lentement, elle se redressa, contourna le bureau, prit sa cape, avança jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta près de son second.

« Peut-être bien qu'il est déjà bien trop tard. » répondit-elle d'une voix sombre, basse mais assurée. « Je prends ma journée. Tu sais comment me joindre. Oh, et bonne fête à ta fille. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta le bureau, ignorant une nouvelle fois tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

En elle, seul le vide demeurait, et elle faisait tout pour que cela soit ainsi. Elle savait que sur le moment les seules choses qui pouvaient le remplir ne seraient pas bénéfiques.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin chez elle, seule, un orage avait éclaté depuis quelques minutes. Elle observa les intempéries au travers de la fenêtre. Le ciel sombre plongeait quasiment le manoir dans la nuit. Les arbres anciens et puissants dansaient et se pliaient face à la force supérieure du vent. Les feuilles brunes flottaient et virevoltaient dans l'air à la merci des rafales, comme la jeune femme elle-même à la merci de la vie.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour emprunter le chemin familier vers le hangar. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et alla vers le fond, avant de se pencher sur le petit présentoir et de saisir doucement, avec révérence et respect, le précieux balai de course. Son Foudre de Zeus vibra à son contact, le sortilège de reconnaissance effectuant aussitôt sa magie. Le bois était doux sous sa main, tiède et puissant, et elle pouvait sentir les flux magiques qui habitaient tout l'engin. Les souvenirs de ses premiers vols, de ses premières réussites, de ses premiers coups, de ses entraînements avec des amis, chez elle ou à Poudlard, de ses deux seuls et uniques véritables matches, tout était bien lointain dans sa mémoire. Mais pas les sensations. Pas l'envie. Pas la passion. Et au fond d'elle, même les rêves brillaient encore, seulement recouverts par la puissance des cauchemars.

Elle reposa le balai, se dirigea vers la commode et en ouvrit le tiroir. Avec des gestes précis, rapides, efficaces, elle enfila pantalon, bottes, gants, lunettes et cape, puis reprit son Foudre de Zeus et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle sentit le petit fantôme près d'elle, et tourna son regard vers lui. Silencieux, calme, il l'observa de ses grands yeux chocolats, et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle hocha la tête, poussa la porte donnant sur le parc arrière, et fit un pas.

Puis elle s'envola.

**HHH**

C'était le milieu d'après-midi lorsque Hermione revint de Poudlard avec son fils. Oliver s'empressa de monter à l'étage pour aller jouer, certainement avec son jeune et mystérieux camarade fantomatique. La salle à manger était confortablement chauffée, et Hermione en fut reconnaissante. Elle détestait ce temps, un vrai déluge.

Gilly apparut et lui servit un thé, avant de paraître plus soucieuse.

« Miss Ellina nous a contactés et chargés de transmettre un message à Miss Kara et Miss Hermione. » fit-elle.

L'air attristé de l'elfe ne rassura en rien l'Auror.

« Quel est-il? »

« Miss Ellina informe qu'elle ne rentrera pas au manoir ce soir. Miss Ellina dormira chez monsieur son père. Miss Ellina aura certainement beaucoup à faire, alors elle a chargé Gilly et Bulon de l'excuser auprès de mesdames Hermione et Kara pour son absence jusqu'à demain soir. »

Cette absence incongrue témoignait d'un bien triste présage. Hermione hocha la tête, retenant un soupir. Elle appréhendait tout particulièrement la réaction de Kara.

« Kara a t-elle été mise au courant? »

« Miss Kara est rentrée mais Gilly n'a pas eu le temps de l'en informer. »

« Elle est ici? »

Un air désapprobateur déforma encore davantage le visage étrange de la petite créature.

« Miss Kara est dans le parc, près du terrain de Quidditch. »

« Ne me dites pas qu'elle vole? » s'exclama Hermione, ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Elle sauta de sa chaise et bondit vers une fenêtre. L'orage ne lui permettait pas d'y voir grand chose, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, le parc était bien assez grand pour qu'elle ne l'aperçoive pas.

L'elfe hocha la tête avec vigueur.

« Miss Kara n'en fait souvent qu'à sa tête. »

« Mais avec ce temps? »

« Les sorciers ne sont pas des créatures très prudentes. Ils sont trop fragiles pour prendre de tels risques. »

« Elle est folle! »

« Bulon la surveille discrètement. Mais ça fait plus de deux heures que miss Kara est là haut. Gilly s'inquiète de sa santé. » Les yeux de l'elfe semblèrent soudainement supplier la jeune mère. « Est-ce que miss Hermione Granger va aller la chercher? »

Pensivement, sombrement, Hermione contempla les éléments déchaînés. D'après ce qu'elle savait, Kara n'avait que très peu volé depuis quelques années, et Hermione savait pour avoir aussi longtemps vécu près de Harry que pour des gens comme Kara et lui, se trouver aussi souvent que possible avec un balai, la haut dans les airs, libres et maîtres de tout était vital. Elle se doutait que si la jeune femme n'avait pas volé quotidiennement comme à son habitude passée ces dernières années, c'était certainement uniquement pour éviter de se torturer avec des souvenirs et - probablement - des rêves envolés.

Et si Kara était soudain rentrée de sa journée de travail pour prendre son Foudre de Zeus et s'enfuir au milieu de la pluie et sous les éclairs, c'était sans doute pour une raison. De plus, elle savait que Kara était une excellente joueuse, et que, même si elle avait une très forte tendance à prendre des risques bien trop téméraires, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et contrôlait la situation, là-haut bien au-dessus des arbres.

« Non, Gilly. Elle reviendra lorsqu'elle aura fini. » murmura t-elle.

Et quelque part, Hermione n'était pas pressée de la voir redescendre sur terre. Car elle serait sûrement celle à devoir lui annoncer la dernière nouvelle.

**HHH**

Le lendemain matin voyait Ellina Scott arriver à Sainte Mangouste, et plus particulièrement aux bureaux des recherches médico-magiques. Après toute une soirée à discuter avec son père et une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se sentait de nouveau posée, rafraîchie et bien décidée à avoir des réponses. Martin Scott l'avait pleinement remise sur les rails, et pas seulement avec de gentilles phrases. Il avait beau se faire vieux, le bonhomme avait toujours son piquant sous sa bonne humeur permanente.

Ellie y avait bien réfléchi ces derniers jours. Elle avait donc conclu que ce n'était évidemment pas en étant dans le brouillard le plus complet qu'elle pourrait trouver quoi que ce soit de clair. C'était donc tout naturellement que ses investigations l'avaient conduite ici, où travaillait le plus éminent spécialiste des sortilèges et malédictions de Magie Noire - ou du moins l'un d'entre eux.

« Le docteur Gaïus Montgomery s'il vous plaît? »

« Le dernier bureau de droite. » lui indiqua la vieille infirmière.

Ellina sourit et hocha la tête, puis alla jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Une invitation à entrer râpeuse et rauque lui donna le signal qu'elle attendait. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Un bureau blanc, des murs blancs, un tas de parchemins et d'ouvrages, parfois très vieux (il y en avait même un qui ronflait), un portemanteau avec une blouse à l'effigie de l'établissement, tout était sans surprise… si on enlevait les étagères emplies de bocaux et alambiques pleins de substances douteuses…et parfois même, de choses et morceaux qu'Ellie ne préférait pas savoir identifier.

« Oui? » demanda t-il.

Gaïus Montgomery avait atteint sa réputation au fil de ses années. Et autant dire qu'il en avait derrière lui, des années. Les cheveux blancs, des rides profondes, les yeux encore vifs cachés derrière de grosses lunettes, le vieux sorcier aurait dû prendre sa retraite quelques années auparavant. La rumeur voulait qu'il aimait bien trop étudier les horreurs causées par la magie noire pour cela, et par là-même sauver des vies et alléger des souffrances. D'autres disaient qu'il craignait de se retrouver seul, veuf et sans enfant comme il l'était.

« Ellina Scott, monsieur. Je vous ai contacté pour - »

« Ah oui. La jeune Laërkel extrêmement douée. N'oubliez pas d'utiliser votre titre, jeune fille. »

La rougeur monta aux joues d'Ellina. Elle n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de se présenter en tant que Laërkel lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Votre réputation vous précède. » dit-il, son regard perçant fixé sur elle.

Elle s'empêcha de gigoter et hocha la tête.

« La vôtre aussi, docteur. »

« Mais je suis vieux. Et vous débutez seulement. Je dois dire que j'attendais de vous voir enfin arriver dans le grand schéma des choses. Depuis le jour où ce vieux bougre d'Ollivander m'avait parlé de vous. »

« Pardon? »

« Il était un ami de très longue date. Le jour où vous êtes entrée dans sa boutique, il vous a immédiatement reconnue comme son successeur. Il ne voulait personne d'autre. Seulement vous. Il paraîtrait qu'il ne s'est pas trompé sur l'étendu de votre talent. »

« Je vous remercie. Ça a été un grand honneur pour moi. » Des années aux côtés de Kara et quelques cérémonies officielles lui avaient fort heureusement inculqué bien des choses en matière de relation.

« Je n'en doute pas. Alors, Laërkel Scott, comment puis-je vous renseigner? »

Ellina s'assit suite au geste du spécialiste l'y invitant, et expliqua sa présence:

« J'aimerais des renseignements sur un sortilège noir très précis, sur lequel il m'est impossible de trouver des informations valables. J'ai cru comprendre que vous seriez le seul qui puisse m'aider à y voir plus clair. »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas un sortilège banal ou connu, vue votre réaction. Duquel s'agit-il? »

« On m'a dit qu'il s'appelait le Sortilège de Transfert d'Essence. » indiqua t-elle en tendant au docteur son dessin de l'étrange symbole qui hantait ses cauchemars.

Le regard de Gaïus brilla d'intérêt, et il observa le papier longuement. Un sourire resta coincé au coin de ses lèvres.

« Intéressant. Personne n'ose plus l'étudier depuis bien longtemps. »

« Vous le connaissez? »

« Bien entendu, je ne suis pas celui à consulter dans ce pays pour rien. » Il y avait une nouvelle note dans sa voix qu'Ellina ne savait comment interpréter. Envie? Révérence craintive? Amusement? Quoique ce fut, ça la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. « Qu'en savez-vous? » demanda t-il.

« Qu'il s'agit d'un sacrifice humain, celui d'un enfant, et qu'il permet à celui l'accomplissant de voler l'énergie psychique, physique, spirituelle et magique de la victime pour augmenter sa propre puissance. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Vrai et faux. L'accomplissant ne reçoit pas cette énergie, mademoiselle Scott. »

« Quoi? Mais alors, à quoi cela sert-il? »

S'il lui disait que le sacrifice ne servait qu'au plaisir de tuer un enfant sorcier, elle allait honnêtement défaillir.

Mais il resta neutre, et s'enfonça davantage dans son luxueux fauteuil.

« Connaissez-vous l'origine de ce sort? »

« Cervus Kerkorff l'a créé pour l'un de ses amis qui tua l'un de ses enfants. Mais il fut arrêté et tous deux moururent sur le bûcher. Apparemment, le secret du sortilège ne disparût pas avec eux. »

« Certainement pas, en effet. » acquiesça t-il. Il joignit ses mains devant lui, son regard la fixant toujours, sa voix révélant sa fascination pour cette page de l'histoire sombre de la Magie Noire. « Et si je vous disais qu'on dit toujours que les dernières paroles de Toloff, l'ami de Kerkorff, alors même que le bourreau procédait à la sentence, furent _Je le referais sans hésiter, et je meurs paisiblement._ »

« Je dirais qu'il était dérangé. »

« Oh oui, sans doute. L'utilisation du Sortilège de Transfert d'Essence est une abomination réelle, et il mérite toute les sanctions imaginables. Mais il y a bien plus à cette histoire que ce que vous semblez croire. Tout n'est pas toujours question de Bien et de Mal. Une vision manichéenne que votre génération semble particulièrement apprécier, on vous a tellement bourrés le crâne durant la guerre pour faire de vous des soldats parfaits pour l'un ou l'autre camp. » Il eut un air dédaigneux, et reprit: « Le monde n'est pas fait de noir ou de blanc, miss Scott, mais de gris. D'une multitude infinie de gris. Aucun humain n'est totalement mauvais ou totalement bon. Ce sortilège est criminel au plus haut degré possible. Son utilisation également. Mais les intentions de celui l'utilisant… totalement floues, bien au milieu de cet axe que vous semblez tant privilégier. »

« Comment ça? »

« N'importe quel enfant n'est pas visé par ce sortilège. Il ne marche qu'avec un type d'enfant, et un seul. Un enfant sorcier ayant un jumeau. »

« Quoi? » souffla Ellina, son cœur soudain emballé. Impossible…?

« Vous êtes d'origine moldue, n'est-ce pas? Que savez-vous des jumeaux sorciers, qu'ils soient hétérozygotes ou homozygotes? »

Qu'y avait-il à savoir de plus sur eux?

Sa confusion dut apparaître sur son visage, car le vieux spécialiste reprit:

« Depuis toujours, les sorciers redoutent d'avoir à faire à des grossesses multiples. Les triplés ou plus sont particulièrement rares, exceptionnels même. Connaissez-vous le sort de Broma Childy? »

« Oui, il fonctionne comme une échographie moldue, et permet de déterminer le sexe du fœtus et le nombre de bébés très tôt dans le grossesse. »

« Il fut créé très tôt dans l'histoire, justement à cause des grossesses multiples, et bien des parents décidèrent de mettre fin à la grossesse lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'ils allaient accueillir des jumeaux. Bien sûr, à l'époque, les familles de sorciers étaient bien plus étendues qu' aujourd'hui. A présent une telle idée serait même impensable. »

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mauvais avec les jumeaux sorciers? »

Ellie était totalement confuse. Elle connaissait des jumeaux. Plusieurs. Et aucun n'avait quoi que ce soit de particulier.

« Pas tous les jumeaux. Seulement quelques uns d'entre eux. Treize pour cent, selon les derniers chiffres. Voyez-vous, lorsque des jumeaux sorciers sont créés, que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les magiciens, il peut y avoir au cours des premières phases du développement des embryons une sorte de défaut, pour faire simple. Et pas un petit. Il fut très tôt découvert par les premiers sorciers qui se penchèrent sur le problème que les enfants partagent en réalité la même énergie. »

« Mais…comment est-ce possible? »

« Même à ce jour nous n'en sommes pas certains, malheureusement. La magie et la nature gardent leurs mystères. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que les bébés partagent la même énergie psychique, magique, physique, même spirituelle, d'après certains. Beaucoup de ces petits jumeaux peuvent ainsi communiquer par la pensée dès leurs premières minutes de vie, ils peuvent ressentir les émotions de l'autre, apprendre directement les mêmes acquis que l'autre. Ils ont les mêmes rêves, les mêmes cauchemars, bien souvent les mêmes peurs. Une personnalité semblable. Bien entendu, jusque là, il n'y a rien de terrible dans tout cela, si ce n'est leur interdépendance. Mais justement, là est tout le problème. Leur lien si extraordinaire s'étend à tout, y compris aux maux, aux maladies, aux douleurs. Et quand je dis qu'ils partagent la même énergie, je veux dire au sens propre. Notre force physique et nos pouvoirs est complète et pleine, eux n'en possèdent que la moitié. La plupart du temps, les bébés sont petits même s'ils naissent à terme. Ils sont fragiles et extraordinairement sensibles, ils sont sujets à toutes les maladies en raison de leurs défenses diminués de moitié. Troubles respiratoires, déficiences physiques, tension trop basse, os de verre,… Ils peuvent souffrir de tout. »

Ellina commençait à sérieusement y voir plus clair. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler? Même si c'était une occurrence très rare, il était évident que ça devait être très connu chez les sorciers.

« Ces enfants…ils n'ont pas une grande espérance de vie. N'est-ce pas? »

« Dans toute l'histoire, huit ans à été le maximum atteint par ces petits. La plupart des enfants de dépassent pas leur cinquième anniversaire, et ce souvent dans de grandes souffrances. Dans la majorité des cas, lorsque l'un meurt, l'autre le suit. »

« Mais n'a t-on jamais trouvé de solution? »

« C'est incurable. On en sait bien trop peu. C'est pour cela que les grossesses impliquant des jumeaux sont tant suivies. On appelle cela le Syndrome de Cornellius, ou plus vulgairement la Maladie de l'Âme Unique. Poétique, non? »

Il se tut, et continua d'observer Ellina. Celle-ci ne cessait de réfléchir, choquée par cette histoire. Combien de jeunes enfants étaient-ils morts ainsi au cours des siècles?

« Toloff… n'avait pas un seul enfant. Il avait des jumeaux, n'est-ce pas? » Avec un fin sourire, le médecin ne dit rien. Ellie continua dans ses déductions. « Ils souffraient de ce syndrome. Alors Kerkorff a cherché et cherché, et il a créé ce sortilège noir. Toloff l'a utilisé. Il a… il a sacrifié l'un de ses enfants, pour sauver l'autre. »

« Aucune solution n'avait jamais été trouvée. Mais personne n'était jamais allé aussi loin dans les recherches sur la Magie Noire, pas sur le problème que pose le Syndrome de Cornellius. Les deux petits garçons de Toloff avaient quatre ans, et ils se mouraient. Ne supportant pas l'idée de les perdre, il a décidé d'en sauver au moins un. »

« Il a tué l'un de ses fils? »

« Une notion horrifiante. Tuer son propre enfant. Toucher aux enfants a toujours été tabou dans les sociétés sorcières. C'est pour cela que le Sortilège de Transfert d'Essence est si craint, dégoûte et révulse tant de gens. Il n'a que très peu été utilisé dans l'histoire, vraiment très peu. Même les mages noirs hésitaient à franchir ce pas. Toloff, lui, l'a franchi. Et en transférant l'énergie de l'un de ses fils au second, il l'a soigné totalement, lui a donné la moitié d'énergie qui lui manquait. Son fils a vécu très longtemps, et est devenu un sorcier très puissant et très fort. Des quelques sorciers et sorcières ayant survécu au Syndrome, aucun n'a été faible en matière de magie. Et tous, sans exception, quels qu'ils soient, ont montré une détermination et une force mentale à toute épreuve. Mais aussi un profond trouble psychologique. Presque tous préféraient la solitude, et d'après les écrits et les mémoires qu'on a de l'un d'entre eux, l'absence de leur jumeau, de leur moitié au sens propre, laisse un profond vide qu'ils ont cherché jusqu'à la fin de leur vie à combler. Une vie damnée, pour certains. »

« Personne n'a jamais essayé d'adapter le sortilège? »

« Un sorcier, il y un siècle et demi. Mais il n'a abouti à rien. On ne peut donner une énergie quelconque à un sorcier, il s'agit en fait du même problème que celui de la compatibilité du sang. Au fil du temps, la connaissance du Sortilège de Transfert d'Essence a été perdue. J'ignore si un seul être en connaît encore le secret aujourd'hui. »

Dans un état second, Ellina se leva et hocha la tête mollement.

« Merci, pour tout. Je dois y aller. »

Elle sortit sans attendre du bureau, et marcha rapidement.

Ses rêves lui revinrent en mémoire. La peur et la tristesse chez Conrad et Pamrella Sallington. La douleur. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui les rendait fous. L'hystérie progressive de Pam, et la crainte dans les yeux de son mari. L'atmosphère lourde, le secret, les cris…

La réouverture des catacombes, pourtant scellées par le père de Conrad.

Oh si. Le secret du Sortilège immonde existait toujours. Dans l'un des endroits renfermant le plus d'informations et de connaissances sur des siècles d'histoire. A l'endroit même où était venue au monde la mère du créateur du sort noir.

A la propriété Sallington. Dans les catacombes, desquelles Polimor était censé avoir retiré et détruit tous les objets et grimoires. Et aussi, très certainement, le savoir de cet horrible sortilège résidait encore dans un esprit.

Celui de Kara Sallington.

Ellina mit peu de temps à arriver au manoir, et elle fut soulagée de ne croiser personne. Elle monta rapidement à la bibliothèque, alla vers le pan de droite, se baissa, poussa les vieux bouquins et prit la petite pochette usée qu'ils protégeaient d'ordinaire. Avec des mains tremblantes, des gestes agités, Ellie fit glisser le contenu sur la table. Elle prit la lettre d'enfant, et en lut certains passages, qui prenaient beaucoup plus de sens à présent.

_Moi, je suis malade, et je vais jamais mieux. Je fais que dormir et j'ai mal à la tête._

_Je sais que je vais mourir. Bientôt. Je les ai entendus en parler. _

_Je cache tout ça quelque part, pour que ce soit en sécurité pour toujours, et qu'on soit toujours ensemble quelque part, jamais séparés._

« Qu'on soit toujours ensemble quelque part, jamais séparés. » lut-elle une nouvelle fois, à voix haute.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le reste du contenu, étalés face à elle sur le bois lisse et luxueux de la table. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux dessins colorés, emplis d'espoir. Sur chacun, deux figures, deux enfants humains, se tenaient par la main. Et bien qu'il y avait un style semblable, les traits différaient, les jambes par exemple n'étaient pas dessinées de la même façon. Au contraire de ce qu'elle avait cru la première fois, ils venaient de deux enfants différents. Des deux enfants représentés sur les feuilles de parchemin jauni.

Un garçon et une fille.

Un petit bonhomme de bois et un bracelet en argent. Deux objets auxquels ils avaient dû tenir énormément, deux trésors que le garçon avait caché là, pour que quoi qu'il arrive, lui et sa sœur restent à jamais ensemble au travers de leurs biens.

« Merlin. » souffla t-elle. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux émeraudes, mais elle s'en moqua.

Elle prit les deux dessins, les étudia, chercha un signe, n'importe quoi. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait au dos de chacun d'entre eux.

Pour le premier, les lettres attachées étaient visibles en vert, en haut à droite, de façon nette et précise mais encore bien bancale. L'enfant avait signé, avait écrit son prénom.

Kara.

Au milieu du dos du second dessin, une main maladroite avait écrit en lettres capitales et en bleu le nom Liam.

« Oh non. »

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, malgré les certitudes, tous les cauchemars, Ellina refusait encore de le croire. Elle prit le bracelet, le tourna entre ses doigts, puis se leva brusquement et alla dans le couloir, vers la toile qui avait tant intrigué Hermione. Elle l'étudia une nouvelle fois, sentit la déchirure rafistolée dans les sorts entourant la peinture, vit la faiblesse et la fragilité de la petite Kara représentée, trop frêle pour son âge, timide et renfermée. Entre cette représentation-ci et les quelques toiles et photos des années suivantes, où Kara apparaissait forte et pleine de dignité et d'assurance, il y avait tout un monde. Ou une tragédie.

Avait-on réellement brisé le sort pour pouvoir modifier la toile originelle? Pour pouvoir effacer quelque chose? La présence d'un autre petit personnage?

Mais le choc refusait de laisser les informations arriver à son esprit.

Comment accepter cette idée? Accepter qu'entre ces murs, à l'étage juste au-dessus, deux enfants étaient nés, au plus grand bonheur de deux êtres? Comment accepter que quelque part ici, l'un des deux petits avait été assassiné en faveur de l'autre, par ses propres parents?

Comment accepté que la femme avec laquelle Ellina avait tant d'années partagé sa vie n'avait vécu qu'en raison de l'énergie arrachée à un petit garçon de six ans?

Liam. Liam Sallington.

Le petit fantôme. Le petit fantôme qui hantait tristement ces murs, toujours silencieux, toujours discret. Ce même fantôme duquel Kara refusait d'entendre parler. Ce même fantôme qui, maintenant qu'Ellina avait l'image de Kara enfant sous les yeux, ressemblait bien étrangement à la maîtresse des lieux, avec ces grands yeux sombres si expressifs et ses traits doux et volontaires.

Et Kara, qui avait été tant en colère quant aux questions d'Ellina sur les catacombes, qui avait été sur la défensive face à sa curiosité. Et dont les yeux avaient reflété tant de peur…

Ce manoir, cette famille, cette atmosphère, tout étouffait Ellina…

Et Pamrella et Conrad, eux qui étaient loués par la société, honorés, avaient été en réalité coupable d'un crime plus grand que tout ce contre quoi ils se battaient si ouvertement… Ils avaient été tout ce temps passibles de la peine de mort et d'Azkaban.

Parce qu'ils avaient utilisé la Magie Noire de premier degré. Parce qu'ils avaient osé utilisé un rituel contenant un sacrifice humain.

Parce qu'ils avaient tué leur propre fils.

**HHH**

« Seamus! _Seamus! Seamus!_ »

Sa gorge était sèche, douloureuse, du sang coulait sur sa joue de sa blessure à son front, et elle avait des courbatures dans tout le corps. Dans sa main, sa baguette magique lui semblait lourde, lourde et inutile. Autour d'elle quelques meubles étaient renversés, des papiers mélangés avec des jouets, et la porte grande ouverte laissait le vent glacé de la nuit envelopper son corps d'un halo gelé.

Et malgré tout ça, le chaos qui régnait dans sa tête comme dans sa demeure, Lavande ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

« Seamus! » appela t-elle une nouvelle fois, en vain.

On était entré chez elle, deux ombres rapides et brutales, on l'avait attaquée, elle s'était défendue, mais elle avait été touchée par un sort et avait perdu connaissance. A son réveil quelques minutes plus tôt, la porte était encore grande ouverte, et son bébé avait disparu.

Alors elle avait lancé un appel par la Cheminée, peu certaine de savoir quel ami elle avait contacté, et elle avait cherché et appelé.

« Lavande? » appela doucement Ernie en entrant dans le salon. « J'ai fait le tour de la maison. Il n'est pas ici. Je suis désolé. »

Le jeune homme, qui était arrivé quelque temps plus tôt suite à l'appel de la Gryffondor, s'approcha d'elle et la soutint lorsqu'elle faillit tomber.

« Viens, sur le canapé. Doucement. Tu as besoin de soin. »

« Non, pas tant que mon fils ne sera pas retrouvé sain et sauf. »

« On le retrouvera. »

La peur pour son enfant attira les larmes dans son regard, et elle observa le jeune homme près d'elle, ses yeux déterminés, ses traits décidés accentués par la cicatrice qu'il avait depuis des années sur la joue.

« Pourquoi ont-il fait ça? Ils ont volé et agressé, mais ils n'ont jamais kidnappé personne. Pourquoi m'avoir pris mon petit garçon? Pourquoi nous? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »

Et Lavande avait envie de le croire. Car elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre, et elle ne pourrait pas être sujette à ce désespoir et à cette peur très longtemps.

« Il faut prévenir Dean. » annonça t-elle, tout en priant pour que son ex mari ne perde pas la tête quant à cette nouvelle.

**HHH**

Lorsque Ellina arriva dans la chambre, elle trouva Kara, qui venait de rentrer et qui rangeait consciencieusement quelques livres sur une étagère.

La jeune Lady se tourna vers elle, l'expression fermée mais les yeux sombres. D'ordinaire, Ellie aurait été inquiète face à cela, mais dans son esprit tout était trop confus, trop orageux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Kara, sentant certainement sa tension. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Ellina baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait, s'approcha de l'autre femme et posa brusquement sur la table entre elles deux trois choses. Le petit bracelet d'argent, un acte de naissance et un acte de décès. Les deux derniers étaient au nom de Liam Sallington.

Les yeux de Kara brillèrent, elle pâlit comme jamais Ellina ne l'avait vue pâlir, et elle fit carrément un pas en arrière.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça? » demanda t-elle faiblement, sa voix tremblante et ses yeux toujours sur la table et les objets.

« Les actes? Dans vos précieuses archives Sallington. Le bracelet? Dans une cachette de la bibliothèque. » répondit Ellina, sa voix dure. « Des choses à me dire? »

Kara secoua la tête.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« Pas dû quoi? M'intéresser? Me poser des questions? Vouloir savoir la _vérité_? »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas? Liam Sallington, né le trois novembre 1979. Étrange, c'est exactement la même date de naissance que la tienne. Mort le neuf janvier 1986. Accident domestique. Tes parents n'ont pas dû avoir trop de mal à couvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et à falsifier les papiers, vu leurs relations. »

« Tu ne sais rien. » murmura Kara.

« Je sais que Liam ne méritait pas de mourir! Je sais qu'il est mort ici même et pas d'un accident! Je sais que tes parents ont rouvert les catacombes parce qu'ils savaient que si les connaissances concernant le Sortilège de ton ancêtre était quelque part c'était là-bas! Je sais qu'ils les ont trouvées et s'en sont servis pour accomplir un acte abominable! »

« Tu ne sais rien! » cria soudainement Kara. « Absolument rien. Et tu n'avais aucun droit, aucun, de fouiller ainsi! »

« Ils l'ont tué, Kara! Ils ont tué leur propre enfant! » La colère et la stupéfaction d'Ellina lui échappa, comment Kara pouvait-elle accepter cela? « Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce que ça signifie? Comment peux-tu les défendre, tant les honorer, les admirer? Toute ta vie! Tu m'avais dit que tes parents étaient des gens bien, honorables! »

« Tais-toi! »

« Tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient différents de tes ancêtres, différents des Mangemorts, qu'ils étaient des sorciers courageux et bons, altruistes et dignes! »

« Ils l'étaient! »

« Comment as-tu pu, Kara? Tu me mens depuis le tout premier jour! Ne m'approche plus jamais! »

« Eh bien vas t-en. » La voix froide de Kara surprit Ellina, qui ne l'avait jamais entendue ainsi, pas quand la jeune femme s'adressait à elle. « N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais? N'est-ce pas l'excuse que tu cherchais tellement, Ellina? Tu aurais pu prendre tes affaires et partir d'ici, ça aurait été suffisant! Au lieu de tout me mettre systématiquement sur le dos, alors que la distance vient autant de toi, si ce n'est plus! Vas t-en, qu'est-ce que tu attends! Tu seras libérée ainsi, tu pourras retrouver un anonymat partiel et tant que tu y es, abandonne Ollivander aussi, et va t'enterrer dans une grotte tel un troll où tu seras bien protégée du monde extérieur, emmitouflée dans tes propres illusions! Fuir, n'est-ce pas ce qui est une habitude dans ta famille? »

« Je t'interdis de mêler Sabrina et ma famille à ça! »

« Parce que tu te gênes? »

« C'est différent! Ma mère n'a pas décidé de tuer son enfant, de le traîner et de - »

« De me sauver la vie? »

Ellina eut un instant d'arrêt. Ce fut comme si ses pensées étaient passées de vent à glace, pour tomber lourdement au sol de son esprit et se briser. Il y avait soudain quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard de Kara. Quelque chose au milieu de cette terreur qu'elle transformait en colère pour se défendre. Une vulnérabilité, une fragilité.

Dans toutes ses réflexions, Ellina n'avait pas réellement pris en compte la seconde partie du problème. Le fait que dix-huit ans auparavant, Liam et Kara avaient été mourants. Que Kara avaient été entrain de mourir à l'âge de six ans. Et qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontrée. Que la petite fille n'aurait jamais grandi. Pas vraiment vécu. Et que peut-être, entre ces murs, il y aurait un autre petit fantôme avec Liam.

« Ca t'aurait peut-être arrangée? » lança Kara, d'une voix à la fois forte et tremblante, emplie de peur, de rancœur aussi. Et pas seulement à l'encontre d'Ellina. « Tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, et peut-être que c'est cela qui t'attire. »

« C'est totalement faux! Je ne souhaiterais jamais la mort d'un enfant, et tu le sais. Et jamais la tienne. » ajouta t-elle. « Mais ce qu'ils ont fait, Kara, c'est un crime. Un épouvantable crime! Ils auraient dû être envoyés à Azkaban pour cela, et - »

« _La ferme_! » cria brusquement Kara, et Ellina se figea, surprise. Elle se rendit brusquement compte que l'autre femme s'était avancée, et qu'elle tenait sa baguette. « Qu'en sais-tu? Que sais-tu d'eux? Tu ne les as jamais ne serait-ce que rencontrés! Ils étaient des gens honorables! »

« Bon sang, tu t'es battue toute ta vie, toute ton adolescence contre l'injustice, le crime et la magie noire, Kara! Tu hais tout ça! Ne me dis pas que - »

« Ils étaient mes parents! Ils nous _aimaient_! » Soudainement un fantôme passa à travers le mur, près de Kara. Liam avança vers sa sœur, s'arrêta près d'elle, la frôlant quasiment. Il leva un regard troublé et inquiet vers elle, avant de se tourner vers Ellina, le regard sombre et priant. Mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Kara, elle, posa pendant une seconde le regard sur son frère disparu. Et Ellina comprit soudain que si une personne dans ce manoir avait connu l'existence du petit fantôme dès le départ, ça avait été sa sœur jumelle. Encore un point sur lequel elle lui avait menti. « Que crois-tu? » reprit immédiatement Kara. « Qu'ils ont été ravis de la situation? De nous voir de plus en plus fragiles et malades, de nous voir souffrir autant? Ma mère n'aurait jamais supporté perdre ses deux enfants, jamais! Mon père l'aurait perdue elle aussi s'ils avaient dû nous enterrer! Et jamais il n'aurait pu exister correctement sans elle! Tu crois qu'ils ont sauté sur l'occasion! Ils ont cherché des années des solutions, ils ont financé des recherches, payé des spécialistes à travers le monde entier! Rien! Alors oui, ils ont rouvert les catacombes, oui, ils ont étudié longuement le Sortilège de Transfert, et oui, ils l'ont utilisé sur Liam et sur moi! »

« Si les gens - »

« Jamais les gens ne sauront. » coupa Kara d'une voix glacée. « Jamais. » Et Ellina aurait eu certainement peur de son expression, si elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée et en colère. « Nos parents nous aimaient. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Toute leur vie ils ont pleuré la mort de leur fils. Personne n'a à les juger pour avoir fait un choix. »

« Ils en ont fait deux. Ils ont choisi de sauver l'un des enfants, et ils ont choisi lequel de leurs enfants vivrait. » rétorqua Ellina, et c'était peut-être l'aspect dans tout ça qui la révulsait le plus. La main de Kara se serra autour de sa baguette toujours baissée. « Ca explique tellement de choses. »

« Ca n'explique rien. »

« Oh si. Ca explique toi. Ton caractère. Ce besoin de toujours faire au mieux, de te dépasser, de te surpasser à la limite de l'obsession, au point de non retour, en ignorant tes propres sentiments, tes désirs. Ca explique que toute ta vie tu as couru après l'approbation de tes parents, après leur fierté, leur reconnaissance et celle des autres. Ca explique que tu aies été tellement solitaire, tellement méfiante et fermée. Et ça explique ton obsession pour l'honneur, et pour le devoir. »

Kara secoua la tête. Ses yeux brillaient trop.

« C'est dans ma nature. »

« Tu as _forcé_ tout ça dans ta nature. Parce que tu voulais être parfaite. Pour honorer leur choix. Le choix qu'ils avaient fait. Ils t'avaient choisie, alors tu te devais d'être tout ce qu'ils voulaient et plus, tu te devais de les rendre fiers et encore aujourd'hui de ne jamais faillir. Tu te devais de _justifier_ leur choix, un choix auquel tu n'as pas participé. Pour que jamais ils ne regrettent. Pour que jamais ils ne souhaitent avoir accompli le transfert dans l'autre sens. Et dis-moi, Kara, comment ont-ils fait le choix? Pile ou face? Ou alors parce qu'ils voulaient un enfant en pleine santé, sans aucun handicap? »

Ellina vit les yeux de Liam briller, et il fit un pas en arrière. Le regard de Kara, lui, s'illumina de colère et elle s'avança brusquement vers Ellina, pour se retrouver juste en face d'elle.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. » fit-elle, sa voix basse et froide emplie de menace.

« Parce que la vérité te fait peur? Parce que tu ne sais pas toi-même? Ou parce que toute ta vie tu as eu des doutes, que tu t'es toujours demandée si le mutisme de Liam avait défini leur choix? Ce n'était pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas? C'était un handicap de naissance que seul ton frère avait. »

« Pars d'ici, Ellina. Prends tes affaires et pars! Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Si son cœur se serra, Ellie était toujours menée par sa colère, sa déception face à la réalisation de tous les mensonges de Kara, de cette femme de laquelle elle était si certaine de détenir la confiance totale. Elle s'était trompée.

« Pourquoi? Parce que maintenant je sais? »

Kara se redressa, soudainement plus calme, et la peur qui avait été présente dans son regard avait disparu, pour être remplacée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre, de beaucoup plus froid. Et elle sourit.

« J'espère que ça en valait le coup. »

Confuse, Ellina l'observa, sa colère s'envolant. Puis brusquement son sang se figea, son ventre se serra douloureusement. Avec toutes les émotions qui l'avaient assaillie, elle n'avait plus pensé à protéger ses pensées, elle avait oublié le lien entre elles que Kara pouvait remonter automatiquement de part sa Légilimencie. Et Ellina l'avait toujours regardée dans les yeux durant la conversation.

Kara dut la voir pâlir, et elle rangea sa baguette calmement, trop calmement.

« Ironique, » fit-elle simplement d'un ton posé. « que tu sois si prompte à venir me parler de secrets et de mensonges, de trahison, sans oublier me reprocher mes absences, alors que visiblement tu es très occupée en dehors d'ici. J'espère qu'il était doué, et que ça en valait le coup. »

« Kara… » La voix d'Ellina se brisa. Même si les choses entre Kara et elle étaient loin d'être calmes (parlez d'euphémisme), elle était encore à même de lire l'autre femme. Et elle la connaissait assez pour savoir la douleur évidente, le déchirement qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. J'ignore son nom, et je m'en moque. Mais tu aurais pu au moins être un petit peu moins lâche, prendre tes affaires et quitter complètement notre relation avant de sauter dans le lit de ce gars. Félicitations, maintenant tu l'auras, ta vie normale. Et à première vue, ça ne te dérange pas de t'afficher avec lui. Il y avait bien du monde autour de vous, dans ce restau. Ton souhait est exaucé, je ne t'approcherai plus jamais, Scott. »

« Kara, attends! »

Mais elle partit, et Liam la suivit, après avoir jeté un regard noir - que jamais Ellie ne lui avait connu - dans sa direction.

Le choc coupa les jambes d'Ellina, qui tomba au sol. Son corps tremblait, et lorsque Hermione la trouva, ses sanglots ne s'étaient en rien taris.

**/…/**


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**/…/**

_**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**_

**A maturité**

**Chapitre 5**

« Pourquoi ont-ils pris notre fils?! » rugit Dean, continuant ses va-et-vient dans le salon de son ex-femme.

Lavande était assise sur le canapé, près de Ernie et Sally-Anne. Plus loin, Timrus, Draco, Jenna et Graham observaient la scène, soucieux. Ellina avait du mal à tout encaisser, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se réveiller pour s'apercevoir que tous ces évènements n'avaient été qu'un atroce cauchemar.

En face d'elle, neutre et calme, Kara avait les bras croisés et restait silencieuse. Elle était arrivée un peu plus tard que les autres, quelque peu pâle mais apparemment posée. Ellie savait que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de chercher à entrer en contact avec elle.

« Ca n'a pas de sens! »

« Ou peut-être que ça en a, justement. » intervint Hermione, la seule qui semblait totalement au contrôle de la situation. « Il se passe trop de choses autour de vous. Et qui a prévenu la presse de l'enlèvement de Seamus? On semble bien décidé à vouloir vous exposer sous un mauvais jour aux yeux du monde. »

En effet, quelque temps plus tôt plusieurs journalistes étaient arrivés devant la maison, et les Aurors les avaient repoussés après une très courte déclaration. Pas la peine de se demander ce que titreraient les journaux le lendemain. Toute sortie de l'un d'eux repérée par un reporter serait espionnée.

« Lavande et moi n'avons rien de spécial à cacher, ni à donner! Prendre notre enfant ne vaut rien! Sauf si c'est pour faire pression pour toute autre chose! »

« Mais pourquoi? » s'interrogea Ernie. « Ou contre qui? »

A ces mots, Dean tourna la tête vers Kara, qui lui renvoya son regard en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu délires, Thomas. » coupa t-elle avec détachement.

« Ah oui? En attendant, un peu trop de choses se rapportent à toi pour que ce soit une coïncidence! »

« C'est ça. »

« Tu as dit de ne pas s'en faire. Tu as certainement toutes tes gens à la recherche d'informations, tu as même envoyé Dan espionner, et il est mort! Et qui sait? Peut-être que tu en sais à présent bien plus long que tu ne le dis! »

Alors qu'Ellina ouvrait la bouche, Kara fit un part vers le Gryffondor, les yeux brillant d'une colère froide.

« Bien entendu, et je ne dis rien parce tout cela m'amuse. »

Mais Dean, empli de colère et d'inquiétude pour son jeune garçon, ne voulait rien entendre. Il avait besoin d'un coupable, pour ne pas devenir dingue.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! Il faut toujours que tu diriges tout, Sallington! S'il meurt, je te jure que je te le ferais payer! »

« Bien. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » trancha Kara. « Je vais certainement aller faire une fête avec mes conspirateurs. Bonne nuit. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la maison d'un pas rapide et disparut. Jenna fusilla Dean du regard.

« A quel point peux-tu être imbécile? Si elle avait des infos, elle nous les aurait tout de suite données! »

« Nous avons tous besoin de repos. » tempéra Sally-Anne. « Dean, accueille Lavande quelque temps, je vous tiendrai au courant pour l'enquête. »

« Mais - »

« Laisse tomber, Dean. C'est le boulot des Aurors. » conseilla Ernie.

Dean soupira et hocha la tête, ses yeux assombris par sa crainte. Sur la joue de Lavande, une unique larme se frayait un chemin.

**HHH**

« Je dis juste qu'il est vrai qu'il y a des choses que Kara ne nous dit pas. »

Claquant la porte d'un placard de leur cuisine, Jen se tourna vers son mari, les yeux brillant de frustration.

« Kara a le droit à sa vie privée, c'est tout. Si elle avait des informations importantes, elle les donnerait au groupe, ou du moins à Sally-Anne. »

« Mais elle est la seule à juger de l'importance des infos qu'elle détient, n'est-ce pas? »

« Sache que j'ai une totale confiance en son jugement, Draco. Point final. »

« Ca je sais, ta loyauté n'a jamais failli. »

« Et j'ai d'excellentes raisons! »

« Mais Kara n'est de toute évidence pas dans son assiette, et il se passe réellement des choses peu claires. On a un ennemi, puissant, organisé, malin, informé et capable de tuer. Ce n'est pas le moment pour garder des infos. »

« Ni pour initialiser des guerres intestines, et il est clair que dans celle-ci tu es du côté de Dean! Tu ferais mieux de lui rappeler la dette qu'il a envers toi pour le calmer! »

« Je l'ai déjà fait, et ce n'est pas une dette assez immense pour lui faire oublier que c'est son fils qui est dans la balance. »

« Sans cette potion que tu as réussi à lui procurer malgré la liste d'attente, la grossesse de Lavande aurait certainement mal finie. Alors je trouve personnellement que la dette est assez élevée pour qu'il se calme! Maintenant, tu m'excuses, je suis crevée, et j'attaque le boulot dans trois heures! Je vais m'allonger un peu! »

Sans un mot de plus, Jenna se détourna et sortit de la pièce, laissant son mari seul. Draco soupira et se frotta la nuque.

Il semblait bien que la situation n'envenimait pas seulement les relations du groupe, et ce n'était certes pas un avantage dans tout ça.

**HHH**

Il avait fallu un jour et demi et quelques interrogations pour que l'enquête de Sally et de son équipier les mènent tout droit à un visage bien connu et son second. Et tandis que le sbire bégayant était interrogé par Manny, la jeune femme se chargeait depuis une demi-heure de la principale soupçonnée.

« Ne joue pas aux arrogants avec moi, Parkinson, et souviens-toi que tu t'adresses à un officier du bureau des Aurors d'élite. »

L'horrible femme, encore plus laide que durant leurs années à Poudlard, lui fit un sourire qui ne fit rien pour arranger son faciès.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Nous avons réussi à remonter à toi par l'intermédiaire de deux témoins fiables. Et ça, ma chère Pansy, me permet de te garder un long moment. Tu ferais bien de coopérer. »

A cet instant, Manny, l'équipier quelque peu rustre mais excellent de Sally-Anne arriva dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec le second de Parkinson, qui semblait tout tremblant. Manny fit discrètement un demi-sourire à sa collègue, lui signifiant qu'avec un peu d'intimidation, le jeune Wilber serait prêt à se mettre à table.

Manny fit s'asseoir Wilber à côté de Parkinson un peu trop brusquement et fit un pas vers Sally.

« Devine quoi. Monsieur Frock ici présent vient de me confier sous serment que madame Parkinson n'était pas présente hier soir au bureau comme elle nous l'avait certifié. »

« Oh? Tiens donc. T'entends ça, Pansy? » La Serpentard grimaça horriblement et fusilla son second du regard, lequel s'empressa de se tasser sur sa chaise. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Que ton alibi est bel et bien porté disparu. Et selon les lois passées après la Seconde Guerre, cela nous permet d'utiliser du Véritasérum si jamais nous obtenons une seule preuve contre toi. Et crois-moi, cette preuve, nous la trouverons. »

« L'accusation est rude. » compléta Manny, à l'attention particulière de Wilber. « La presse est très attachée à cette affaire. Le Magenmagot n'appréciera pas un lien avec ce groupe de sorciers cambrioleurs, accusés de nombreuses agressions et à présent de l'enlèvement d'un tout jeune enfant, le fils de deux Combattants de l'Hybride. Et savez-vous qu'il y a un possible meurtre dans cette affaire? Vous sentez venir une perpétuité à Azkaban, Wilber? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! J'ai rien à voir dans tout ça! »

« Où est Seamus Thomas? » demanda Sally-Anne en se penchant vers les deux accusés. « Où est-il? Dites-moi si vous avez des informations sur cette affaire! Où est-il?! »

« Je…je ne sais pas! » couina Wilber, les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne sais pas! Je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça! »

« Moi non plus. » affirma Parkinson bien plus calmement.

Sally-Anne et Manny continuèrent un moment, sans bien plus de succès, avant de sortir boire un café.

« Frock n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Cet idiot ne s'est certainement même pas aperçu de quelque chose. »

« Mais Parkinson n'est clairement pas nette. » affirma Sally. « Et dire que je croyais avoir laissé ces fichus Serpentard derrière moi. »

« Je te croyais amie avec Lady Sallington? Et pour être une Serpentard… »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

L'homme de près de quarante ans sourit.

« Ok. Que fait-on? »

« On les garde. »

« Allons voir les autres, ils auront de nouveaux éléments, avec un peu de chance. »

**HHH**

« Je ne comprends pas… Tous ces évènements, toutes ces manipulations… Dans quel but? Pourquoi? Qui sont-ils? Que veulent-ils? » murmura la jeune femme, soucieuse.

Ce soir-là, Hermione était assise au bureau de sa chambre, au manoir Sallington. Son fils formait paisiblement dans le lit plus loin, et un instant la jeune femme lui envia son innocence.

Après qu'elle eût envoyé une missive aux Potter la veille, Hermione s'était dès lors penchée sur le problème que représentaient l'enlèvement du petit Seamus et tous les étranges événements qu'il y avait autour.

Au final, deux choses primordiales semblaient être liées avec la disparition du garçonnet: tout d'abord Parkinson et son implication, ensuite l'intrusion à Azkaban d'il y avait quelques semaines, toujours non élucidée, et qui avait coûté la vie du Mangemort Clarence Morris. Pour passer devant les Veilleurs, les nouveaux gardiens de la prison, les assassins (ou l'assassin) devaient forcément avoir été dotés d'une autorisation, papier ayant sans doute été détruit peu après. Et qui de mieux placé pour procurer cet acte officiel et ensuite le dérober qu'une employée du Département de la Justice Magique, ce qu'était exactement Pansy Parkinson?

Il n'y avait qu'une conclusion à tirer de ces rapprochements. Ce qu'ils avaient tous pris pour une vengeance bien réfléchie et isolée se trouvait certainement être en réalité une phase majeure dans un plan diaboliquement échafaudé. Un plan qui incluait également les vols et agressions de ces dernières semaines, la tentative de passage de la motion sur les patrouilles d'Aurors, et certainement d'autres petits agissements encore invisibles mais qui avaient clairement servi à troubler les relations au sein du groupe d'amis Combattants, ainsi qu'à salir leur réputation. La mort de Dan s'inscrivait également là-dedans, peut-être parce qu'il avait été trop près d'atteindre la vérité, ou simplement pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu des tensions entre certains membres du groupe.

A force d'y réfléchir, il avait paru évident pour Hermione qu'il s'agissait là d'un plan dont la mise en œuvre avait été et était de très longue durée. Il n'avait pas été mis en route quelques semaines auparavant, sur un coup de tête. Non, il était évident qu'il avait été réfléchi, mûri pendant des mois, peut-être même des années, par une personne souhaitant se venger des jeunes adultes, certains ayant si bien réussis. Un ancien Collabo? Un Mangemort étant passé au travers du filet? Un nouvel ennemi?

Qui qu'il soit, il avait pris le temps de s'attirer la collaboration de Parkinson. Bien sûr que cette idiote n'était en rien le cerveau de tout ce plan, lequel, Hermione devait l'avouer, connaissait pour le moment un net succès.

Et dans l'état actuel des choses, si Sally ne parvenait pas à faire parler Parkinson ou si elle ne réussissait pas à prouver son lien avec l'affaire Morris, le plan avait toutes les chances de réussir, quel qu'il soit au final.

**HHH**

Ellina s'empêcha de crier sa rage et sa peur, de la hurler, de la pleurer.

Cela faisait deux jours depuis l'enlèvement de Seamus, et deux jours que tous n'avaient que peu dormis. Elle faisait son possible pour aider ses amis: déclaration à la presse, enquête, soutien, recherche, mais au final, elle avait bien conscience qu'ils n'avançaient guère.

De plus, elle ne cessait de tenter de joindre Kara. Ces derniers évènements avaient tout remis en perspective. La colère s'était estompée, la fatigue l'avait remplacée ainsi que l'adrénaline, et Ellie se rendait bien compte que Kara et elle se devaient des explications, une conversation saine, calme et constructive. Comment avait-elle pu parler de la sorte à Kara, alors qu'elle savait que toute cette histoire devait bien plus la toucher qu'elle? Bien sûr que l'héritière lui avait menti, qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout à fait fait confiance, qu'elle avait délibérément caché bien des secrets. Ellina ne pouvait dénier qu'elle en était profondément blessée. Mais elle comprenait les choix de Kara, savait que ce secret avait été enterré au fond d'elle, aussi profond que dans les catacombes de la propriété, et qu'il représentait un tabou qui n'avait jamais été évoqué dans sa vie, ni par ses parents, ni par les gens autour d'eux, ni par Kara. Une loi du silence obligatoire, dévastatrice et pratiquement irréversible. Tant de choses avaient été en jeu. Mais comment Conrad et Pamrella avaient pu faire cela à leurs enfants? Comment avait-il pu laisser Kara ainsi, souffrant en silence, se débattant dans un océan glacé de mensonges, de doutes et de culpabilité? Pouvait-ce être considéré comme un abus émotionnel et affectif?

Ellina ne cessait d'y réfléchir, et plus elle le faisait, moins elle comprenait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cette propriété lui faisait plus que jamais horreur, et elle se demandait bien comment Kara avait pu y vivre ainsi, apprendre à l'aimer, malgré le fait même qu'elle y avait vu son frère jumeau s'y faire assassiner par ses parents, et avait dû y grandir dans le mensonge et le traumatisme, avec un fantôme aussi bien présent physiquement que mentalement. Mais est-ce que Kara aimait réellement cet endroit? Pouvait-elle l'aimer pour les uniques bons souvenirs qu'elle y avait autant que le haïr pour les horriblement mauvais? Était-ce possible que Kara se soit d'elle-même imposée un amour pour la propriété Sallington comme elle avait façonné une partie de sa vie pour tenter de coller à l'image idéale qu'elle songeait que ses parents avaient d'elle?

Ce qui était certain, c'était que Kara évitait Ellina avec un talent indéniable. La Laërkel avait tenté de la joindre par tous les moyens possibles depuis deux jours, sans succès. Après les remarques irréfléchies de Dean plus personne ne l'avait vue, mise à part peut-être Hermione, qui lui avait simplement dit que Kara semblait très occupée au Siège. Ellie connaissait assez bien celle qui avait partagé sa vie ces dernières années pour pouvoir dire que Kara ne travaillait pas, du moins par sur les affaires du Groupe. Sans doute était-elle entrain de mener sa propre enquête sur cette histoire, utilisant ses 'gens', matérialisant les accusations de Dean. Avait-elle appris quelque chose? A l'idée que la téméraire et impulsive femme se mette en danger, Ellina sentit son cœur se serrer. Kara en serait bien capable, surtout en ce moment.

Bon sang, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parvienne à la joindre.

**HHH**

« Ca se tient. » confirma Sally-Anne lorsque Hermione eût terminé de conter ses théories, le lendemain matin.

Dans le bureau des Aurors, les quelques agents chargés de l'enquête l'avaient écoutée respectueusement.

« Le tout est de savoir qui est le cerveau dans tout ça. »

« Manny a raison. » soupira Sally, avalant son café avec fatigue. « Et Parkinson refuse de parler, un vrai mur. La loi ne nous autorise pas à la passer au Véritasérum sans preuve directe, pas pour le moment, et le bluff ne marche aucunement. »

Frustré, un autre Auror, la cinquantaine, s'assit à son bureau:

« Comment trouver le sale troll derrière tout ça, sans aucun indice? »

« Il y a un autre mystère. » avança Hermione. « En dehors de tous les petits buts plus ou moins atteints, quel est le véritable objectif derrière tout ça? »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas encore pour nous ramener Vous Savez Qui! »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Jedusor ne nous posera plus jamais de problème. C'est autre chose. »

La réunion dura encore quelque peu, puis Sally et Hermione sortirent ensemble avec l'attention d'aller déjeuner tranquillement, avant de reprendre l'enquête qui ne semblait pas avancer d'une plume de chouette.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tout le groupe soit ensemble. » conseilla Hermione sur le chemin. « Il est clair que tout cela est contre vous tous. »

« J'ai remarqué. Ce serait bien qu'on informe Susan. Elle doit toujours être à Paris. »

« Je vois Graham tout à l'heure. Je lui demanderai de la contacter, qu'elle vienne au plus vite. »

« Si seulement nous étions tous aussi soudés qu'à Poudlard. » soupira Sally avec une nostalgie bien triste. « Tout serait tellement plus simple. »

« Mais tout est différent aujourd'hui. »

Et cela, Sally-Anne ne put absolument pas le contredire.

**HHH**

Il ne faisait certes pas chaud en Ecosse. Les orages avaient laissé un ciel gris et une brise glacée. C'était un temps qui ne dérangeait aucunement Kara, pas alors qu'elle était là, debout dans l'herbe humide, à l'extrémité de la propriété de sa famille.

C'était un endroit calme, entouré d'arbres centenaires brunis par la saison. Des feuilles mortes flirtaient avec le vent, dansaient et virevoltaient au gré d'une chorégraphie étrange et mystérieuse. L'herbe, un peu trop longue, se pliait sous ses pieds, soumise aux forces naturelles. Droite, fière, blanche, la pierre semblait avoir été crachée par la terre, debout sur le sol comme une dent dans une bouche. Elle n'embellissait en rien le paysage, et malgré la magie qui l'empêchait d'être salie, malgré l'art des fines gravures présentes sur sa surface, malgré sa couleur si pure, elle représentait peut-être tout ce que Kara Sallington haïssait dans cette vie, haïssait en elle-même.

Le doute. La terreur. La douleur. L'injustice. Le mensonge. Le crime. La mort. Le vide.

Dans toute son existence, Kara ne s'était rendue à cet endroit que quatre fois exactement. Toutes avaient été des moments intenses, qui l'avaient bien souvent laissée encore plus fragile à l'intérieur, faible et terrorisée. Cette petite fille en elle, elle avait pu l'enterrer et l'ignorer, mais elle n'avait pu la tuer.

Et comment arriver à vivre pleinement, quand il ne nous restait que la moitié de nous-même? Comment parvenir à aimer sa vie et à profiter pleinement de son existence, quand on avait l'impression de n'être qu'un mensonge, de n'être là que grâce au sang versé? Et comment continuer de croire à une chose dont on ignorait l'exactitude?

Kara avait passé tellement de temps, dépensé tant d'énergie pour se convaincre elle-même de ses propres mensonges, qu'elle n'avait vécu que par rapport à une unique vision de la vie, celle née dix-huit ans plus tôt dans ces froides et sombres catacombes, alors même qu'un enfant cessait d'exister.

Elle haïssait Ellina. Non, c'était faux. Elle haïssait le fait qu'Ellina ait su voir, su comprendre, su apprendre. Haïssait le fait qu'elle ait su ainsi formuler en quelques minutes ce qui avait hanté les cauchemars et les pensées de Kara durant la majorité de son existence. Haïssait le fait qu'Ellina se sente si libre et si sûre de ses idées pour ainsi affirmer et condamner le Transfert d'Essence, l'acte en lui-même, pour ainsi sans même y songer faire le procès d'une affaire ignorée de tous, se placer en avocate et défenseuse d'un petit garçon auquel on avait arraché le droit de vivre. Auquel on avait _choisi_ d'écourter brusquement sa déjà si courte espérance de vie.

Kara haïssait plus que tout le fait qu'Ellina puisse ainsi lire en elle, en sa vie, en ses choix mêmes. Puisse ainsi comprendre et atteindre, alors que personne n'avait même cherché à le faire durant toutes ces années. Certainement pas ses parents, qui avaient été si décidés à tout laisser dans le passé, dans les catacombes verrouillées, à oublier, à taire. Ni son cousin, qui avait brusquement cessé de venir si souvent lui rendre visite, jouer avec elle, lui raconter les histoires merveilleuses des légendaires dragons irlandais que Liam et elle avaient tant aimé. Ni même ce cher Augustus, qui avait été là, avait su et compris, et n'avait jamais rien dit.

Ce procès qu'Ellina faisait, exprimant si justement toutes les accusations sans presque en omettre aucune, c'était exactement le théâtre des émotions qui déchiraient Kara depuis tant d'années. Elle, une petite fille perdue au milieu de la salle d'audience, avec d'un côté au banc des victimes son adoré jumeau, Liam, sa moitié, et avec au banc des accusés son ami Augustus si loyal qu'il avait tu ce qu'il savait, son cousin Gregorias qui avait décidé de suivre l'exemple de ses parents et de rester loin de toute cette sombre histoire et par là-même loin d'elle, et enfin, les premiers concernés, ses parents. Ceux-là même qui lui avaient donné la vie, pas une fois mais deux, qui l'avaient sauvée d'une horrible mort, qui l'avaient élevée malgré leurs absences répétées en raison de leur dévouement à une société auprès de laquelle - à l'ignorance de tous - ils cherchaient à être absous d'un crime qu'on ne peut racheter, ces parents qui l'avaient élevée malgré la distance voulue par leur rang, malgré leurs silences. Ceux-là même qui l'avaient aimée, parce qu'ils avaient forcément dû l'aimer, en dépit de tout, n'est-ce pas? Parce que s'ils ne les avaient pas aimés, ils n'auraient certainement pas pris le risque, pas vendu leur âme à la Magie Noire, trahissant tout ce en quoi ils croyaient, tout ça pour sauver un de leurs enfants mourants?

Malgré tout oui, dans cette salle d'audience, ils étaient au banc des accusés, et la petite fille au milieu était déchirée, honteuse et lasse. Elle ne pouvait aller ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, car sa culpabilité la poussait vers les adultes, parce qu'elle était en vie et pas lui, mais que le bon sens voulait que l'enfant qu'elle avait été et qui existait toujours en elle restait innocente, ne pouvait être mise en accusation pour un crime dont elle avait été la seconde victime. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'asseoir à côté de Liam, prendre la main du petit garçon et libérer sa colère et ses doutes pour pointer du doigt le banc des accusés, car comment condamner des êtres qui vous avaient aimé? Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie pour ensuite l'élever dans un manoir avec toutes les richesses que ça impliquait, lui avaient permise d'avoir une excellente éducation et des valeurs, lui avaient transmis tout ce qu'ils possédaient… Elle ne pouvait pas décemment les accuser de quoi que ce soit, les montrer du doigt comme les responsables de ce qui se passait en elle, de ce qui la déchirait de l'intérieur.

Ellina, elle, n'avait même pas hésité, même pas réfléchi. Ses valeurs étaient clairement définies, comme l'avaient été celles qu'avait si facilement prôné Kara lors de la Seconde Guerre. Tout avait été clair alors, mais dans ce cas, rien n'était limpide, un paradoxe que Kara ne souhaitait même chercher à démêler.

C'était tous ces horribles sentiments qui l'avaient menée là, face à cette pierre. Le nom était gravé en argent, les dates aussi, et un instant Kara songea que _Liam_ devrait côtoyer _Kara_ sur la pierre tombale, que son frère ne devrait pas être seul sous la terre. L'inscription en dessous aurait peut-être été _A nos enfants, que Merlin danse avec eux, que des fées ils partagent les jeux, que jamais ils n'oublient notre amour pour eux_, au lieu de _A notre fils, que Merlin danse avec lui, que des fées il partage les jeux, que jamais il n'oublie notre amour pour lui, il vivra à jamais en nos âmes coupables._

Amèrement et avec une certaine crainte, Kara songea que jamais l'amour que ses parents avaient pu lui porter ne serait inscrit dans la pierre ainsi. Et elle se demanda si le fait que Liam était devenu fantôme et se baladait tristement dans le manoir où il avait passé sa courte vie entière signifiait que Merlin et les fées devaient jouer et danser seuls, là-haut.

Cette pensée la fit sourire, deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas songer ainsi. Non seulement c'était déshonorant pour la mémoire de ses parents, mais ça l'était aussi pour celle de son frère. Elle effleura un instant la pierre glacée, refusant cette fois de songer au fait que si l'impensable n'avait pas été fait dix-huit années plus tôt, elle serait sous cette même terre, ignorante de tout, dans un abysse noir où plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Puis elle se détourna, et commença la longue route vers le manoir visible plus loin, tout au bout de l'immense parc. Le trajet était lugubre, avec le brouillard au sol, le sifflement du vent et la danse des feuilles mortes, mais elle n'y fit que peu attention. Déjà, elle avait enterré ces derniers et horribles sentiments et se concentrait sur ce qui l'occupait ces derniers temps.

Le rapport d'un de ses contacts notamment lui avaient fait comprendre bien des choses. Ses informations couplées à ce qu'on lui avait déjà rapportée lui avait enfin permise d'y voir plus clair. Le lien entre Parkinson et la mort de Morris à Azkaban avait été établi, mais qu'avait-on essayé de soutirer au Mangemort en le torturant? Pour comprendre ça, Kara avait dû faire demander des retours de faveur ou de dette, et impliquer quelques contacts. Mais ça avait payé, car d'après les rapports d'époque Clarence Morris avait été l'un des Mangemorts à attaquer le Ministère lors de la Nuit Libératrice. Il avait été plus précisément reconnu coupable de tortures, d'usage de Véritasérum et de meurtre sur la personne d'Augustus Vitellius.

En lumière de tout cela, si on avait torturé Morris, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit pour lui soutirer ce qu'il avait appris de Augustus cette nuit-là, et Kara avait conscience que l'ancien Conseiller de sa famille avait absolument tout su des Sallington, que ce soit la véritable cause de la mort de Liam, l'ensemble de leurs affaires, leurs possessions, leurs liens avec un peu tout le monde, et bien d'autres choses encore. Ça impliquait une multitude de connaissances, trop nombreuses.

Et ça ne lui disait pas _exactement_ quelle information avaient voulu les assassins de Morris sur les Sallington, et donc ce qu'ils convoitaient tant.

Tout ce dont Kara était certaine, c'était que ça faisait des mois qu'ils avaient probablement l'information qu'ils cherchaient pour atteindre leur but.

Et que ce but ultime était lié aux Sallington.

**HHH**

« Est-ce qu'il va bien? Est-ce qu'il n'a rien? Comment est-il?!! »

Dean se tourna vers son ex-femme, dont la voix forte tremblait de peur et de colère. Il serra son fils endormi contre sa poitrine.

« Ca va, Lavande. Il…il n'a rien, que des égratignures. »

La mère bouleversée tendit les bras et accueillit son petit garçon contre elle, le corps tremblant, la baguette magique toujours dans la main. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs Aurors discutaient et faisaient le tour des lieux, inspectant et jetant des sorts variés autour d'eux, tentant de révéler un quelconque indice. Parmi eux Sally-Anne terminait sa discussion, hochait la tête et finit par marcher rapidement en direction de ses amis, la mine contrariée, ses pas résonnant dans l'entrepôt moldu abandonné.

« Il va bien? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit Dean avec soulagement. « On a dû lui jeter un sort de sommeil, il se réveillera dans quelques heures. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Ils l'ont laissé tout seul ici! » siffla Lavande entre ses dents, d'un ton bas comme si elle craignait de déranger son fils. « Dans cet endroit glacé où tout aurait pu lui arriver! »

« En tout cas, il n'y a personne ici, et aucun indice. Nous pensons que ce sont les ravisseurs eux-mêmes qui ont envoyé le mot à Lavande, pour qu'on vienne récupérer le petit. »

Tout en caressant gentiment la tête de son garçonnet, Dean fronça les sourcils:

« Ca ne tient pas debout. »

« Non. Pas ainsi. Sauf si on constate que la moitié de l'unité d'Aurors spéciale de veille cette nuit se trouve ici. »

« Et aucun ennemi. » souffla Lavande.

« Une diversion. Mais pourquoi? »

Sally-Anne observa les lieux autour d'elle, vides et poussiéreux, sombres et froids.

« Pourquoi, en effet. »

**HHH**

« Ils l'ont récupéré? »

« Oui. D'après nos sources, le petit n'a rien. Aucun ennemi, aucun indice, rien. Certainement une diversion, mais d'après ce qu'on sait, rien ne s'est passé dans le pays pour le moment. Ca fait deux heures que l'opérations a eu lieu. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

Remus hocha la tête, tout en attendant patiemment que l'ascenseur parvienne à l'étage du Groupe Sallington. Près de lui Kara avait la mine sombre, toujours pâle, tendue. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, la jeune femme avança rapidement jusqu'à son bureau.

Le Siège était bien connu pour ne jamais dormir. Les bureaux qu'ils contenaient participaient pour certains à la gestion et direction d'entreprises et institutions nationales ou mondiales, et leur activité ne cessait pour ainsi dire jamais. Ainsi, à près de trois heure du matin, Remus et Kara, s'ils étaient les seuls à cet étage, n'étaient certes pas les seuls dans le bâtiment londonien.

Kara ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée et fit trois pas à l'intérieur de l'élégant endroit avant de se rendre compte de l'état.

« Par Merlin. »

« Bon sang! » souffla Remus en entrant. Surpris, le loup-garou observait autour de lui le bazar qu'était devenu l'endroit autrefois immaculé.

Des sorts avaient détruits une partie des meubles, des parchemins à moitié brûlés traînaient au sol, la décoration n'avait pas été épargnée… Le bureau avait été mis à sac, et les objets de valeurs traînant au sol attestaient qu'on avait cherché quelque chose de précis.

« Comment ont-ils fait pour pénétrer ici? »

« Ce n'est pas compliqué si on s'en donne la peine, et si on a un passe. » répondit sombrement Kara.

« Quelque chose manque? »

« J'en sais encore rien. Cherchons. »

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Kara pour comprendre ce qu'il manquait dans le bureau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment grand chose d'importance dans l'endroit et leur vérification ne lui prit que quelques minutes.

« C'est pas vrai. » souffla t-elle.

« Quoi? »

« Je sais ce qu'ils veulent. Je sais. »

La colère emplit la jeune femme, le doute aussi, et elle se redressa, agitée, avant de partir vers l'ascenseur. Son ami la suivit rapidement.

« Kara! Que se passe t-il? Qu'ont-ils pris? »

« La clé. »

« La clé de quoi? »

« Du message de la Tablette de l'Aube. »

« _Quoi_?!! »

« Celle que la mère d'Ellie avait établi. Après la guerre, nous nous sommes réunis et à l'unanimité nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux de ne pas détruire le papier, qu'il pourrait un jour servir, et qu'il n'était pas certain qu'on puisse de nouveau faire appel à Sabrina ou à un autre spécialiste. »

« Ils voulaient la clé de la Tablette? Seamus n'était qu'une diversion contre le cambriolage de ton bureau. »

« L'alerte face à leur présence ici aurait été donnée il y a à peu près une heure et demi ou deux heures. Mais c'était aussi le seul créneau dont ils pouvaient se servir dans la sécurité du Siège. S'assurer qu'une partie des Aurors de garde et des seuls élites libres soient loin d'ici étaient un bon plan. Mais nous avons annoncé notre venue au Siège et les agents ont retiré les sortilèges d'alerte de l'étage. »

« Ils ont été installés il y a deux mois. Les informations de ceux qui sont venus ici datent un peu, ils ignoraient tout de ces sorts de sécurité. Ils ont eu de la chance. »

Kara sortit de l'ascenseur dès qu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

« Nous leur avons donné cette chance. »

Deux heures plus tard, Kara était dans un bureau de Gringotts, effectuant des va-et-vient depuis deux minutes. La seule autre personne dans la pièce était Remus.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, Kara. »

« C'est la seule idée que j'ai. » répliqua t-elle.

Remus, assis dans un fauteuil, l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Kara, tu - »

« Ils savent que la Tablette se trouve ici. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont pénétré à Gringotts il y a quelques semaines. »

« Et ils n'ont pas réussi à la dérober. »

« Ils m'ont laissée un message. Je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'ils parviennent à la voler. »

« Nous ne savons même pas si cette Tablette à réellement des propriétés. Personne ne le sait. Et même si c'est le cas, qu'elle est la probabilité pour que la mère de Ellina, une historienne moldue, soit parvenue à percer son secret en quelques mois? »

« Très faible, mais les chances de Voldemort et de Harry Potter de rester en vie une certaine nuit d'Halloween l'étaient également, et nous en connaissons tous les deux le résultat. »

« Où as-tu demandé qu'on la transfert? »

Kara cessa ses mouvements et croisa les bras en haussant les épaules.

« La propriété Sallington. En dehors d'ici, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse. »

« Pourquoi pas Poudlard? »

« Parce qu'on peut aisément y pénétrer si on est ami, et pour ce qu'on en sait, notre ennemi pourrait tout aussi bien y être professeur. »

« C'est risqué. »

« Je sais. Mais je n'ai plus confiance en personne, mis à part toi, et mes elfes. »

« C'est à dire? »

« Qui savait que c'était à moi qu'on avait confié le soin de la clé? Qui savait qu'elle était dans mon coffre à mon bureau au Siège? »

« La première, tes proches et amis. La seconde, très peu de monde. Mais, Kara, ils ont pu apprendre où se trouvait la Tablette, alors ils ont aisément pu avoir ces deux infos. »

« Je sais, mais je ne suis pas prête à prendre de nouveaux risques. Je ne fais plus confiance à aucun d'entre eux. »

Un grincement indiqua que la porte s'ouvrait, et ils se retournèrent pour voir un gobelin à l'air sévère face à eux.

« Le transfert a été effectué avec succès, Lady Sallington. »

« Parfait. Merci beaucoup pour vos services. »

**HHH**

Lorsque Kara arriva chez elle, le jour se levait à peine. Elle n'aspirait qu'à trouver un endroit confortable, s'allonger et s'endormir. Mais elle avait d'autres choses à faire avant. Elle avait demandé aux elfes de réceptionner la Tablette, et elle devait à présent la transférer à l'endroit le plus sûr de la propriété. Un endroit qu'elle haïssait, mais que personne mise à part elle ne pourrait pénétrer.

Elle allait quitter le salon lorsqu'elle remarqua la lueur bleue que prit la flamme dans la cheminée, et qui signifiait qu'il y avait un message en attente. Se penchant en avant face à l'âtre, Kara ne put qu'apercevoir la tête de Lavande avant d'être interrompue.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici? »

La voix la surprit tellement que Kara se figea toute entière. Hermione et son garçon étant couramment chez les Weasley pour plus de sécurité, elle s'était attendue à être seule. Erreur.

« Scott. » salua t-elle en se redressant et se tournant vers elle. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à faire à la jeune femme à cet instant, pas maintenant qu'elle savait. Elle avait des choix à faire.

Ellina semblait aussi fatiguée qu'elle, et aussi pâle. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction avant de faire un geste vague de la main vers le salon.

« La Tablette. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ici? »

« Elle est plus en sécurité ici. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Et je croyais que tu serais loin. »

« Kara, on ne peut pas - »

« Qu'elle soit ici ou non ne change rien. J'ai à faire. »

« Attend! »

Le fait que la Laërkel lui ait saisit rapidement le bras empêcha Kara de s'en aller, à son plus grand regret.

« Quoi? »

« Je… » La voix d'Ellina se fit hésitante soudainement, mais dans son regard émeraude brillait pourtant une flamme nouvelle, qui ne vacillait pas, et Kara se trouva malgré elle attirée par sa présence. « Je suis désolée. Pour l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas… J'étais choquée, je suis navrée. »

« Tu n'as dit que ce que tu voulais dire, je sais que tout était sincère. » dit Kara, sa voix neutre et plus basse. « Tu as droit à tes opinions et à tes choix. Moi aussi. » Elle retira doucement son bras de la légère poigne de la blonde, puis fit un pas en arrière. « Nous avons d'autres choses sur lesquelles nous concentrer. Je suis contente que Thomas et Lavande aient récupéré leur fils en bonne santé. »

« Je sais. Tu sais que Dean ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Il était juste terrifié. »

« Il m'en voudra certainement toujours pour ce qu'il s'est passé, au fond de lui. Même s'il sait qu'il a tort. » Elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Si tu déplaces la Tablette il y a une raison, n'est-ce pas? »

Kara resta silencieuse, hésitante à l'idée de se confier à cette femme à laquelle elle avait pourtant fait totalement confiance.

Non. C'était faux. Et c'était une chose qu'Ellina avait du mal à lui pardonner justement. Si elle avait pu trouver en elle la force et le courage de lui accorder sa totale confiance, elle aurait parlé de son véritable passé avant que la Laërkel ne le découvre seule.

« Kara? »

Mais en même temps, Ellina n'avait pas non plus à la trahir. Ce qu'elle avait vu à la surface de l'esprit de la jeune femme lui revint en mémoire, cet homme, son visage, sa voix, et le cœur de Kara se serra de colère et de douleur. Ellina s'en rendit compte, une expression troublée, triste et navrée apparaissant sur son visage.

« Tu devrais partir. » conseilla Kara plus sombrement.

« Est-ce la Tablette qu'ils souhaitent tant? Ont-ils la clé? »

« Au revoir, Scott. »

Sans un mot de plus, Kara quitta la pièce.

Ellina resta seule, accablée et inquiète, mais ayant trop peur d'un autre faux pas pour suivre la jeune femme qui comptait tant pour elle.

**HHH**

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Ellina décida qu'il était grand temps que toute cette folie cesse. Kara souhaitait retourner à ses anciennes habitudes et jouer seule? Bien, mais Ellina s'assurerait que cette histoire se finirait bien pour tout le monde. Elle était trop fatiguée et trop inquiète pour davantage tourner autour des choses.

Dean et Lavande étaient partis avec leur fils deux heures plus tôt bien au sud, chez la mère de la jeune femme. Comme l'avait remarqué la Gryffondor, ils n'étaient plus des ados bourrés de rêves, se battant pour un idéal dont ils étaient convaincus mais qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tout à fait, ayant la naïveté, la hardiesse et la témérité que seuls les innocents pouvaient posséder. Ces jours d'aventures et de risques étaient finis pour eux, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de risquer leur vie, pas quand il y avait celle de leur enfant dans la balance.

Les choses avaient changé.

Ellina s'était alors tournée vers Morag, mais le jeune homme devait travailler et ne pouvait quitter son poste en ce moment, alors qu'il était à New York pour une réunion. Hermione semblait troublée par toute cette histoire. Elle avait laissé Oliver à sa grand-mère et avait rejoint Sally-Anne, qui luttait pour convaincre son supérieur de la laisser sur cette enquête pour encore quelque temps. Tim était toujours à Poudlard, et Ellina l'avait contacté en premier. Il allait les rejoindre dès que ses cours seraient terminés. Quant à Draco et Jenna, elle n'était pas parvenue à les joindre, mais elle réessayerait ultérieurement.

« Du nouveau? » demanda Ellina en entrant dans la pièce.

Sally et Hermione semblaient aussi fatiguées et soucieuses qu'elle. Ces derniers jours avaient été longs.

« Pas vraiment. Remus a confirmé que la clé a été volée. Kara ne répond pas à nos messages. » informa la Serdaigle.

« Quant au cerveau derrière tout ça, Parkinson refuse toujours de nous dire quoi que ce soit. Et les médias sont toujours sur notre dos. »

Ellie partageait pleinement l'agacement d'Hermione envers les journalistes, et ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus assoiffés d'histoires. Après tout, leur chère Etoile Dorée n'était réellement pas coopérative avec leurs services. Et le fait que Seamus ait été retrouvé ne les avait pas calmés.

« Où est Graham? Je croyais qu'ils viendraient. »

Sally-Anne hocha la tête.

« Je lui avais demandé de joindre Sue. Ernie arrive également, il devait aller se renseigner auprès d'un ami. » Elle soupira. « On est loin d'être autant qu'à Poudlard. »

« Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, ni en guerre. »

« D'ordinaire, » remarqua Ellie. « je serais de tout cœur d'accord avec toi, Hermione. Mais il est clair que ceux qui font ça nous ont déclarés la guerre. Aux Combattants, à nos amis. »

« Et qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire si la Tablette est réelle. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, les filles, mais j'ai étudié le cas de cette Tablette de l'Aube. Et je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire à son propos. Pour autant qu'on en sache, ce n'est qu'un écrit très ancien. »

Les doutes d'Hermione, reconnue pour son esprit et son intelligence, rassuraient étrangement Ellina. Mais pas assez pour ne pas qu'elle craigne que tout s'envenime.

« Eux songent qu'ils pourront en tirer un pouvoir. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

« Et Kara? »

Ellina se passa une main dans les cheveux, quelque peu gênée.

« J'essaye de la joindre depuis ce midi. Elle ne répond pas à mes messages. Remus ne sait pas où elle est. »

« Es-tu inquiète? » demanda Sally-Anne.

« Je ne sais pas si elle nous évite, ou si elle a des ennuis. »

« Attendons Graham, et nous irons au Manoir. »

Merlin devait veiller au grain, car Sally eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Graham entrait en trombe dans la boutique Ollivander où les femmes s'étaient réunies. Essoufflé, le regard brillant, il les observa rapidement avant de prendre la parole.

« Il y a un problème! » s'exclama t-il, le souffle court.

« Calme-toi, vieux! » lui conseilla Sally-Anne en s'approchant de lui.

« Non, quelque chose d'important cloche! Il faut prévenir les autres! »

Soudainement soucieuse, Ellie fit un pas vers lui, le cœur battant plus rapidement.

« Quoi? »

« Susan! »

« Quoi, Susan! Elle va venir? »

« Elle- »

« Elle est toujours à Paris? » demanda Sally.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas! Elle est morte. _Morte_! Elle est morte!! »

Une exclamation passa les lèvres d'Hermione, alors que Sally-Anne prenait brusquement le bras de Graham pour le calmer.

« Comment ça, morte?! »

« J'ai essayé pendant des heures de la joindre par tous les moyens, et j'ai enfin eu quelqu'un de Paris! Ils m'ont dit que Susan est morte il y a plusieurs semaines! »

Le cœur d'Ellina se serra à l'idée de la disparition de son amie.

« Oh non. »

« Merde. »

Tout se brouilla devant les yeux de la Laërkel et un horrible pressentiment l'assaillit soudainement, comme un flot glacé dans ses veines. Sally se tourna vers elle:

« Ellina? Li, ça ne va pas? »

« Il faut, il faut que je contacte Kara. Il faut que j'aille… »

Sans attendre elle sortit d'Ollivander, et courut jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur pour y sauter dans la cheminée.

Une fois au manoir Sallington, un simple coup d'œil au salon lui apprit qu'il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée. Aucune lumière n'avait été invoquée pour contrer le jour toujours vacillant de la froide soirée d'automne.

« Kara? »

Ellina alluma les bougies d'un mouvement de baguette magique, puis progressa rapidement dans la propriété. Personne à l'étage non plus. Inquiète, elle descendit les escaliers à la volée, cherchant désespérément le moindre indice. Où étaient donc passés les elfes?

« Kara? Kara! »

Son pressentiment lui enserrant la poitrine, Ellina passa dans le couloir, avança jusqu'aux serres, revint. Aucun fantôme, aucun bruit.

De retour au salon, elle ne put que remarquer les débris au sol, de l'autre côté de la grande table. Un vase avait été brisé, plusieurs cadres de tableaux et de photos avaient volé en éclats. Des traces de sortilèges, d'un combat. Des gouttes de sang au sol.

« Non. Kara! Kara, répond-moi! _Kara_!! »

Les mains tremblantes, Ellina observa autour d'elle, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main. Ses yeux la piquèrent, mais elle refusa de céder à ses émotions démultipliées par sa fatigue. Même si Kara était dans la propiété, il était possible qu'elle ne la retrouve que trop tard, vu l'immensité de l'endroit.

« Liam? Liam, si tu es là, je t'en prie, aide-moi. » Lorsque seul le lourd silence lui répondit, Ellie sentit le désespoir menacer ses pensées, mais elle était déterminée à le garder à distance. « Liam, je t'en prie, je veux aider Kara… »

Le petit fantôme pourtant n'apparut pas face à ses suppliques. Était-ce mauvais signe? Est-ce que ce silence pouvait signifier qu'il était déjà trop tard pour Kara? Est-ce que le fantôme ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendue? Pouvait-il apparaître à sa guise ou était-il soumis à des lois qu'Ellina ignorait?

Se forçant à se calmer, Ellina respira lentement et se concentra. Si on était arrivé à déjouer la sécurité exemplaire de la propriété, c'était que les ennemis étaient ou très puissants, ou très chanceux, ou les deux. Il semblerait, vu ce que Remus leur avait rapporté, qu'ils ne manquaient aucunement d'une bonne étoile.

Et s'ils étaient venus ici, c'était qu'ils en avaient après Kara, ou la Tablette.

« La Tablette. » murmura t-elle, se mettant immédiatement en route.

Elle ne mit que quelques secondes pour pénétrer dans le bureau de feu Conrad Sallington, et ne put que frissonner sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. L'endroit semblait presque normal, aussi étrange qu'il l'avait toujours été, si ce n'était quelques objets au sol et de la poussière autour de la cheminée. L'entrée des catacombes.

Ellina se pencha prudemment, se souvenant des paroles de Kara, et observa sans lever sa baguette. Tout lui paraissait bloqué et fermé, totalement clos. Peut-être Kara avait-elle refusé d'y faire entrer ses agresseurs…

Une chose était certaine. Kara n'était nul part ici. Si elle était toujours en vie…

_Non_. Elle était toujours en vie, elle devait l'être. Et elle était en grave danger.

Il fallait qu'Ellie prévienne les autres.

**HHH**

Sans qu'Ellina ne le sache, quelque part sous le sol qu'elle foulait à cet instant se trouvait une forme inerte sur le sol humide et glacé.

La forme semblait trembler, vibrer de froid, avant de finir par bouger. Une tête se redressa et des paupières se soulevèrent doucement, avec hésitation, la forme se révélant être une jeune femme auparavant inconsciente, du sang sur un côté de sa tête, une blessure profonde à sa hanche. La lumière était blanchâtre, froide, à l'image de la salle souterraine, mais elle suffisait à blesser Kara qui lutta contre sa migraine. Difficilement, elle s'assit et reposa son dos contre le mur suintant, ravalant la nausée et les vertiges.

Une fois qu'elle fut moins malade, elle s'intéressa aux alentours pour rapidement reconnaître la salle souterraine dans laquelle elle se trouvait, le cœur du petit labyrinthe des catacombes Sallington. Son grand-père avait bel et bien quasiment vidé l'endroit de tout objet, parchemins, textes et grimoires maléfiques, mais quelques vestiges demeuraient toujours, comme cette pièce avec sa table de pierre centrale. Une table gravée de symboles anciens, destinés autant à accueillir des objets que de futurs sacrifices. Sur les murs, de vieilles étagères en bois pourrissaient, la magie protégeant les souterrains de toute humidité et du temps depuis longtemps brisée. Les quelques grimoires et parchemins abandonnés gisaient ça et là sur les étagères oubliées. Deux trois objets, brisés ou non, reposaient comme des cadavres laissés au sol après une longue bataille. Et sur la table portant une si lourde et sombre histoire se tenait la Tablette de l'Aube, que Kara commençait vraiment à maudire.

Merlin, pas cet endroit…

« Non. » souffla t-elle, le murmure rauque résonnant dans la pièce, s'engouffrant dans les dédales de roche pour aller colporter le mot à quiconque pourrait l'entendre.

Cette pièce, Kara l'avait vue une seule fois en réalité, une nuit, mais tellement de fois dans ses cauchemars qu'elle la connaissait aussi bien que sa propre chambre. C'était dans cette pièce qu'elle avait perdu toute innocence qu'elle avait eu un jour, dans cette pièce que son destin avait été scellé sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire, dans cette pièce qu'elle avait vécu la plus horrible des épreuves de son existence. C'était cet endroit qui lui avait arraché une partie de son âme, possiblement sa vie. Cette pièce qui, selon la légende que certains se plaisaient à murmurer, l'avait damnée.

« Liam. »

Le prénom passa ses lèvres sans écho. Elle crut un instant revoir la silhouette de son jumeau sur la table à travers la Tablette, mais l'illusion s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Dans cet endroit maudit, elle était seule, seule et blessée, seule et damnée.

Mais comme Kara l'avait si souvent elle-même répétée non sans ironie lorsqu'on connaissait la totalité de son histoire, elle était née sous une bonne étoile. En l'occurrence, il semblerait que la dite étoile ne souhaitait pas voir sa protégée ainsi isolée face à ses peurs. Un bruissement d'ailes attira son attention, et elle tourna la tête pour voir un élégant et sombre hibou se poser près d'elle, ses grands yeux ambrés et doux l'observant attentivement. Un sourire éclaira le visage pâle, ensanglanté et couvert de sueur.

« Apollon. Mon brave Apollon. Je suis ravie de te voir. Tu m'as suivie jusqu'ici? »

Elle caressa d'une main tremblante le plumage de l'élégant animal, sa chaleur la rassurant, un peu comme un enfant serait rassuré par la lumière d'une veilleuse dans le noir. Kara savait qu'elle n'avait ni baguette magique, ni moyen de défense. Bien qu'elle s'était attendue à voir débarquer son adversaire, le duel avait été inégal, car l'ennemi avait utilisé la seule chose pouvant être utile contre Kara Sallington, pouvant la faire vaciller. A présent, elle allait payer le prix de ses erreurs, et elle ne pouvait que prier Merlin que ses amis ne plongent pas à cause de ses fautes.

Trop malade et affaiblie pour bouger, trop effrayée pour oser s'aventurer dans les souterrains maudits et emplis de mauvais souvenirs, Kara ne pouvait qu'attendre, car elle savait qu'on viendrait de nouveau pour elle, pour elle et pour la Tablette.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi effrayée, elle aurait pu au moins prévenir immédiatement les autres…

**HHH**

« Ellina, où va t-on?! »

Sally-Anne suivait comme elle le pouvait son amie, mais Ellie ne ralentissait pas. Sa main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait de rage et de peur, elle ne cessait de maudire sa propre stupidité. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle?!

Derrière elle, Graham, Hermione et l'Auror couraient, sachant que leur amie ne se calmerait certainement pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelle de Kara. Malgré tous leurs problèmes, le lien qui existait et existerait toujours entre les deux femmes était clair.

« Hermione, tu avais raison. » commença à expliquer Ellina sans ralentir le pas. « Tout était prévu, préparé, peut-être pensé depuis des années. On nous a observés, étudiés pour nous connaître, connaître nos faiblesses, nos habitudes, nos manières de réfléchir. Et on s'est servi de tout cela contre nous, pour nous séparer et nous opposer. Parkinson n'était en effet pas derrière le coup. »

La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps, et les sorciers devaient éviter les quelques personnes se promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ellina tourna à droite dans une ruelle, puis à gauche, avant de stopper son avancée face à une porte de bois et de verre jaunâtre. Un restaurant, le panneau de bois gravé annonçant _Chez Plocus_.

Sans attendre, elle entra et avança dans la salle, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur elle.

« Li, pourquoi sommes-nous là? » demanda doucement Graham.

« Parce que nous sommes mardi soir. »

« Et? »

« Et que c'est l'heure des comptes. »

La jeune femme repéra celui qu'elle cherchait du regard depuis quelques secondes, et son regard émeraude se glaça alors qu'elle l'observait. Il était là, assis à la table, aussi charmant et tranquille que d'ordinaire.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lorsqu'il leva la tête et lui sourit elle se retint de justesse de lui jeter un sort. L'attrapant par la manche, elle le força à se lever et lui pointa sa baguette magique avec force contre la hanche.

« Tu sors dans la ruelle avec nous, et je te conseille de ne pas faire d'histoire. » menaça t-elle d'un murmure froid dans son oreille.

Sans lutter, le visage troublé, le jeune homme obtempéra. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la sombre rue, elle était vide et silencieuse. Ellina poussa Willius Jones devant elle et leva sa baguette face à lui. Près d'elle ses amis étaient sur leurs gardes également. L'homme les observa un à un, l'air inquiet. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui.

« Li? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? » Il lui fit un sourire nerveux. « Je n'impliquais pas cela lorsque je t'ai invitée. »

« Et je t'ai dit que je répondrai pas à ton invitation. Où est Kara? » demanda t-elle, la voix froide, sa rage et son inquiétude bouillonnant en elle.

« Qui? »

« Tu sais très bien qui. »

« Ellina, qu'est-ce que- »

« Tu sais, c'était vraiment très bien vu, le coup de l'ami gentil, attentif, toujours prêt à écouter. Très bien vu pour augmenter ma colère, mon incompréhension, pour creuser le fossé et nous opposer. Mais avec le recul, tout m'a parue plus clair, évident. Tout a pris un tout autre sens. Je sais que tu as Kara. Où est-elle? »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu? »

« C'est fini, cesse de jouer! A quoi ça sert à présent? Ton but, c'était la Tablette, non? Alors pourquoi tous ces jeux contre nous! Pourquoi avoir tué Dan et Susan, pourquoi avoir cherché à nous détruire?! Qu'avais-tu contre nous, alors que tu ne nous connaissais même pas! »

Soudainement, Willius changea totalement de visage, comme s'il ôtait un masque. Le fourbe qu'il était réellement se révéla devant leurs yeux, il se redressa, calme, et sourit. Dans ses yeux, ce qu'Ellina avait toujours pris pour de l'affection se montrait sous un nouveau jour, un jour sombre où l'intérêt qu'il lui avait porté n'avait jamais rien eu à voir avec une quelconque amitié ou un amour non souhaité.

« Oh mais ce n'est pas parce que vous ne me connaissez pas, que j'ignore tout de vous. Au contraire. Je sais tout, de chacun d'entre vous, chaque damné Combattant de l'Hybride, si encensé et fier, si enveloppé dans sa satisfaction personnel qu'il ignore tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. »

« Bon sang, mais qui es-tu? »

« Willius Jones, Auror Perks. Ou, si je me dois d'être exact, Willius Jones Tyrnor. »

Ellina crut qu'elle allait vomir. Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais?

« Tyrnor? »

« Je crois que vous avez bien connu ma tante, Geneviève, et mon cousin, Joshua. Mais bien sûr que vous les avez connus, puisque vous les avez détruits. »

« Je parie que tu es aussi tordu qu'eux. »

« Tu n'as jamais été très malin, Pritchard. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais eu un grand rôle dans le plan. »

« Où est Kara? » demanda Ellina, désireuse de ne pas trop s'éloigner du sujet principal. Quelle importance, les détails sur ce salaud?

Il haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. »

D'un geste, Ellie lui jeta un sort et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Elle ramassa la baguette de l'homme en s'approchant de lui, prête à lui briser les os si c'était nécessaire pour le faire parler.

« Ne joue pas avec nous!! Nous savons que tu voulais la Tablette, que tu as dérobé la clé dans le bureau au Siège, que tu as assassiné deux de nos amis, que tu as tout manigancé, pénétré à Azkaban à l'aide de Parkinson pour y torturer et tuer un Mangemort, et ce soir tu as d'une manière ou d'une autre pénétré chez Kara! Où est-elle?! Je te jure que si - »

A la plus grande stupéfaction de tous, Willius se mit à rire. Il se redressa et essuya le sang de sa joue d'un revers de la main négligeant. Il paraissait très amusé.

« Alors vous n'avez toujours pas compris? »

« Compris quoi? » demanda Sally-Anne, méfiante. Près d'elle, Hermione prit une inspiration brusque, ses yeux brillant d'une nouvelle lueur. La Serdaigle, elle, ne comprenait vraiment pas la situation que la jeune mère avait visiblement démêlé.

Avec un grand sourire, Will écarta les bras.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui est derrière tout ça. » révéla t-il.

Ellina fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi? »

« Je ne suis qu'un… associé. L'un des quelques associés, du moins. Le plan, la mise en place, la plupart des informations, tout ça ne vient pas de moi, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Et vous, vous ne comprenez toujours pas, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. » Il se tourna vers Ellina lui fit un sourire enjôleur. « Tu es mignonne, mais d'un faible intérêt pour moi. De plus, jamais je ne m'intéresserais aux femmes pouvant coucher avec d'autres femmes. » Il grimaça froidement. « Très peu pour moi. »

« Tu m'as manipulée. »

« Non, détrompe-toi, je n'ai fait que révéler ce qui était déjà en toi. Ne te voile pas la face, tous tes doutes étaient là, ton attirance était là, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu répondes. Tous les dégâts, le mal que tu as pu faire à Sallington et toutes vos histoires, tu ne le dois qu'à toi! Je n'ai été qu'un coup de pouce. Et je me suis beaucoup amusé durant tous ces mois, mon _amie_. »

La lueur satisfaite qu'il y avait dans ses yeux révéla à Ellina qu'en réalité, plus que contre tout autre, Willius Tyrnor avait nourri une haine vengeresse contre Kara. Ellie n'avait été qu'un moyen de la faire payer, de la faire souffrir. Et elle avait parfaitement joué son rôle.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Kara?! Dis-le moi?! »

Il rit.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'elle manquait à l'appel. J'espère juste qu'elle a souffert, et qu'elle brûle en enfer. »

Hermione empêcha Ellina de se jeter sur lui, baissa son bras armé pour ne pas que la jeune femme ne le réduise à néant. Sally-Anne ligota Will et pointa sa baguette magique sur son cou, le regard brûlant de détermination.

« Répond. Qui est derrière tout ça? »

Il sourit.

« A votre avis, qui aurait pu en savoir autant sur vous tous? »

**HHH**

Kara frissonnait, elle était certaine d'avoir une forte fièvre. Par deux fois elle avait essayé de se lever, mais la blessure à sa hanche était trop grave, et l'écoulement de sang s'accentuait avec chaque mouvement, l'affaiblissant davantage. On lui avait fait boire une potion une fois dans les souterrains, elle n'était pas certaine d'en connaître les effets, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas bon.

Si seulement, si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide, elle ne serait pas là, dans ces souterrains qu'elle haïssait tant, faible et sans défense.

Sans que Kara ne perçoive rien d'anormal, Apollon s'agita près d'elle puis s'envola soudainement, agité, cherchant visiblement à la prévenir de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon beau? » murmura t-elle.

Un éclair illumina brusquement la salle, une lueur grise, agressive. Kara vit néanmoins le hibou tomber raide contre le sol poussiéreux, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

« Apollon!! »

« Pas la peine de le pleurer. » répliqua une voix posée, sans grande satisfaction mais pourvue d'un cynisme glacé.

Un sorcier entra dans la salle, baguette négligemment en main, un rictus aux lèvres.

Kara leva le regard avec haine, et l'homme contre lequel elle s'était battue plus tôt, qu'elle avait elle-même appelé et attendu, croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer contre le mur opposé et de l'observer, une lueur sombrement arrogante au fond des yeux.

« Même tes animaux te sont totalement loyaux. » fit-il avec dédain. « Il nous a suivis jusqu'ici après nous avoir vus nous battre. Il s'est engouffré dans le passage juste avant qu'il ne se referme. Dommage pour lui. »

Kara ravala sa colère et sa peine, s'empêcha de songer à ce précieux ami à plumes qui avait grandi à ses côtés. Se forçant à se contrôler, elle sourit froidement et laissa son dos reposer contre le mur.

« Je t'offrirais bien un verre, mais je suis un peu coincée, MacMillan. »

Ernie lui sourit froidement, la pâle lumière de l'endroit faisant ressortir sa cicatrice et la lueur sombre au coeur de ses yeux.

Et en son esprit, Kara se maudit une énième fois pour n'avoir pas dit à Ellina lorsqu'elle l'avait vue qu'elle savait qui était derrière tout ça.

A présent, il était trop tard.

**/…/**


	7. Chapitre Six

**/…/**

_**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**_

**A maturité.**

**Chapitre 6**

Flotter.

C'était exactement l'impression que Kara avait, alors qu'elle luttait pour garder les idées claires. Tout tanguait autour d'elle, se concentrer relevait du défi.

Mais les défis, Kara Sallington adorait ça, et elle n'était pas prête à abandonner de si tôt. Alors elle se concentrait, sur chaque petit détail. Le bracelet qu'elle avait toujours au poignet, après toutes ces années. C'était celui qu'Ellina lui avait offert lorsqu'elles étaient encore à Poudlard. La poussière qui maculait sa robe sombre. Le regard d'Ernie en face d'elle. Il se tenait debout, nonchalant, patient.

Après quelques minutes, l'attention de Kara commença de nouveau à basculer, et elle comprit qu'il lui fallait quelque chose de plus conséquent sur lequel se concentrer. Alors elle appuya son dos contre la paroi de pierre humide, bougea légèrement pour tenter de trouver une position assise un peu plus confortable, et braqua ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de son nouvel ennemi.

« Je t'ai toujours pris pour un type correct, MacMillan. Impulsif et arrogant, mais correct. »

Il sourit, comme s'il avait attendu tout ce temps qu'elle veuille bien engager la conversation.

« Je le suis. Je l'ai toujours été. Mais il y a un moment où il faut savoir commencer à agir réellement. »

« Agir. Tuer, trahir, c'est cela agir pour toi? Quel était le problème? Tu n'as pas supporté tes échecs? » Lorsqu'elle vit le regard illuminé d'une colère froide, Kara sourit. « Ah oui, c'est cela, hein? Tes échecs ont blessé ton petit ego de mâle. »

« Je ne connais pas grand monde possédant un ego plus important que le tien, Sallington. »

« Ton restau a coulé, alors tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de rejeter la faute sur nous tous? C'est pathétique. »

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais sa colère était froide, passive, emplie de satisfaction et de malice. Il était contrôlé, alors que Kara s'affaiblissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

« L'affaire aurait pu marcher » expliqua t-il. « si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette saloperie de Dépression. Malgré les répercutions de la guerre et de l'assassinat de ce gobelin à Gringotts, c'est vraiment de la malchance qui a provoqué cette chute économique. Mon restau n'avait que six mois, impossible pour lui de s'en sortir. »

« Nous avons tous souffert de la Dépression. Tout le côté sorcier du pays. »

« Pitié. Alors même que je luttais pour sauver mon affaire, vous vaquiez à vos vies comme si de rien était. Dean et Lavande se sont mariés, puis Garrik et Hannah, Ellina se bâtissait tranquillement sa réputation, Jenna commençait sa formation, comme si vous aviez eu le moindre problème. »

« Tu es encore plus aveugle que ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons continué à vivre nos vies que nous n'avions pas nos problèmes. »

« Ca ne vous dérangeait pas de fermer les yeux sur les luttes de vos amis. »

« Fermer les yeux? Qui t'a prêté de l'argent à la fin de cette année-là? Et ce n'était pas une petite somme d'autant que je m'en souvienne. »

« Ne te prends pas pour une sainte - »

« Tu es bien prompt à oublier les bons côtés, je te les rappelle, c'est tout. Tu aurais pu t'en sortir - »

« J'aurais pu. En début de l'année suivante, j'avais prévu une stratégie qui aurait dû me permettre de garder la tête hors de l'eau. La pub aurait dû me permettre de sauver mon affaire. Mais voilà que Malefoy annonce ses fiançailles, et la presse se délecte de cette nouvelle info sur l'un des plus mystérieux Combattants de l'Hybride, ces jeunes héros dont les histoires passionnent tant le pauvre peuple empêtré dans tous ces ennuis économiques et qui a tant besoin d'une distraction. Adieu ma pub. » Il sourit et haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. « Il y a des échelons même chez les héros. Quelques mois plus tard Gringotts m'a refusé tout emprunt, alors même que le mariage Malefoy battait son plein et que la naissance de Sunny était annoncée. Puis il y a bien sûr eu en décembre de cette année-là l'annonce outre atlantique du mariage Potter, qui pouvait rivaliser avec ça? Un mois plus tard je me suis tourné vers mon ami de toujours, Dean, mais il était bien trop préoccupé par la grossesse de sa femme. Et ensuite - »

« Tu es venu me voir, et j'ai refusé de te donner plus d'argent. Figure-toi que j'avais moi-même des problèmes avec ma société, les choses allaient de plus en plus mal à l'époque. »

« Et tu préparais une conférence de presse avec le Ministre Abbot, et Ellina était elle aussi très occupée. Blablabla. Deux mois plus tard, je n'avais plus le choix. J'ai tout fermé, et j'ai décidé d'aller en Europe. »

« De t'exiler en France, oui. Par fierté, parce que tu n'arrivais pas à avaler le fait que tu avais échoué, alors que la plupart de tes amis semblaient réussir leur vie. Tu ne t'es jamais arrêté deux secondes pour voir qu'eux aussi avaient leurs problèmes. Et il était plus simple pour toi de tout leur remettre sur le dos! »

Ernie ne perdit pas son sourire.

« J'ai ouvert un petit troquet anonyme dans le sud de cette bonne vieille France. Et j'ai attendu. J'ai patienté, parce que je suis un bon Poufsouffle. Le temps m'a donné raison. Un soir, par une nuit pluvieuse et froide, un individu est entré dans mon établissement, s'est assis au bar, a commencé à boire et à parler… Et devine de qui il s'agissait? Nul autre que Willius Tyrnor! Tu imagines? Il vous maudissait, toi et tous les tiens, il était ruiné et recherché. L'occasion était trop bonne, tu vois, et l'idée a commencé à germer dans mon esprit. Alors j'ai commencé à faire des recherches. Et crois-moi Sallington, si on a la volonté et les relations, ce n'est pas difficile d'apprendre tout ce qu'on souhaite savoir sur n'importe qui. »

« Tu n'es qu'un raté amer, en réalité. Plus intelligent que ce que je pensais initialement, mais un raté tout de même, et c'est cela que tu n'as pu supporter. Au final, mes toutes premières impressions sur toi étaient les bonnes, il y a des années, à Poudlard. Quelle ironie. Et dire que j'avais appris à t'apprécier. Mais il n'y a pas que la vengeance et la jalousie là-dessous, n'est-ce pas, MacMillan? Il y a autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond. »

Sans un mot, Ernie l'observa avec une sorte de fascination étrange. Kara luttait pour garder les idées claires, pour ne pas succomber à la drogue qu'elle avait dans le sang. Un souvenir flottait à la surface de son esprit, alors la jeune femme se concentra un peu plus et le saisit de toutes ses forces mentales. Elle revit la bataille de Poudlard, cette nuit horrible. Revit les combats. Et revit Ernie, se battant avec rage contre les Mangemorts. Revit ce qui l'avait frappée alors, mais qu'elle n'avait pas su interpréter ni réellement cherché à expliquer. Elle revit Ernie lever sa baguette contre ses ennemis à terre et désarmés, le vit lancer des sorts puissants. Vit son expression haineuse et ravie, avide de…

« Pouvoir. » murmura t-elle.

Ernie eut un petit rire, et elle crut un instant qu'il était dément.

« Le pouvoir de vie ou de mort, la puissance, le contrôle. J'avoue avoir rapidement pris goût à tout cela durant la guerre. » Alors qu'il parlait, il frôlait la cicatrice à sa joue, doucement, avec insistance. « C'est une émotion si enivrante! Il m'en fallait plus. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, il m'en fallait plus. Toujours plus. Alors j'ai commencé à réfléchir, à chercher. Mais je savais que vous seriez toujours dans mes pattes, alors pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups? Vous faire payer votre vanité, éclater cette petite bulle hypocrite dans laquelle le monde sorcier vous a placés, et obtenir ce que je désirais. A partir de là, pas compliqué de tout mettre en place. Ce qu'il me fallait c'était des infos. Des failles. Et comme je m'en doutais, il y en avait des tas. »

« Tu n'es qu'un traître vile et sans intérêt. Tu me fais penser à Voldemort. »

« Pitié, lui était mégalo. Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, les créatures magiques, ou même les homo. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu de pouvoir. Après, je ne jure de rien quant à la santé de ceux se mettant en travers de mon chemin. »

« Comme Dan. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est envoyé sur mes traces, et il était trop malin et perspicace pour son propre bien, trop méfiant. Trop proche du but. Sa mort m'a servie à davantage creuser les fossés présents dans vos relations. »

« Pourquoi avoir envoyé Tyrnor à Ellina? »

« Pourquoi? Comment ne peux-tu pas comprendre cela, Kara? » Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi malade, la jeune femme l'aurait volontiers étranglé. « Je sais, comme nous le savons tous, que le groupe ne se scinderait jamais tant que son âme resterait intacte. Même séparés, même éloignés, les Combattants survivants restaient unis, comme ils se l'étaient juré à Poudlard, le jour de la remise des diplômes. Tu te souviens de ce jour-là? Et tant qu'un corps a une âme, il reste fort. Et cette âme a toujours été, est et sera toujours Ellina et toi. Vous ne l'avez jamais compris, n'est-ce pas? Déjà à Poudlard nous vous suivions sans même savoir qui nous suivions. C'est vous deux qui avez donné la force au groupe, de la puissance aux liens d'amitié, qui avez permis que nous restions tous unis après Poudlard malgré les distances. Je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à rien tant que cet état de fait demeurait. Ellina et toi n'avez cette force brillante qu'en tant que couple, grâce à votre amitié, à votre amour, à votre connexion. Il ne me restait qu'à couper ce lien, vous séparer, et j'avais le champ libre. Je me suis vite aperçu qu'il y avait des problèmes même au sein de votre douillet foyer, alors j'ai envoyé Willius à Ellina dans le but d'effriter votre confiance. Ça a plutôt bien marché, et comme je l'avais prévu, à partir de là tout a commencé à partir en morceaux, et vous vous êtes divisés. Sans cela, je pense que vous auriez tout découvert bien plus tôt. »

« Je te hais. »

« Pas encore, mais ça va venir. Il n'a pas été difficile d'envenimer les choses dans le groupe ici et là, avec quelques rumeurs, quelques mots, quelques phrases. Vos ego ont fait le reste. Magnifiquement, d'ailleurs. J'ai par exemple fait en sorte que tu passes de plus en plus de temps au Siège, que tu t'impliques en politique… »

Kara chercha à se concentrer. C'était peut-être à cause de la drogue, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une seule conversation avec Ernie quant à ses affaires. A moins que…

« Comment…? »

« Oh, je savais que je ne pourrais pas t'influencer efficacement, alors j'ai utilisé la même méthode que pour ton couple. J'ai juste envoyé une autre de mes recrues auprès de toi. J'avais découvert que l'un de tes assistants les plus importants avait un passé pour le moins trouble, que tu avais embauché Mary Hurst pour lui donner une nouvelle chance, pour la réhabiliter. »

« Je l'ai renvoyée parce qu'on avait découvert qu'elle nous avait volés. C'était un coup monté, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet. Et il m'a permis d'introduire mon allié au sein de ton conseil. »

« Fergus. » comprit Kara.

« Jack Fergus, exact. »

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Pourquoi aurait-il marché dans tes combines? »

« Toi, tu ne l'avais peut-être jamais vu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de ta chère Ellina. Figure-toi qu'elle l'a totalement ignoré à deux reprises, alors que ce cher Jack est amoureux fou d'elle. Il lui en voulait à mort, et était trop heureux d'avoir un bonne occasion de se venger d'elle. Il avait un excellent passé dans des entreprises, et lorsque je lui ai tout expliqué, lorsqu'il a appris pour la réelle relation entre Ellina et toi, ça n'a pas été difficile de le convaincre de quitter Garsgen&Co pour postuler pour la place vacante de Premier Assistant de direction du Groupe Sallington. Ca a pris quelques mois, mais il a fait ses preuves et Lupin et toi lui avez confié le poste. Il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait, non? Je le trouve épatant dans sa capacité à contrôler son caractère pour paraître calme, posé et sérieux, quand on voit à quel point il est instable dans la vie réelle! »

« Et Parkinson? »

« Pas du tout difficile à convaincre, celle-là. Tant mieux, car sans elle on aurait eu du mal à pénétrer à Azkaban pour tirer toutes ces infos de Morris. Cette ordure de Mangemort nous a tout balancé au bout de quelques sorts. Tout ce qu'il avait appris de Vitellius et plus encore, tout ce que l'aura des Veilleurs avait enterré au fond de son esprit. La Tablette, tes affaires, les souterrains, et bien entendu l'accident de ton frère qui n'avait été qu'une couverture pour le Transfert d'Essence. »

Kara n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre parler de cela. Aux confins de sa vision, elle vit une silhouette, celle d'un petit garçon en pleurs, elle entendit des cris, sentit une étrange sensation glacée dans sa poitrine. Alors elle lutta contre elle-même, lutta pour parler, centrer son attention sur autre chose, mais tout devenait de plus en plus difficile…

« Et Susan? Je croyais que tu l'aimais. Elle n'a aucune place dans ton plan, et elle était bien trop honnête pour participer à tout cela. Elle n'est pas en formation à Paris, ne l'a jamais été, n'est-ce pas? »

Quelque chose changea dans l'expression du jeune homme.

« Si seulement elle n'avait pas tout découvert. »

« Tu l'as tuée. »

« Elle allait tout dévoiler! Avant même que tout ne démarre, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela. »

« Tu l'as tuée. Tu as tué Susan. »

« En février dernier. Et aucun d'entre vous n'a vu de différence au cours de tous ces mois. Vous n'avez jamais posé de questions sur le fait que jamais elle n'était là quand vous nous contactiez, ne vous êtes jamais étonné qu'elle ne vous écrive plus… Quels amis vous faites. »

Kara sentit son cœur se serrer, car dans toutes les paroles d'Ernie, il y avait bien des vérités. Ils avaient laissé leurs amitiés s'étendrent, s'étaient plongés dans leur vie d'adulte plus compliquée que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, avaient oublié certaines valeurs au profit de quelques défauts. Peut-être étaient-ils tous devenus égocentriques, peut-être pas, en tout cas une chose était sûre, ils avaient bel et bien laissé les certitudes remplacer les rêves, et les buts personnels avaient pris le pas sur leurs idéaux.

Et Susan et Dan en avaient payé le prix. Le prix de leur fierté, le prix de leur vanité.

« Pourquoi… » Quelque chose attira l'attention de Kara, plus loin dans la salle. Avec horreur et incompréhension, elle crut un instant voir ses parents plus loin, tenant dans leurs mains un parchemin bien connu… « Qu'est-ce que tu m'a injecté? » demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche en tournant la tête vers Ernie.

Le regard de celui-ci ne changea pas, il soupira et se redressa.

« Il n'était pas dans mes intentions originelles de te faire souffrir, en tout cas pas ainsi. Mais il me fallait du temps pour déchiffrer la Tablette. »

« Tu aurais pu me tuer. »

« Tu peux encore me servir, Sallington. »

« Tu aurais dû me tuer. »

Il y avait de la crainte dans son ton à présent, mais dans son esprit alourdi par la drogue et allégé par la perte de sang, Kara n'en avait que faire.

« Peut-être. » répondit calmement Ernie. « Mais tu peux encore me servir. Crois-moi, cela ne m'enchante guère, bien que j'ai longtemps rêvé de te voir tomber de ton trône. »

« Je te hais. »

« Je sais. Mais tu hais beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas, Sallington? » Il l'observa dans les yeux, avec un mélange de froideur, de satisfaction et de pitié qui révolta Kara. « Tu hais tellement de choses, de gens… et tu ne peux même pas te l'avouer à toi-même. Tu as haï tous les élèves de Poudlard, parce que sans le savoir ils avaient ce que tu n'avais pas. Tu as haï tous les sorciers, parce qu'ils existaient sans qu'un sacrifice n'ait été fait. Tu hais tes parents. Tu hais ton frère pour ne plus être là. Tu te hais toi-même. »

« Où as-tu pu te procurer cette drogue? »

« A Ste Mangouste. Je l'ai volée. Comment appellent-ils cela déjà? La Prison des Souvenirs? »

« Tu n'es qu'un - »

« Chut, pas de vilains mots. »

Kara se sentit partir, sentit son attention s'envoler en même temps que ses sens, les sons étaient étouffés soudainement. Elle savait que si elle s'évanouissait c'était fini.

« Tu tomberas. » jura t-elle à Ernie. La promesse n'était qu'un souffle, un murmure qu'elle ne put entendre.

Ernie observa ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, observa son corps s'affaisser puis basculer au sol, inerte, près du cadavre du hibou sombre.

« Bon voyage, petite fille. » lança t-il légèrement, avant de se détourner d'elle. « J'ai du travail à présent. »

Et sans un regard de plus vers Kara, il s'approcha de la Tablette.

**HHH**

« Il est forcément quelque part. » murmura Sally.

Elle, Graham, Hermione et Ellina étaient tous dans la salle à manger du manoir Sallington. Ils avaient passé l'endroit au peigne fin, et le sang qu'ils avaient trouvé les avaient autant inquiétés que la seringue vide récupérée sous un meuble.

« Si elle est inconsciente, il n'a pas dû l'emmener loin d'ici. Où Kara avait-elle caché la Tablette? Ellina? »

La jeune femme sortit de la rêverie dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée depuis quelques instants déjà, et se tourna vers Hermione.

« La connaissant, j'aurais dit dans les sous-sols. Mais Ernie n'aurait jamais pu y entrer. »

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit MacMillan qui est derrière tout ça. »

« On reviendra sur les pourquoi plus tard, Graham. Li, où est cette entrée pour les souterrains? »

Ellina les conduisit au bureau de Conrad, et leur montra la cheminée. Elle expliqua ce que Kara lui avait appris là-dessus, et après une courte inspection Hermione confirma que l'entrée était bien close et les sorts toujours en place.

« Ernie n'a pas pu y entrer. »

« Sauf s'il a Kara. »

« Hermione, jamais Kara ne l'aurait conduit près de la Tablette. Elle aurait préféré mourir. » contredit Sally-Anne.

« Nous savons tous qu'il y a des moyens de faire plier Kara Sallington. »

Le regard de Hermione était braqué sur Ellina, qui détourna les yeux sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Kara aurait-elle pris un risque aussi idiot pour elle?

« S'il a menacé de s'en prendre à Ellina, Kara a pu le faire entrer là-dedans, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui plus tard. »

« Dans ce cas elle a forcément prévu quelque chose pour qu'on puisse la suivre, au cas où elle échouerait. »

« Graham a sans doute raison. » intervint Ellie. « Et je pense savoir ce que c'est, je sais réfléchir comme Kara. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de votre part. »

Graham, Hermione et Sally échangèrent un regard, soudainement soucieux.

« Quoi donc? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Un serment de secret. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je veux que vous me fassiez le serment que vous ne poserez pas de question sur ce que vous pourriez voir ou entendre par la suite, au combien ça vous intrigue. Et je veux que vous me fassiez le serment de ne jamais rien divulguer de ce que vous pourriez apprendre qui ne soit pas déjà connu de ce monde. »

« Qu'est-ce que - »

« D'accord. » affirma Hermione, coupant Sally. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, et j'ai confiance en toi, et en Kara. »

Graham hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi. »

« OK. » fit Sally au final.

Le serment fut vite accompli, et Ellina croisa mentalement les doigts.

« Liam? » appela t-elle, ignorant les regards de ses amis. « Liam! J'ai besoin de toi! »

Elle sursauta quand brusquement le petit fantôme passa à travers le mur près d'elle. Les autres l'observèrent, et le regard de Graham brilla.

« Par Merlin. Liam Sallington. »

« Qui? »

Sally se tourna vers Hermione.

« Le frère de Kara. Il est mort ici quand ils étaient enfants. Un accident domestique. Je crois que ça a fait les grands titres à l'époque. »

« Liam, Kara a des ennuis et… » Avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer, le fantôme tendit un index transparent vers la cheminée. « Elle est là-dessous? Avec Ernie? » Il hocha la tête, son regard triste et hanté encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire. « Je t'en prie, aide-nous. Kara a sûrement prévu quelque chose. » Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. « Quoi donc? Peux-tu ouvrir le passage? »

Sans un mot, il s'avança vers la cheminée et passa sa main à travers la roche qui bouchait l'ouverture. Puis il tendit son autre main vers Ellina, laquelle fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, sans un mot, la jeune femme fit un pas vers lui et prit la main du fantôme. A sa grande stupéfaction, elle ne passa pas au travers. Le contact était glacé et frais, et alors que l'enfant tournait de nouveau son attention sur l'entrée, Ellie sentit une chaleur étouffante l'envahir toute entière, sa vue se brouilla, sa respiration s'accéléra.

Quand elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Graham la maintenait debout, Liam avait de nouveau disparu et l'ouverture des souterrains était ouverte.

« Ca va? » demanda le jeune homme.

Ellie se redressa et hocha la tête.

« Ca va. Allons-y. »

Baguettes en main, les sorciers descendirent au cœur de la propriété Sallington.

« Laissons l'ouverture ouverte, on ne sait jamais. Ces sous-sols sont un véritable labyrinthe, on a intérêt à garder l'œil ouvert. »

**HHH**

En réalité, il n'y avait qu'Ernie qui lisait consciencieusement la Tablette et des vestiges du passé qui pourrissaient au sol. Mais dans l'esprit de Kara, les choses étaient bien différentes. Il y avait deux adultes dos au mur et un autre enfant terrorisé.

En réalité, elle n'était qu'une jeune femme tremblante de fièvre, blessée et affaiblie, couchée au sol. Dans son esprit, elle était une fillette de six ans sentant dans tout son être que quelque chose de grave se passait, que rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Et la petite fille qu'elle était se leva sur des jambes tremblantes, écouta ses parents les rassurer, son frère et elle. Et même si son esprit était enfermé dans ce souvenir précis, le plus horrible de son existence, ce souvenir qu'elle avait enterré et dont elle avait oublié certaines parties depuis bien longtemps, d'autres images, d'autres expériences s'échappaient parfois des barrières que la drogue avait instauré. Mais elle restait enfermée de ces souvenirs, et dans ses souvenirs, elle tenait la main de son frère, et elle tremblait.

_Son père se baissa à leur hauteur et leur sourit, mais quelque chose d'étrange était présent dans ses yeux, et la fillette n'aimait pas cette nouvelle expression._

_« On va jouer à un jeu, d'accord? »_

_Liam hocha la tête, alors Kara murmura qu'ils étaient d'accord._

_Elle pouvait voir plus loin leur mère serrer dans ses mains un parchemin usé et vieux, tout en les observant avec une expression fermée et tirée, comme si tout son visage faisait un effort indicible pour ne pas révéler la réelle émotion qui affligeait Pamrella._

_« Vous voyez la table de pierre, là? » disait son père de sa voix profonde et douce, et les petits jumeaux acquiescèrent. « C'est le lit de l'heureux dormeur. »_

_« En quoi consiste ce jeu? » demanda Kara, qui sentait provenir de son frère des vagues d'inquiétude, dans cette partie de son esprit et de son cœur qui avait toujours et serait toujours emplie par la présence de son jumeau. _

_« Oh, ce n'est pas très compliqué, Kara. Maman et moi allons chanter pour celui de vous qui va dormir, il y aura beaucoup de lumière et ensuite, quand le jeu sera fini, vous vous sentirez tous les deux beaucoup mieux. »_

_Kara sentit l'espoir afflué dans son cœur._

_« Nous ne serons plus malades, Liam et moi? Nous pourrons sortir de la maison, rencontrer des gens? Jouer avec d'autres enfants? »_

_« Oui, Kara. » _

_La petite fille était alors prête à jouer à tous les jeux du monde, pourvu que son frère et elle s'en sortent et aillent mieux. Car elle savait déjà, en son si jeune esprit, qu'elle était entrain de mourir, que les douleurs qu'elle ressentait auraient très bientôt raison d'elle, et que la fatigue les terrasserait sous peu, Liam et elle. Alors, le sommeil viendrait les chercher, comme Dorek le Dragon était venu chercher la fée Lusina dans les histoires de Gregorias, et une fois que le sommeil les aurait il ne les rendrait plus jamais au monde des éveillées, et Kara et Liam dormiraient pour l'éternité._

_Mais alors même qu'elle laissait son excitation l'envahir et nourrir son cœur empli d'enthousiasme, ouvert à toutes les expériences, elle sentit en elle la suspicion et les doutes de Liam, qui lui serra la main avec un peu plus de force. Son frère et elle étaient tellement reliés l'un à l'autre qu'elle avait parfois l'impression que Liam lui parlait. Il disait « Prudence » et « J'ai peur, Kara », et la petite fille l'écoutait._

_Elle observa autour d'elle, les murs froids et humides que les boules de lumière invoquées par ses parents ne suffisaient pas à réchauffer, les vestiges d'un mystérieux passé au sol, les étagères cassées et poussiéreuses, cette table de pierre qui lui inspirait tout sauf l'envie de s'y coucher, sa mère si étrange ce soir, son père si crispé depuis la veille…_

_Et Liam qui lui tenait la main, et leur connexion, pure et essentielle à leur vie, la peur de l'un et l'espoir de l'autre qui devenaient la peur et l'espoir des deux…_

_Kara n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle n'aimait pas toutes les émotions qu'il lui inspirait, n'aimait pas l'odeur et l'humidité, les traces du passé, l'obscurité, les murs de pierre qui les enfermaient, elle se sentait prise au piège, sale et glacée…_

_« Nous ne voulons pas jouer. » dit-elle finalement d'une petite voix, et le changement aurait pu surprendre ses parents s'ils n'en avaient pas eu tellement l'habitude. « Nous voulons remontrer, et aller dormir. »_

_Leur père eut un petit sourire, doux, fier et triste, et il hocha la tête._

_« Vous dormirez bientôt, mais avant nous devons finir. »_

_« Où elle est grand-mère? »_

_« A un gala, souvenez-vous. Elle sera là demain, pour vous raconter des histoires de sorciers. »_

_« Mère? » demanda Kara, tournant son attention vers sa mère, toujours en retrait. « Pouvons-nous remonter, maintenant? Liam et moi n'aimons pas cet endroit. »_

_« Bientôt, Kara. Bientôt. » dit-elle, et la fillette n'avait jamais entendu un tel ton chez sa mère._

_Pam s'approcha de ses enfants et de son époux, et posa une main sur le bras de Conrad._

_« Tout va bien. » rassura t-elle, et Kara voulait bien la croire. « Nous sommes en sécurité ici, de quoi avez-vous peur? »_

_Kara échangea un regard avec Liam, et sentit son doute._

_« Nous préférons être en haut. »_

_« Nous aussi. »_

_« Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici? »_

_« Nous vous avons déjà parlé du devoir, n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Nous devons toujours faire notre devoir. » _

_« Exactement, Kara. Et nous avons le devoir de faire quelque chose ici. Nous devons jouer à ce jeu. »_

_« Mais Liam et moi, nous ne voulons pas nous séparer. »_

_Et avec ces dires, la fillette se serra plus contre son frère et frissonna._

_Quelque chose s'assombrit encore dans les yeux de ses parents, et Kara les observa échanger un regard. Alors Conrad se redressa et hocha la tête._

_« Très bien. Alors nous allons nous dépêcher. » _

_Et la fillette ne sut pas interpréter ce qu'elle vit sur le visage de son père comme une infinie tristesse et une honte grandissante. Il avait le regard d'un homme au cœur brisé depuis quelque temps déjà, mais elle était bien trop jeune et bien trop innocente pour le comprendre._

_« Il y a parfois des choses qu'on doit faire qui ne nous plaisent pas, les enfants. Ceci en est une. »_

Dans l'esprit de Kara, les souvenirs étaient limpides et clairs, aussi réels qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Dans son esprit, elle avait six ans, elle tenait la main de son frère dans la sienne, elle faisait face à ses parents dans cette salle effrayante et froide illuminée de doré. Mais les barrières de la drogue faiblirent une demi-seconde, une seule demi-seconde, et quelque chose filtra dans ses pensées, une émotion.

La peur. L'urgence.

Ca ne faisait pas partie de ses souvenirs, et pourtant elle sut que si ils restaient là, quelque chose de très grave allait se produire.

Ces soudains sentiments se transmirent à son jumeau, qui lui serra la main en guise d'accord, et Kara jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses parents avant de se mettre à courir, courir aussi vite qu'elle le put, la main de Liam toujours dans la sienne. Ils entrèrent dans les galeries sombres, terrifiés et faibles, et avancèrent toujours plus.

Liam se serra plus contre elle pour la rassurer, la réchauffer, et Kara plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux du garçon lui demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne sais pas. » souffla t-elle, tremblante.

Et dans la réalité, le murmure de Kara se répercuta dans le couloir souterrain sombre et glacé, alors que la jeune femme continuait d'avancer, seule, lentement, d'un pas chancelant.

Plus loin dans la salle au cœur des souterrains, Ernie observait l'endroit par où était partie Kara, et souriait.

Une fois qu'il aurait terminé, si jamais elle n'était pas morte, il l'a récupérerait et peut-être la remonterait-il en vie.

**HHH**

« Cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos. Et pis qu'est-ce que ça sent en plus? »

« J'aime autant pas le savoir, Graham. » murmura Sally.

Derrière eux, Hermione et Ellie fermaient la marche en silence. Aucun bruit ne filtrait dans l'endroit, il n'y avait pas de courant d'air, pas de souffle, et pourtant il y régnait un froid humide qui leur gelait les os.

« Attendez. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Ce que Sally-Anne pointait du doigt était un petit point lumineux sur la paroi de pierre, à dix centimètres du sol. Il brillait par intermittence et la lumière blanche et aveuglante rendait les baguettes des sorciers obsolètes.

Graham s'accroupit pour observer ce phénomène de plus près et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bizarre. C'est comme si un petit caillou s'était collé au mur. »

Il tendit la main et commença à gratter autour de la petite roche clignotante, alors que derrière Sally s'approchait.

« Sois prudent. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut rester comme mauvais sort dans le coin. »

« T'inquiète, tu t'en fais trop. »

Alors même que le jeune homme se saisissait de la petite pierre blanche, une lueur plus vive que les autres les aveuglèrent. Ils sentirent plus qu'ils n'entendirent le son strident qui se dégagea du minéral soudainement, et ils durent se boucher les oreilles et se plier en deux tant la douleur était atroce. Dans la main de Graham la petite pierre chauffait et lui brûlait la paume, alors il écarta les doigts, ses jointures toujours pressées contre son oreille. A la seconde même où la roche s'écrasait au sol les manifestations s'arrêtèrent. La lumière s'évanouît brusquement et les ondes sonores cessèrent, les laissant haletant et tremblant.

« Bon sang, Pritchard, réfléchit avant d'agir la prochaine fois! Tu as bien failli tous nous tuer! »

« Tout le monde va bien? » demanda Ellina.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Mes oreilles ont saigné, mais ça va. »

« Pareil. »

Graham toucha du pied la petit roche blanche. Rien ne se produisit. Elle semblait vidée. Il fit un sourire plein d'excuse aux trois femmes.

« Navré pour le dérangement, mesdames. »

« C'est rien. Mais à présent, on ne touche plus à rien! »

« A vos ordres, Auror Perks! » lançait Graham avec humour, soulagé. Il se baissa et ramassa la pierre, la faisant sauter dans sa main. « Ce n'est qu'une petite pierre, qu'est-ce qui pourrait- »

Il y eut une brusque explosion de magie, un éclair aveuglant provenant de la roche et le bruit de quelque chose de lourd tombant sur le sol. Sally poussa un petit cri de surprise, et quand tout cessa, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

De la pierre, rien ne restait. Et leur ami gisait au sol, la main arrachée et les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide.

« Oh Merlin. Graham! _Graham! _»

Hermione retint Sally-Anne, car il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour l'ancien Serpentard. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Ellina s'approcha de ses amies et toutes trois restèrent un instant silencieuses, comme pour porter un dernier hommage au jeune homme.

« Venez. Il faut continuer. » dit Hermione d'une voix rauque.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir tourné à droite puis à gauche (suivant leurs sortilèges d'orientation), les jeunes femmes se décidèrent de nouveau à parler.

« A votre avis, de quand datait ce piège? » demanda Sally.

Ellina soupira.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. Kara m'a dit que toute la magie noire de l'endroit a été effacée du temps de son grand-père, mais elle m'avait aussi dit que cet endroit avait été scellé. »

« Il est possible que ce soit Ernie, ou un complice. »

« Qui que ce soit, il payera. » jura Sally-Anne, et Ellie ne pouvait être que d'accord avec elle.

Elles continuèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant d'entendre des murmures et de voir de la lumière provenir d'un embranchement un peu plus loin.

« On dirait qu'il y a une salle. » murmura Hermione.

« C'est certainement là-dedans que se trouvait la Tablette. »

Ellie serra sa baguette magique avec détermination.

« Alors c'est là que doit se trouver Ernie. »

L'entrée de la salle était toute proche, quand soudainement un éclair passa au-dessus d'elle pour aller s'écraser contre le haut du passage. Au creux de la lumière provoquée, un mur de pierre sembla descendre du plafond pour venir lourdement toucher le sol poussiéreux et ainsi clore hermétiquement toute possibilité de rejoindre la salle.

« Pas si vite, mesdames. » lança une voix derrière elles, et les sorcières firent demi-tour pour faire face à un sorcier debout, quelques mètres plus loin.

Un sorcier plus âgé qu'elles se tenait dans la galerie, baguette en main, le regard dur et brillant.

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous invitiez sans même frapper. »

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda Sally-Anne, prête à jeter un sort.

« Un partenaire de votre ami MacMillan, un jeune homme plein d'idées et bourré de ressources, même s'il manque d'intelligence. »

C'était tout ce que l'Auror avait besoin de savoir.

« Alors vous êtes l'ennemi. »

« Oh oui. »

Ellina plissa les yeux, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part.

« Vous travaillez au Groupe Sallington, non? »

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle avec hargne, un brin de folie brillant au fond de ses pupilles.

« En effet. Jack Fergus, miss Scott. »

« Le Premier Assistant depuis environ deux ans. »

« Exact. Cette chère Lady Sallington n'est pas vraiment facile à suivre, c'était très pénible de devoir la supporter. Mais vous devez en savoir quelque chose, Ellina. »

« Vous me parlez comme si je devais vous connaître. »

Le fait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas du tout le fit entrer dans une colère noire et calculatrice. Il leva sa baguette, et Sally et Hermione réagirent en même temps.

« _Expelliarmus! »_

La baguette sombre vola vers la droite violemment mais le sorcier lança une potion explosive devant elles et récupéra rapidement son arme. Hermione encouragea ses amies à la suivre dans la galerie à leur gauche. Toutes se mirent à courir.

« On devrait se séparer, le prendre à revers. »

« Pas question, Sally, c'est toujours ce qu'ils font dans les films! »

« Hein? »

Ellina ne prit pas le temps de répéter.

« Notre priorité est de retrouver Kara et de neutraliser Ernie avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit avec la Tablette de l'Aube! »

« Restons prudentes, je pourrais parier que le piège qui a tué Graham était de ce cinglé de Fergus. »

« Il finira à Azkaban au côté de Parkinson et Tyrnor, cet espèce de- »

« Plus tard, les insultes. J'entends quelque chose. »

Sally et Ellina rejoignirent Hermione et tendirent l'oreille.

Il y avait en effet du bruit, comme un petit tapement, mais il était lointain et évasif.

« Fergus est quelque part derrière nous, il n'a pas pu se déplacer aussi rapidement aussi loin, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait eu le temps d'apprendre le plan de cet endroit. Et Ernie doit être dans cette salle. Alors… »

« Ca doit être Kara. » souffla Ellie, anxieuse et emplie d'espoir.

« Ou alors un autre piège, une créature affreuse, des fantômes, des - »

« Pour une Auror, tu as une imagination débordante. » nota Ellina.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous travaillons pour la justice que nous manquons d'imagination. »

« Peu importe. En route. »

**HHH**

Kara était perdue, elle avait froid, elle avait mal, et elle avait peur. Elle avait couru jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, et soudain Liam avait disparu. Il avait dû tourner dans un virage, et à présent ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle était toute seule, mais elle restait courageuse, car les Sallington étaient vaillants, honorables, les Sallington ne pleuraient pas comme des bébés jusque parce qu'ils avaient peur.

En son cœur, elle sentait Liam, il n'était pas très loin, il avait peur lui aussi, elle pouvait le sentir dans son esprit, et ils n'étaient qu'un et ne seraient toujours qu'un. Il resterait à jamais son frère, son meilleur ami.

Assise contre le mur glacé, Kara porta la main à sa blessure profonde qui continuait de saigner. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon, que pour guérir il fallait que le sang arrête de s'échapper de son corps, mais elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire, et ses parents ne répondaient pas à ses appels. Où étaient-ils? Leur en voudraient-ils de s'être enfuis ainsi? Kara n'était même pas certaine de savoir pourquoi Liam et elle avaient soudainement ressenti le besoin de fuir, et à présent, ils s'étaient perdus. Peut-être que son frère avait retrouvé leurs parents? Et une chose était sûre, avec eux, il était en sécurité.

Mais en attendant, Kara avait tout de même peur, et elle tremblait. Elle ne voyait plus rien, et elle savait que le sifflement léger qu'elle entendait au creux de son oreille voulait dire qu'elle était proche de s'évanouir, car Liam et elle s'étaient déjà évanouis plusieurs fois, surtout ces derniers mois, à cause de leur maladie. Si seulement Kara pouvait faire de la magie comme ses parents! Mais elle savait qu'au contraire de tous les autres enfants sorciers, son frère et elle ne pourraient jamais jeter un sort correctement.

Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge mais elle le ravala, car elle voulait être forte. Kara était d'une nature enthousiaste, quelque peu naïve et pouvait faire confiance à n'importe qui, au contraire de son frère, plus réservé et méfiant. Mais là, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un bon côté à la situation. Et en l'absence de Liam, elle se sentait bien seule, très triste et le froid extérieur était aussi présent en son cœur.

Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se rassurer! Liam avait pris son bracelet quelques jours plus tôt, il avait dit que c'était pour le mettre en sécurité, le cacher comme un trésor, mais Kara aurait aimé l'avoir à cet instant. Juste quelque chose de chaud et de familier, quelque chose de rassurant, quelque chose qui la protégerait contre le noir, les ombres et la peur.

Kara sursauta violemment quand soudain une chose sembla sortir de nul part devant elle. Un rayon argenté jaillit et illumina les alentours, puis il prit la forme d'un petit animal, et Kara l'examina un instant et dut longuement réfléchir avant de retrouver le nom de l'étrange petit mammifère. Un blaireau.

L'animal d'argent s'approcha d'elle, tout près d'elle, et sa proximité la réchauffa, et soudainement, sans même savoir pourquoi, Kara se sentit protégée, réchauffée, et dans son esprit elle entendit une jeune fille rire et lui parler, s'adresser à elle avec un mélange de malice, d'amusement et d'affection.

_Concentre-toi un peu! _

_Au boulot, Sallington! _

_Ton Patronus est un blaireau! Toi, l__'__impératrice des Serpentard, a un blaireau comme Patronus! _

Kara ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la personne à laquelle la voix appartenait. Ni dans quelle circonstance elle l'avait rencontrée. Après tout, mis à part les membres de sa famille et Augustus, elle n'avait presque jamais vu personne, et encore moins une jeune fille.

Elle ne comprenait pas tout, et pourtant ça lui était familier. Cette voix, cette sensation… Elle posa les yeux sur le blaireau argenté et le trouva mignon et joli, alors elle sourit.

« Pouffy. » souffla t-elle, se sentant étrangement fatiguée soudainement.

Elle ne devait pas dormir, pas tant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvée. Soudain, elle eut une idée, et chercha du regard quelque chose de solide aux alentours. Le petit blaireau illuminait le couloir d'une pâle lumière, et Kara put ainsi voir et se saisir d'un vieux morceau de bois traînant au sol. Une fois qu'elle l'eût en main, elle se rassît, exténuée, et chercha au plus profond d'elle-même la force d'affronter la douleur et de rester consciente pour frapper les roches de la paroi. Le son se répercuta sur les murs, les échos partant rapidement pour leur voyage à travers les galeries. Quand ils jouaient dans le manoir et qu'ils étaient séparés, Liam et elle se servaient d'un pareil code pour communiquer et se retrouver. Alors Kara en était certaine, son frère viendrait pour elle.

**HHH**

« Ca vient de cette direction, je crois. »

Les filles suivirent Sally à travers deux autres galeries et deux salles, presque vides. Parfois il y avait des débris et des restes d'étagères, de statues, des cendres, des livres vidés de toute magie et pourrissant au sol, mais les sorcières ne s'arrêtaient pas pour plus y prêter attention.

Elles se stoppèrent quand elles aperçurent, quelques mètres plus loin, une lueur froide et argentée filtrer d'un couloir sur la droite. Les tapements étaient très nets à présent, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils venaient de cet endroit. La lumière argentée n'était pas produite par une baguette magique comme celle, chaude, lumineuse et dorée, que produisaient les instruments des trois jeunes femmes.

« A votre avis? »

Sally se tourna vers Ellie, et hocha la tête:

« Allons-y prudemment. »

**HHH**

Kara ne cessait pas de taper de toutes les forces qui lui restaient, même si elle ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle. Elle refusa de bouger, et ce fut comme dans un rêve. Des images défilèrent devant ses paupières, parfois nettes, parfois floues, rapides ou lentes, mais toujours violentes.

Elle voyait ses parents de nouveau, dans la salle là-bas où ils avaient tous été réunis un peu plus tôt. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans ces images, son frère et elle ne s'étaient pas enfuis et ne s'étaient pas perdus dans les galeries. Liam était couché sur la table de pierre étrange qui inquiétait tant Kara. Il avait peur, elle pouvait sentir sa terreur au plus profond de son être, et leur père était près de lui et le rassurait. Il lui caressait les cheveux tendrement, et Liam se calma, ravalant ses larmes, car il était un fils Sallington, et il hocha la tête à chaque mot que disait Conrad. _Tout va bien se passer, Liam_ disait son père d'une voix douce et profonde, et puis _Ta sœur et toi allez aller bien mieux, tu verras. _Liam se redressa, et leur père le prit dans ses bras tendrement, avec force et douceur, un geste qu'il faisait si rarement que Kara, confuse, leva les yeux vers sa mère. Mais Pam ne la regardait pas, elle avait ses yeux chocolat rivés sur Liam, et elle avança jusqu'à la table d'un pas lent et tremblant, et prit à son tour le jeune garçon fragile dans ses bras, avec prudence. _Tout ira bien, mon bébé. Je t'aime tellement._ Kara observait cette scène, avec dans le cœur un étrange mélange de tristesse, de joie, d'interrogation, de confusion et de crainte. Elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, frissonnant de froid et de fatigue, et elle sentit que son jumeau était dans le même état qu'elle. Ils s'épuisaient tellement vite, et tous deux auraient aimé remonter pour aller dormir un peu, au chaud, mais l'étrange attitude de leurs parents les empêchait d'en demander la permission. Pam s'éloigna de la table et serra le dos de Kara contre elle, et toutes deux observèrent Conrad embrasser le front de son fils et lui murmurer quelque chose. En ressentant la fierté et l'amour qui avaient envahi soudainement le cœur de son jumeau, Kara, aidée de sa connexion mentale avec Liam, put deviner les paroles de son père: _Je t'aime, mon fils._ Puis il allongea de nouveau le garçon sur la froide table, et se recula, baguette en main.

Les images étaient plus floues ensuite, plus terribles, plus rapides, comme si quelque chose, quelque part dans son esprit les avait retenues pendant longtemps, et Kara était confuse, perdue. Que lui arrivait-il?

Elle vit son père lire un parchemin ancien dans une langue étrange, puis il y eut une lumière de plus en plus brillante autour de Liam, et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, prise de peur et de panique, elle vit les larmes sur les joues de sa mère. Alors elle ressentit l'immense, l'effroyable, l'indescriptible douleur qui lui déchira le cœur en même temps que la souffrance et la terreur de Liam lui vrillait l'âme. Jamais dans sa courte vie elle n'avait éprouvé une telle chose. Elle criait, pleurait, se débattait, il _fallait_ qu'elle rejoigne son frère, elle devait être avec lui, mais sa mère lui tenait fermement les épaules, lui implorait de se calmer, mais Kara ne voulait rien entendre, ne pouvait rien entendre. Elle hurla à son père d'arrêter de faire sa magie, cria de douleur, et lutta, se débattit et soudainement, alors que la lumière et la chaleur disparaissaient, que son père se taisait, quelque chose de pur, de sacré se brisa au plus profond d'elle puis disparut, et toutes ses forces la quittèrent. Sa mère ne put retenir sa soudaine chute et elle se retrouva au sol, seule et tremblante, frissonnant du plus profond de son être. Elle sentait, _savait _que quelque chose avait changé, parce que ses sens n'avaient jamais été aussi clairs et qu'elle se sentait étrangement solide, et en même temps elle n'avait jamais eu si froid, son cœur était vide, et elle avait si mal… Ses pensées étaient limpides pour la première fois de sa vie, ses sentiments définis et… simples… Avec une soudaine panique, les yeux encore tout embués de larmes, elle leva le regard et rencontra celui, vide et fixe, de son frère jumeau. Il ne bougeait plus, sa peau était pâle et sa bouche encore ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Et alors qu'elle sentait les bras de son père et de sa mère autour d'elle, elle hurla.

**HHH**

Le cri figea les sorcières sur place.

« Bon sang… » souffla Sally. « Ca fait froid dans le dos. »

« Je crois que c'était Kara. » murmura Ellina, pâle et tremblante.

Alors les trois femmes coururent les derniers mètres et s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir de droite, pour se stopper net.

« Un Patronus. » souffla Hermione.

« C'est celui de Kara! »

Tandis qu'elles continuaient à avancer, Hermione lança un regard incrédule vers Sally près d'elle.

« Kara a un _blaireau_ comme Patronus? »

« Devine pourquoi! » lança l'Auror.

Ellina se stoppa à un mètre du Patronus, et à présent qu'elles étaient si près, elles pouvaient voir, illuminée par la lumière argentée, une forme recroquevillée contre la paroi humide.

« Kara… »

La jeune femme leva la tête vers elle, et Ellie pouvait voir ses grands yeux marrons brillant, et leur pupille bien trop élargies. Le regard passa d'une femme à l'autre avec crainte et tristesse, sans aucune réaction visible, et la Laërkel comprit que Kara ne les reconnaissait pas. Le cœur serré, elle remarqua les blessures, le sang maculant la robe de la jeune femme qui avait partagé sa vie ces dernières années, sa pâleur, sa fatigue évidente, et cet air perdu, désespéré sur son visage.

« Kara, est-ce que ça va? » demanda Ellina en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je ne vous connais pas. »

Sa voix était étrange. Elle était plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, son ton était bizarre.

Ce fut Sally-Anne qui s'accroupit doucement vers elle, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer, et qui lui demanda gentiment:

« Quel âge as-tu? »

« Six ans. » répondit Kara.

Sally se tourna vers ses deux amies.

« Elle a été droguée. Ça explique la seringue qu'on a retrouvé. »

« Où est ta baguette, Kara? » demanda Ellina, remarquant l'absence du précieux instrument.

« Mais je n'en ai pas, madame. Je suis trop petite. »

« Tu sais comment il est arrivé? » demanda t-elle, pointant le blaireau du doigt.

Et alors même que Kara concentrait son attention évasive sur le Patronus, celui-ci s'évanouit dans les airs.

« Où il est parti? » demanda t-elle, une soudaine panique dans la voix. « Il…il me réchauffait, il restait avec moi, où il est? »

Ellina s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle était glacée.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes là maintenant. Hermione, Sally-Anne et moi allons t'aider et te protéger. »

« Il est apparu quand j'avais peur. Avec lui près de moi, je me sentais mieux. »

« Dans son esprit elle a six ans, mais sa magie est toujours celle d'un adulte. Et il arrive souvent que les enfants font appel à la magie sans le savoir, instinctivement. » murmura Hermione à Sally, qui hocha la tête.

Ellina allait se relever pour tenter de soigner les blessures inquiétantes qu'avait Kara, mais celle-ci lui saisit brusquement la main.

« Je… je ne comprends pas. »

« Quoi? »

« Je ne comprends pas. J'étais dans la salle, avec père et mère, et Liam. Et ils voulaient qu'on joue à un jeu, mais nous sommes très fatigués, parce que nous sommes malades, vous savez, alors on voulait remonter, mais père a dit… il a dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose. Mais cet endroit, je ne l'aime pas, il me fait peur… Et, et après,… » Brusquement elle se mit à trembler, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle sanglota. « Liam… Il ne bougeait plus, je ne le sens plus! Liam! La magie… qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait? Pourquoi père et mère ont fait ça! »

Choquée et bouleversée, Ellina se rassit près d'elle et tenta de la rassurer.

« Chut, c'est- »

« Je me sens si seule maintenant! Je suis toute seule… Ca fait si mal, c'est si douloureux! S'il vous plait, ce n'est pas notre faute. Je me fiche d'être malade et faible et de ne jamais voir personne et de ne jamais pouvoir faire de vraie magie, je ne veux plus être seule, et maintenant je suis toute seule tout le temps, j'ai toujours si froid… Je suis plus forte et mieux, mais j'ai froid à l'intérieur, je suis vide… Il y a un morceau de moi qui est parti, et maintenant c'est vide et froid, et je suis seule. Pourquoi il n'est pas là? Liam! J'ai si mal, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être séparés… Pourquoi il n'est pas là? »

« Oh Merlin… » souffla Hermione.

Sally observait la scène, soudainement pâle.

« Liam était son jumeau. »

« Le Syndrome de Cornellius… Le Transfert d'Essence… »

Hermione observa Ellie, comprenant soudainement pourquoi elle leur avait demandé de jurer le secret.

« Kara, écoute-moi. » demanda Ellina. « Ca va aller, tu es guérie, et Liam ne souffre plus lui non plus, et - »

Brusquement Kara se leva, secoua la tête, ses joues mouillées de larmes.

« Je souffre à présent! Et c'est bien plus douloureux qu'avant! Je suis toute seule, vous comprenez? Le temps a passé, et j'ai toujours aussi froid, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais… J'aurais préféré mourir, mourir avec lui, on serait resté ensemble pour toujours! »

« Ne dis pas ça. Liam n'aurait-il pas voulu te savoir en vie et en bonne santé? Et tes parents, auraient-ils pu vous perdre tous les deux? »

« Ils…Père et mère, ils… Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Je ne comprends pas… Ils, ils l'ont pris dans leurs bras, ils l'ont embrassé, ils ont dit qu'ils l'aimaient… Et quand je me suis réveillée plus tard, mère m'a serrée dans ses bras moi aussi, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait énormément, et père m'a dit… père m'a dit que Liam vivrait toujours à travers moi, qu'il serait toujours avec moi… Il m'a menti. Il ne comprend pas! Personne ne peut comprendre! Liam… C'est un fantôme maintenant, mais il vient que pour moi, et pour moi seule, il reste près de moi, toujours, joue avec moi… mais ça ne sera jamais comme avant. Jamais. Je ne le sens plus, nous ne sommes plus liés… Ils nous aimaient. N'est-ce pas? Je ne sais plus… »

Il était clair que l'esprit de Kara était plus fort que la drogue, car ses souvenirs brisaient les barrières, se mélangeaient, et son ton était davantage comme celui de l'adulte qu'elles connaissaient plutôt que de l'enfant qui avait depuis longtemps disparu.

« Kara, je ne peux comprendre tes parents, mais je sais, je suis persuadée que l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour Liam et pour toi était réel. »

« Ce matin-là, quand elle m'a serré dans ses bras, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait… Ce fut la dernière fois. Pas une seule fois. Pas une seule autre fois durant toutes ces années… Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi Liam? Pourquoi l'ont-ils fait? Ils auraient pu… attendre… Et puis avoir un autre héritier… »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Un enfant ça ne se remplace pas, Kara. » dit-elle doucement. « A partir du moment où il apparaît dans notre vie, on l'aime d'un amour pur et unique, on ne songe qu'à le protéger, à le voir grandir, à l'entendre rire. On ne peut pas simplement voir son enfant mourir, l'enterrer, puis en faire un nouveau, comme ça. J'ai un fils, et je suppose que ta mère vous aimait tellement que la simple idée de vous voir disparaître tous les deux si rapidement de sa vie l'horrifiait, la rendait malade. Peut-être a t-elle songé qu'elle en mourrait, qu'il était de son devoir de faire tout son possible pour vous sauver, au moins sauver un de ses enfants… Je ne dis pas que c'était bien, ou juste, ou moral. »

« J'ai froid… »

Le regard de Kara partait dans le vide de plus en plus, comme si elle disparaissait petit à petit, alors Ellina se rapprocha rapidement d'elle et lui saisit la main avec force.

« Kara, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi! C'est ça! Concentre-toi, Kara. Je suis Ellina? Tu te souviens? Ellie? S'il te plait, fais un effort, combat cette drogue! Rappelle-toi! Ernie a tué Dan, et Susan! Graham est mort lui aussi, Ernie veut la Tablette! Fergus, Parkinson, Willius, ils étaient tous dans le coup! Souviens-toi, je t'en prie! »

Kara observa Ellina longuement, et la jeune femme la secoua, cherchant à la faire réagir.

« Kara, je t'en prie! »

Quelque chose changea soudain dans les yeux chocolat.

« Li? »

« C'est ça! »

« Je ne me sens pas très bien… »

« Kara! »

La jeune femme s'écroula au sol, faible et tremblante.

« Elle est brûlante de fièvre et elle a perdu trop de sang. » murmura Hermione.

Sally-Anne brandit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts de guérison.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire, ça va freiner les saignements et neutraliser toutes les infections, mais elle a besoin de soins, et la drogue est toujours dans son sang. »

« On va l'aider à marcher. Et faisons attention, l'autre goule est toujours dans le coin. »

Hermione et Ellina aidèrent Kara à marcher, tandis que Sally ouvrait la marche, prête à vaincre tout danger.

« A gauche. » murmura Kara. « La salle. A gauche. Puis à droite. »

Elles suivirent les instructions et avancèrent lentement, méfiante. Et malgré toutes leurs précautions et toute l'expérience de Sally-Anne, elles ne purent contrer l'attaque soudaine, et l'Auror fut envoyée violemment contre le mur, sa robe de sorcier déchirée et noircie. Toussant, haletant et grimaçant, elle tenta de se relever, avec difficulté.

« Bouh. »

C'était Fergus de nouveau, qui les empêchait toujours d'atteindre la Tablette et Ernie. Hermione et Ellina se baissèrent pour déposer Kara contre un mur, et firent face à l'homme avec colère.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, patronne. » lança le sorcier en jetant un regard empli d'une joie satisfaite vers Kara.

Bien que toujours très mal en point, Kara lutta contre la drogue et sa faiblesse pour rester dans le monde réel, et envoya un regard noir à son ex assistant.

Il tourna son attention vers Ellina, qui pointait avec détermination sa baguette dans sa direction, et sourit. Mais la jeune femme, excédée et éreintée, le cœur lourd, le coupa, d'une voix neutre et dénuée de toute passion:

« Inutile. Je ne me souviens toujours pas de vous. »

Une nouvelle fois, le regard du sorcier brilla de rage et il blêmit. Sa mâchoire se serra d'une manière douloureuse, tout son corps sembla se tendre, son expression en était presque comique.

« Comment oses-tu! » vociféra t-il.

Mais Ellina n'avait aucunement envie de perdre du temps, et elle lui lança un sortilège d'attaque qui l'envoya valser plus loin dans la galerie. La jeune femme n'avait pourtant pas prévu qu'il soit aussi rapide, et il se releva avec fluidité, sa robe couverte de saleté, ses yeux gorgés de rage. Il pointa sa baguette vers Kara, au sol, et Ellina bondit en travers du chemin, élevant d'un simple mouvement un bouclier magique. Si la protection contra les effets principaux du sort, elle n'empêcha pas sa baguette magique de voler dans les airs pour aller s'écraser pitoyablement plus loin.

Ellina tourna la tête vers son agresseur, s'apprêtant à être rayée de ce monde, mais la voix d'Hermione interrompit le soudain silence.

« S'en prendre à une sorcière blessée et sans baguette, je n'ai plus vu telle lâcheté depuis la guerre. »

L'attention de Fergus se centra sur elle, et Hermione l'observa avec un calme déconcertant. Le sorcier trouva visiblement sa nonchalance insultante.

« Comment oses-tu t'interposer, toi? »

Ellina se rendit alors compte avec stupéfaction que Fergus ignorait qui était la sorcière qu'il avait en face de lui. Laissant les choses entre les mains d'Hermione, elle alla récupérer sa baguette, aida Sally à se redresser et rejoignit Kara, qui restait sa priorité.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione, dont les yeux noisettes brillèrent d'un mélange de concentration, d'espièglerie et d'ironie.

« Je ferais une bien piètre Auror si je ne me souciais pas des lois. Les simples criminels ne sont d'ordinaire pas de notre ressort, les mages noirs sont plus de ma spécialité, mais il reste que j'ai fait le serment de protéger, servir et défendre. »

Le fait d'être ainsi relégué à une petite menace facile à éradiquer blessa la fierté viscérale du sorcier, dont la mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux torves ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux.

« Je vais te réduire en cendres! »

L'expression de Hermione changea, toute trace d'amusement disparut brusquement de son visage et elle fit un pas vers le sorcier. Sa voix était sérieuse, sombre et froide, et Ellina n'avait jamais senti une telle aura autour de son amie.

« Cela m'étonnerait, monsieur Fergus, car j'ai promis à mon fils de revenir auprès de lui en bonne santé, et je tiens toujours les promesses faites à mon petit garçon. »

Le sorcier sembla hésiter, troublé par la confiance et l'assurance humble de la jeune sorcière face à lui. Il leva sa baguette magique et lança un sort de lacération qu'Hermione contra avec habileté par une formule de défense.

« Je vous préviens que j'ai eu le meilleur professeur qui soit en Défense et le meilleur entraînement qui puisse exister durant des années. » dit-elle simplement.

« Pitié, les professeurs de Poudlard n'ont jamais fait un boulot exceptionnel! »

« Mais Harry Potter, si. » Alors que Fergus pâlissait, Hermione haussait les épaules. « Et Voldemort et la guerre nous ont procuré tristement tout l'entraînement dont nous avions besoin pour nous perfectionner. »

Une expression d'horreur traversa le visage de Fergus, qui baissa légèrement sa baguette, en proie au doute.

« L'Etoile Dorée… » murmura t-il.

« Je préfère Hermione Granger, et si vous ne lâchez pas immédiatement votre baguette magique et ne vous rendez pas, je serais dans l'obligation de vous arrêter de force. »

Le sorcier eut un instant d'hésitation, mais soudainement son regard se fit plus déterminé et il amorça un mouvement. Ce fut tout ce qu'il eût le temps de faire cependant, car Hermione avait anticipé sa réaction.

« _Esombro_! »

Persuadé d'être emprisonné d'un épais nuage noir, Fergus secoua les bras en tout sens pour tenter de le dissiper et commença à tousser, comme si une fumée toxique s'infiltrait soudainement dans ses poumons. Il lâcha sa baguette et, tout tremblant, porta ses mains à sa gorge, des larmes roulant sur ses joues soudainement pâles. Hermione l'observa d'un air impassible qu'Ellina trouva bien dur, jusqu'à ce que Fergus s'écroule, inconscient. Alors la jeune mère alla ramasser la baguette du sorcier, la brisa en deux puis lança sur l'homme un sortilège de sommeil et un autre d'emprisonnement.

« Ca va, Sally? »

Pâle, une main sur son abdomen, Sally-Anne hocha la tête.

« C'est douloureux, mais ça ira. Déçue que ce salaud ne subisse pas le même sort que Graham. »

« En route. »

Prudemment, les quatre femmes avancèrent vers la salle et, une fois qu'elle furent proche de l'entrée, elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ellina vit la tablette sur l'autel de pierre, et Ernie, qui se tenait debout devant, son attention toute tournée vers l'objet. Son regard brillait d'une lueur avide, son visage semblait pâle et moite de sueur, et jamais Ellie n'aurait songé voir cette expression chez son ancien ami, ce garçon en compagnie duquel elle avait en partie grandi, qu'elle avait aimé et auquel elle aurait confié sa vie. Et elle n'aurait jamais songé éprouver de la haine et du dégoût envers lui.

Une lumière brillait autour de la tablette, alors qu'Ernie murmurait inlassablement quelques mots et phrases dans un langage obscur et qu'un halo multicolore s'intensifiait autour de son corps. C'était magnifique, et la douce chaleur qui émanait du phénomène était un contraste bienvenu avec la froide humidité des souterrains. Mais il y avait autre chose aussi, dans l'air, dans l'atmosphère. De l'intensité, du pouvoir, quelque chose d'ancien et de puissant, et les sorcières ressentirent soudainement la crainte s'emparer d'elles et elles se hâtèrent d'entrer en silence derrière Ernie. Une fois Kara assise contre un mur, Hermione et Ellina levèrent leur baguette vers Ernie et Sally fit de même, bien que toujours souffrante.

« Ernie! Arrête! » cria Sally-Anne, avec toute la force et la rage qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

« _Encerclum_! » cria Hermione, mais elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son puissant sortilège rebondir juste avant de toucher Ernie.

Soudain, toute la lumière s'évanouit, et le sorcier cessa ses murmures. Il souffla, puis, très lentement, se retourna vers elles, un petit sourire aux lèvres et dans les yeux une lueur d'émerveillement. Ellina crut un instant retrouver son ami, sa détermination, ses valeurs, puis une image floue de Susan, la douce et gentille Susan, passa devant ses yeux, et toutes ses illusions se brisèrent. Elle serra sa baguette, et lança un adieu définitif même si mental à son ancien ami, cet adolescent droit et déterminé que la vie avait changé.

« Vous arrivez trop tard. » annonça t-il calmement. « Il semble que les légendes sur la Tablette de l'Aube sont vraies, finalement. Les Lutins Elémentaux y avaient bien caché la clé d'un nouveau pouvoir. »

« C'est fini, Ernie. »

« En effet, Li. C'est fini. Pour vous. »

Alors même qu'il levait sa baguette, les trois sorcières lui jetèrent un sort.

_« Expelliarmus! »_

_« Solarum! »_

_« Expecto Draconis! »_

Mais aucun des trois sortilèges n'atteignit la cible, car Ernie les contra d'un simple geste de la main, et même le dragon d'énergie bleue pourtant si puissant d'Hermione disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles pâles. Soufflées et inquiètes, les filles restèrent sur leur garde, réfléchissant à un moyen de se tirer d'affaire. Ernie, lui, sourit, avec un mélange agaçant de surprise, d'émerveillement et de satisfaction.

« Vous avez vu ça? » demanda t-il, presque surpris, comme s'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de trois de leurs amis et de tant de peine. « Vous ne pourrez pas me vaincre! »

« Tu rêves, espèce de fée illuminée! » lança Sally.

Mais leurs autres sorts n'eurent pas plus de succès et, semblant soudainement bien agacé par leurs tentatives, Ernie leva sa baguette magique. Sans même ouvrir la bouche ou esquisser la moindre parade, il les envoya violemment voler aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Vous croyez peut-être pouvoir me toucher, alors qu'à présent j'ai toute cette énergie en moi? A quel point êtes-vous stupides, les filles? Vous croyez que vous pouvez mettre mon plan à l'eau ainsi, alors que j'ai mis des mois à le préparer! » Il eut un petit rire. « C'est si bon de vous voir désoeuvrés, tous autant que vous êtes, enfin vous rendre compte de votre réel statut! »

« Tu es malade! Crois-tu réussir là où Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de ce temps, a échoué? _Galerio!_ »

Si le sort de Sally-Anne ne fit absolument rien de plus à Ernie, il produisit une bien que brève toujours utile diversion, et le sort de désarmement d'Ellina atteignit la main du jeune homme. Sa baguette magique vola, et il l'observa s'écraser avec rage avant de se tourner vers Sally et de lever la main dans sa direction. La tête de la jeune femme heurta le mur de pierre derrière elle et elle s'écroula, du sang s'écoulant lentement de son front.

« Sally! »

Ellina se releva avec difficulté, mais se figea lorsque Ernie se tourna vers elle. Comment pouvait-il ainsi utiliser ses pouvoirs sans utiliser sa baguette magique?

« Impossible… » murmura Hermione, observant Ernie avec méfiance et cette expression qu'elle avait toujours eu à Poudlard face à un nouveau mystère à résoudre.

Ernie, lui, leur sourit froidement, et il écarta les bras de son corps.

« Désolé, les filles, mais il est temps que cette mascarade cesse. » dit-il, alors qu'un halo de lumière l'entourait soudainement. Avec crainte et rage face à sa propre inutilité, Ellina sentit au plus profond de son être cet extraordinaire pouvoir s'accumuler autour de son ennemi, et elle leva sa baguette, sachant pourtant que ce serait inutile. « Après vous, je finirai Sallington et Sally, et je profiterai enfin de cette vie comme il se doit. »

« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici! Pas après tout ce que tu as fait! »

« Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi, Ellina? Je suis plus puissant que vous ne le serez jamais, et vous êtes seules! »

« Elles ne sont pas seules, pathétique crétin. »

Ellina tourna la tête pour voir avec un pur soulagement Draco, accompagné de Jenna et Timrus, debout plus loin et armés de leur baguette. Elle se félicita d'avoir laissé le passage ouvert.

« Tu as visiblement oublié ce que nous avons appris il y a quelques années à la PG. » dit Timrus avec détermination face à son ancien compagnon de dortoir. « L'union fait la force. »

« Et tu as oublié les valeurs des Combattants de l'Hybride de l'Unité. » compléta Jenna, avec plus de colère dans les yeux qu'Ellina n'en avait jamais vu chez elle. « Nos valeurs. Nos promesses. Nous serons toujours là les uns pour les autres. Toujours unis. Ces liens resteront à jamais puissants, qu'importe toutes les manipulations et les mensonges. »

Ellina pouvait presque sentir la rage provenir de Ernie, alors qu'il les observait tous les six autour de lui, toutes ces baguettes magiques fermement pointées sur lui. Elle se demandait s'il se souvenait du temps où il aurait fièrement été à leur côté, et quels sentiments cela pouvaient soulever dans son cœur. Puis elle chassa cette pensée. Cet homme face à elle, amer et froid, était son ennemi, un assassin, avait torturé Kara, tué ses amis, blessé Sally. Il devait payer.

« Soit. » dit Ernie. « Je vous ferai tous tomber, et une fois sorti d'ici, je me ferai une joie de révéler tout ce que je sais de vous tous. »

Les sorts fusèrent sans attendre, et la salle devint en quelques secondes un véritable chaos. Parfois, une de leurs attaques atteignait Ernie, mais il se relevait toujours et contre attaquait avec plus de hargne. Et au bout de dix minutes de combat acharné, Ellina se dit qu'il se pourrait bien que ce soit la véritable fin des Combattants, et l'idée de mourir dans cette horrible pièce la répugnait.

**HHH**

De son côté, Kara perdait toujours du sang, et n'avait qu'une conscience bien limitée de ce qu'il se passait face à elle. Elle luttait contre les nausées et l'inconscience et chaque seconde qui passait la poussait davantage vers le néant. Par moment il se montrait si accueillant, si doux, si béni, cet oubli assuré, cette tranquillité éternelle, ce silence reposant…

Puis elle se souvenait, dans un éclair de lucidité presque douloureux, de qui elle était et d'où elle se trouvait. De ce qu'il se passait. Ses amis qui étaient en danger de mort, ce sale traître qui avait osé leur faire ça, osé tuer la femme dont il était amoureux, osé assassiner ses amis, souiller sa propriété, lui faire se souvenir des évènements qu'elle avait enterré au fond de sa mémoire pour ne jamais les revisiter…

Alors elle luttait, luttait, cherchait dans son esprit toute information pouvant lui être utile. Il lui fallait passer par-dessus la douleur, par-dessus la fatigue, par-dessus sa confusion, et se concentrer assez pour se souvenir de ses leçons, de ses études, de ses lectures, de tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle voyait à travers le rideau trouble des vertiges ses amis blessés continuer à lutter contre un sorcier n'en étant plus vraiment un, et doucement perdre. Bientôt l'un d'entre eux tomberait, et puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les perde tous. Ellina avec. Mourir ne lui ferait rien à présent, mais elle voulait qu'il paye, on ne trahissait pas un Serpentard et encore moins un Sallington sans en payer le prix, il devait payer. Alors elle cherchait, encore et encore.

**HHH**

Ellina faisait de son mieux pour éviter de bouger son bras cassé, mais la douleur lancinante était une torture, et elle n'avait pas de temps ni d'énergie à perdre pour prendre soin de sa blessure. Elle lançait sort sur sort, évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les attaques, mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire grand chose.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sally-Anne s'était jointe à eux, mais il était clair qu'elle souffrait du contre-coup de ses blessures. Son équilibre se montrait douteux, et sa magie affaiblie. Tous étaient fatigués et Ernie, lui, ne semblait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Ils essayaient d'atteindre la Tablette, dans l'espoir que la détruire anéantirait les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Ernie, mais celui-ci ne s'en éloignait jamais et la protégeait avec la même force qu'il se préservait lui-même.

Ellina se baissa derrière un gros débris et le rayon que lui avait envoyé Ernie alla pulvériser une partie du mur derrière elle. Elle avala difficilement en songeant à ce qu'il serait resté de son corps si elle avait été touchée, et lutta pour se redresser, malgré la douleur. Elle vit alors Jenna et Draco attaquer de front Ernie, lui lançant sort sur sort, et Tim, sur le côté, lever sa baguette en direction de la Tablette que tous avait maudit durant la dernière demi-heure. Mais les sens d'Ernie devaient également être développés, et avec horreur et terreur Ellie le vit lever la main vers Timrus sans même que son attention ne se détache des Malefoy. Concentré à sa tâche, Tim ne vit rien et, alors même qu'il allait jeter son sortilège, une boule d'énergie brûlante de puissance fonça sur lui et bien qu'il en eût soudain conscience, en aucun cas il n'eût le temps de changer la direction de sa baguette.

Et pourtant, il ne tomba pas, ne fut pas pulvérisé, ne fut même pas touché. Comme dans un film au ralenti, Ellina vit Timrus baisser les yeux, et remarqua Sally-Anne, une partie du corps en sang, gisant au sol. Elle se précipita vers eux alors même que Tim tombait à genoux, ses yeux brillant de larmes, sa respiration difficile.

« Non! » souffla t-il, le mot coincé dans sa gorge par un sanglot. Il passa une main tremblante au-dessus de Sally-Anne, comme si terrifié à l'idée de la toucher, puis saisit doucement son visage entre ses mains. « Sally? Sally? »

L'Auror ouvrit les yeux, un faible râle s'échappant de sa gorge. Son regard troublé par les larmes, Ellina observa le sang s'écouler doucement d'entre ses lèvres pâles, ses yeux voilés, la lueur de vie qu'ils contenaient déjà à demi envolée.

« T…Tim… »

« Je suis là. Chut, n'essaye pas de parler. » Un sanglot lui échappa, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme, et cette vue brisa le cœur d'Ellina. « Oh, Sally… »

« Tim, je…suis désolée… »

« Pourquoi? » Il ravala un autre sanglot, ses larmes tombant sur le front de la femme qu'il aimait si tendrement. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça! Pourquoi? »

« Ca…ira. » hoqueta Sally, sa voix emprunte de souffrance, un faible murmure déformé par le sang envahissant sa trachée. « Je… »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et Timrus passa une main dans ses cheveux sales avec douceur et panique.

« Ne meurs pas! Je t'en prie, s'il te plait, Sally! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas… »

Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux, ne quitta pas du regard son visage déformé par la souffrance et le désespoir, et elle leva une main tremblante et ensanglanté pour lui caresser la joue, doucement, avant de la laisser retomber mollement.

« Je suis dé- désolée. »

« Non, je t'aime, reste là, ça va aller, on va t- »

« Tim… » souffla Sally, d'une voix si faible qu'il dut se pencher davantage vers elle pour l'entendre. « Je suis heureuse que…nous ayons eu ces moments avant… qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je t'ai aimé toutes ces années, depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard… »

« Je suis désolé, tout ce temps perdu- »

« Tu es un homme bien, Timrus…Ne l'oublie…jamais… »

« Sally? Sally! Non! NON! »

Ellina, sanglotant elle aussi, détourna le regard de cette horrible scène, mais la vision de Tim hurlant sa douleur et sa détresse, berçant le corps ensanglanté et brisé de la femme qu'il aimait resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Avec une haine toute nouvelle, elle serra sa baguette dans sa main, sentit les vibrations de son instrument au cœur de sa paume et se redressa, fixant son regard brûlant sur la forme d'Ernie, qui venait de blesser Jenna aux jambes et s'évertuait à tenter de tous les tuer. Alors avec plus de rage et de haine qu'elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé, elle se jeta elle aussi dans la bataille, bien décidée à anéantir cet homme qu'elle avait un jour appelé son ami.

**HHH**

Les cris de douleur, les pleurs, les claquements et la chaleur des sorts qui traversaient la pièce, tout ça atteignait l'esprit de Kara sans qu'elle ne sache plus les interpréter.

Et pourtant elle cherchait toujours, avec un désespoir grandissant, et en son cœur elle hurlait, se débattait, pleurait pour qu'on l'aide, pour que quelque chose se déclenche enfin.

Sa détresse attira bien l'attention de quelque chose, et une forme transparente apparut près d'elle. Elle leva le regard pour voir le fantôme de son bien aimé frère près d'elle, et il l'observa avec ses yeux identiques aux siens, une mélancolie et une souffrance éternelles dans son regard, puis il lui tendit la main. Si Kara avait eu toute sa tête, elle aurait su que mis à part grâce à des sorts spécifiques comme celui qu'elle avait mis en place pour que Liam guide Ellina à travers l'entrée du passage dans le bureau, un vivant ne pouvait pas entrer physiquement en contact avec un mort. Mais Kara n'était pas dans son état normal et sans une hésitation, avec toute la confiance innocente que l'enfant qu'elle avait un jour été aurait pu témoigner, elle saisit la petite main tendue. Le contact était froid mais étrangement familier, et bien que la connexion entre eux avait pour toujours été rompue de force, elle sentit en elle affluer un courant d'une chaleur douce qui emplit le vide dans son cœur sans pour autant combler son âme, la laissant plus en paix qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis que la moitié d'elle-même lui avait été arrachée contre nature.

Et alors, elle sut. Elle comprit ce qu'elle pouvait et devait faire, se souvint brusquement de ce qu'elle avait lu dans un grimoire lorsqu'elle avait été plus jeune. Liam l'observait, et elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le voyait ainsi, sous la forme d'un fantôme qui errerait à jamais, elle ressentit autre chose que culpabilité, douleur, tendresse et solitude. L'émotion qui l'habitait alors était brillante et douce, inhabituelle et apaisante, bien qu'emprunte de douleur pour toujours présente en son cœur et en son esprit. C'était l'acceptation. C'était une forme de paix non pas totale, mais partielle, la seule que quelqu'un comme elle, un être qui n'aurait jamais dû exister sans la moitié de son âme, pouvait espérer acquérir.

Liam lui sourit, et pointa du doigt la Tablette, et pour la première fois depuis des heures, Kara avait les idées plus claires et pouvait penser avec lucidité. Personne dans la salle n'avait remarqué la présence du petit fantôme, alors Kara en profita pour douloureusement se relever et elle avança prudemment et en silence jusqu'à l'autel de pierre, pour se saisir de la baguette qui y reposait. Sa baguette magique, que Ernie lui avait prise.

Un sentiment de puissance la submergea lorsqu'elle eût le familier instrument en main, et elle espéra que l'énergie que l'endroit possédait toujours suffirait pour qu'elle accomplisse le sort. Un ancien sort de destruction, le seul d'une puissance inouïe tout en étant ciblée que Kara connaissait. La magie d'un sorcier ne suffisait pas à l'accomplir, et certainement pas la faible énergie que possédait la jeune femme à cet instant. Il fallait qu'elle s'appuie sur quelque chose, une source, et elle savait que dans cette pièce, elle était la seule personne à percevoir les flux sombres et puissants de pouvoir qu'un rituel noir accompli des années plus tôt avait laissé dans l'endroit, ainsi que l'énergie psychique dégagée par la mort d'un être innocent en ces lieux et par une enfant dont la nature même avait été modifiée pour devenir complète et entière. Toute cette puissance était prisonnière ici et même si cela dégoûtait et terrifiait Kara, elle allait s'en servir pour appuyer son sort.

Un cri attira son attention, et son cœur s'emplit de terreur et de rage lorsqu'elle vit Ellina à terre, mal en point et à peine consciente. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Ernie lança un nouveau sort vers la Laërkel, et la jeune femme cessa totalement de bouger sous les cris rageurs de Tim et d'Hermione.

« _Ellie_! » hurla Kara, prise d'effroi, mais dans le chaos qui régnait personne n'y fit attention.

« Anéantir l'âme, pour détruire le corps. » entendit-elle dire Ernie plus loin, et elle eut envie de le détruire, de le réduire en cendres de ses mains.

Kara amorça un mouvement pour rejoindre Ellina, mais elle vit ses amis toujours lutter contre Ernie, le corps de Sally plus loin, celui d'Apollon, et elle se souvint qu'il fallait agir, que le temps pressait. Alors, la main de Liam toujours dans la sienne, elle monta sur l'autel et cria de toutes ses forces:

« MacMillan! »

Celui-ci se retourna vivement vers elle, et son regard brilla en la voyant si proche de la Tablette. Ses amis quant à eux la regardèrent, les yeux emplis de surprise et de crainte.

« Comment as-tu pu faire cela sans que je ne m'en aperçoive? » Puis il vit Liam auprès d'elle, remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main, et ses yeux brillèrent de stupéfaction. « Impossible! Comment peux-tu faire cela? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux ressentir tes mouvements? »

« Tu es chez moi, MacMillan, dans _ma_ propriété, ce sont mes amis que tu blesses, ma_ famille_, et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai légèrement vieilli que je suis rouillée. Alors peut-être que je suis idiote et aveugle, et arrogante et égocentrique, mais je reste Kara Sallington et je prends toujours aussi mal les trahisons. Tu te souviens? »

« Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter, Sallington? »

« C'est Dame Sallington pour toi, pauvre teneur de bar minable, et je ne t'arrêterai pas, mais mon frère et moi, nous allons donner la possibilité aux autres de le faire. »

« Ca m'étonnerait! »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Ellina! »

Alors même qu'il levait le bras vers elle, elle murmura calmement la formule dont elle se souvenait, priant de tout son être pour que sa mémoire ne la trahisse pas, et visa la Tablette à ses pieds. Serrant la main de Liam dans la sienne, elle ferma les yeux, et tout ce qu'elle sentit par la suite ne fut que souffrance et chaleur.

**HHH**

Jenna observa avec horreur l'étrange tornade noire entourer Kara. Le sort d'Ernie fut absorbé dans la puissante manifestation magique, la salle fut envahie par des ondes de pouvoir qu'elle sentit jusque dans ses os. Ernie hurla de rage et se précipita vers l'autel, mais il était trop tard, le sort que Kara avait lancé entraînait déjà la Tablette en son sein, sans que l'ancien Poufsouffle ne puisse rien y faire. Il l'observa se faire happer et disparaître dans les volutes noires de la tornade.

Il y eut un soudain éclair brillant qui les fit tous trembler, et brusquement, d'un seul coup, tout cessa. Les manifestations du sortilège disparurent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Dans le silence pesant qui suivit, les bruits secs des morceaux tombant au sol et sur l'autel de pierre furent assourdissants, et Ernie gémit et se mit à trembler, ses nouveaux pouvoirs le quittant aussitôt. La Tablette de l'Aube était brisée.

Tous observèrent Kara, soudainement réapparue, se tenant debout, seule, le regard étrangement vide. Le fantôme du petit Liam avait disparu, et la sorcière restait là, sans bouger, pâle et mal en point, sa baguette tenue mollement dans sa main droite. Et puis doucement, sans même sembler se rendre compte de leur présence, elle se baissa, descendit de la table de pierre, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues, emportant sang et poussière. Chaque pas se faisait plus chancelant, plus tremblant, mais elle les faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit le corps inerte d'Ellina. Alors ses yeux se focalisèrent enfin sur le visage de la Laërkel, et Kara s'affala tout près d'elle, sa tête heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd et douloureux. Jenna, figée comme tous les autres, l'observa lever faiblement une main pour aller caresser du bout des doigts la joue pâle d'Ellina, et dans le silence étrange et lourd, le murmure rauque qui passa ses lèvres fut aussi clair que du cristal.

« Je suis désolée, Poufsouffle. »

Et alors même que Jenna songeait que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce surnom en bien des années, tout le corps de Kara se relâcha, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

La première réaction de la jeune femme fut de faire un pas en direction de sa meilleure amie, terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle soit morte, en direction d'Ellina aussi, qui pouvait tout aussi bien les avoir quittés, mais brusquement un soudain sentiment envahit son cœur, et elle se figea. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, si c'était provoqué, conscient ou non, mais c'était en son cœur, en son esprit, une douleur, une peur, de l'amour, comme un lien de souffrance et de colère qui l'unissait à tous les autres. Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers ses amis, elle vit en Timrus et en Draco les mêmes émotions qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Hermione se tenait plus loin, prête à agir au besoin, mais elle semblait bien étrangement consciente qu'il se passait là quelque chose dans lequel elle n'avait pas totalement sa place.

Ernie semblait le sentir aussi, voir ce lien qui unissait soudainement ses trois anciens compagnons, ses ex frères et sœur d'arme, et il les observa avec un mélange de peur, de colère et d'une bien étrange pointe de regret. Regret pour quoi, ça, Jenna n'en savait rien et n'en avait que faire. Désarmé, Ernie n'eut aucune chance, et lorsque les trois Combattants toujours debout levèrent leur baguette vers lui avec à l'esprit trois de leurs amis disparus et les deux femmes gisant plus loin, ce fut comme si tous les autres étaient présents derrière eux, les morts, les blessés, les absents, tous là, lâchant un cri de colère, de douleur et de revanche, un cri puissant qui résonna bien plus par la magie que par le son et resterait pour toujours gravé dans la pierre des souterrains comme tant d'autres choses. Et sans même que Draco, Jen et Tim ne songèrent ou n'évoquèrent le moindre sort, trois rayons sortirent de leur baguette et allèrent frapper Ernie en plein front dans une unisson parfaite. Alors il bascula en arrière et s'écroula, sa bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant avec rapidité, et lorsque les trois sorciers se rapprochèrent de lui, il entrouvrit les lèvres, son regard sombre et brillant de larmes braqué sur eux d'une étrange manière. Mais ce que Ernie MacMillan aurait aimé dire, personne ne le saurait jamais, car il cessa alors de respirer, et ses paupières se baissèrent lourdement pour l'éternité.

Sur son front brillait une bien étrange marque, la silhouette d'une créature. Et cette créature avait le corps et la langue d'un serpent, la tête d'un blaireau, les pâtes et la queue d'un lion et les ailes d'un aigle. Elle resta là un instant, avant de s'illuminer d'une lumière blanche et pure, et de disparaître, ne laissant sur la peau que des traits fins de brûlure rougeâtres traçant les contours de l'Hybride de Poudlard.

Et quelque part, Morag MacDougal, Hannah et Garrik Stevens, Lavande Brown et Dean Thomas se réveillèrent en sursaut, tous ayant à l'esprit l'image d'Ernie face à eux, et le goût amer de la trahison dans la bouche et de la colère et de la souffrance dans le cœur…

Ils savaient qu'ils devaient rejoindre leurs amis. Ils en avaient le besoin soudain, car ils allaient devoir enterrer les leurs et guérir leurs blessures, leurs souffrances, et que le lien étrange qui c'était brusquement éveillé en cette nuit froide exigeait leur réunion, les attirait les uns vers les autres, comme un appel irrésistible. Peut-être qu'ensuite ils pourraient tous reprendre leur vie avec le cœur léger, enfin.

Et, ils l'espéraient, avec leur âme intacte.

**/…/**


	8. Chapitre Sept

**/…/**

_**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**_

**A maturité**

**Chapitre 7**

« Tu me promets que ça ira? Tu tiendras le coup? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle passa son sac sur son épaule, rassurée d'avoir enfin retrouvé toutes ses forces.

« Promis, papa. Je te promets que tout va bien. Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Un mois à l'hôpital me dit le contraire, Li. Et… après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… » La voix de Martin Scott se serra de manière inhabituelle. Il se faisait vieux, peut-être, mais il n'arrivait pas toujours à garder son si puissant enthousiasme. Plus maintenant. « Je veux juste que ma petite fille aille mieux. Ellina, te savoir toute seule dans ce manoir… »

« Je… Je dois m'y faire. Faire ce chemin seule, pour accepter. Et puis ensuite, je te rejoindrai à la maison. Dans quelques jours. Avant de partir. »

« Ok. » Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, peu soucieux des sorciers se pressant devant les portes de Ste Mangouste. « Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » Ellina retint ses larmes, vaillamment. « Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais la vie doit continuer. »

« Je t'aime. » confessa Martin en souriant une fois redressé. « Prend soin de toi. Et appelle-moi. »

« Bien sûr. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime aussi, papa. »

Et après cela, ils se quittèrent, et Ellina prit le chemin de la propriété Sallington après un mois enfermée dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Les douleurs étaient nulles à présent, la fatigue seulement morale et mentale. Et pourtant la simple pensée de retourner dans cet endroit, après tout ce qui s'y était passé, la faisait trembler. Mais elle devait le faire.

Au moins pour accepter.

**HHH**

Le manoir était aussi lumineux et propre qu'il l'avait été pendant des années. Aucune trace, plus rien, rien qui ne puisse attester de la tragédie s'étant déroulée ici plusieurs semaines auparavant. Tout cela, Ellina le devait à ses amis. Ils s'étaient occupés de tout, avaient tout nettoyé, avaient transporté les cadavres et les blessés, menti légèrement aux autorités pour ne pas trahir les secrets que chacun gardait, avaient clos les souterrains. Ils s'étaient chargés de la presse, continuaient à les dérouter, charger des déclarations, de tout. Des enterrements aussi, en collaboration avec les familles. Ils avaient été là, tous ensemble.

Et la voilà de retour, elle, Ellina Scott, dans cet environnement qui semblait mentir par tous ses aspects, et en premier lieu par son calme, sa sérénité. Rien n'était serein ici, le calme n'était qu'une illusion, car la plupart des tempêtes et des orages qui avaient eu lieu en ces murs ces vingt dernières années avaient été muets, secrets, subtils. Mais présents.

Le silence était confortable autant que détestable. Ellina progressa lentement, et chaque pas faisait remonter un souvenir à la surface, comme une chimère animée des meilleures intentions, celles de l'avenir.

_« Ellina? Bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis le guérisseur Karlus Lorreno. Je suis chargé de votre suivi. Vous avez été inconsciente durant deux semaines, mais tout ira bien maintenant. Reposez-vous. »_

_« Nous nous sommes chargés de tout. Ernie est mort. Parkinson, Tyrnor et Fergus à Azkaban. Les agressions et cambriolages ont cessé, ce qui prouve que c'était bien eux qui les commettaient, pour manipuler nos idées, nos choix. Personne ne saura jamais tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces souterrains. Les Combattants garderont leurs secrets. »_

_« Hey, Li! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes venus avec de la compagnie! Dis bonjour aux Stevens! Tu as l'air bien mieux! »_

_« Les choses vont être sombres pour un moment, Ellina. Mais ensuite, les choses s'amélioreront. Tu verras. Les choses s'amélioreront. »_

Elle arrivait à la chambre. Et à l'intérieur, absolument rien n'avait changé. Absolument rien. Elle rangea ses affaires, presque sur auto-pilote, enleva son manteau, songea que dans quelque temps ce serait noël, se mordit la lèvre, s'assit. Puis se releva. Une douche chaude, pour se débarrasser de l'odeur d'hôpital, un pyjama, si différent des blouses, puis elle se coucha sur le lit, n'ayant ni la force ni le courage de passer sous les draps.

Mais ses souvenirs ne voulaient la laisser en paix. Ils tournaient, tournaient, tournaient dans son esprit. Aucun repos pour elle, malgré tout, et ce depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée seule dans cette chambre pâle et stérile à Ste Mangouste.

Elle soupira, contrôla sa respiration, attendit.

Et enfin, elle s'endormit.

**HHH**

Malheureusement, elle se réveilla seulement quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était très avancée, la température avait baissé.

Mais la seule chose dont elle se soucia alors, la seule pensée qui déchira son esprit dans un passage brûlant fut que rien n'avait été un rêve. Tout était pareil.

Et alors elle craqua, remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine et pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré depuis bien longtemps. Ses sanglots n'avaient plus de fin, épuisaient son énergie sans se tarir. Ellina n'avait pas une seule pensée chaleureuse pour tenter de les faire cesser.

« Pardon. » gémit-elle faiblement, parce qu'après tout, ses mots n'étaient destinés qu'à elle. Car elle était seule. « Pardon, pardon, pardon,… »

Et les mots ne cessaient plus de sortir de sa bouche, arrachés de sa gorge par une force qui lui était de loin supérieure. Celle de la culpabilité, de la douleur, des remords. De la souffrance.

Parce qu'elle était là, parce qu'elle allait bien. Et parce qu'elle était seule.

_Pardon, pardon, pardon, …_

Mais que faire, qu'espérer lorsque la demande de pardon n'était faite que pour l'air, l'atmosphère vide et silencieuse, qu'elle n'atteignait les oreilles de personne? Que faire quand il n'y avait rien, quand l'espoir disparaissait?

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Seule la souffrance avait ses droits.

**HHH**

L'aube pointait son nez semi-lumineux lorsque Ellina ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Elle se sentait mieux, à la fois plus forte mais étrangement plus vide. Les mots qu'elle avait dit à son père étaient vrais. La vie devait continuer.

Alors elle se leva avec toute la volonté dont elle était capable. Ses muscles protestèrent lorsqu'elle s'étira, et elle sourit cyniquement en songeant qu'elle devrait courir un peu pour retrouver sa forme.

Elle ne sut comment ni pourquoi, ne le saurait jamais, mais brusquement un détail attira son attention. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de nuit, de l'autre côté du grand lit. Le tiroir supérieur était légèrement ouvert. Soupirant, Ellina alla s'asseoir près du meuble, ouvrit totalement le tiroir, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Sourit tristement en voyant l'ordre presque obsessionnel avec lequel le contenu était rangé.

La photo encadrée attira son regard. Sa propre image, quelques années plus jeune, l'observait en riant. Près d'elle se tenait une autre jeune femme à l'apparence tout aussi sereine et heureuse. Et malgré toute la beauté du moment arraché de la réalité par un appareil magique, la photo était cachée à l'intérieur d'un meuble, déposée, peut-être jetée dans le noir.

Dans le noir. L'obscurité. C'était approprié, car leur vie n'avait été que ça ces derniers mois. A présent, elle était finie.

Ellina allait refermer le meuble lorsque un objet attira son attention. Une petite boite sombre. Ne l'ayant jamais vue auparavant, la jeune femme tendit la main et l'attrapa, avant d'observer plus attentivement le petit écrin. Simple, totalement noir, contenant un mystère. Les mystères, Ellie en avait eu assez pour plusieurs vies. Alors elle l'ouvrit.

Son cœur se contracta douloureusement.

A l'intérieur, un objet. Un anneau. Fin, parfait, précieux sans aucun doute. De délicats symboles incurvés tracés par un très mince filet d'or jaune décoraient le magnifique anneau d'or blanc. D'une main tremblante, Ellina le retira de son lit de velours sombre. Elle le contempla de longues minutes, la respiration presque douloureusement inexistante. A l'intérieur du bijou, trois petits mots avaient été finement gravés.

_Amitié. Amour. Éternité. _

« Non… » souffla Ellina, toujours dans le silence ambiant.

Toujours seule.

Elle reposa l'alliance dans l'écrin, le ferma, le laissa tomber sur le lit comme s'il l'avait accusée, offensée, brûlée.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il été fait? Certainement depuis des semaines, des mois, avant que tout ne parte en vrille. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi Kara n'avait-elle rien dit? Pourquoi…

Les suppositions étaient trop nombreuses, trop aléatoires. Avec de nouvelles larmes, Ellina les laissa filer. A quoi servaient-elles, à présent?

Trop tard.

Les possibilités, les _Et si_ la tuaient, lui brisaient le cœur. Et si Kara avait fait sa demande, où en seraient-elles aujourd'hui? Et si Ellina avait été moins lâche? Si elle avait pu assumer ses actes, ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle avait, qui elle était, qui elle aimait?

A travers ses larmes, son désespoir, Ellina perçut la silhouette bien connue de Liam. Presque invisible, à peine présent, le petit fantôme paraissait triste, dévasté. Puis il disparut complètement, et Ellina se trouva totalement seule de nouveau. Toujours seule.

Seule avec sa peine.

_« Kara? » sa voix était faible, après des jours à être inutilisée. Rauque aussi. Ellina se sentait mal, flottait, mais une pensée obsessive l'empêchait de se reposer. « Tim… Où est Kara? »_

_« Elle… Ellina, tu dois comprendre que la drogue que lui a injecté Ernie était très puissante. Les guérisseurs ont découvert qu'en plus il lui a fait boire une potion démultipliant ses effets néfastes sur l'organisme. Elle… elle a beaucoup souffert. »_

_« Tim… »_

_« Elle est en vie. Mais… La toxine a été éliminée de son organisme, mais elle a fait d'énormes dégâts que les spécialistes ont du mal à enrayer. Et Kara a perdu beaucoup de sang en plus de ça, elle n'allait déjà pas bien physiquement. Elle est dans le coma, Li. Le docteur Montgomery dit qu'il est très peu probable qu'elle en sorte un jour. Je suis désolé. Mais ça fait deux semaines maintenant, et il n'y a aucune amélioration. Les spécialistes qu'ont fait venir Remus et le cousin de Kara sont unanimes. Il faudrait un miracle pour que Kara survive à ce coma, et encore un autre pour que ce soit sans séquelle. Je suis navré. »_

Ellina avait mis du temps à l'accepter. Beaucoup d'heures à tourner l'idée dans sa tête. A présent, elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec cette connaissance.

Mais comment?

Le manoir l'étouffait. Les tableaux semblaient la surveiller, le soleil peinait à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, l'ambiance lui était horrible. Elle n'était plus aveugle quant cet endroit majestueux à présent. Elle connaissait ses secrets et ses mensonges. Hors de question de rester ici. Et puis il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Des mauvais, comme des bons.

Elle avait déjà pris la décision de partir. Hermione l'avait invitée à partir avec elle aux Etats-Unis pour quelques jours, chez Harry et Ginny. Elle avait accepté après avoir longuement réfléchi. Elle n'avait vu Kara que durant une petite demi-heure, et cette visite l'avait dévastée. La voir si pâle, faible, vulnérable. Éteinte. Comme morte. Ca avait été atroce. La réalité qui avait cassé ses fausses illusions.

Elle n'avait eu le droit d'accéder à la chambre de la Lady que grâce à Remus. Personne n'avait l'autorisation de l'approcher. Sauf sa famille et son second. Et officiellement, Ellina n'était qu'une simple amie. Si seulement…

Gregorias l'avait autorisée à rester un peu près d'elle, mais le Lord ne semblait pas vouloir prendre le moindre risque, même avec la compagne de sa cousine. Ellie se demanda de quoi exactement il était au courant quant à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps.

Alors Ellina avait décidé de partir, tout en ne cessant pas le contact avec Remus. Un changement de décor, des visages trop peu vus ces dernières années, deux enfants à rencontrer. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Et quand elle reviendrait, elle achèterait un endroit où vivre. Juste elle, rien qu'elle. Elle apprendrait à vivre seule. Elle réapprendrait à s'accepter, accepter ses choix, son passé, la personne qu'elle était. Comprendrait, peut-être.

Les elfes, que Draco avait retrouvé ensorcelés dans le hangar à balais, avaient promis tristement à Ellie de prendre bien soin du manoir. Les petites créatures si loyales étaient convaincues que Kara reviendrait très bientôt, se réveillerait, vivrait.

Et Ellina avait envie de les croire. Vraiment.

Mais elle connaissait aussi le prix des faux espoirs à présent.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. Sans Kara, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et c'était la seule chose en laquelle elle croyait.

**/…/**


	9. Epilogue: La vie continue

**/…/**

_**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**_

**A maturité**

**Épilogue: La vie continue**

Ce matin-là, Ellina souriait, chantait en chœur avec la radio cette chanson familière de Three Doors Down. Elle était heureuse. Le soleil brillait au-dessus d'Edimbourg, là où elle avait acheté un loft chaleureux quelques semaines auparavant, là où elle se sentait bien, en paix, chez elle.

Ses affaires marchaient bien. La presse avait depuis longtemps cessé de harceler les Combattants. La vie avait repris son cours normal. Et Ellina était aussi joyeuse qu'elle pouvait l'être, au vu des circonstances.

Tous ses amis se portaient bien. Tous les Combattants gardaient à présent assidûment le contact. Ils savaient bien où pouvait les mener une distance trop grande. Certaines relations étaient ardues, mais l'effort était fait, les liens bien présents. Après toutes ces épreuves, la perte de leurs amis, le prix trop grand à payer pour leurs ego, ils avaient appris, grandi.

Ils espéraient être des gens meilleurs. De meilleurs époux, parents, amis. De meilleures personnes. De vrais Combattants de l'Hybride, de nouveau pleinement fidèles à ses valeurs.

Le Repas des Combattants se faisaient toujours. Une fois par trimestre. Le dernier avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant. Et aucun ne cherchait à expliquer le phénomène mystérieux qui avait eu lieu la nuit de la mort de Ernie. Tous savaient en revanche qu'ils étaient liés, et que c'était l'essentiel. Leur union était primordiale.

« Tu as vu les Malefoy? »

Ellina sourit à Tim.

« Il y a trois jours. J'essaye de prendre de leurs nouvelles de temps en temps. C'est étrange de ne plus les voir régulièrement. »

« Jenna et toi êtes toujours un peu… en froid? »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Nos rapports se sont refroidis. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec… avec Kara… Les choses sont différentes. »

Le jeune homme sourit tristement, et son regard en disait long. Il avait mis tout ce temps pour se remettre lui aussi. Comme elle avait appris à vivre sans Kara, il avait appris à vivre sans Sally-Anne. Et avec tous les _Et si_…

« Tu as vu Kara cette semaine? » demanda t-il prudemment.

« Lundi. Officiellement je suis toujours interdite de séjour, mais Remus nous fait passer, Jen et moi. Timrus… »

« Quoi? »

« Plus le temps passe, et plus…il devient difficile d'y aller. C'est comme… comme si je m'accrochais à un fantôme. Refusais d'accepter. Je suis différente à présent, ma vie est différente. »

« C'est vrai que tu as changé. Je pense que tu es une meilleure personne. »

Elle lui sourit doucement, ses yeux plus lumineux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps. Elle avait cessé de se sentir coupable, accepté, grandi.

« Merci. Toi aussi. »

« Peut-être… peut-être qu'un jour, tu cesseras d'aller voir Kara, parce que quelque chose en toi, dans ta vie, te pointera subtilement qu'il est temps, temps de laisser partir le passé. Ce jour-là, tu seras totalement libre. Mais aller voir Kara ne peut t'empêcher de vivre ta vie. Cela fait quatre mois qu'elle est dans le coma. »

« Ce jour-là n'est pas encore arrivé. Je ne peux pas encore la laisser partir. » affirma doucement Ellina, tout en sachant en son cœur que ce moment se montrerait sûrement.

« Non. Pas encore. Tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. On s'est toujours demandé comment Kara a su que Ernie était derrière tout ça, la raison pour laquelle elle l'a appelé. Remus a vérifié les derniers messages de sa cheminée. Il y en avait un de Lavande. Dans sa détresse, juste après l'enlèvement de Seamus, elle nous a dit avoir appelé l'un d'entre nous sans réellement savoir lequel. Ernie est arrivé presque immédiatement, alors personne n'a posé de question, on a cru que c'était lui. En réalité, ce message, c'est Kara qui l'a reçu. Elle a dû le voir en rentrant chez elle, et a compris que Ernie n'avait jamais eu l'appel de Lavande. Donc la seule façon pour qu'il ait su que Seamus manquait, c'était qu'il était derrière l'enlèvement. Au fond, ça ne change rien, car sans cette erreur de sa part je pense que tout aurait fini de la même façon. »

« Kara aurait pu nous prévenir. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Je pense qu'elle s'en est certainement voulu. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Mais… voilà. »

Ellina sourit tristement.

« Elle a toujours été tête brûlée et têtue. Je sais aujourd'hui que les cauchemars que j'ai eu quant aux parents de Kara étaient dus à une potion que Willius Tyrnor m'administrait quand on mangeait ensemble. On peut dire que nous nous sommes fait totalement manipulés. »

Il y eut un silence. Un silence qui s'éternisa, mais pas dans un confort chaleureux. Il devint maladroit et tendu, alors Tim se leva.

« Je vais y aller. Je dois retourner à Poudlard. »

Ellina lui sourit et hocha la tête, le raccompagna à la porte.

« Passe une bonne semaine. »

Il hocha la tête, son expression plus sombre. Autrefois, Ellina aurait su dire d'instinct ce à quoi il songeait. Plus aujourd'hui.

« Toi aussi. Tout ira bien, Li. »

« Tout va bien. »

Et autrefois, Tim l'aurait certainement pris dans ses bras, mais il se contenta d'un sourire, puis disparut. Et Ellina ferma la porte, alors même que son cœur clôturait un nouveau pan de son passé.

Timrus et elle s'étaient petit à petit éloignés ces dernières années. Lentement, sûrement. Elle avait gardé ses secrets, il avait gardé les siens. Ils avaient cessé de parler de tout et de rien, leur lien si précieux créé durant sept années à Poudlard s'était dégradé, distendu. Aujourd'hui, même s'ils partageaient une profonde amitié, elle n'était plus sacrée, plus si spéciale. Encore une chose qui avait disparu, avalé par le temps. Ce n'était plus comme avant.

Et Ellina comprit alors, en ce beau matin ensoleillé, que jamais la relation entre Tim et elle redeviendraient celle qu'elle était. Comme pour tant d'autres choses, il était trop tard. Et ça peinait grandement la jeune femme.

Elle passa dans son salon. Les photos étaient toujours présentes. Celles de son enfance, de son père. Celle de son adolescence, des Poufsouffle, de ses amis. Celles des Combattants. Des disparus. Celles de Kara.

Elle était en paix aujourd'hui. En paix, enfin. Et elle n'avait presque personne avec qui le partager, si ce n'était Hermione et son fils, qu'elle voyait régulièrement. Ils s'étaient installés en Ecosse depuis quelque temps. La jeune femme avait fini par céder à la demande de Minerva, et prendrait le poste de sous-direction à Poudlard à la rentrée, ainsi que celui de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui avait longtemps fait rire Harry apparemment. En attendant, Hermione était consultante pour le Service des Aurors. Et Ellina songeait qu'elle serait certainement bientôt très occupée par un sorcier nommé Nathaniel Bennet, un guérisseur de trois ans leur aîné qui s'occupait de Kara sous les ordres de Montgomery. Et Nathaniel, plutôt séduisant et très intelligent, avait le don de contredire Hermione et de l'exaspérer. Ellina soupçonnait qu'il ne le faisait que pour le plaisir, car ses yeux pétillaient toujours de malice dès qu'ils commençaient l'un de leurs nombreux débats scientifiques ou magiques. Débats qui avaient sans faute lieu à chaque fois qu'Hermione accompagnait Ellie à Ste Mangouste. Et depuis quelques semaines, Hermione semblait rendre les armes face aux charmes du jeune sorcier. Le fait que Oliver l'aimait beaucoup ne faisait pas de mal.

Dean avait une nouvelle petite amie en la personne de Sarah Williams, une jeune femme rousse qu'il avait rencontré au Ministère. Elle y travaillait au département de la justice magique.

Lavande avait repris son poste au sein du service du contrôle des créatures magiques.

Morag et sa petite-amie, Tina, parlaient mariage, sans sembler vouloir se décider. En tout cas, ils vivaient ensemble et Morag, au travers de quelques blagues, avait nettement fait allusion à son envie de devenir prochainement papa.

Neville était revenu au pays, où il avait reçu une récompense pour ses travaux, avant de repartir pour l'Europe et ses recherches accompagné de Luna.

Kayley Spencer s'était établie en Australie après son tour du monde, et les enterrements.

Hannah et Garrik, après deux semaines à être restés à Londres auprès de leurs amis, à porter le deuil avec eux et à soutenir Kara, étaient repartis chez eux, en Irlande, avec leurs magnifiques filles, Sunny et Kelly.

Draco et Jenna avaient passé trois semaines en Italie pour se retrouver et rétablir la solidité de leur couple. A la surprise de quelques uns, et à la joie générale, ils avaient entamé des procédures pour adopter un enfant une semaine auparavant.

Remus faisait de son mieux pour gérer le Groupe Sallington, avec un peu d'aide de Gregorias. Ils avaient réintégrer Mary Hurst avec des excuses publiques, avaient donné plus de responsabilités aux directeurs, et le loup-garou soufflait enfin, à la plus grande joie de Tonks et de Dana Lee.

Quant à Timrus, il semblait avoir enfin repris confiance en lui, après avoir été quasiment mis en pièces suite à la mort de Sally. Lui aussi avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'on ne pouvait refaire le passé, mais que la vie continuait.

Et le futur, comme on disait, leur appartenait. Ils devaient à leurs amis tombés que ce soit durant la guerre ou durant les derniers évènements de vivre pleinement et avec bonheur leur vie.

Enfin. Il était temps qu'Ellina parte pour Londres. Les baguettes n'allaient pas se créer ni se vendre seules.

**HHH**

Une semaine plus tard, elle était à la boutique et discutait avec un client de sa baguette magique et des derniers potins. Malgré la température froide de ce début février, le soleil brillait et l'atmosphère au Chemin de Traverse était aussi magique que d'ordinaire.

« Alors votre petit-fils entre à Poudlard en septembre? » demandait Ellina tout en rangeant plusieurs boites sur l'énorme tas d'apparence bancale.

Le vieux sorcier lui montra son sourire aux dents tordus, ses yeux noisettes pétillants.

« Oui! Je suis très fier. C'est le premier, vous savez. Moi j'étais à Serdaigle, mais ma fille était une Gryffondor. Dans son dos, le reste de la famille prend des paris sur la future Maison du petit. Je parie sur Serdaigle, bien sûr, mais allez savoir! »

Ellina rit face à l'enthousiasme visible du grand-père, et songea au long et incroyable chemin que le monde sorcier avait parcouru depuis les guerres.

« Allez, je vais vous laisser. Bonne continuation, miss Scott! »

« Vous aussi, merci encore, Jon. »

Souriant toujours, Ellina rangea son ordinateur et soupira. Il lui restait une heure à faire avant de pouvoir fermer la boutique et d'aller déjeuner chez son père. Elle avait hâte d'y être, cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, et il lui manquait.

Le temps semblait passer au compte-goutte aujourd'hui, comme si une force supérieure s'évertuait à ralentir le monde pour arriver à ses mystérieuses fins. Enfin, il fut l'heure. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ellina, qui était prête à partir, sursauta violemment. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec une Hermione excitée, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

« Ellina! Viens tout de suite! C'est extraordinaire! Kara est réveillée! »

**HHH**

Si Kara s'était réveillée le 16 février, elle ne fut capable de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait que le 17, de bouger le 18, de parler le 21, de débloquer sa mémoire le 29. Il fut alors expliqué que la jeune femme ne se souviendrait certainement jamais de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les souterrains, mais au moins, elle n'était pas amnésique.

Il fallut attendre le 17 mars pour qu'elle puisse marcher, deux mois et demi encore avant qu'elle puisse récupérer toutes ses capacités motrices, le 15 juillet pour qu'elle puisse remonter sur un balai.

Tout le long du chemin, elle ne fut pas seule. Tous les Combattants avaient été là à un moment ou à un autre, Hermione et les Potter aussi. Ses amis et collègues, ses collaborateurs (certains qu'elle n'appréciait pas forcément), de vieux amis de ses parents, tous l'avaient soutenue.

La presse parlait de miracle, de magie, de force.

Ste Mangouste parlait de science, de médicomagie à son plus haut niveau, de potions, de remèdes, du savoir de Gaïus Montgomery.

Kara, comme à son habitude, parlait d'une bonne étoile.

Ellina, elle, songeait à une seconde chance, à une connexion spéciale qui ne s'éteindrait pas.

Mais elle parlait seulement d'un nouveau départ.

**HHH**

_Un an et demi plus tard…_

La salle de réception était emplie de sorciers et sorcières bien habillés. On riait, on buvait, on discutait affaires, familles et sports, argent et rumeurs. Ce soir-là il y avait des personnalités du gouvernement, de la chanson, du Quidditch, de riches hommes et femmes d'affaire, des Lords et des Ladies, de fameux héros de guerre. Seulement du beau monde. Personne d'autre n'était accepté, et les deux sorciers à l'entrée veillaient à ce que ça reste ainsi. Aucun reporter ne devait entrer.

Les soirées mondaines comme celles-ci, Ellina les haïssait. Ce n'était pas son monde, son univers, même si à présent elle connaissait plusieurs de ces personnes et en appréciait quelques unes. Mais en tant que Laërkel spécialiste du pays, elle se devait d'être à la réception de bienvenue lancée par le nouveau Premier Ministre de la Magie. Elle apercevait du coin de l'œil Minerva McGonagall en pleine discussion avec Hermione, toutes deux effectivement peu enthousiastes à l'idée d'être ici. Mais le compagnon de la sous-directrice de Poudlard, Nathaniel, se chargeait de leur rendre le sourire.

Ellina alla se servir un verre de Punch, et soupira avant de se passer une mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle n'aurait pas dû finalement demander à Joakim de l'accompagner. Son ami lui avait proposé ses services en voyant sa tête lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'invitation. Même si les deux n'étaient plus ensemble depuis neuf mois, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être d'excellents amis.

Buvant doucement son verre, elle marcha entre les gens, attrapant des bribes de conversations ça et là. Rien qui n'attira son attention. Bien heureusement, la vie était délicieusement tranquille depuis plus deux ans.

Elle parcoura encore une fois la salle du regard, toujours déterminée à ignorer la raison de sa présence, de cette surveillance assidue. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit là. D'après ce que savait Ellina, elle était au Japon depuis deux semaines.

Dix minutes. Elle se laissait dix minutes puis elle partait, rentrait chez elle, appelait Joakim et se faisait une nuit DVD avec lui. Le pauvre avait eu une rupture assez difficile, ça lui changerait sûrement les idées, et -

Ses pensées se stoppèrent, et elle resserra de justesse les doigts pour ne pas lâcher son verre. Puis loin, dans son champ de vision, un groupe de quatre personnes qui discutaient en riant. Et parmi eux, elle était là.

Kara.

Habillée d'une robe noire et émeraude élégante et de haute manufacture, des bijoux argents fins à son cou, à son poignet gauche et à son majeur droit. Ses cheveux, un peu plus long et ondulé que la dernière fois que Ellina l'avait vu en direct, étaient remontés par une barète. Son maquillage était léger, naturel, et son sourire… Son sourire illuminait son visage, son teint montrant sa bonne santé, ses yeux chocolats chaleureux et brillants. Elle semblait heureuse. En paix, elle aussi. Bien plus en paix que depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Comme Ellina.

Elle l'observa un instant, et comme si Kara avait conscience de sa présence, elle se retourna. Et Ellina savait qu'elle avait senti son regard, savait que jamais leur connexion n'avait disparu. Kara lui sourit, s'excusa auprès de ses deux amis et partenaires et d'un ministre, puis s'avança vers elle. Soudainement, Ellina ne voyait qu'elle, et elle dut lutter pour restreindre ses sentiments.

« Bonsoir. »

La voix de Kara était grave et plus douce, assurée comme toujours, comme avant.

« Bonsoir. »

« Je n'étais pas sûre de te voir. »

« Oh, tu sais, obligations mondaines. »

Kara lui fit un merveilleux sourire, mi ironique, mi amusé.

« Je sais. »

« Je te croyais au Japon. »

« Je suis rentrée il y a trois jours. »

« J'ai vu la retransmission du match. Félicitations pour votre victoire. »

« On a une bonne équipe. »

« Tu a été exceptionnelle. »

Une lueur espiègle et fière illumina le regard de Kara, et Ellina se crut un instant de retour à Poudlard.

« Qu'attendais-tu d'autre de la meilleure batteuse au monde? »

Un doux rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Ellina, qui secoua la tête.

« Tu as déjà pris la grosse tête, après six mois dans l'équipe nationale amicale? »

Il y avait tant de joie et d'excitation dans le regard de Kara qu'Ellina se sentait heureuse rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur elle. Elle avait su que Kara allait bien, mais ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était en sa présence qu'elle était rassurée, qu'elle était complète. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, deux mois auparavant pour le Repas des Combattants, Ellina s'était forcée à admettre cette vérité. Jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de Kara Sallington, même si elle avait décidé de la laisser partir.

« Pas la grosse tête, non. » répliqua Kara. « Mais tu sais que Harry Potter en personne est venu me féliciter? Harry Potter, Ellie! Ouah! »

Gloussant face à l'idiotie de la jeune femme, Ellina déposa son verre sur la table près d'elles et lui rétorqua:

« Je crois que vous avez trop passé de temps dans les airs, Lady Sallington. »

« Tu avais raison. »

Soudainement, le ton de Kara était grave et sérieux. Le changement alerta Ellina, qui remarqua pour la première fois les ombres côtoyant cette délicieuse paix dans les yeux de celle qui sera à toujours une Serpentard - ce qu'indiquaient les couleurs de sa tenue, d'ailleurs. Ces ombres, Ellie les connaissait, car elle les voyait toujours dans le miroir après tant de temps. C'était les ombres des regrets, des douleurs passées, des occasions manquées et de l'absence des êtres aimés disparus. C'était les ombres des leçons que la vie leur avait durement enseignées.

Kara balaya la salle du regard, puis haussa les épaules.

« Quand je suis sortie de Ste Mangouste il y a quatorze mois, quand… nous avons décidé qu'il était mieux que nous nous reconstruisions avant toute chose, que nous allions suivre chacune notre route, tu m'a dis que jamais les choses s'arrangeraient si je ne faisais pas mes choix, si je n'acceptais pas que ma vie et ma destinée m'appartenaient, si je ne faisais pas la paix avec mes parents, avec Liam, avec moi-même. Avec le monde. Tu avais raison. Le Groupe se porte très bien sans moi, ça tourne bien, les directeurs son géniaux, Remus veille au grain. Mes voyages m'ont appris des tas de choses, m'ont permis de revoir tous mes amis, des gens avec lesquels j'avais en partie grandi… ou du moins avec lesquels j'avais tué le temps durant de grandes réceptions internationales. J'ai pu revoir les amis de ma famille aussi. Et tout ça m'a rappelé que ce qui compte vraiment c'est qui on est réellement, avec les défauts comme les qualités, les envies et les rêves comme les obligations. Je suis moi-même aujourd'hui. Je fais ce que j'adore plus que tout, je fais des erreurs et j'apprend, je tombe et je me relève, je… suis une personne meilleure. Et ça, je pense que je te le dois. Je nous le dois. A nous. A ce que nous avons vécu, à ce que nous avons partagé. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » confia Ellina. « Je ressens la même chose. Je suis bien avec qui je suis aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. J'aime les hommes comme j'aime les femmes, et je me moque du monde ou des gens, je vis simplement ma vie, sans me soucier d'être en pleine lumière ou blottie dans les ombres, active ou passive. J'ai appris ça de toi, de mes erreurs. »

« Nous… nous nous sommes vraiment détruites, tu sais… »

« Je sais. »

C'était étrange d'avoir cette conversation là, en pleine salle de réception, des mois plus tard. Elles s'étaient revues de temps en temps après s'être séparées, s'étaient souvent parlées, incapables de rompre leur lien, de se passer de leur amitié, de leur complicité, de leur passé commun. Elles avaient parlé de Willius Jones, car Ellina avait absolument voulu que Kara sache que jamais elle n'avait partagé autre chose que de simples baisers avec lui. Elles avaient parlé de leurs doutes, s'étaient excusées, avaient pleuré. Mais jamais elles n'avaient réellement échangé de telles choses.

Et peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce qu'elles n'avaient pas été prêtes. Peut-être était-ce simplement qu'elles avaient eu besoin de ce temps.

Elles se sourirent, tout d'abord avec hésitation, avant de rire légèrement face à leurs antiques.

« On a l'air de deux idiotes! »

« Complètement, Poufsouffle! »

Les yeux d'Ellina brillèrent en entendant le précieux surnom. Elle s'empêcha de rougir, s'empêcha de prendre en compte la beauté de la femme en face d'elle, son attirance, ses sentiments. Après tout, elle ignorait si Kara voyait quelqu'un présentement. Elle avait su pour une de ses aventures quelques mois plus tôt, par l'intermédiaire d'un client et ami qui circulait dans les mêmes cercles que Kara. Même si Kara Sallington était officiellement gay depuis son entrée dans l'équipe amicale et sa déclaration sensationnelle à la presse, elle restait très privée et choisissait sans aucun doute ses petites amies avec grand soin. Ellina la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'à part cette femme il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup d'autres. Une ou deux peut-être. Avaient-elles été juste des amantes? Ou quelque chose de plus…

« J'ai… entendu dire que tu avais remporter le prix des Laërkel cette année, pour une baguette magique exceptionnelle. »

Le sourire malin que Kara affichait n'avait d'égal que sa fierté. Ellina sourit.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça? Les résultats ne sont pas encore officiels! »

« J'ai mes sources. »

« Oh, mais moi aussi. Je crois que des félicitations sont de mises pour toi aussi. Il paraîtrait que l'entraîneur et coordinateur de l'équipe nationale professionnelle du pays est venu en personne te rencontrer, impressionné par tes talents. »

« Ellina, j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois toujours pas au point au niveau espions et infos… Il n'est pas seulement venu me voir… Il est venu me proposer du travail. Non pas que j'ai besoin d'argent, mais je - »

« Tu as signé avec l'équipe pro? »

Kara, amusée, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Seules deux ou trois personnes avaient tourné la tête en entendant l'exclamation d'Ellie.

« Oui. Poste de batteur. Contrat effectif dans un mois. »

« Un mois? Il y a les championnats d'Europe dans deux mois, non? Tu vas jouer les championnats d'Europe! Pas les amicaux, les vrais championnats! Et après, la Coupe du monde! C'est génial! »

Ellina prit Kara dans ses bras, excitée et ravie. Kara rit, surprise de sa réaction, et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras elle aussi.

« Ouah, pas si vite, Ellie! On en est pas encore à la Coupe du Monde! »

« Mon œil, Sallington, vu ton talent, ils ne vont plus te lâcher! Je suis si heureuse pour toi, c'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé! »

Kara lui sourit, les yeux soudainement brillants.

« Oui. C'est vrai. »

Elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, et l'atmosphère était soudainement… étrange, chargée. Alors Ellina fit un pas en arrière, sourit avant de hocher la tête.

« Tu vas t'amuser. »

« Oh sûrement. Tant que la presse internationale me lâche un peu… malheureusement, ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Depuis qu'ils savent que je suis gay, ils ne me lâchent plus. Après les Combattants, mon nom de famille, ce qu'il s'est passé à la propriété et mon coma, ils s'intéressent à ma vie sexuelle! Et attends qu'ils apprennent pour mon intégration dans l'équipe nationale! Ma tranquillité est fichue! »

« Tu as le temps pour être tranquille. Toute une vie. »

Kara sourit, et son regard était soudain très intense. Trop intense pour Ellina, qui se força à se contrôler.

« Oui, toute une vie. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, les yeux de Kara sur elle la mirent mal à l'aise et Ellina détourna le regard.

« Alors? Tu es allée voir Jenna et Draco? »

« Bien sûr. Hier. Difficile de croire que Samael a déjà un an. Il est magnifique. Il a manifesté sa magie le mois dernier, Draco est extatique. »

« C'est un vrai papa poule. Je me souviens il y a dix mois, quand ils nous ont présentés Sam. Ils étaient si heureux d'enfin pouvoir l'adopter. »

« Oui. C'était un grand moment. Un moment merveilleux. »

Il y eut un silence de nouveau. Ellina avait du mal à rester en place. Kara était encore trop près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son odeur, et était bien trop consciente de sa présence, de son aura, de sa chaleur. De son corps, tout proche.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, ne souhaitant pas se trahir. Kara resterait peu de temps au pays, comme toujours. Depuis qu'elle s'était remise, elle n'avait fait que voyager, tout d'abord chez des amis et des connaissances, ensuite avec l'équipe amicale. Ellina doutait qu'elle soit restée plus d'une dizaine de nuits à la propriété Sallington depuis son coma. Peut-être ne s'y sentait-elle plus chez elle.

« Tu veux aller quelque part? » demanda soudainement Ellina.

Une étincelle au fond des yeux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Kara haussa un sourcil.

« Quelque part? »

« De moins plein. Pour discuter un peu. »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Elles saluèrent quelques personnes chacune de leur côté. Kara eut du mal à se défaire du Premier Ministre, mais avec son charme et son aura naturels, elle finit par quitter sa présence et rejoindre Ellina à l'extérieur. En un rien de temps elles furent chez la Laërkel.

Ellina alluma deux lumières, prit leurs manteaux pour les pendre et alla leur servir un verre de cocktail fruité. Pendant ce temps, Kara observa autour d'elle. Même si elle y était déjà venu, c'était toujours étrange d'être chez Ellina, dans cet endroit où elle vivait seule, dormait, mangeait, évoluait. Elle repéra la chaîne moldue dans un coin, sourit et mit un CD. Elle ne connaissait pas bien l'artiste mais savait au moins malgré son manque de contact moldu cette dernière année que la deuxième chanson de l'album était lente et douce.

Elle prit le verre qu'Ellina lui tendait et lui sourit.

« Merci. »

Ellina hocha la tête.

« De rien. »

Elles burent un instant, dans un silence confortable, rassurant. La présence de l'autre leur suffisait, adoucissait leur âme, faisait battre plus rapidement leur cœur. Puis la conversation coula entre elles, aisément, sans effort. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles se voyaient peu et se parlaient qu'une fois ou deux par mois qu'elles avaient perdu ce qui faisait d'elles des amies si proches.

« Tout va bien à la boutique? »

« Parfaitement bien. Et toi? Pas trop de mauvaises rencontres? »

« A part les journalistes et les héritiers hautains se croyant intelligents? Non. Ça va. »

Si elles avaient été des amies communes, elles se seraient certainement demandées où en étaient leur vie sentimentale respective. Mais elles ne partageaient pas une amitié commune. Et Ellina n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler des histoires de Kara, et ne voulait pas parler réellement de ces deux mois qu'elle avait partagé avec Joakim. Il l'avait aidé à réaliser qui elle était. Et plus que tout, que jamais elle ne se sentirait complète avec qui que ce soit. Qui que ce soit, mise à part la femme présentement à côté d'elle. La simple pensée que d'autres aient pu la toucher, aient pu voir cette fabuleuse personne qu'était réellement Kara derrière son assurance et ses défenses révoltaient Ellina, malgré tout son bon sens.

« Tu danses? » demanda soudainement Kara d'une voix grave et profonde… Sexy.

« Pardon? »

Elle lui prit son verre, le posa près du sien, puis lui tendit la main.

« Tu danses? »

« Tu détestes danser. » commenta Ellina avec un sourire, prenant malgré tout la main de la jeune femme.

Kara eut un rictus.

« Et voilà que tu crois si bien me connaître… Je suis pleine de surprises, miss Scott. »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas! »

« Mais il est vrai que je ne suis pas très douée en danse! »

Ellina aurait volontiers répliqué quelque chose, mais le contact du corps de Kara contre le sien lui fit soudainement perdre toute pensée. A en juger par l'inspiration brusque de l'autre femme, elle n'était pas la seule.

Après quelques secondes tendues, Ellina laissa sa main reposer confortablement contre la hanche de Kara, son autre main prenant assez d'assurance pour remonter jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme. Le souffle chaud de Kara contre son cou devint très rapidement une véritable torture, tout comme ses formes contre les siennes, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur si caractéristique, sa présence si familière, rassurante, si… enivrante.

Elles mirent du temps avant de se rendre compte que la musique s'était arrêtée. Kara releva la tête, se redressa, mais ne lâcha pas Ellina, dont les doigts de la main droite jouaient toujours sur la nuque de l'autre femme. Le regard chocolat était plus sombre que d'ordinaire, une flamme nouvelle dansait dans les pupilles. Ellina luttait contre elle-même, se forçait à respirer lentement, à restreindre ses sentiments, ses envies.

« Je… » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, se décala. « Je vais nous resservir un verre. »

Elle avait fait un pas quand une main attrapa doucement son poignet et la fit se retourner. Elle ne put réagir avant que les lèvres, douces et chaudes, se posent sur les siennes, mais il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour répondre au baiser passionné qui suivit. C'était à la fois si familier et si nouveau qu'Ellina en eût immédiatement des vertiges. Elle serra Kara contre elle, ferma les yeux, savoura. C'était Kara. _Kara_. La femme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, jamais cessé de vouloir, toujours désiré, malgré les erreurs, la distance nécessaire, les doutes et les épreuves.

C'était Kara qui l'embrassait, et les mains de Kara qui passaient dans son dos, caressaient sa nuque, effleuraient son visage. C'était le corps de Kara qu'Ellina explorait, redécouvrait, ne voulait plus lâcher.

« J'ai voulu faire ça dès que je t'ai vue. » confia Kara dans un murmure, le souffle court, son front contre celui d'Ellina.

Celle-ci sourit.

« J'ai voulu faire bien plus. »

« On a toute la nuit. » répondit Kara sur un ton suggestif.

Ellina l'embrassa de nouveau, l'attira jusqu'à sa chambre, la fit tomber sur le lit avant de la rejoindre. Puis elle ralentit le rythme, et Kara la suivit dans ses gestes, instinctivement. Leur regard se croisèrent. Ellina leva la main, fit passer une mèche des cheveux de Kara à son emplacement normal, effleura sa joue du bout du doigt. Kara l'observait, comme fascinée, avec dans ses yeux le même feu qui avait longtemps réchauffé Ellina, rassuré, guidé. La Laërkel se pencha, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, ses gestes tendres, doux, sa passion toujours là, mais transformée.

« Tu m'as manquée. » souffla t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est réciproque, Ellina. »

Une larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue, et Ellie la stoppa du pouce, avant de sourire et de se réapproprier les lèvres douces. Elle se demandait si c'était réel, ou juste un autre de ces rêves qui l'éveillaient à chaque fois avec la tristesse au cœur et la solitude dans l'âme. Mais Kara était bien là, avec elle, elle répondait à ses caresses avec la même ardeur, le même amour, le même besoin. Leur lien était là, Ellina pouvait le sentir, et il était puissant, plus puissant qu'avant, brillant et pur malgré toutes les douleurs et toutes les blessures.

Et il deviendrait plus pur encore, car avec chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque soupir les deux femmes se soignaient, guérissaient ensemble, se souvenaient et oubliaient.

Et Ellina n'avait qu'une envie, réaffirmer ce qu'elle ressentait, explorer ce corps de nouveau, redécouvrir les cicatrices dues à la guerre et découvrir celles qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, celles dues à Ernie et ce jour maudit. Elle voulait montrer à Kara tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, tous ses regrets, ses espoirs, son amour. Sa reconnaissance, parce qu'elle était là, avait survécu, s'était battue durant de longues semaines, d'abord contre la mort elle-même, ensuite contre ses blessures, avait réussi contre l'attente de tous à recouvrir toutes ses facultés mentales et motrices. Alors Ellina voulait aussi montrer son adoration, toute la passion et la tendresse qu'elle lui inspirait. La confiance aussi, totale, pure, restaurée et amplifiée.

Et elle avait toute la nuit pour le faire. Elle s'inquièterait des conséquences et de l'avenir demain.

**HHH**

Lorsque Kara ouvrit les yeux, se fut seulement pour les plonger dans ceux, vert émeraude, d'Ellina. Elle se sentait reposée, en paix, satisfaite. Rassurée. Complète. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Kara se sentait en sécurité.

« Hey. » lui dit doucement Ellina, avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front.

« Hey. »

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. »

« Ca tourne un peu en rond. »

Kara gloussa.

« Juste un peu. »

« On n'a pas beaucoup dormi. »

« Tu es fatiguée? Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi. »

Kara ne chercha pas à éviter le poing qui la poussa légèrement.

« Andouille. » réprimanda Ellina, avant de bailler.

Avec affection, Kara l'observa et sourit.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Elle retint son envie de l'embrasser quand elle la vit rougir ou mieux, de réitérer ce qu'elles avaient plusieurs fois accompli durant la nuit.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Kara étira Ellina plus près d'elle, passa un bras sur son ventre.

« Je me sens… »

« Je sais. » murmura Ellina. « Je sais. »

« Je ne veux pas partir. »

« Tu dois aller quelque part? »

« Non, je veux dire, dans quelques semaines. Quand le championnat débutera, il faudra que je parte. »

« Nous avons des baguettes magiques, ce n'est pas comme si nous devions attendre des heures. »

« Tu sais comme moi que le Transplanage International est dangereux et qu'il vaut mieux utiliser les Magicojets et - »

« Kara, tout ira bien. »

Ces simples mots, sur un ton doux et amusé, réchauffèrent Kara et la calmèrent.

« Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi. » confia t-elle.

« Moi non plus. Mais nous ne serons pas séparées. Nous allons juste vivre nos vies. Ensemble. »

« Ensemble. J'aime cette perspective. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elles restèrent un instant dans le silence, somnolant confortablement, baignées dans leur amour et dans la jouissance d'un avenir s'annonçant brillant.

Kara sourit, se blottit un peu plus contre Ellina, soupira de bien être. Après quelques minutes, juste avant de se rendormir, un murmure passa ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

Et juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, son esprit attrapa la réponse, douce, merveilleuse, emplie d'amour et du même contentement.

« Je t'aime, Kara. »

Et toutes deux bénéficièrent alors des six heures de sommeil les plus profondes et les plus reposantes de leur vie.

**HHH**

« … et ainsi, nous sommes heureuses d'annoncer notre prochain mariage qui aura lieu dans un mois, jour pour jour. »

Kara sourit brillamment en voyant les visages des journalistes rassemblés dans la petite salle de presse du Siège. Près d'elle, Ellina souriait tout autant, amusée et en paix. Les mains se levèrent immédiatement, et Kara désigna un jeune reporter.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous fiancées? »

« Trois mois. »

Kara désigna un autre journaliste, qui se leva et posa sa question:

« Et depuis combien de temps la Laërkel Scott et vous êtes-vous ensemble? »

Ellina échangea un regard avec Kara, lui prit tendrement la main avant de répondre:

« Eh bien, onze mois actuellement, après une période de rupture. Mais nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble lors de notre dernière année commune à Poudlard, suite à quoi nous avons vécu ensemble jusqu'aux évènements que vous connaissez tous. Nous vivons ensemble de nouveau depuis quelque temps, dans une propriété près du Chemin des Grands Mages. »

« Alors il est vrai que vous ne vivez plus à la propriété Sallington, milady? »

« Non. » répondit Kara à la femme quinquagénaire. « Ellina et moi avons décidé de choisir ensemble notre nouveau foyer, pour un départ commun et libre de nos passés. Mais la propriété restera dans ma famille, bien évidemment. »

« Est-ce que ça aura des conséquences sur votre possible future participation à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch? »

« Non, notre union n'aura aucune incidence sur nos carrières ou la gestion de nos affaires. »

Ellina rit.

« Et essayer de la priver de Quidditch serait suicidaire! »

Kara lui jeta un regard noir, et les journalistes en furent grandement amusés.

« Le mariage sera t-il une cérémonie privée? »

« En effet. »

« Il n'y aura que nos familles et nos amis les plus proches. » précisa Ellina. « Nous souhaitons une cérémonie conviviale et chaleureuse. »

« Des photos seront-elles délivrées à la presse? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« La liste des invités sera t-elle communiquée? »

Kara secoua la tête.

« Non, nous n'y voyons aucun intérêt. »

« Sommes-nous en droit d'assumer qu'Harry Potter sera là? »

« Bien sûr, si Ginny et lui sont libres, ils sont invités. »

« Avez-vous conscience que ce mariage va être le plus discuté dans le monde sorcier depuis celui d'Harry Potter? Je dois dire que vous créez l'événement, d'abord par la révélation de votre relation, puis par ce mariage. Tout le monde ne sera pas d'accord avec votre union, mais votre mariage sera sans aucun doute un événement exceptionnel. »

Kara plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Ellina, le bonheur et la paix visibles pour tous illuminaient leurs traits.

« Je ne sais pas s'il sera exceptionnel pour le monde sorcier, » commença Kara, « mais il sera certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

« De nos vies. » corrigea Ellina.

Et il n'y eut pas parole plus assurée dans tout le pays ce jour-là.

**HHH**

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Kara, viens ici tout de suite! Le sapin est très bien ainsi! »

« Mais l'étoile ne veut pas rester en place! »

« On s'en fiche! »

« Ellie, ce noël doit être parfait, c'est le premier! »

« Le premier quoi? C'est loin d'être le premier! »

« C'est le premier depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard! »

« Tu as insisté pour qu'elle vienne à la maison aux vacances d'automne, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis la rentrée! Viens t'asseoir! »

« Mais c'est le premier depuis qu'elle est étudiante et qu'elle a sa baguette! Ca doit être spécial! »

Ellina soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Avec toi, toutes les occasions sont bonnes. » Elle sortit sa baguette, jeta un sort à l'étoile qui resta définitivement en place. « Assise. » ordonna t-elle, et sa femme vint enfin prendre sa place à table. « Bien. Et d'une. Maintenant l'autre. »

« Elle arrive, Poufsouffle. Pas la peine de t'exciter. »

« Avec vous deux on ne mangera pas avant le nouvel an. »

« Relax. »

« Dis à ta fille de descendre, et je me relaxerai. »

« Pourquoi elle serait ma fille dans ces moments-là? »

« Parce que. »

« C'est justement dans ces moments-là que je regrette qu'on ait utilisé cette nouvelle potion pour mixer nos gènes. Si on avait fait cela à la moldue, elle n'aurait que tes gènes et tu ne pourrais pas m'accuser à chaque fois qu'elle fait quelque chose qui t'exaspère. »

« Menteuse. Tu aimes bien trop le fait qu'elle ait tes yeux. »

« Toi aussi. Et je croyais que les Poufsouffle étaient patients? »

« Je perds peut-être mes traits poufsouffles, mais il est certain que ta fille découvre les siens. Parce qu'elle doit vraiment être patiente pour ainsi rallonger son temps d'attente avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. »

« Les cadeaux! Par Merlin, tu as entendu ta mère, Kendall Joy Susan Scott-Sallington! A table! »

« J'arrive, mama! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune adolescente arriva, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les cheveux châtains clairs, un visage arrondi, de grands yeux marrons, Kendall était née onze années et demi plus tôt et avait comblé de joie ses mères.

« Vous êtes impatientes! »

Ellina soupira.

« On peut manger maintenant? »

« Ok, maman. Et je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour transformer mes noms en Scottington. Ça m'énerve d'avoir à écrire et dire les deux. C'est assez idiot comme ça d'avoir trois prénoms. »

Kara haussa un sourcil en direction d'Ellina.

« Nous, on aime tes prénoms. Et on t'appelle comme on veut. Alors, quoi de neuf? »

« Noah m'a envoyé un courrier. Il dit que Samael et Kristen ne cessent plus de s'envoyer des insultes. »

Kara eut un petit rire.

« Les Malefoy. Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de Draco quand Sam a été envoyé chez les Gryffondor. »

« Ca devait être tout aussi comique de voir la tête de Harry lorsqu'il a appris que Lillian avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Et puis Draco s'en est remis. Et Noah est un Serpentard, lui aussi. »

« Lillian Potter, Noah Malefoy. Nos fiertés. Il ne manquerait plus que Lucy MacDougal, Jill Sanders et Julian Baldwin et ce sera génial. » répliqua Kara en accaparant le plat de purée.

« Les Poufsouffle ont également leurs fiertés. Il y a eu Dana Lee, et bien entendu, notre fille. »

« Je suis envahie de blaireaux, pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

« De quoi tu te plains, elle a hérité de ton goût pour les études, c'est toujours ça! »

« En effet. Mais à mon humble avis, je pense que Julian rejoindra les Poufsouffle dans deux ans. Par contre, pour Lucy, malgré les dire de Morag, j'ai bien peur qu'elle rejoigne les serpents à la rentrée prochaine. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle manque d'ambition! Tout comme Jill. Mais Joakim n'y verra pas de problème, je suis sûre qu'il s'attend à ce qu'elle aille dans la même maison que sa mère. »

« Possible! Donc Kristen ne se laisse toujours pas marcher sur les pieds? »

« Kris ne se laissera jamais faire. » assura Kendall, en défense de son amie d'enfance. « Elle monte les Serdaigle contre les Gryffondor. »

« Voilà autre chose. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione est ravie. Sans parler de Sunny. La préfète en chef de Serdaigle ne doit pas être joyeuse. »

« Sun est complètement dingue avec toute cette histoire. Elle aurait aimé que Kristen n'entre à Poudlard que l'année prochaine, comme ça elle n'aurait plus été là. Et Hermione dit que sa fille tient ça de Nathaniel. Parce qu'Oliver a toujours été très calme. »

« Un élève exemplaire. » approuva Ellina. « Je l'ai tout de suite su lorsque sa baguette l'a trouvé. Gryffondor le regrette certainement depuis deux ans. »

« Surtout son équipe de Quidditch. Un bon gardien, ce petit. Son père aurait été fier. »

« Oui. Et Arthur? Il prend position entre ses deux amies dans tout ça? »

« Il est au milieu. Les quatrième année de leur Maison le suivent dans sa neutralité. »

« Sage décision de la part des aigles… mais ennuyeuse. »

Ellina leva les yeux au ciel face aux remarques de Kara, qui sourit.

« Hannah m'a écrit. » indiqua la Laërkel. « Les amours entre Kelly et Seamus se portent très bien. »

« Ils sont tous les deux des Gryffondor, ça leur facilite les choses. Même s'ils ont un an d'écart. »

Ellina secoua la tête.

« De quoi tu parles, les dissensions à Poudlard sont presque nulles! Tu aurais dû voir quand ta mère et moi y étions! »

« Je sais, je sais. J'ai hâte de trouver la Chambre des Fondateurs. Vous ne voulez pas me dire où elle se trouve? »

« Non. Tu trouveras. »

Kendall fit la moue.

« Tant pis, je me débrouillerai. »

« Dis… » commença Kara, soudainement plus sérieuse, observant sa fille unique attentivement. « des sources m'ont dit que tu as eu quelques soucis avec certains de tes camarades. »

La jeune fille se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

« Ce n'est pas vrai! Tout va bien! »

« De quoi tu parles, Kara? Il s'est passé quelque chose à Poudlard? »

« Ne l'écoute pas, maman. Tu connais mama, elle en fait toujours des tas. »

« Un peu de respect, gamine. » contredit Kara sur un ton trop doux pour être sévère. « Mes sources sont sûres, je l'ai dit. »

« Et moi je te dis que tout va bien. Et puis Kristen et Noah sont avec moi, si j'ai besoin d'eux, je n'ai qu'à demander. Et j'ai Addison et Ben à Poufsouffle. Ce sont de bons amis. »

« Addie est la fille de David McKain, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. Et Ben est fils de moldus. »

Ellina sourit.

« Ce serait bien qu'on les rencontre. »

« Quant au reste, mama, je sais très bien me défendre. »

« Evite juste de te faire renvoyer. »

« Comme si c'était possible! Je suis plus surveillée que n'importe qui, entre tous les enfants de vos amis qui sont à Poudlard, le quart des profs que je connais, sans parler de la directrice, que je suis obligée d'appeler Madame Bennet à l'école et Hermione dans le privé! »

« Ne te plains pas, des tas de gosses tueraient pour être à ta place. » sourit Ellina.

Kara hocha la tête:

« Tout à fait, et aussi pour avoir des mères aussi formidables et magnifiques, aussi douées. »

Ellie acquiesça avec un sourire espiègle.

« Une Laërkel, une ancienne championne du monde de Quidditch, célèbres dans le monde entier, riches, et malgré leur âge grandissant toujours aussi belles. Alors ne te plains pas! »

Alors que ses mères riaient, Kendall levait les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes exaspérantes. »

« Eh, on a fait du bon travail sur ton éducation. Alors sois polie, Poufsouffle Junior. »

« Oh non. Pas ce surnom! »

Ellina secoua la tête en se levant.

« Je vais chercher une autre bouteille de jus de citrouille. Soyez sage. Et épargne ta mère en mon absence, Kenny. »

« Eh, Scott, je sais me défendre! »

Ellina fit un clin d'œil à l'attention de son épouse et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle était heureuse. C'était la veille de noël, sa famille était auprès d'elle. Bien sûr, son père lui manquait, comme l'année d'avant, mais il serait toujours avec elles trois, toujours. Ses rires et son enthousiasme avaient rythmé la vie d'Ellina, elle devait tout à cet homme qui l'avait élevée seul et lui avait transmis ses valeurs. Deux ans qu'il était décédé, et son absence provoquait toujours une petite pointe nostalgique et douloureuse dans le cœur de sa fille. Et elle supposait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, mais toutes les douleurs n'étaient pas néfastes.

Elle sourit en entendant les rires des deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que toutes ces dernières années n'avaient été que bonheur et joie, tranquillité et paix. Il y avait eu des orages, des douleurs, des épreuves, des ennemis, des amis perdus, des rencontres. Mais Kara et elle s'en étaient sorties, ensemble, toujours plus forte, avec un amour toujours présent.

Avoir un enfant n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre. Ellina et Kara avaient toutes les deux eu leurs doutes quant à leurs capacités à être mères. Pour des raisons différentes, mais toutes remontant à leur enfance. Finalement, elles avaient trouvé la force et le courage, ensemble, avaient d'abord bâti leurs rêves avant leur famille. L'adoption avait été discutée, puis prudemment, elles étaient passées à l'envie d'avoir un enfant biologique. Jenna leur avait parlé de cette nouvelle potion, existant depuis cinq ans, qui permettait magiquement de lier les gènes de deux personnes lors de la création du bébé. Cela permettait à la personne dans le couple n'ayant pour une raison ou pour une autre pas part à la conception de tout de même transmettre son patrimoine génétique.

Mais malgré tout Kara avait été particulièrement réticente. Ellina avait dû user de patience pendant des semaines pour calmer ses craintes et ses peurs. Et même après leur décision, Kara était restée tourmentée et agitée pendant des semaines. Elle avait peu dormi, peu parlé, était peu sortie, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le sort de Broma Childy révèle qu'Ellina attendait un enfant unique. Rassurée, la jeune femme s'était alors enfin calmée, et par conséquent Ellie aussi. Quand elle était inquiète, Kara pouvait devenir très stressante.

Enfin, tout ça, c'était derrière elles. Elles avaient une merveilleuse petite fille aujourd'hui, étaient heureuses, vivaient dans une propriété sans aucun fantôme ni secret. Et même si Kara allait de temps en temps au manoir Sallington, souvent avec Kendall pour lui enseigner l'histoire de sa famille, elle avait elle aussi totalement laissé le passé derrière elle, pour se concentrer pleinement sur son présent et son futur.

Et peut-être qu'un jour elles raconteraient l'intégralité de leur histoire à leur fille. Leurs aventures, leurs rencontres. Leur enfance. Leurs fautes. Leurs cicatrices. Peut-être Kara trouverait-elle en elle la force de lui parler de son oncle plus en détails, de lui expliquer la véritable histoire derrière sa mort. Peut-être. Sûrement. Bientôt.

Mais ce soir, c'était noël, elles étaient réunies, et rien ne viendrait assombrir cette délicieuse soirée emplie de sérénité et de rires.

Et en rejoignant Kara et Kendall, Ellina songea qu'en fait, au contraire de ce qu'elle avait longtemps cru, rien n'était impossible.

**/…/**

**FIN**

_**Une merveilleuse année et demie en votre compagnie, les amis. Et après beaucoup d'hésitations (si si, il y en a eu), nous laissons Kara et Ellina enfin en paix et heureuses. Ensemble. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, n'était pas ma première idée… evil smile … **_

…

_**Tant pis. Un peu de joie ne fait pas de mal. Nous les avons vues grandir, alors une fin heureuse nous permet de les quitter, nous aussi en paix. **_

…

_**soupir**_

…

_**J'en aurais quand même bien tuer une! **_

_**Lol. Ou au moins, les séparer… ? Mais bon. Elles font ce qu'elles veulent, ces petites! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, ce sont les personnages! Et je crois en avoir tué assez…**_

_**Allez, à plus, et merci pour tout!**_

_**Merci, merci, MERCI!**_

_**Youte.**_

_**PS: Snif, quand même. Un moment émouvant. La fin.**_


	10. Annexe Zéro

_**Improbable, pas impossible.**_

**Annexe Zéro**

**Chronologie des évènements entre IPI et IPI 2.**

**1998 **Mariage Remus/Tonks

Naissance d'Oliver Ronald Granger (18 décembre)

**1999 **Naissance de Dana Lee Lupin (30 janvier)

_Juillet_: Ouverture du Chaudron Mitonnant, le restaurant d'Ernie

**2000 **_Mars_: début de la Dépression liée à la guerre et ses répercussions, et à l'assassinat d'un gobelin important de Gringotts

_Mai_: Mariage Dean/Lavande. Début de la dépendance de Timrus envers l'alcool.

_Août_: Mariage Hannah/Garrik

_Septembre_: Jenna entre dans le programme de formation de Ste Mangouste.

_Octobre_: Ernie commence à emprunter, en premier lieu secrètement auprès de Kara

**2001** _Avril_: Ernie cherche à attirer l'attention sur son restau dans l'espoir de faire de la pub. C'est un échec, principalement dû à l'annonce des fiançailles de Draco et Jenna.

_Septembre_: Pour ne pas couler, il cherche à emprunter à Gringotts mais sa demande est refusée. Il n'en dit rien à Susan.

Mariage Draco/Jenna

Naissance de Sunny Stevens (12 novembre)

_Décembre_: Mariage Harry/Ginny

**2002 **_Janvier_: La situation d'Ernie est critique, il se tourne vers Dean, son ami, mais celui-ci est préoccupé. La grossesse de Lavande ne se passe pas bien. Dean se tourne vers Draco pour obtenir une potion qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir par les voies normales en raison de la liste d'attente.

_Février_: Alors qu'Ernie est en train de sombrer, il se tourne vers Kara de nouveau mais elle refuse: elle a elle-même ses problèmes avec le Groupe, et elle prépare une conférence de pression où le Ministre sera lui aussi présent.

Ellina quant à elle est tout aussi préoccupée: Timrus est revenu de ses vacances en Espagne changé. En réalité, Timrus avait trop bu et à cause de lui une fille de treize ans s'est retrouvée en fauteuil roulant.

_Avril_: Dans le rouge, Ernie décide de partir. Il ment en partie à Susan et ils partent pour le sud de la France où il ouvrira un petit troquet anonyme.

Tim part officiellement en vacances. En réalité, il est en cure de désintoxication.

Naissance de Seamus Thomas (19 juin)

_Juillet_: Garrik et Hannah s'établissent en Irlande à Dublin car le premier a obtenu un poste dans une école pour jeunes sorciers handicapés.

Naissance de Lillian Hermione Potter. (4 août)

_Novembre_: un individu entre dans le petit restau d'Ernie une nuit. Ernie s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Willius Tyrnor, neveu de Geneviève, cousin de Joshua, ruiné. Ernie voit sa soif de revanche, de pouvoir et de prestige exploser. Il commence à faire des recherches.

**2003 **_Mars_: Durant leurs recherches, Ernie et Willius découvrent notamment que l'un des assistants au bureau de direction Sallington a un passé trouble. Ils montent le coup contre Mary Hurst qui est renvoyée pour vol dans la foulée. Ernie arrive ainsi à introduire Jack Fergus, ignoré par Ellie, que Willius avait rencontré deux mois plus tôt.

_Mai_: Divorce Lavande/Dean.

Naissance de Kelly Stevens (7 octobre)

**2004 **Naissance d'Arthur Sirius Potter (11 janvier)

_Février_: Susan découvre ce qu'Ernie manigance. Il la tue.

_Avril_: Ernie retrouve Pansy Parkinson qui travaille à la justice et l'enrôle.

_Août_: Ernie et Willius entrent à Azkaban où ils torturent et interrogent le Mangemort Clarence Morris pour savoir où est la Tablette de l'Aube. L'histoire fait les gros titres des journaux.

Deux semaines plus tard, Ernie arrive en Grande-Bretagne…

**HHH**

**Liste des enfants des Combattants et de leurs amis en 2018, par ordre chronologique.**

**Oliver R. Granger **_(Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley) _A terminé ses études depuis deux ans. Ancien Gryffondor.

**Dana Lee Lupin **_(Nymphadora et Remus Lupin) _A terminé ses études depuis deux ans. Ancienne Poufsouffle.

**Sunny Stevens **_(Hannah et Garrik Stevens)_ Septième année. Serdaigle.

**Seamus Thomas**_ (Lavande Brown et Dean Thomas)_ Sixième année. Gryffondor.

**Lillian H. Potter **_(Ginny et Harry Potter)_ Sixième année. Serpentard.

**Kelly Stevens **_(Hannah et Garrik Stevens)_ Cinquième année. Gryffondor.

**Arthur S. Potter**_ (Ginny et Harry Potter) _Quatrième année. Serdaigle.

**Samael Malefoy** _(Jenna et Draco Malefoy) _Troisième année. Gryffondor.

**Kendall J. S. Scottington **_(Ellina et Kara Scott-Sallington)_ Première année. Poufsouffle.

**Kristen J. Bennet **_(Hermione et Nathaniel Bennet)_ Première année. Serdaigle.

**Noah Malefoy **_(Jenna et Draco Malefoy)_ Première année. Serpentard.

**Lucy K. MacDougal **_(Tina et Morag MacDougal) _Entrera à Poudlard l'année suivante. Future Serpentard.

**Jill Sanders **_(Laura et Joakim Sanders)_ Entrera à Poudlard dans deux années. Future Serpentard.

**Julian Baldwin**_ (Andrea et Timrus Baldwin)_ Entrera à Poudlard dans deux années. Futur Poufsouffle.

**Charlie S. Baldwin **_(Andrea et Timrus Baldwin)_ Entrera à Poudlard dans trois années. Future Gryffondor.

**Lilah A. Baldwin **_(Andrea et Timrus Baldwin)_ Entrera à Poudlard dans trois années. Future Gryffondor.


End file.
